Two Different Worlds
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: He is feral, dominant, and the muscle of the most ruthless drug ring in the south based in Tampa FL. He has primal instincts meaning once he latches on to a potential mate there is no letting go tell one dies. She is eighteen, a freshman of the University of Tampa and is just trying to chase her dreams. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew of Tampa Bay as a quiet beach town. Though no one knew about the Shield drug ring. It was ran by three men. The head honcho, the leader, the head motherfucker in charge or whatever you wanted to call it was Dean Ambrose.

He was great at conducting business deals, could sniff out bullshit, and could tell right away if someone was an undercover cop, FBI, or DEA agent. He was a talker and was the one always conducting the deals. He had been in a serious relationship with a bartender named Renee Young for the past year and a half and was considering making her wifey.

Then there was Seth Rollins. He was the accountant so to speak. He made sure all the Kilos and grams were dead on and he was the first to curb someone's head in the concrete for trying to fuck them over. He was the one who always had a clear head and was a quick thinker. He also could get a little sarcastic and be a smartass at times. He was also in a relationship with a model named Zahra. It was new since it began when he started cheating on his long time girl Leighla because she couldn't keep her hands out of the cookie jar and would sample the merchandise on a daily basis and Seth got sick of it because they were losing money.

Finally there was Roman Reigns. He was the quiet one. He was solid muscle and he had accuracy with a gun and could hit a target with a knife dead on. He was the one to knock someone out with a stiff punch or spear someone to the floor for trying to screw them over. He rarely spoke but when he did he made it count.

The only people he really talked to was Dean, Seth, and his family. Otherwise he just sat back and quietly observed.

He was the only one unattached but he had his fair share of women to get his dick wet. Problem was he had a primal instinct to him that was totally Farrell. When he found that one person look out. She was going to be his and his only and help whoever tried to get in the way of that.

Further down the list in the organization was Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso. Jimmy was married to Naomi Knight and Jey was dating a Eva Marie Nelson. They were backup and did whatever they were told to do. The five made a good unit and no one has been able to take them down.

Though the rest of Roman's family chose to stay clean so they just looked the other way and during family time it was an unspoken agreement not to discuss work.

"Okay we have to make a trip to New Orleans to meet the Wyatts because they want us to distribute their moonshine and in addition they want to buy twenty lbs of pot from us," said Dean.

"Why the fuck do we have to do business with those crazy ass freaks?" asked Seth.

"Hey we may not like them and think they are nuts but its all business," said Dean. "Roman get the jeep since we are going backwoods," he ordered. "Oh Jimmy and Jey make sure that coke is ready for the shipment to the McMahons," he finished.

~Nashville Tennessee~

Eighteen year old Tracy James was in a recording studio singing some older songs. She wanted to get into the Country Music business and this was the place to do it. Though problem was her mom had made her move to Tampa because that was where she had moved after her parents split up.

Her dad was known as the Roaddogg Jessie James. He was apart of a motorcycle gang called DX. Though they didn't really do anything bad. Mostly starting fights in bars or telling crude jokes and drinking. They also were firm protesters to domestic violence and child abuse.

Belinda didn't want to live in Nashville with Jessie. She wanted more out of life so when Tracy was fourteen she moved her daughter to Tampa and when she was sixteen she married Dave Bautista a UFC fighter and movie star.

Because she wanted to try to support Tracy's dreams she made the trip up to Nashville with her so she could maybe get out there after she graduated collage. She sang Tennessee Flat Top Box by Jonny Cash, The More I Learn Rhonna Reeves, and Daddy's Hands by Holly Dunn.

"Well Miss James you have talent. I'll see if I can get these on the radio and then maybe you can come back up here with some of the work that you have written for yourself and maybe we can get you signed," said Rachael Davis who was in charge of Nashville Records.

"After my daughter graduates from college. Now honey I know you don't like this and you would rather stay up here with your father and pursue your music career dreams but you need to come back to Tampa with me and finish college," Belinda Bautista insisted.

"Fine," Tracy grumbled. She was five foot five with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She was slim but not totally skinny and she had curves in all the right places. She would make a good country singer one day but her mom wasn't ready for her to branch out.

"Lets go we have to catch our flight," said Belinda. Tracy sighed and followed her mom out of the room. She couldn't wait to finish college and come back and pursue music.

~Tampa FL a few hours later~

Tracy sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool at her mom and step dad's house with her guitar.

 _I just wanted to say,_

 _That you are the one for me,_

 _The only one who has my whole heart_

Tracy sang as she strummed her guitar as the back gate opened and a couple of her friends walked in.

"So how was Nashville?" asked Paige.

"Well I recorded a couple of older songs and maybe they will end up on a country station," said Tracy.

"Well put the books down and come out with us. We are going to this new club called Electrify. Its supposed to be off the hook," said Emma.

"I don't know. I really need to study and maybe get some songs wrote," said Tracy.

"You are coming out because you work and study too hard. Lets burn down Tampa tonight," said Sasha Banks.

"Come on lets hit it," said Charlotte.

"Ugh fine," said Tracy as she went upstairs with her friends to pick out an outfit for the night. She wasn't much for going to clubs but her friends were right. She needed a night out.

* * *

The Shield had exchanged the goods with the Wyatts and now they were driving down the interstate back to their compound. Dean was driving and Seth was playing with the radio. Stopping on a country station the D.J. announced the next song.

"Okay here is an old one by a upcoming artist. Hopefully she will come out with some hits like this one by Jonny Cash. Here we all folks Tennessee Flat Top Box sung by Tracy James!'

Roman let out a growl. It was like something inside of him flipped when he heard the voice singing. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and that was when his primal kicked in and told him that this woman, this Tracy James, belonged to him and no one else.

"Step on it Ambrose because as soon as we get back to the compound I need to hit the computer so I can find her. No other man but me will ever have her again and if I have to kill someone or beat the hell out of someone I will," he growled.

Farrell was the word and everyone better look out. He was going to have her and no one else.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided since Tracy wasn't old enough to drink but old enough to get in the club she would be the designated driver. She didn't mind. She loved to dance and she wasn't much on drinking. Though she drank at home because she felt safe and she drank at her older friend Nicole's. Well she lived with her longtime boyfriend John. She felt safe enough there.

Clubs on the other hand she would rather not drink and remain in control. That way she could make sure no one put anything in her coke, water or whatever non alcoholic beverage she would be drinking at the time.

"Dad let me borrow the Hummer tonight. He and your step dad go way back so he is letting us use it since you are coming," said Charlotte.

"Well lets go upstairs and get ready. I guess Dave and mom are out," said Tracy.

"They went to Miami. Dave had a fight. Dad and Dave talk all the time," said Charlotte.

"Lets get you ready so we can get our swag on," said Sasha.

"Okay but I am not showing my ass to everyone in the club thank you so very much," said Tracy.

"We know your style. Lets head upstairs. Oh I texted your mom and she had no problem with us getting ready in her and Dave's master bedroom and bathroom," said Emma.

An hour later the five friends were ready to take on Tampa. Charlotte was wearing a teal halter dress that went mid thigh that was just a little low cut and a pair of teal stilettos. Paige was wearing a super short red leather mini skirt with a black corset top and black stilettos.

Emma was wearing short tropical print shorts with hot pink halter that showed her stomach and was a little low cut. Sasha was being flashy wearing a red sequined mini skirt and a matching tube top that showed her stomach.

Though Tracy was a little more conservative wearing a pair of black low rise leather pants with a emerald green halter that was sequined and had cups and showed her stomach slightly and she had six inch black ankle boots on.

"Damn we look fine. Lets hit Electrify and take on Tampa," said Sasha.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the five friends walked to the front of the line at the club. Sometimes if you looked good enough you could walk right in to clubs and the five decided to test that theory.

"Id's please ladies," said the large man at the door. All five presented their Id's showing that they were old enough to get in though Tracy had on a wristband singling that she wasn't old enough to drink but old enough to get in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" one of the men at the front of the line exclaimed as the five friends were let in. Tracy ordered a coke and the others ordered various cocktails. Then they all saw some fine guys on the dance floor so they took off.

Tracy just decided to sit at the bar and people watch. "Designated driver huh?" asked the pretty short haired blond behind the bar.

"Yea. My friends begged me to come out. I would have rather stayed home and worked on homework or songs since I want to be a singer songwriter, that's my dream, or went over to my friend's house and just chilled. I'm not much of a club person," said Tracy.

"I'm Renee by the way and I get you. Yes I work at a club but when it comes to hanging out I would rather be with my man and his friends at his our another one of his friends' houses because I feel totally safe if I got too drunk. I would be taken care of," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tracy," she said holding her hand out and the two women shook hands.

"Oh I need to get back at it. Dwayne is giving me the get your ass back to work look," said Renee laughing.

Tracy laughed also and leaned back watching her friends. She wasn't really in the mood to dance. Heck she would have rather been and Nicole and John's along with her step dad's friend Randy, his girlfriend Kelly, Nicole's sister and brother in law Bryan and Brie, and Natalya and TJ.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw three guys walk in like they owned the place. Renee immediately escorted them upstairs to the VIP area and another bartender walked over.

"It's the Shield. One is related to the owner so they always get VIP treatment. Word around Tampa is they are a vicious drug ring and not to be fucked with. Most people either use them to supply their habits or their supply or they look the other way as not to get on their bad side," the blond woman said.

"Well I don't know them nor do I want to get involved with them. As soon as I'm done with school I'm moving back to Tennessee," said Tracy.

"Summer quit running your mouth. They are not as bad as everyone says. Yes you get on their bad side business wise it comes with the territory or if you are out for them for a personal vendetta watch out but if you are cool with them or just leave them be you have nothing to worry about," said Renee walking over.

"You are only saying that because you are dating Ambrose," Summer cut in.

"I know you worry about me since we have been friends for years and now we work together. Also you know what went down with Scott so you worry, but you having nothing to fear about the relationship that I am in. He treats me like a princess," said Renee.

"I'll let you two talk. This is a conversation that isn't any of my business. I should see if my friends are ready to go because I am. This isn't my scene," Tracy told them as Renee's boyfriend sauntered up to the bar wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue wife beater.

"How about a bud light and a shot of jack babe," he winked at his girlfriend and gave her a dimply smile that she never was able to resist. "Who is your friend babe?" he added.

"Oh Dean this is Tracy, Tracy this is my boyfriend Dean," said Renee.

"Hi," said Tracy politely. She was going to say something else when Charlotte walked over.

"Hey we are bailing. Kevin his having a huge blowout," she said.

"I don't even know your boyfriend so I am going to opt out. Just drop me back at mom and Dave's or John and Nicole's," said Tracy.

"Don't you guys worry she is with me and she will be well taken care of. There is no need for you to take her to her parent's or her other friend's place. She is safe in my cousin's club," said a large guy with long black hair and was extremely muscular guy as he spanned Tracy's waist with both hands.

"Wait hold on right there bucko. First of all we don't know you and I doubt Tracy does either. With that being said she is either going to her older friends' house, the party, or home. She is not staying with you guys," said Paige.

"Guys guys guys before this goes any further just back off. Please you have no idea what you are dealing with," Renee said. "Tracy calm down you are in no danger. You are the one is all. You see there is this part of Roman's brain that's feral when it comes to women. Well the one he wants for life. Its like a instinct that he gets and once latched on there is only one way out. He is possessive, dominating and can be a little controlling but he is only looking out for you," said Renee.

"WHOA! We haven't even talked so how the fuck are we anything. Listen I'm going back to my hometown when I finish college because I have dreams. I'm just going to college to have something to fall back on," Tracy stated.

"You are **MINE** now and that is no longer an option. I am not going to push you tonight but you are coming home with me and I am going to hold you in my arms all night whenever we leave," Roman said. He growled the word mine and it scared Tracy a lot. It was like knew so he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

"Okay lets not all get all uptight. How about you guys go back up to VIP and Eva, Summer, Renee and I will keep an eye on her. We will ease her into it. Keep calm coz so you don't scare her. We will explain how you are so she knows how to deal. Just chill," said Naomi.

"Only because she doesn't know me and I just latched on to her tonight. Though she belongs to me so let it be known to every single man in this club," Roman growled before walking back upstairs with Jimmy, Jey, and the rest of the Shield.

Tracy was shaking in fear and she was gripping the keys in her pocket and thinking about just making up some excuse and heading to the parking lot, getting Ric's car and just hauling ass to her house she shared with her parents or John and Nicole's.

"You okay boo?" asked Naomi asked.

"I need air. Could you give me five minutes?" asked Tracy.

"Okay we can deal with that. Though come right back in because they can be creeps out there," said Eva.

Like that guy isn't one of them, Tracy thought to herself before nodding and walking outside. She took a deep breath of air and clutched the keys in her pocket and just sprinted across the parking lot to the Hummer. Getting in she fired up the engine and peeled off. She had a feeling that man could find where she lived so she went directly to John and Nicole's.

 **A/N: So what do you think. Looks like her friend's ditched her but she had the car. Luckily it was her way out of there but I have a feeling someone is going to be angry! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. Also I wanted to explain a couple of questions one reviewer had. First of all the way I am seeing Roman is the way some animals pick up when they find the one by scent or something. That's exactly how he latched on to Tracy. Also in this chapter I am going to play flashbacks at some of the skips that happened. Don't give it all away at once lol! Okay enjoy chapter three! Italics are sign language.**

* * *

As Tracy drove through the streets of Tampa she decided that she was just going to head to Nicole's because she didn't want to be home alone after what had happened. She was also considering seeing if she could just go back to Nashville and take classes online while she pursued her music dreams.

If she couldn't make it as a singer songwriter she wanted to open up a small laid back club with a bit of Coyote Ugly feel meets an old country saloon. Country music from all ages playing and the bartenders wearing western outfits from low rise tight jeans, cute tops, daisy dukes, and cowboy boots and hats. Also she would have an open mic night so some of the newer hopefuls had a chance to get their songs heard.

Because of that she was majoring in business. She couldn't believe how fast she nearly lost it all. Thanks to her friend's quick thinking and the fact she still had Ric's keys in her pocket.

~Flashback~

No one on the Shield's gang saw a couple of her friends using sign language. It was a slick way to talk without being overheard.

"There is no way that you are taking my friend anywhere with you or staying here. She comes with us or goes home or goes to her other friend's house," Emma snapped.

"Little girl I am the last person you want to mess with and I will repeat myself once more. Tracy drew me to her as soon as I walked into the bar. I cannot explain it but it has something to do with the feral part of me that comes out very easily. Like I said she is **MINE** ," Roman growled once again, his voice low and dangerous.

" _Okay here is the plan we act like we agree," Paige._

" _Okay then what?" Emma._

" _We leave and act like we are okay for Tracy staying here. Then as soon as the coast is clear she says she needs air or makes another excuse to go outside. She still has the keys to dad's car. She hauls ass to the car and takes off," Charlotte._

" _That's brilliant and I can bank on that one," Sahsa._

" _Okay lets do it. This has to work because I sure as hell am not staying with a man I don't even know and quite frankly after everything I heard about him and his crew he scares the shit out of me," Tracy._

"Can we trust you with our friend? Listen she came with us and I don't feel comfortable about her staying here alone. Let alone going home with some guy she doesn't even know," said Sasha being the talker of the bunch. She was in business with Tracy and she wants to own her own fortune 500 company and her nickname in class was the BOSS!

"Yes you can. Listen no one in this crew would ever hurt her nor would they allow anyone to do so either. Listen my boyfriend has been put through the ringer and Roman is the first person he ever trusted so that should tell you a lot," said Renee.

"Its okay guys. I will be okay I think," said Tracy feeling python like arms tighten around her. Roman put his head in her hair inhaling her scent. That it itself freaked her out a bit.

"Okay okay break it up. Boys head up to VIP and we will hang out down here. You ladies can head to your party. Your friend will be fine," said Naomi.

~End Flashback~

Seeing as the plan worked she sent Charlotte a quick text telling her she would be at Nicole's and that was where she could pick up her dad's car in the morning. Though she hoped they were still up because she needed a drink, or two, or three or more.

Pulling into the driveway she got out and went up to the door and rung the doorbell. Nicole answered in her bikini with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Thought you went out with your friends from school?" she said.

"They wanted to go to some party and I wasn't interested. Also I might be moving home sooner rather than later if it all goes right," said Tracy.

"Get in here. Brianna, Natalya, and Kelly are here along with Bryan, Randy, and TJ. We'll swim, drink, and have girl time and you can spill all the dirt," said Nicole letting her in before heading to the kitchen and getting her younger friend a glass of wine.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!" Roman roared going off on Renee, Eva, Naomi, and Summer.

"She said she needed some air. How were we supposed to know she had access to a car and keys in her pocket. I just thought she was overwhelmed with everything," said Summer.

"WHICH IS WHY ONE OF YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER TO PREVENT HER FROM LEAVING! FUCK SHE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE BUT ME IS GOING OT HAVE HER. YOU ALL FUCKING GET THAT. AMBROSE GET A COMPUTER WITH WIFI AND RESEARCH THESE OTHER FRIENDS OF HERS THAT THEY MENTIONED HER GOING TO. NOW!" Roman bellowed before throwing back a shot of Jack Daniels and storming back up to VIP.

"Whoa. I know my cousin and I think it would be best for every single party involved that she gets found tonight and comes home with him. I have never seen him like this and I know about his feral mental state. It could get dangerous if she doesn't accept her fate and give herself to him as his lover, partner, mate, and wife. Also forget her even trying to get a job or do something for herself because he will not allow it. He will be the one bringing home the money while she is at home," said Jimmy Uso.

"Why? Dean lets me work. Also this will make her fear him more if he takes everything from her. Maybe they could work something out. Also let her keep her friends because if not she would feel trapped and alone. Scott pulled the same shit with me and that was before he got physical," said Renee.

Before anything else could be said Roman roared downstairs and slammed his cousin's laptop on the bar. By then Dwayne already cleared it all out saying it was a family emergency.

"START FUCKING LOOKING THIS SHIT UP!" Roman yelled.

"Okay Uce. Chill," said Jimmy as he typed the first name in. "Okay here we go. John Cena. He owns a shop that sells classic American Muscle cars and he repairs them. Nicole Colace. She is a Real Estate Agent specializing in multi million dollar homes. Longtime live in girlfriend of John Cena. Bryan and Brianna Danielson. Both work at an environmental company. Brianna is the twin sister to Nicole," he said.

"Wow had no idea that Roman's obsession had friends that are tree huggers," said Dean in his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Ambrose if you don't shut the fuck up you are two seconds from being punched in the fucking mouth. Continue Jimmy," Roman told him.

"Okay Natalya Wilson is a vet and she love cats. In fact she has three Persion kittens that are pretty much her babies and her husband is a executive at a bank. Now finally Randy Orton and Kelly Blank. Kelly is a model and she was engaged to NHL player Sheldon Souray. Though get this Randy was her manager and they started an affair and she dumped her fiance for him and he is still her manager and they are still together," said Jimmy.

"Get me an address for John Cena," Roman ordered.

"I don't know if I can find that. It will be a little hard since they are in the rich part of town. Not that we aren't but….," Jimmy was cut off.

"GET ME A FUCKING ADDRESS NOW!" Roman yelled!

 **A/N: And there you have it. Crazy chapter and things are just starting to heat up. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was getting sick of Roman going off on everyone and he was the leader of the Shield. Getting right up in his face he gave Roman a hard shove.

"Get it together Ro. Also did you forget that I'm the motherfucker in charge here? Look I know that you have your issues but….," Dean was cut off as Roman punched him on the mouth.

Dean wiped his mouth and saw blood on his hand. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled hitting Roman back and the two started scuffling right there in the bar.

"Okay okay that's enough. Both of you. We are supposed to be a group and you are both acting like children. Now listen Roman has this one thing that he has to be in control over and that he cannot let go. Deal with it Ambrose. Things will go smoother that way. Also Roman you don't have to freak out. We know where she is at and we just need an address. We know enough of her other friends that we know she is in good hands. For crying out loud," Seth complained as Jimmy and Jey broke the two men apart.

"You need to find a balance in this feral side of yours or you are going to lose her or have her so terrified she would be afraid to take a shit without asking you first. Renee's ex was like that in the controlling sense and he abused her in more ways than one," said Dean.

"Okay Scott was a sick control freak who got off on abusing women. Feral men would never hurt their mates no matter what. I have done my research ever since you told me about Roman because being from that certain type of relationship I figured I could be a friend to whoever Roman would happen to latch on to," said Renee.

Roman ran his hands through his long hair but he decided to sit down with Renee and get some advice from her. "Okay you know how I am. Tell me how to establish a smooth transition with minimum fighting," he told her.

"Okay first of all what do you know about her. She does have dreams and one of them moves her back to her hometown. So what to do?" said Renee.

"Her dream is to be a country music singer/songwriter. Problem is she has to leave Tampa and go to Nashville, New York, or L.A. That is not going to happen," said Roman.

"Well she is also going to college. Achieving dreams like that is not always a sure thing no matter what the circumstances are. So going to college and getting a degree to back you up if it doesn't happen. So let her finish college and whatever she has on the back burner to her dream there is a hundred percent chance that she can do that right here in Tampa," said Renee.

"I want to be the bread winner. That's just who I am and I hate the fact that she has to work," said Roman.

"Wants to work. You know if I didn't have my job I would go nuts. You cannot expect us women to just sit around and cocktail all the time and go shopping. It's an outlet. All of her friends work. Plus it makes us feel better about ourselves that we have a job, even if it's a little one. Yes the gym is also an outlet but most of us prefer to have a job outside of the home," said Renee.

"Okay if that is what Tracy wants I will allow it. Can we go to John's now. I need her so bad. Not sex. Though I want her in that way also, but I can wait. I just want her with me so I can hold her and caress her. I love touching her and that doesn't just mean sexual touches. I have to touch her in some way. I'm sure you all noticed earlier," said Roman.

"Here is the address Uce," said Jimmy handing Roman a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I'm out of here and I am going to bring my mate, my woman, my soon to be wife to the Shield compound. So guys keep it the fuck down," said Roman.

"I'll go with you," said Renee as Dean gave her a look.

"Wait. Are you sure you want to be alone in a car with him?" Dean asked feeling a little afraid for his girlfriend. He was being over protective with her past and not really thinking straight since he had been drinking since he walked in. His teammate would never hurt his girlfriend. Though alcohol clouds judgment.

"Roman won't hurt me Dean nor would he ever hurt any other female. Trust me on this one and let me try to get Tracy to accept what's going on without drama and fighting. She is only eighteen and well she is fucking scared. Not only about the fact that she found out how ruthless the Shield drug empire is, but also being claimed is just plain fucking scary," said Renee.

"Well she is very innocent," said Summer.

"In some ways. She has never been with a man in her life. Though her father is in a biker gang that isn't really bad compared to us so that's not biggie. Besides they hate spousal and child abuse. She has never done a drug in her life but she does drink, but only with her older friends and at her mom and step dad's house. Though never dating or anything she is just unsure on everyone," said Jimmy.

"Well I think that's pretty smart about never doing drugs and then only drinking around people she totally trusts. There are a lot of creeps out there. I get she doesn't drink around her college friends unless she is at her house or her friend Nicole's. Men that age love to take advantage and I have a feeling John would knock the fuck out of someone if they even tried anything," said Renee.

"She is safe with myself and the rest of the Shield along with my family," said Roman.

"We all get that. I am just trying to help this transition go smoothly without any bloodshed," said Renee.

"I get it that. Okay lets go. Put this in the gps when we get in my Escalade," said Roman handing Renee the address. Renee nodded and the two headed out to his car.

* * *

"Okay what now?" asked Kelly.

"I was basically claimed, not sexually, by a feral man. Basically he said that I was his and his only and was to be his lover, mate, wife, ect. That totally freaked the fuck out because I have never seen him before and I don't know him. But I was told about him and his crew. The Shield. Ever heard of them?" asked Tracy.

"Oh fuck. Most of Tampa knows about them. Shit you just know how to get the pick of the lottery don't you? Drew the short straw. No wonder you freaked out and hauled out of there the minute you could," said Nicole.

"Wow this is just shocking. So what are you going to do?" asked Brianna.

"Avoid the inevitable as long as can and then go down fighting," said Tracy taking a long drink before wiping the tears from her eyes. "I need to get in touch with my dad. I am dropping out of school and joining his gang. The Shield won't be able to find me if I'm constantly on the move," Tracy said grabbing her cell phone and walking out of the room so she could have some privacy to call her dad and her mom and step mom.

"Wow this is just crazy," said Natalya.

"I hate that she has to sacrifice everything. Maybe she could still stay in school and graduate and open up the bar she always wanted to. Maybe he will allow it," said Brianna.

"Who knows what Roman fucking Reigns is capable of. Yes we know names but we choose to leave them alone and not pay them any attention. Its safer that way," said Nicole. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

 **A/N: Filler chapter. Looks like planning is going on on both sides. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll get it," said Nicole heading toward the door. She opened it and saw a muscular guy with long black hair, black cargo paints, black combat boots, and a multi colored Versace shirt with four top buttons undone showing off his chiseled chest. Also he had a petite blond with short hair with him. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Nicole. I'm Renee Young and this is Roman Reigns. I'm sure hearing the names you know now why we are here. We are here to take Tracy home," said Renee.

"Well until she is ready to leave she is not leaving and she sure as hell isn't driving Ric's car because she has been drinking wine. Besides she is safe at mine and John's house," Nicole said staying firm.

"You listen here little girl. Tracy James is **MINE** and I am taking her to my place. So either get her or I will push through the house and take her by force and knock the fuck out of any guy that stands in my way," Roman growled.

"Roman! What did we just discuss? Let me handle it," Renee hissed. "Nicole can we just talk to her? I know she is probably afraid because this is all new to her. I mean who ever heard of a feral man that has an instinct and latches on," said Renee.

"It's not just. We know who the Shield are and what they are capable of and that scares her also. I'm afraid for her myself and I'm sure my sister, Nattie, and Kelly feel the same way. If the guys what was going on they would be out for blood but we are keeping this one between the girls to avoid confrontation," said Nicole.

"I don't want to bring drama into your house. Look I'll just go with them. Renee and I talked at the bar and I feel safe around her. I just don't want to be one of those wives that have to ask to even take a shit and a sure as hell do not want to be in a violent relationship like Renee was in before," said Tracy. She hadn't had a chance to call her parents before the doorbell rang.

She figured that it was the fates telling her that she belonged with Roman. This large, good looking drug lord. Though could she do it? Throw all her dreams down the tubes?

"Come sit down baby girl. We don't have to leave right this minute. Lets stay for a drink or two and talk," said Roman patting his knee signaling for Tracy to sit on his lap. It was taking a lot of self control in his part not to haul her out to his car and take her right there in the back seat since she was standing there in just a blue green bikini with boy short bottoms and a underwire top that tied around her back and neck. It appeared that she was either in the pool or the hot tub or getting ready to do so.

Renee gave him a smile and a nod saying that he was handling things the right way and to keep it up. Tracy grabbed her large glass of Chardonnay and sat down gingerly on his lap. John came in and gave Renee a glass of wine and Roman a tumbler of Bourbon on the rocks before kissing his girlfriend and leaving the room.

John was level headed enough to know that Nicole would handle it since she was fiercely protective of her friend and the others were pretty tipsy and figured it would be best if they stayed in the pool area and partied.

"Listen this is new to me, this relinquishing control. Though I understand these are modern times, as Renee threw out there, and my old fashioned caveman instincts no longer work these days. Though I am dominant, feral, and controlling. Though I am also learning to compromise. Sweetie you are mine and you belong to me as my mate, lover, and wife. Though what do you want out of life? I want us to work because despite the primal feelings I have I also care a lot about you and think you are downright beautiful. I am also very protective of you so there might be some instances that even though you have it under control I might slip up and say something on your behalf," said Roman rubbing his hands up and down her back.

He just couldn't help himself. He was very touchy feely. Tracy wasn't used to this. Though she did notice Dave was the exact same way with her mom. Was he a feral that latched on to her? She had to talk to her mom about this and find out and get tips from her.

"Well since it's obvious I am stuck in Tampa I do have a dream of owning my own bar. I want it to be a Coyote Ugly theme with a little bit of old country saloon decoration. I figure I could also sing on the bar. That way I could have both of the things I enjoy, singing and owning my own business. That's why I'm taking business in college," said Tracy. She was glad she felt safe enough to tell him her dreams. "Also I want to keep my friends. My college friends, my none college friends, and I wan to expand that to Renee and all the girls in the Shield. I think having a variety of friends keeps life exciting and full. Also I want to spend time with my mom and step dad and even my dad if he ever shows up here Tampa. I want my own car and the freedom to come and go as I please. Though it looks like I'm immediately moving out of Mom and Dave's and moving in with you," said Tracy taking a sip of her wine.

"See Roman. What have I been telling you? Talking it out and compromising gets you further than going off on everyone and flipping shits over every little thing," said Renee with a giggle.

"I have a question. What about sex? Listen Tracy is only eighteen and has never been with a man that way in her life. What do you want when it comes to sex? Are you going to gently ease her into it or are you going totally S&M and Bondage?" asked Nicole.

"I know that you are concerned but I can promise you that I'm going to go easy and will only do what she wants when it comes to sex. Though there will be times I want to be in total control and hope that she could trust me enough to know what she needs and when. In return I'll let her take control on occasion. Though at first I'm going slow and easing into it like any other couple. Yes she is moving in with me tonight but I'm not going to initiate anything just yet. I just want to cuddle and hold her at night," said Roman.

"You are not one to control what she wears? Are you? Bryan is pulling that crap with my sister and I don't believe in it," said Nicole.

"I am not that type. The way I see it, it makes me feel good to have such a hot woman. A boast toward my ego," Roman began.

"As if your ego needs further boasting," Renee muttered before getting a gentle elbow and a look from Roman.

"Anyway I am not insecure and I know that Tracy is mine and mine only and guys can look but don't touch and if they do I'm going to knock someone the fuck out," said Roman. He looked down and saw that Tracy was barely holding her eyes open.

"Man looks like she is tired," said Renee.

"She has been studying so she could get done all she could so she could hurry up and head to Nashville. She wore herself out," said Nicole as John came out with a bag with some of Tracy's clothes. She kept a lot at the house because she stayed over a lot and John had some of it in a bag.

"Here you go guys. Get her to bed. She needs rest," said John.

"Thanks for letting us talk all of this out. I have a feeling it could have gone worse with Randy, Kelly, Bryan, and TJ being here along with yourself," said Renee.

"I prefer to avoid drama if possible and I know what the Shield are capable of. It's best to just keep things civil," said John.

"Well thanks for trusting us to talk it out in your home. Just to let you know Tracy can come here anytime and as much as she wants," said Roman lifting Tracy up in his arms. He handed John and Nicole their empty glasses. "Here Renee do you mind driving us home?" he asked as he held out the keys to his car.

"Sure. Goodnight guys and we will take very good care of Tracy. She is completely safe with us," said Renee.

"Night and could you ask Tracy to call me tomorrow?" asked Nicole.

"Sure we will give her the massage," said Roman. The two walked out with Roman carrying a sleeping Tracy in his arms. Climbing into the back passenger seat of the Escalade he just held Tracy in his arms as she was sound asleep on his chest.

Renee climbed into the driver's seat and put the car in gear and headed for the Shield Compound. The radio was playing softly and it had started to rain. Though Renee was a very cautious driver so Roman just relaxed knowing she could get them home safe.

When they got to the Shield Compound they walked in with Roman carrying her. The basement was basically an area for work. The downstairs had a large den with a 70 inch flat screen TV and large entertainment center. Then a full sized kitchen, then a dining room with two bathrooms.

The second floor consisted as a game room with pool tables and old fashioned video games and a bowling ally. Then the third floor consisted of five master bedrooms with master's baths in them. The living quarters for everyone in the Shield including himself.

Renee went to her and Jon's room and Roman carried her into his and laid her on the California King bed. "Hey wake up. I'm sure you want to sleep into something other than your swimsuit," said Roman.

Tracy was so tired that she got up and took the bag Roman handed her and looked around for a place to change. "Oh you can go into the bathroom," he said pointing to the adjourning master bath.

Tracy walked in and pulled out a pair of yellow and green cotton shorts and a matching tank. Walking back into the bedroom she noticed that Roman was wearing pair of gym shorts and was shirtless with his long black hair around his shoulders. She felt intimidated all of a sudden because Renee wasn't right there and Nicole wasn't right there.

"Babygirl it's okay. Just lay down. I just want to hold you while we sleep," said Roman. Tracy took a deep breath and crawled into the huge bed. It was very comfortable and just as she got settled Roman had his arms around her pulling her against his large frame. Feeling him kiss her neck she felt shivers.

"Goodnight baby girl. You are safe with me. Just relax and get some sleep," Roman said as he held her. Tracy just nodded and drifted off from exhaustion. Roman just stroked her back and kissed her neck again and wrapped his arms tighter around her before falling into slumber.

 **A/N: Well how did it go? No drama. Think they worked it all out? Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tracy was awoken the next day by someone shaking her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and she saw Sasha Banks sitting on the bed with her with a Frappachino from Starbucks in her hand for her.

"Hey class is in an hour. I brought you books over," said Sasha.

"How did you find me?" asked Tracy stretching still half asleep but took a generous sip of her Starbucks.

"I called your cell. Roman answered it and gave me directions. He wanted you to get some extra sleep since you have been going without sleep lately so you could hurry up and head to Tennessee but it looks like you are not able to now," said Sasha.

"This is just weird. Its like he is controlling but he lets me do things. Though even though I cannot pursue my dreams as a singer songwriter I can still fulfill my dream to open my dream bar," Tracy said.

"I love your idea. Hey I'll give you a hand with it when it comes to that point," said Sasha.

"I have to get my business degree first though," said Tracy.

"Who says you have to have a degree if you have the means to branch out for yourself as long as you are eighteen or older?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to ask Professor Lisa and see what she says about it," said Tracy.

"Well get showered and dressed. I'm your ride to school today," said Sasha.

"Alright. I'm glad that John packed enough for last night and today. Though I have no idea where I'm staying tonight. Either here, John and Nicole's, or mom and Dave's," said Tracy.

"You are staying here. It was made known by Roman when I talked to him. After class I'm going with you and your new friend Renee to your mom and Dave's and help you get everything. Charlotte would be with us but she has diving practice since she is on the dive team," said Sasha.

"You could not pay me to dive off of ten meter platforms. Three I could do but not ten," said Tracy grabbing a tropical print mini skirt and a teal tank top along with three inch teal wedges and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Sasha just sat on the large bed and waited for Tracy to finish. While she was waiting Roman walked in. That morning he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, combat boots and a gold and red Versace shirt that totally unbuttoned showing off his chest. His hair was down around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh just waiting on Tracy to get showered and dressed so we can go to class," said Sasha. Damn that man had it going on. Though he was off limits. She was dating Kevin Owens and Tracy was Roman's. Though she went by the saying, look but don't touch.

"Listen how about you leave your car here and you two take mine. I just want to make sure that no moron hits you and that little tracker doesn't really have any protection if someone does. I know I might seem a little controlling but I am just looking out for Tracy because not only have I latched on to her but I really care about her," said Roman.

"I understand but you really scared the shit out of her last night. That was why we came up with a plan to get her out of that bar safely. I'm not saying how but I really care about my two best friends Tracy and Charlotte. Emma and Paige are fun but, I'm closer to Charlotte and Tracy," said Sasha. Before anything else could be said Tracy walked out with her hair in a French braid.

"Ready for class?" she asked.

"Lets go," said Sasha.

"Here take my car. Please not only are you going to move in here after class, but Sasha's car isn't really that sturdy if some fucker decides to forget how to drive," said Roman tossing Tracy the keys. He then walked over and pulled her into his powerful arms and hugged her kissing her on the forehead. "You are a sweetie baby girl and I am slowly figuring out what made me latch on. You are a good person. Have a good day," he said before kissing her on the forehead again before stroking her arms.

He walked out of the room and Tracy turned to Sasha waiting on her to say something. She was just finding out exactly what the Shield was and Sasha was a pretty nervous for her friend.

"Wow even though I do not agree with his way of making income and this feral thing is a little creepy I cannot deny that he treats you well. Hell Kevin doesn't treat me that good," said Sasha as they headed downstairs and then out to Roman's Escalade with Tracy behind the wheel.

"Would you believe lat night was the first time that I have ever slept with a man. Not meaning having sex, but literally sleeping in the same bed with a man who wasn't a relative or like a relative. I never understood why people loved spooning so much till I experienced it," said Tracy as they stopped at a light. Tracy paused and took a long drink of her Starbucks.

"It's wonderful and I am glad that you're experiencing how a man should treat a woman," said Sasha.

"You know I wish I knew who this Scott guy was that used to date my new friend Renee. She is so sweet. You will really like her and so will Charlotte. Nicole and John get along with her very well and I know she will fit right in with Brianna, Kelly, and Nattie. From what I was told he practically broke her and Dean put her back together again. Who would hit a defenseless woman and make her feel like she is nothing is just a coward in my book. Hell my dad's gang stands against domestic violence, sexual abuse, and child abuse. Anyway if I ever see this Scott guy and I know exactly who the fuck he is I am going to punch him in the fucking face!" Tracy ranted. Though one thing she did not know about Roman's car was everything that was said in it was recorded.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you about Cory and Paige then," said Sasha.

"What?" asked Tracy.

"Well according to Emma they got into it and he shoved her into the a wall. Though who knows if it was just hearsay or just an argument that went over a line, or if he is going on dangerous territory. Anyway we should keep a look out," said Sasha as Tracy pulled into the campus parking lot.

"You fuck with my friends you fuck with me," said Tracy.

The two went to class. Tracy forgot to ask her professor about starting without a degree if she had the means because she had other things on her mind. Her relationship and the fact that she suspected that her mom was hiding something from her and that she got latched on to by Dave. She wanted to know everything and she was also wanting to know why she couldn't just live in Nashville with her father when her mom moved her to Tampa back then. It was questions she had had for years and she decided she wanted just to have a sit down and get everything out.

* * *

Tracy and Sasha finished their classes at two and they went to Roman's Escalade and proceeded to the Shield Compound to pick up Renee. Since there was room for all of them to sit upfront they rode like that to Dave and Belinda Bautista's house.

"Well everyone is home since all the cars are here. You ready to get this over with. You guys do not have to stay while I talk to them. Renee you can take the car and them and go for some lunch or something. There are so many questions I have that I want answers to and it will be hard to break the news that boom I'm moving in with a man. I don't want you guys to be caught in the middle," said Tracy.

"Roman would kill me if I left you, not really but you know what I mean. I'm staying," said Renee.

"Us to. Listen we are here for you and we will stand by you," said Charlotte.

"Okay lets do it," said Tracy as the group got out of the car and walked up to the house. Tracy took out her key and walked in. "Mom, Dave," she called.

"Kitchen!" Belinda called. When Tracy and her friends walked into the kitchen she saw that her mom was making breakfast for lunch and Dave had his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Hey mom, Dave we need to talk. First of all I have a few questions about things that have been bothering me for years, second I have been latched, and third I'm moving out. Sorry my four out of six of my closest friends came to be here for me," said Tracy.

 **A/N: Oh boy how is this one gonna go? Do you think Tracy should have left everyone and done this herself or was she right having her friends with her? I wonder what questions she has for her mom and do you think her mom has been latched? Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow that's a lot to drop on me at one time. Sheesh. So you got latched. Who by?" asked Belinda as Dave helped her sit down at the kitchen table with his arms still around her.

"His name is Roman Reigns. He is a part of an organization…," Belinda cut her daughter off.

"The Shield. I have heard of them. I don't think many people in Tampa haven't. Though I do feel better. I know you will be well cared for and protected. And if your father finally rolls up and decides to see you I don't have to worry about his muscle so to speak," said Belinda.

"That's it? Also why are you worried about my dad showing up and what about his muscle has you so worried? Who is he?" asked Tracy.

"Put it this way this man makes everything that your father's gang stands for and against hypocritical. He beat the holey hell out of his ex girlfriend and he does the same thing to the current one. Though this poor girl was broken and afraid to take a shit or a piss without asking permission. I'm glad she got away. He met her in New York," said Belinda.

"Like whoever this prick is, is stupid enough to mess with me with my father right there," said Tracy.

"If he wants to leave Tampa alive, if he shows up, he won't," said Belinda.

"Who is he? Kevin has been in more fights and so has Sean Waltman over this shit. Billy never would. Scott Hall is just an old drunk. Shawn just wouldn't. Who is this prick?" asked Tracy.

"Well there are two other member's that joined. Brother's. Scott and Rick Steiner," said Belinda.

"Which one?" asked Tracy.

"Scott," said Renee as she nearly collapsed in shock if Dave hadn't quickly ran around and grabbed her and helped her sit down next to Belinda and kept a supportive arm around both of them. "He beat me so bad multiple times and would have eventually killed me if I hadn't snuck out one night and headed to FL. He broke me and Dean made me whole again. I need to tell Dean what gang he is in so they can look out for him," she added.

"I swear that if he shows up I will punch that bastard in his fucking face! I fucking swear! DAMMIT! Mom off the subject I have noticed how calm you were when I told you I was latched. Sasha and Charlotte flipped out and nearly started a brawl at the club Electrify! Is Dave a feral? Where you latched?" Tracy put out not holding back on anything.

"Yes. I know this is surprising but the moment I saw your mom I had to have her and yes I am a feral. Though I would never hurt her and we have our own ways of doing things. Though feral men are in the cave man days and think that women are only there to be their constant, baby maker's ect. Also we want to be the bread winners and have them stay at home. Though modern times mean modern compromises. You do what makes it work for the two of you and in the long run its pure bliss," said Dave kissing Belinda passionately.

"What I cannot throw my head around is the fact that I am so young and inexperienced. I have never been with a man in my life and last night was the first time I ever slept with a man. Not sexual but sleeping. I am eighteen. Yes I drink but only with my friends and at home. Why did he pick me to latch on to and why are you not flipping out about me moving out. I'm just waiting for you to say 'no' or 'not yet' and it would be all it would take for me to stay," said Tracy.

Renee was just in shock about her ex that she was just trying to get her head around everything. Sasha, was just listening. Yes Tracy said six out of four, but she was not thinking clearly and miscounted. It was just Tracy with Sasha and Renee at her mom and Dave's

"I feel in my gut that I can trust this Reigns guy with my daughter and that is why I am not freaking out. Also because I understand about being latched but I also fell I love with Dave," said Belinda. "Listen you will be fine and you can come see Dave and I whenever you want," she added.

Tracy hugged her mom sobbing. She was afraid and didn't want to leave. She even hugged Dave. At first she never liked him because she thought that he was taking her mom away from her. Now she felt like he was just what her mom needed. She had never seen her mom so happy before she met Dave. That was enough for her to fully accept the relationship.

"Hey I have to eventually get home and study so why don't we just help Tracy with her things so we can get going," said Sasha.

"Well excuse me Miss I didn't study last night. I have been studying for a week and I am going to ace this test," Tracy put in as Renee laughed. Tracy put an arm around her happy that she was feeling better after finding out her ex was in her father's gang.

Belinda followed the three girls up to Tracy's room to help her get her things together. "Mom are you sure you are okay with this? Tell me your not and I won't go," she pleaded as Renee put an arm around her returning the favor of comforting a her friend.

"Roman is a really really good guy. Your mom and Dave are not that far away. It will be okay," said Renee. Belinda hugged her daughter feeling a little sad but she knew that this was just how things were. It is what it is.

* * *

Thirty minutes later all of Tracy's things were in the back of Roman's Escalade and Tracy drove back to the Shield compound. When they got back Sasha stayed long enough to help her carry everything upstairs to Roman's room.

"Well I got to study. I will call you later girl," she said hugging her friend.

"Okay later," said Tracy feeling down as she unpacked. She noticed that while she was in class and at her mom's Roman had made space in the drawers and the large walk in closet and bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to spend some time with Dean. I will see you later girl," said Renee hugging her before leaving the room. Sighing Tracy continued to put her things away and about thirty minutes later when she was almost done there was a knock at the door and a pretty redhead walked in.

"You look like you could use some time to get out. Come do Crossfit with me it will help you feel a lot better about all the changes. Believe me working out is the best therapy," she said.

"Eva right? Eva Marie?" asked Tracy.

"Yep. Here you go. Get ready and meet me downstairs," said Eva as tossed her the blue sports bra and yoga pants that she had got out of the box that was labeled GYM and walked out of the room.

Sighing she changed and grabbed a hooded jacket and walked out with her gym bag that had a change of clothes for after working out. Roman was sitting in the living room on the large couch watching the football game between the Green Bay Packers and the San Francisco 49ers.

Noticing her he got up and went over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Going somewhere?" Roman asked as he rubbed her back and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I invited her to go to Crossfit with me," said Eva walking in with her gym back and the keys to her blue Corvette in her hand.

"DID SOMEONE SAY CROSSFIT!" Seth exclaimed walking into the room all excited.

"It's just me spending quality girl time with me new roommate so sorry you are not going. No boys allowed," she said grinning as she looked at her phone.

 **I'm ready to meet your friend baby and see you again. I'll be training you both.**

 **Heading out the door now. See you in a bit! Eva!**

"Eva invited me to go with her. She I guess knew about this transition I am going through and said working out will help me feel better. Seth it's not my place to say either way whether or not you can go or not. I for one don't care, said Tracy.

"Have a good workout baby girl," said Roman pulling her fully against him and kissing her on the forehead once again before giving her a 'football' pat on the butt.

"Lets go and Rollins you are not going," said Eva taking Tracy's hand and racing out the door!

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoy. What do you think about what her mom told her about her and Dave and her father? Do you think it was just girl time or was there a reason Eva didn't want the king of cross fit to go?**


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to Crossfit they stowed their bags into a couple of lockers and went out on the main floor to warm up with the rest of the class. She didn't recognize anyone and Eva was the only one she knew even though she only met her once and that was the night before at the club.

"Okay everyone lets warm up so we can get started," said a tall muscular man with a shaved head and tattoos on his arms. "Eva you look lovely today. Also who is your friend?" he asked.

"Oh this is my roommate Tracy. She is going through a few changes in her life so I said Crossfit it good therapy when things are up in the air," said Eva.

"Nice to meet you Tracy. I'm Jonathan Coyle," he said holding out his hand.

"Tracy James," said Tracy shaking it. She wasn't one to be rude but she couldn't help but notice the looks Eva and Jonathan were giving one another. Does he know what and who he is dealing with. Hell even Tracy knew this was one of those things that she just should avoid. Never piss off the Shield or face the consequences.

"Well Tracy let me show you how to warm out," said Eva taking her by the arm and giving Jonathan a wink. As the two women began to warm up Tracy began to question.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Eva.

"Oh please I may be naïve and only eighteen but I saw the way you two were eye fucking one another. Is that why you didn't want what's his face to come?" asked Tracy.

Eva sighed. Even though the girl was young she was smart. She guessed it was her history and her parents. Add the fact she was thrust into something she didn't agree with made her look at everything.

"I'm leaving Jey as soon as I get the nerve. He hasn't hit me or anything and he treats me right, though I just don't have feelings for him even more and I am falling for Jonathan," Eva confessed.

"Whoa! I was not expecting that one. Though listen I am going to tell you this straight up. If Roman asked I am not going to lie. I am going to be completely honest. If it's Jey I am not going to say anything but with my relationship I am going to be honest about everything. That way there is no surprises in the end. Mine is a little bit different than yours," said Tracy.

"I understand! Now lets get our workout on," said Eva as the two women followed the rest of the group as Jonathan started the Workout of the day.

Tracy couldn't believe the blatant flirtation those two were doing. I mean Tampa wasn't a small country town but it wasn't so large no knew about the Shield either. She couldn't believe she was put in this position and she was ready just to call someone to come get her.

When Jonathan had a hand on Eva's ass she couldn't take anymore. Walking out she called her parents to come get her and take her home.

"Hello,"

"Hey mom. Could you are Dave come and pick me up? I am at Fitness Inn Crossfits. I was put in an awkward position based on my new relationship," said Tracy.

"Dave will come get you. Watch for his white H2," said Belinda.

"Will do," said Tracy hanging up the phone as she zipped up her hoodie and sat outside and waited. She decided to call Roman and let him know some of what was going on.

"Hello,"

"Hey it's Tracy. The short of it Crossfit isn't really for me so I called my parents and my step dad is picking me up and we may go out for dinner or something with my mom and then I will be home," she said.

"That Coyle Character?" asked Roman.

"You knew?" asked Tracy.

"People around Tampa talk. I haven't told Jey yet because he has a temper that my not be worse than mine but it goes off easily. I'm waiting for her to finally come clean to what's going on before someone tells him. Thank you for being honest with me. It makes me feel a lot better about me allowing you to do things and go places," said Roman.

Allow? What the fuck she was out of her parents house and in college? She should be able to go places and do things with her friends within reason. Though she remembered that Roman was a feral and they were different than a lot of men. Even the Alpha men. She was glad she could go to her mom and Renee and bounce things off of them because her mom got it and Renee understood about be controlled and what was over the top and what was just an overprotective feral.

"Well I always say if you are in a relationship hide nothing and if you do have something to hide come clean or break it off. Without trust there is no relationship. I learned that a long time ago with my parents. Mom thought dad was sleeping with this woman named Tori. She had no proof but she always accused. Because of the lack of trust and the fact mom wanted more out of life than what my dad was giving her she took me and booked it to Tampa after filing for divorce," said Tracy.

"I am falling more and more for you and to be honest its getting harder and harder not to just take you, but because you have never been with a man and you are not used to being in a relationship with a feral and finally you are not ready yet I am holding off. Though I want to do other things," said Roman as Dave's hummer pulled up.

Getting into the car she continued the conversation as she closed the passenger side door and put on her seatbelt. Dave just drove her to his house that he shared with her mom. He figured he could grill some steaks and let the mother and daughter talk. Though he was going to watch his alcohol intake so he would be able to drive Tracy to her new place afterwards.

"Ummm like what? I'm nervous," said Tracy giving Dave a look as he raised his eyebrows in question at the one sided conversation he was hearing with his stepdaughter and whoever she was on the phone with.

"Well like giving you the most intense pleasure you have ever had in your entire life. Taking showers together so we can explore one another, also maybe sitting in the large tub I have in the bathroom together with a glass of bubbly. I'll go slow but there are so many things I want to do with you," said Roman.

"Okay you are scaring me now, and not in a bad way. Its hard to explain it and I don't really feel comfortable talking about this right now since I am in the car with my step dad. Can we talk later? Just talk," Tracy added.

"See you at home baby girl," Roman said before he hung up the phone.

"Do I even want to ask what that conversation was about?" asked Dave.

"No its not one I feel comfortable talking about with you. It's more a conversation to have with mom and my closest girlfriends," said Tracy.

"So what made you call your mom to come get you? Did you not like Crossfit or something?" asked Dave.

"No I liked it a lot. I just didn't like being used as a front for cheating on someone's boyfriend. Here I thought that she wanted to get to know me and show me something different but it turned out to be a way to make Seth stay home so he wouldn't find out that she had another man on the side. I don't want involved in that so I just left," said Tracy.

"That was pretty smart. I'm glad that you did that. Though I am going to swing by and pick up your mom because we have some things we need to tell you and I figured a family dinner would be the way to do it. It was something that has been in the air for a long time but your mom was holding off because school and you wanted to move back to Nashville to pursue your country dreams, now that things have changed we figured this was a good time," said Dave as he pulled into the driveway of their house. Belinda got into the car after Tracy moved to the back seat.

"Where are we going? I'm not really dressed for a fancy restaurant," said Tracy.

"Oh we are just going to a little casual beachside bar and grill that serves everything from Lobster, to burgers, to steaks," said Dave as he drove.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three were sitting outside on the patio looking out over the Gulf. Dave began to speak first. "Listen I got off the phone with Dana a few weeks ago and he wants all of his competitors to move to where UFC Headquarters is," he stared.

"Okay where is that? Please say its close. Maybe an hour or two away at the most," said Tracy.

"It's in Las Vegas Nevada," said Dave.

"What! When!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Five days," said Belinda.

"Five days? That isn't long enough o do anything. So am I moving with you?" asked Tracy hoping they said yes.

"You have a life here in Tampa honey," said Belinda.

"No! I can make new friends, I can transfer schools. I cannot believe you are leaving me during the most scariest transition in my life. Yes without that one thing I could easily get an apartment with Sasha and Charlotte or I could live with John and Nicole but I cant. I always thought that you would be here so I could come over and talk if I got scared. You know what its like mom and now I won't have you in the same town. I am stuck here while you are moving all the fucking way across the country!" Tracy exclaimed hitting the table in frustration.

"Sweetie you will be fine. Take it from me you are going to be fine," said Belinda putting a hand on her arm.

"Well can I at least have one of your three cars? I don't want to rely on him for a car to get to and from class and wherever else I need to go," said Tracy wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Which one?" asked Dave. "My hummer is off limits so that leaves the Mercedes convertible and the Navy Blue Navigator," he added.

"The Navigator. Sorry I like a big car. When I can afford to by my own I will have it shipped to Vegas. Though that won't be until after I start my business. Though I want you both to come to the grand opening whenever that happens," said Tracy.

"We'll be there. Just make sure its not on a night Dave has a fight," said Belinda.

"I can't do this. I cannot be all the way across the country from you guys and add the fact I have no idea where dad is. This is just too hard," said Tracy crying a bit. Both Dave and Belinda hugged her.

Later on they stopped by the house so Dave could give Tracy the Navigator. She wanted to have a glass of wine but she figured that Roman wouldn't like it if she stayed the night at her parents and she refused to drink and drive.

"Hey you will be fine and we have five days before we go. You can come over all the time and help us get things together and maybe there might be a few things here at the house that you might want," said Belinda hugging her. Tracy hugged Dave and then she got into the Navigator and drove back to her new place.

After she pulled up she just sat in the driveway and put her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. Why did her mom and step dad have to move all the way across the fucking country when she was going through one of the scariest transitions of her life. Yes she was eighteen but she still needed Belinda and Dave Bautista.

 **A/N: A lot going on in this chapter. Think Tracy can cope with her parents moving cross country due to his job? What about Eva and Jonathan? Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tracy had no idea how long she sat in her mom's car in the driveway crying but she was broken out of it by a bang on the window. Rolling it down she stared at one angry Samoan.

"Who da fuck are you? You know you are trespassing don't ya?" the man said.

"Hey Jimmy fuck off! That's Tracy, the one Roman latched onto. Sheesh you are an asshole at times," Dean yelled from the porch as he came out. Renee came out also and ran over to the car pausing to give Jimmy a good hard shove for his stupidity.

Noticing the younger woman in tears Renee opened up the door and rolled up the window and reach over and turned the key off. "Tracy what's wrong? What happened, and what has you so upset? Talk to me sweetie," she said rubbing her arm.

"Mom and Dave are moving to Vegas in five day. My only family will be all the way across the fucking country and this comes at the worse time. This transition is scary for me and I need my mom since she is knows about this since she was last on to by Dave so she gets how I'm feeling. I need her and she is leaving," said Tracy as she sobbed a bit more.

"Hey come inside and we will have a glass of wine and watch a chick flick in the den. I have Bride Wars, and Bridesmaids on dvd," said Renee.

"Is that a hidden message to Dean?" asked Tracy with a small smile. She was amazed how this new friend could cheer her up so easily.

"Maybe," said Renee as the two walked into the house. Roman heard from Dean what had happened outside and he had just finished ripping Jimmy a new one and he was upstairs sulking and having Naomi licking his wounded pride.

Walking up to the two women Roman wrapped his arms around Tracy and pulled her to him. "What got you so upset baby girl and who's car is that?" he asked.

"My mom and step dad are moving to Vegas because of his job and I am afraid about them being so far away because this is all new to me," said Tracy. "Also the car is my mom's. They have three cars and they let me pick from two and I chose the big one," she added.

Roman was about to say something when Eva stormed into the house. "Thanks a lot! What kind of friend are you ratting me out!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tracy. She wasn't in the mood for this. Her day was already in the tubes.

"You knew what happened? You knew the entire time that Eva was cheating on me with some punk named Jonathan!" Jey yelled walking in the house.

"First of all Jey I only found out today and second of all it's not my business and not something I want to be involved in. That was why I called my parents to come get me and then after that I left and went to dinner with them!" Tracy yelled the last part.

"What you don't get!" Jey grabbed Tracy by the arms as he began. "I love Eva so much it isn't even funny and **you** kept it from me!" he yelled.

" **Get your hands off of her right now before I do something I will end up regretting because you are my cousin. Now Tracy is MINE and any man that puts their hands on her no matter who they are I will fucking rip them apart!** " Roman exploded jumping up and grabbing his cousin.

"It wasn't my place to say and I didn't want to get involved. Also Eva I never said shit so the way I see it the reason that you are in the position that you are in is because you couldn't keep your legs shut. Now I have had a bad night and I am not in the fucking mood for this shit!" Tracy yelled out even though the outburst Roman just had scared her. She wasn't about to let some bitch blame her for something she didn't even fucking do.

"Eva you made your bed by being a cheating whore and then you had to involve someone who had no idea what was going on. Grow the fuck up. Come on Tracy lets get some wine, a party tray and lets watch the movies and forget this bitch!" said Renee.

"Well said. I think I could use a couple of chick flicks. Oh I'm Zahra Seth's girlfriend," said the pretty tattooed woman coming on the scene.

"If you wanna watch football go downstairs to the work room and watch it on the flat screen down there. Us women are taking over the den. Hey Tracy I'm Naomi. Men are just being stupid tonight and I am sorry about my husband. He didn't recognize you car and he is protective of the crew," said Naomi.

The four woman were broke out of their conversation when Eva screamed at Jey. "I don't love you anymore. I love Jonathan and I am sorry things turned out this way. You just never made me feel wanted or loved. Jonathan did!"

"I think if you want to live and if Jonathan wants any chance to live you better get your shit and get the fuck out of here!" Naomi yelled.

Renee took Tracy by the arm and led her into the kitchen to get the wine and snacks ready for the all girl movie night. "I'm sorry about all of this and I am sorry for Eva putting you in that position," she said.

"Renee stop apologizing for something that is not your fault. I think you still have some left over Scott things. Though its not your fault about the Eva situation. She brought it on yourself and as far as Jimmy goes he didn't know me and tried to protect the house," said Tracy as she was working on getting the party tray together while Renee was getting the bottles of wine. "Okay I like Chardonnay, Zahra likes Pinot Grigio, and Naomi likes White Zinfandel," said Renee getting the large bottles together. " What are you drinking?" she asked.

"Chardonnay," said Tracy.

"I'll just grab a five liter box for the two of us then," said Renee with a smile. Though it turned into a frown as she saw her new friend holding her arms. She saw that before with herself with Scott.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked.

"Oh I was trying to act like it was no big deal since there was a major argument going on when my arms got grabbed and well the person to out of hand because he was pissed. I have been there and done that with my mom and real dad. Dave has never nor would he ever do anything like that," said Tracy.

"Let me see! There is no fucking excuse for anyone to grab you like that it doesn't matter if its your mate's cousin who did it. No fucking excuse!" Renee ranted as he looked at Tracy's arms. "Fuck you are bruised! **Jey get your ass in here right fucking now!** " Renee exploded.

"What?" asked Jey as he walked in before he got punched in the face by the young twenty three year old woman. " **Fuck! What was that for?** " he yelled as Dean came in the large kitchen to see what was going on.

"Oh Roman is going to kill you that's what. Look at Tracy's arms. They are fucking bruised from where you grabbed her because you were pissed off over something that wasn't Tracy's fault. You need to control your rage before you fuck up and do something really stupid," said Renee as Roman walked in also.

"Let me see," he said gently. Tracy held out her arms for Roman and Jey to see. Jey felt like shit and he let the tears fall.

"I am so fucking sorry. Dammit I was so pissed that I wasn't even thinking straight. You are family and I hurt my family. I'm such a fucking asshole!" Jey exclaimed.

"Oh baby," Roman said as he kissed up and down her arms. "After movie night tonight lets sit in the garden tub together. **You ever put your hands on Tracy that way again I will fucking end you. She is MINE and I will not stand for her being abused in that way!"**

 **A/N: Drama! Hope you enjoy! Movie night with the girls coming up with snacks and wine! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy looked at Roman in total shock as he went off on his own cousin. Then again she had never in her life been grabbed like that by a man. He grabbed her so hard that he left bruises. She decided to slink away into the den with Renee to meet up with the other woman.

"Hey we all decided just to have a pajama party while we watch the movies and drink," said Zahra as she was wearing a pair of black and red silk shorts and a matching cami.

"I'll walk you up," said Renee. "We can go in our room since it's the largest since my boyfriend is the head man in charge," she added.

Tracy looked around and saw Namoi in a short teal silk nightgown with a matching robe, but it was un done. When Renee and Tracy got to her and Roman's room she picked out a pair of pink cotton pants and a matching short sleeved top.

"Sweetie you can show a little bit. There is nothing wrong with it in this house," said Renee. "Here you go this is cute and it looks comfy," she said holding out a pair blue and green of knee length cotton/silk combo shorts and a matching spaghetti strapped cami that was long in the back and showed two inches of her stomach in the front.

"That's a little showy for me," said Tracy.

"It's fine. Look at what Naomi and Zahra are wearing. Come one lets go to my room and change," said Renee leading the young woman out. Renee ended up putting on a pair or gold silk shorts and a matching corset top. Tracy was in shock but she didn't say anything. It wasn't her place. Changing herself she saw yes even though it showed her belly up front and not her back she thought it was still cute but left a lot to the imagination. Plus since it was half cotton and half silk it was very comfortable.

When the two women walked downstairs Naomi handed both Renee and Tracy a glass of Chardonnay and the four women sat together on the large comfortable couch. In front of it was a table with a large party tray, popcorn, and other snacks. In a cooler was the box and bottles of wine so it would be kept cold.

"Renee is that a message to Dean? Your outfit? It practically says fuck me after the movies are over," Zahra commented.

"Should have known you do not have a filter girl," said Naomi. "Tracy that's cute on you and it looks comfy too. I wanted to got he same way both cute and comfy," she added.

"Don't forget sexy! Damn! Do you have to do this right now. I want you so bad!" Jimmy said from the doorway.

Trinity got up with the dvd, Bride Wars, in her hand and walked over to her husband. Kissing his lips she ran the case from his chest down to his lower regions and then cupped his manhood in her hands as she kissed him. Then she dropped the bomb. "Could you put this in the dvd player for me. You will get some cookie later," she said.

Jimmy grumbled and walked to the dvd player putting the disk in before grabbing his wife and pulling her against him with his hand on her ass. "You owe me," he said.

"I always keep my promises," said Naomi.

"I must say that was hot. I love your dominance! I might try that on Seth one time," said Zahra.

"Oh me too with Dean," said Renee.

"I wonder if I was in a established relationship and we had already had sex several times if I could pull that," said Tracy.

"Nope! You would be carted to the bedroom where you would fulfill his pleasures and yours," said Dean standing in the doorway with a Heineken in his hand.

"Boys get out this is girls only with chick flicks and wine. Get out!" said Renee shoving the guys out as Tracy took control of the remote and hit menu so they could go right to the movie.

"You are better at this than all of us are," Zahra commented as Tracy hit play movie.

"I love watching dvd's I have a collection though I have no idea what happened to it," said Tracy.

"What happened to your arms?" asked Zahra noticing the bruises.

"Ugh shit! I was hoping they would go away in time for class tomorrow afternoon so I wouldn't have to explain to professor Lisa. She is one of a kind and my main professor in Business management. She goes above and beyond when it comes to caring for her students," said Tracy.

"What happened?" asked Zahra.

"This shit Eva Marie tried to get me involved with and well her boyfriend found out about her Crossfit affair and got pissed at me because he thought I was in on it and knew everything but I didn't. The only people I told was mom and Dave, and Roman. Roman for obvious reasons and I tell my mom and step dad everything. I have closer relationship with them than I do my dad," said Tracy.

"Jey grabbed her arms hard enough to leave bruises. Listen he feels like shit about it because that is the last person he wants to become. Yes you know how the drug business is and things have to get done but this was personal," said Renee.

"Roman went off on him. I mean totally flipped the fuck out. Awww that is so sweet two friends wanting the Plaza based on that one day when they were kids. I love this movie. In fact I think its mine," said Tracy.

"Don't change the subject. That guy needs his ass kicked and I am about to shove my fist down is throat," Zahra ranted.

"Lets all chill. It's been taken care of," said Naomi.

"I'm sorry I am causing so much trouble. I think I will just call Dave and have him come get me," said Tracy grabbing her phone.

"No its okay. Zahra was once in a bad relationship herself like I was and she is sensitive to that type of thing," said Renee.

"Oh and come to find out it was your exe's brother," said Zahra.

"Well those asshole brothers are in my dad's gang. I found that out today. I swear I feel like my life is flying out of control. With finding out that my dad wasn't who I thought it was to being latched, and now mom and Dave are moving across the fucking country. Dammit!" Tracy ranted taking a long sip out of her glass.

"We are all here for you. I get how life changes quickly but we will be there for you," said Zahra hugging the younger girl.

"You will be just fine here sweetie," said Renee putting an arm around her. Tracy just nodded and the subject was dropped and the ladies continued to watch the movie.

The wine continued to flow as the movie continued to play.

"Okay if my best friend died my hair blue I would be pissed as hell!" said Naomi.

"It was payback for the spray tan!" said Zahra. Renee and Tracy just laughed.

"Oh that just gave me a kick ass idea for when I open my bar. I want to hang a rope over the bar and on occasion swing out over the crowd while singing in a pair of low rise denim shorts and either an American Flag or Rebel flag bikini top," said Tracy.

"I don't think Ro would go for that one. He might not say anything about someone else doing it but if you do it he might flip out," said Naomi.

"I wont do it if he is around!" said Tracy. She sighed. She felt she was loosing herself and she was about ready to cut and run. Seeing this Renee turned to her.

"Hey things will work out. Roman is a understanding guy and you two will make it work. Just give him a shot," said Renee.

"Speaking off. Sorry guys but it's late and I don't want to fall asleep alone and I'm tired. Tracy honey lets head up," said Roman walking in and taking her hand.

"The movie isn't over yet," said Zahra.

"There will be other movie nights. Tracy has had a rough day and needs rest and I, well, just goodnight," said Roman as he picked Tracy up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Okay what does that mean?" asked Zahra.

"Roman wants to test the waters about being intimate. He won't go all the way tonight or even hit anything past first, maybe second base, but he just wants Tracy to give herself freely to him," said Renee.

Meanwhile when they got upstairs Roman gently kissed her. "Lets just take a shower together before bed. Then I have some salve for your arms," he said kissing her again.

Tracy just nodded as Roman stripped down to nothing and walked into the bathroom and turned on the large rainforest shower. She noticed how 'BIG' he was down there and how muscular he was she was feeling very nervous. Yes Dave is taller than Roman, but she trusted him because he was her step dad and she had noticed how well he treated her mom.

She was also feeling very self conscience about herself. Sighing she went ahead and stripped down and walked into the bathroom joining him. He was already in the large shower washing his hair and scrubbing himself down.

Seeing Tracy he opened up the door and pulled her in and up against him. Totally bare Tracy was feeling nervous. Seeing this Roman kissed her again.

"Turn around," he said softly. She tensed as she felt his hands in her hair lathering shampoo. He then moved her over to where she could rinse it with him helping her. After that he put in Conditioner and lathered her hair once again.

Tracy never felt such intimacy in her entire life. She cringed a second later when she felt his hands lather soap up and down her body. No one had ever touched her in that way before.

"Relax baby girl," said Roman as he kissed her neck. He could feel her tense up so he wanted to relax her. Nothing was going to happen that night, though he wanted her to get used to him. Gently rubbing her all over as he rinsed her off he kissed her once again and pulled her to him and just held her in a warm embrace as the water cascaded over them.

When they were entirely rinsed off they got out of the shower and dried off. Tracy decided to sleep like she normally would if she was back at home, well her home with her mom and Dave.

Putting the pajama top she had on earlier and just a pair of underpants she combed out her hair and put moose in it and climbed into bed. Roman threw on a pair of boxers and put moose in his long hair and climbed into bed also spooning Tracy. The events of the day and the wine caught up with her and she was asleep within minutes in Roman's embrace.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Roman is taking things slow. I couldn't remember if it was the spray tan or the blue hair that came first so if I got it backwards I'm sorry. Do you think Jey should apologize or do you think Roman should just whoop his ass? Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tracy woke up well rested the next morning. She was surprised how well she had been sleeping in a new place. She barely knew anyone of the people she lived with and she was still afraid in the back of her mind.

Reason one Roman is controlling and a little bit scary, two he is a feral and she is trying to figure out how to cope yet, and finally he was in the meanest, vicious, and scariest drug ring in the Tampa Bay area. The gang of five were pretty much fucking baller/kingpin status.

All of that made the young almost straight and narrow woman nervous. Meaning almost was she has been drinking since she turned eighteen and her mom and step dad Dave knew about it and let her do it, second the worst thing she has ever gotten was a traffic ticket because she was going seventy in a fifty five because she was running late for class.

Also she was a virgin, never been in a relationship in he life and had no idea what to expect. Plus she knew that her dad was in a gang that was not very law abiding. So she was almost straight and narrow but not quite!

She saw that Roman was gone but he left her a note,

Tracy beautiful I had to go to work with Dean and Seth along with Jimmy and Jey. The ladies are here and will help you with anything that you need. I took your mom's Navigator but I left my Escalade for you. What is your class schedule and what are you planning on doing today? I'll call later and check in.

Roman

Tracy began to feel very frustrated and pissed off. She didn't give him permission to take her car. Yes her car until she could afford to buy a new one and send that one to Vegas.

" **UGH FUCKING SHIT!** ," Tracy let out not caring how heard. She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Opening the door of the bedroom she saw Zahra standing there.

"Wow that was some outburst. What is wrong?" she asked.

"My life is out of control that's what. It's like Roman is fucking taking over my life. First he tells me its time for bed before the movie even finishes and then he takes **MY** care without even asking me for permission and then waves it off like 'oh yea you can take my car to wherever you need, want, or have to go somewhere. I'm not stupid I know that car is tracked by Roman to see what is going on and what I'm doing! **UGH**!" Tracy ranted.

"Roman is like that and to be honest my car has a tracker on it also. It's not a way of trying to control us, based on their line of work they want to make sure we are safe," said Zahra.

"Well it's a pain in the ass. Ugh I need to get to class and then afterwards I'm going over to mom and Dave's. I'm going to spend as much time with them as I can the next few days because they are moving to Vegas due to Dave's job," said Tracy as she went into the shower.

When she got out she threw on a pair of green low rise denim shorts and a green, teal, and brown crop top and a pair of green wedges. Leaving the bedroom she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. Seeing the key of Roman's Escalade on the key rack she grabbed them and walked out of the house. She decided that she was going to run over to her mom and Dave's and either take the Hummer or the convertible because she didn't want to be seen in Roman's car because of how well known he was around Tampa.

She didn't put her phone into the USB port since she was changing cars anyway she drove to her mom's and got out and let herself in with the key that she still had to their house. She was surprised that Roman hadn't called her yet but she figured he was really busy.

Pulling into her mom's driveway and parked the car and got out and went inside.

"Mom!" she called.

"In the bedroom packing," Belinda called back. Walking upstairs to the master bedroom Tracy found her mom still in her pajamas going through everything and boxes were everywhere and she was trying to figure out what she was keeping and what she was throwing out.

"Hey," said Tracy.

"Don't you have class this morning? I know you are doing a double load so you could hurry up and graduate," said Belinda.

"I am and I do have class. I just wanted to come by for two reasons. One I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave and two I either want to borrow your convertible or the Hummer to go to class in," said Tracy.

"Don't you have the Navigator?" asked Belinda.

"I did but come to find out when I got up this morning Roman took it and said to take his Escalade. You know how well known he is in Tampa and no offense to him I just don't want to be seen in his car in the student parking lot. I don't want people to look at me differently because of things that have happened in my personal life that I have absolutely no control of," said Tracy.

"I understand. **Hey Dave, can Tracy borrow the Hummer for a couple hours?** " Belinda yelled into the master bathroom.

"Let me guess the Navigator was commandeered," Dave called. "And before you ask how do I know this, I do because we are one in the same except for our choices in employment," he called back.

"Well yes. So can I borrow the Hummer for a couple hours?" asked Tracy.

"Be sure to put gas in it and you can use your gas card that I gave you," said Dave.

"Will do! Love you Dave," said Tracy hugging her stepfather before going over and giving her mom a hug before taking the keys and leaving the room.

"I feel so bad for her about what is going on. With us moving and everything I feel that she might have a total breakdown," said Belinda.

"She will be fine and we have five days with her before we leave. Sweetie I need you right now," said Dave gently pushing his wife on the bed and climbing on top of her. Soon the two were once again making love.

Meanwhile Tracy got into the large white hummer and turned on the stereo. Dave had put in a kick ass sound system in it and she decided to take full advantage as she plugged in her phone and rocked it out to We Own it by 2 Chanz on the way to class.

Lb

Roman, Dean, Seth, Jimmy, and Jey looked at the business man and his wife in front of them. Her brother was also near by and their associates were hanging around.

"You get us the stuff and we will supply you with a fat compensation. My father in law is rolling in the doe and Shane here is worth just as much. Now what we need is Cocaine and Heroin. Lots of it," said Hunter showing him the amount he needed and the amount of money he was going to give them in return.

"That will be no problem. We will get our workers on it and get it to you as soon as possible. Now I have a question. A smart business man like you how are you going to distribute it all. I mean if you are going cross country and taking it nation wide," Dean asked.

"Well I am good friends with a local biker gang that is based up in Nashville. DX. They would be the ones distributing to the different checkpoints we have stationed all around," said Hunter.

"No we will not accept it as long as DX is on the game," Roman said.

"Ro," Seth said.

"No. Okay I do not want the Steiner brothers involved. I don't want them even in the gang," said Roman.

"Dammit Roman I'm the head mother fucker in charge! I know you have a personal beef with the leader. I have a personal issue with Scott, and Seth here has a personal issue with Rick. Though this is **BUSINESS** ," Dean said emphasizing the word so he could make a point.

"Fine. We do business here because I do not want them at the compound and they are not aloud at my cousin's club. This is really fucking pissing me off, but I will play ball. Though they fucking cross the line I will take great pleasure in fucking ending them. Oh and Shane the Steiner brother's are hypocrites to what the gang stands for. Read between the lines on that one when it comes to Dean and Seth," Roman growled.

"You have to understand that we are a bit concerned on a personal level but we can remain professional if like Roman said they don't cross a line," said Dean.

"Understood and we are with you on this one. So do we have a deal?" asked Hunter.

"We do," said Dean as the two shook hands.

"We will be in touch when the product is ready," said Seth.

"Thank you and we will have the money when you got the stuff," said Hunter. That was all that was said and the two groups parted ways.

Roman got into the driver's seat of the Navigator and slammed the door shut. He felt such a rage in him he could barely contain it. Dean got into the passenger side seat with the twins in the middle seats and Seth in the third seat.

The reason that Roman took this car was one he was going to put a tracking device on it for Tracy's protection and to keep track of her and second because his car didn't have a third seat and he thought it would be stupid to take two cars to just a business meeting.

"I think you need to calm your ass down now," said Dean.

"I do not want to work with Jessie, Scott and Rick. Anyone but those three and that includes the Wyatts. There is something none of you know but I was able to get it out of Sasha Banks. The reason why Tracy is so afraid to give herself to me sexually isn't just because of my size and my intimating stance and that she is a virgin. Oh no. That fucking son of a bitch sexually abused her. She blocked it out and forgot about it but Sasha can read the signs. Son of a bitch!" Roman ranted hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"I get you brother. I am pissed as hell about what happened with Scott and Renee but I am willing to be civil for business as long as they stay within the boundaries we set," said Dean.

"All of you just shut up. Shut the fuck up," Roman growled as he put the car in drive and squealed out of the meeting place.

 **A/N: Well more shit going down. What do you think about Roman's controlling ways. Do you like the idea of switching cars because of the extra seating? Also thank you for all the reviews and for that one reviewer who mentioned Bautista is not taller than Roman, I looked on Wiki and according to that Dave is 6'6" and Roman is 6'3". Though if you all would like for this story I will switch it around! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Tracy got to class she took a seat next to one of the new guys. He was slim with a lip ring and a ton of tattoos up an down his arms and on his knuckles he spelled out DRUG FREE.

"Class we have new student with us. He wants to get information on how to keep his tattoo shop up and running," said Professor Lisa.

"So you can run/own a business without taking a class in business?" asked Tracy.

"Yes you just need a business license, but most are more successful if you have the degree. It helps your business grow," Lisa answered.

"If I can do it you can do it babe!" the man said.

"I'm not your babe you little shit!" Tracy fired at him.

"Miss James, Mr. Brooks that will be enough. You are both adults so act like it," Lisa said in an annoyed tone. Neither said anything else as class got underway. When it was finished Tracy headed out to Dave's car and pulled her phone out of her purse. She groaned as she saw four missed calls from Roman, two from Renee, and two from Zahra.

What was going on? She decided that at that moment she didn't care. She had five days left and she decided that she was going to spend all of her time with her parents and as far as Roman was concerned he could kiss her ass. He didn't know where the house was.

It was when she remembered that Roman's car most likely had a tracking device on it. She then had a flashback that made her slam on the breaks and pull the Hummer over to the side of the road crying.

She tried for years to block it all out and Sasha was able to sniff her one secret out. It was killing her inside and making her more afraid than she already was about being latched and forced into a world she didn't want. Yes Naomi was a sweetheart along with Zahra. Also Nay Nay was becoming one of her closets friends in addition to Sasha, Charlotte, and Nicole, but this one thing she couldn't get past.

Tracy decided that the first thing she should do is confess to her mom and let her know what had happened. Also tell her about the shower last night. It was a lot to let out but she had limited time and if she didn't get this out it was going to tear her up on the inside.

Pulling out her cell phone she called her mom first, "Hey mom it's Tracy. I need to tell you something and I am going to call Roman and tell him that I am staying the night with you guys because this conversation will need alcohol and I am not drinking and driving," she told her.

"Come on over. This must be big. So are we talking hard or soft? Wine or vodka mixed with whatever?" Belinda asked.

"Possibly both depending on how it goes," said Tracy honestly.

"Wow! Okay call Roman and come on over," said Belinda. Hanging up the phone Tracy called Roman. This was a little different. She had never had to explain to a guy that she needed her mom for something and she hated asking for permission to spend time with her.

"Reigns," he said not looking at the caller id.

"Hey Roman it's Tracy. Listen I just finished class and I am going back to my mom's. I need to talk to her about something that has been bothering me for years and well this will need some drunks so since I am not about to drink and drive I am going to stay at mom and Dave's tonight," said Tracy.

"I'll have someone drive me over there and I will drive my car back with you in it," said Roman before hanging up.

"Well I guess he just told me," Tracy said aloud. Though she was feeling both a little bit afraid and a lot angry. Why the hell can't she just crash at her mom's. They were moving for crying out loud and she would never get to do that again unless she was in Vegas

Sighing she pulled into her parent's driveway and got out of Dave's Hummer and locked the door and went inside. Dave was in the kitchen seasoning some steaks and she walked over and handed over the keys.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the Hummer. I put gas in it on the way to class. Also where is mom?" she asked.

"Well she has a bottle of wine and she figured you two could sit in the hot tub and talk. This must be some conversation," said Dave.

"It is and I don't mind if you listen in but I do not want you to actually join us. I mean of course you can fire up the grill and what not but just let my mom and I talk," said Tracy.

"Okay sweetheart," said Dave hugging the young woman who he now considered as a daughter. Heck from what Belinda had told him he was more of a father to her than Jessie ever was.

Tracy walked upstairs and found a swimsuit that she had accidentally forgot to pack and put it on. It was a tie dyed color scheme with triangle top that tied around her neck and back and boy short bottoms. Slipping it on and grabbing a coverup that was her mom's she slipped it on and went out to the pool area that faced the beach. Her mom was sitting in the hot tub with a glass of wine in her hand.

When she saw Tracy she poured her a glass and handed it to her. Stepping into the 105 degree water she felt totally relaxed as she leaned her head back. No wonder her mom had this idea for a place to talk. I good way to relax and if they got hot they could either sit on the edge and/or hop in the pool.

"Okay mom first of all I have something personal to ask. What was Dave like your first time that you ever had sex, made love, or whatever it was between the two of you since he is a feral. And second last night was the first time we saw each other naked and put it this way he is **BIG** down there," said Tracy.

"What happened last night?" asked Belinda.

"Well I watched half of Bride Wars with the women who lived there and then Roman said it was time for bed. I mean the movie wasn't even over yet and he was telling me when to go to bed. Well anyway we went upstairs to his room and he wanted to take a shower together. I was nervous the entire time as he scrubbed me down and just held me pressing himself up against me. Then he dried me off and I put on what I usually wear to bed here and climbed into bed. He wore a pair of boxers and was shirtless and all he did was hug me all night. Though he did kiss my forehead and my neck a couple of times. I am a virgin and I am scare for whenever he says it's time to go all the way. I mean you know more about ferals than I do and well I doubt they would wait as long as regular men. Even Alpha males," Tracy said taking a sip of wine.

"Well listen whenever Dave and I made love he took his time and he totally romanced me. He was very gentle with me and toward the end he did get a little primal but he never hurt me. As the times went on we experimented with one another figuring out what worked for the both of us," said Belinda.

"Well I'm scared because one I am a virgin and have no idea what to expect, what's normal and what's not and of course he is physically opposing. Though I need to tell you something that I have never told anyone except for Sasha and Charlotte. Sasha got it out of me because she could sense I was hiding something deep down and Charlotte just happened to be there when I spilled the beans. Anyway dad used to abuse me. Verbally, emotionally, and sexually,"

Belinda nearly dropped her drink. She was just in shock. Dave was just on a verge of a killing rage. He was totally pissed and he was trying to hold it all in. Hearing the entire conversation he decided he was going to listen to the story and then take a drive.

Tracy felt the tears start to fall as Belinda hugged her only daughter crying herself before getting out of the hut tub before coming back with two Vodka Cranberries in two large tumblers with ice. Giving Tracy her drink and then taking a sip of hers Belinda looked over at her and put a hand on her arm.

"Tell me. What happened and when was this?" asked Belinda.

"It was before we left Nashville and after you said it was over. Dad used to come in my room at night and touch me through my clothes. What really brought me down was the verbal and emotional things he was saying why he was touching me. He said I was a mistake, worthless, and no one would ever love me like he does and I would never amount to anything and that I would never make it in this world. That's why I have been working so damn hard in college. I want to make it as a country singer or own my dream bar and have it be successful. That way it would be giving him a big ole ' **FUCK YOU** '. Also I felt so dirty and like such a whore when he did it and I felt ashamed. I have held it in since then until Sasha got it out of me. Now since my life is turned upside down once again I thought it was time to tell you and get some advice about it all. I am scared of Roman because of it all and I do not want you to leave," said Tracy breaking down.

Dave heard all he needed to hear as he went into the house grabbing the keys to the Escalade and then storming out. He hit 'Go Home' on the gps and it took him to the Shield compound.

It was a large home on the outskirts of Tampa. Big enough to be a bed and breakfast in. Parking the car he walked right up to the front door and knocked harshly. A tall guy with dirty blond hair answered holding a beer in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" he asked harshly

"The name is Dave Bautista and I want to have a word with Roman you little punk," he said in a pissed off tone.

"You have no right coming to my home and talking with any of my guys. You best slow your roll before you end up making a big mistake," the man snapped.

"Babe what's going on?" asked a soft voice. Renee peeped her head out and wrapped her arms around the man. "Who are you ?" she asked.

"I'm Dave Bautista. Tracy's stepfather. Listen I know I lost my cool a minute ago but I really need to talk to Roman. I found out about something that happened back in Tennessee that I need to let him know about and to make sure this motherfucker doesn't hurt my stepdaughter. I love her like she is my real daughter," he said throwing all the cards on the table.

"Why the fuck didn't you just say that in the first place?" the man snapped.

"Dean!" the woman scolded.

"Sorry. Come on in. Also anything you see here stays here," said Dean.

"Hey I know all about you and trust me I ain't no narc, I just want my stepdaughter safe and that's what I want to talk to Roman about. Dean said nothing as he led him to Roman's office. He was brooding over the business meeting from earlier and trying to calm down. He was also mad that Tracy didn't come home after class but instead decided to hang out with her mom and drink. He got that she was leaving but he needed her too especially after what he found out that day.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roman growled.

"I'll tell you what the fuck I want! I want you to shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Dave growled back. Dean wasn't sure what to think about two feral men in the same room. He decided to just listen just incase he needed to intervene.

"How dare you tell me what to do?" Roman growled.

"Listen I am just going to say it flat out. Belinda is the love of my life and her daughter Tracy is like my daughter. You don't fucking know how she is feeling right now and what she is going through. I mean first you latched onto her and then come to find out her mother and I have to move across the country due to my job, its a lot. Also I found out today that her dad sexually abused her along with verbally and emotionally abused her. Also because of all of that and that you are different than most men and add the fact she is a virgin Tracy if fucking scared. Scared of you, scared of us moving and scared of having sex because she feels like she is damaged. Also she is not used to how we are. She is getting used to me because of how much I love her mom and how happy we are. Though you are different. You are a gang fucking balling. Huge difference from a UFC fighter. Also she has never had sex in her life and she things you are physically opposing and she is afraid to go all the way with you," Dave let out.

He walked over and put his head up against the wall. He knew Roman was pissed about him confronting him. Hell he would be.

"Listen Belinda is scared, Tracy is scared, we are moving in a few days and we are afraid of leaving Tracy in Tampa and she is afraid to stay in Tampa. Though she might be okay staying with her friend Nicole. Though she is not used to people like us. You need to just ease her into things and not force her until she is ready. It might be awhile because she is afraid, but be patient. If I have to I will take her with us and there is not a damn thing you can fucking do about it," said Dave.

"Oh really now? Listen Sasha told me everything and that's why I am being easy with her. Another thing the only way Tracy is leaving Tampa is over my dead body. Third you know how we are. I love her and need her. You know what the latch entitles. We cannot help who catches that part of us," said Roman.

Dave felt tears in his eyes. He knew this man was for real. He sensed it. "Please just take care of Tracy. She has had enough with what happened back in Nashville. Also what was the big deal about movie night last night. She was making friends and watching chick flick for fucks sake. Why didn't you just let her finish one movie and then go caveman on her ass," said Dave.

"I understand and I promise that I will take care of your daughter. Fuck the step daughter shit. They way you barged in and never backed down she is your daughter. Just trust me and help get Tracy to trust me," said Roman.

"Will do," said Dave as he turned to leave.

"Wait how are you going to get home?" asked Roman.

"I'll get a cab. Are you still planning on coming to get Tracy tonight?" asked Dave.

"Yes. I need her here with me," said Roman.

"I understand and I will let them know. One of us will call you," said Dave.

"Alright either myself or one of the girls will come get her," said Roman.

 **A/N: Long chapter I couldn't find a stopping point! What do you think about all the confessions coming out? Enjoy, Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

After the lengthy confession Tracy and Belinda were closer than ever. It also was making it harder and harder to accept the fact that she was leaving in a few days. After dinner they were just watching a Real Housewives of Orange County marathon.

Dave had come back from his walk and finished the steaks and the three ate out on the patio as a family. Tracy was falling more and more in love with Dave as her father and she hated Jessie more and more.

"Well I hate to be a downer but it's getting late and you might need to call Roman to come get you," said Dave.

"I'll just sleep in my old room tonight," said Tracy.

Dave came and sat on the other side of the young woman and put his arm around her. "Listen when I left earlier I went to the Shield compound to talk to Roman. I found out all I needed to know and I do want to let you know that you have nothing to worry about with him. He will take really good care of you and you will never have to worry about your dad again," he told her.

"I just want to spend as much time as possible with you guys because I have no idea when I will get to see you again after you guys move. That includes staying nights here just so I can spend as much time as I can with you two," said Tracy taking a sip of her wine.

"I know you feel that way but you need to cut Roman some slack also. Trust him he is one of the best guys you could ever be with just over look what he does for a living. Otherwise he is great," said Dave.

"So I guess you two want to be alone and I should call home for a ride?" asked Tracy.

Dave and Belinda both hugged her as she relaxed in their arms. She loved her parents and would miss them like crazy when they left. Also she was still scared about being with Roman. Another thing was she was thinking about forgoing having her own business and just doing something simple.

She thought about getting a job as bank teller or changing her major to Early Education and become an Elementary School teacher. Something that, if she was on her own she afford to have her own place and own a house or a condo to live in.

The more her life seemed to spiral out of control the more stable and simple job she wanted. Hell working as a receptionist at a doctor's office sounded really good to her now. She was giving up the owning a bar dream and the dream of being a country singer. She couldn't move back to Nashville because Roman would never let her and second she wanted something more stable than a bar.

She felt herself changing and had no idea on what to do about it. Yes some of it might have been the alcohol, but then again who knows.

"I am calling Roman. Now don't look at me like that. There is something about us ferals unless we are away working we need to at the very least sleep beside the ones that we latched every single night. It's just instinct. I know you are not ready to do anything, but he just wants to hold you and be close to you," said Dave.

"Dave I am scared. It would be one thing if you weren't leaving but you guys are. Dammit!" Tracy ranted.

She was about to say more when the doorbell rang and Belinda got the door and it was Roman at the door. Walking in he saw his nearly drunk mate on the couch.

"You ready to go," he asked gently as he kneeled down in front of her putting his hands on her thighs.

Tracy was tired so she just nodded. Roman lifted her in his strong arms and carried her out to the car. Once again Renee was with him and she was driving. Smiling at the two she put the car in drive and drove them back home.

"Hey you okay Tracy?" asked Renee as they walked inside the compound.

"I just am going to miss my mom and Dave after they leave. I feel my life is taking off on me before I am even ready for it to," said Tracy.

"Hey we are all here for you," said Renee hugging her before she went upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Lets go to sleep sweetheart," said Roman rubbing her back. Half drunk and half asleep Tracy said nothing and just followed Roman upstairs. Changing into what she normally wears to bed she climbed into the large bed and just crashed.

Roman looked at her with a tender gaze. She was feeling lost at the moment and he promised himself that he would do whatever he could to make her love him and be comfortable around he and the rest of the Shield.

He needed to get some sleep. There was another run to Louisiana and back the next day and he needed his rest. Stripping down to his boxers and nothing else he crawled into bed and just held her. One thing that people mistook about ferals was that they needed sex all the time with the ones that they latched on to. Not true at all. Yes they were more sexual than the regular male but just being able to hold her every night and just having that connection was all that they needed.

He knew there would be nights because of work that he wouldn't be able to hold her throughout the night, but anytime he could he would. That was why he insisted that she come home from her parents that night. Sighing he fell asleep breathing in her scent.

* * *

Tracy groaned as she felt the sunlight come through the blinds right into her eyes. Rolling over she threw the covers over her head. She was feeling slightly hung over and wanted to sleep some more. Then she realized that time was ticking and she only had four days left with her parents.

Getting up she took a quick shower and put on a pair of lowrise white denim shorts and a read halter. Throwing on some red flip flops she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and downstairs. She saw Zahra, Renee, and Naomi in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning. The guys are on a run. Come join us for breakfast," said Zahra.

"Actually I'm going over to mom and Dave's and spending the entire day with them. I guess you all have heard that they have to move for Dave's job. Oh I quit school. I do not want to own a business. I want something simple out of life since living the life of a baller's girl isn't stable," said Tracy grabbing the keys to the Escalade since Roman once again took her car and walked out of the room.

"You know it doesn't matter what job you have. It does get crazy here," said Naomi.

"She is scared. It's too much at one time for her and lets not forget she is still young. Only eighteen," said Renee.

 **A/N: Sorry I have such a block. I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tracy pulled up in her parents driveway. She was surprised at how fast the days were flying. Three days and they would be gone and she would be in Tampa. Trying to figure out where she would be and what was her purpose.

Getting out to the car she locked it and walking in. "Hey guys its Tracy!" she called. She was not about to walk upstairs because she didn't want to see her parents having sex. Men like hr step dad and Roman had a major sex drive. Even more so than alpha males.

"You're safe! Come on up!" Belinda called.

"Okay I'm coming up and you better not be bullshitting me!" Tracy called back.

"No we are not come up. Also I found out something online and talking to Dave that you should know," said Belinda.

"Okay," said Tracy as she walked up the stairs. When she walked up her mom was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a read tank that showed off her stomach. Tracy didn't care because her mom was a beautiful woman for her age and she knew that Dave would protect her from perverts. She felt silly after that last line. You should be able to be comfortable enough to wear almost anything in your own home.

Tracy was struggling with that. On one hand she wanted to wear what she wore when she was in this house. Lounging around she wore super short cottons shorts and tanks and halters that showed her stomach. Sometimes she laid around in a sports bra and shorts. Though she didn't feel comfortable at the Shield compound doing that.

The only thing she did was wear what she usually wore to bed. She trusted Roman that much and he never betrayed that trust. They did seen one another naked in the shower but she still trusted him.

"So need some help?" asked Tracy.

"We nearly have it but I do enjoy spending time with the love of my life and my baby girl. Also what to tell you should put you at ease. You see I was doing some research online. I know I am married to one but I have had sex before he latched on to me. Anyway, I have no idea how it is or how its done, but if a feral latches on to a virgin unlike most cases with normal losing the V card there is minimal to no pain. I don't understand why but it's how it is," said Belinda.

"Have you seen Roman? He is fucking huge. My gosh I do not even imagine being with him in that way. I am scared. Hell I don't feel comfortable walking around like I used to here," said Tracy.

"Have you tried to make friends with your roommates? That might help," said Belinda.

"Well I am closest to Renee. Though Zahra, and Naomi make me nervous. They are tough and they have been around. I am innocent. Though I have seen them run around in pajamas like I wore when I was here. Though I just am unsure about doing that around the other guys," she confessed.

"It takes time getting to know new people. Though you certainly hit it off with your older friends. Nikki and Brie and then you are Charlotte are close because her dad and Dave are friends and then you met Sasha in class," said Belinda.

"That's different. I just do not how to act around people who's boyfriends, husbands or whatever are ballers and criminals I just cannot, its hard for me, ugh how the hell can I be friends with people who knowingly date criminals. Now my situation is different. I have no choice. I believe, do I have a choice?" Tracy said. "I feel just as safe at John and Nicole's to be myself and run around in my pajamas like I do when I lived with you and Dave,"

"If he was a normal guy yes you would have a choice but ferals you don't have a choice. You just have to adapt," said Belinda. "And you are going to have to get just as comfortable. I feel that you will be fine. I know your life isn't going the way you want, but you just have to make the best of it. I wish I didn't have to leave you until you were comfortable," she added.

"Fuck my life," said Tracy.

"Don't say that. Just don't. You will be fine in life. Besides not agreeing with his choice of employment do you have anything else that you do not like about Roman?" asked Belinda. She wanted to get real deep because come to find out they were leaving that day and she didn't want to until she knew her baby girl was okay.

She wished more than anything that she could go to Vegas with them but that wasn't the case. At the exact moment Dave was packing the last of their belongings into the moving truck. Belinda was surprised that Tracy didn't notice. Though she had a lot on her mind and was just focusing on what was going on in the bedroom. Packing the last of the clothes and talking.

"I hardly know the guy but his choice of employment so far is the only thing I do not like. Though I do not like the controlling either. I mean come on I couldn't even stay up until a movie was over and I was in my pajamas not going anywhere that night but he had to but in. Another thing is why the hell he takes the Navigator all the time and leaves me with the Escalade. Is that his way of making sure I don't leave Tampa on a whim?" Tracy asked.

"I can answer the one question. My Navigator has three row seating, the Escalade only has two. Though it tells me how much trust he has in you for you to even drive his car. Yes there is a gps tracker in it but anyone could take it somewhere and get it take out and then just take off. Though you would never do that because you believe in being honest. Just like because you got latched you would never look at another guy because even though it wasn't your choice you still would never cheat," said Belinda.

"What is cheating? Things are so blurred and yes I would never cheat. Since they are so blurred I want to know what crosses the line because I never want to do anything like that. I might be latched and in a way promised for the rest of my life but I'm not a cheater either," said Tracy.

"Well kissing, going out with another guy like it's a date, and of course having sex with another man. That's cheating. Though friendships are alright just don't cross those lines. I know you are new to the dating scene so to speak so I am telling you what's okay and what's not," said Belinda as she shut her suitcase.

"Since my entire life did a complete 180 in the past few days I have hardly even spent time with my older friends and Sasha and Charlotte. Also I have been thinking about quitting school or even changing my major. I'm sure I could get a job at the bank and of course I could become a school teacher," said Tracy.

"Whatever you want to do, do it. If you don't want to own your own business be sure to pick something that you actually enjoy," said Belinda. Turing to her daughter she felt bad that she was about to drop yet another bombshell on her and she felt terrible for it. "Tracy this is hard for me so I am just going to say it. Dave and I have to leave today. I know that its sooner than expected, but we are sorry," she said.

"I am not ready! For any of this! And now I find out you leave three days earlier than expected. I can't! I just cant!" Tracy said.

"You will be completely fine. Listen sometimes life comes at you sooner than expected and you have to just take the bull by the horns and go for it. I am not concerned with leaving. You have Roman to take care of you and from what Dave told me everyone in that house also! Then you have your older friends and lets not forget Sasha and Charlotte. You have a support system and enough protection to insure that Jessie would never have a chance to come at you again," said Belinda

Tracy just flung herself into her mother's arms and cried. This was too much for her and she was on the verge of a breakdown. Dave walked in ten minutes later and hugged them both. Finally he had to be the bad guy so to speak.

"Linda it's time to get going. Sorry to break it up but it's a long ass drive," said Dave.

"Come on Tracy," said Belinda as she wrapped her arms around her daughter as the three walked out. The house was bare and it looked like the shadow of the home they once had. Life had other ideas in mind. Helping his wife in the Hummer there was a tearful goodby Tracy watched as the Hummer drove away.

Tracy James was now in Tampa alone. Her family had to move due to her step dad's job and she was stuck. Looking at the house she got into the Escalade and turned on the radio as she put her head on the steering wheel and cried.

Getting herself together she decided just to head back to the house and sit in front of the television and maybe take a nap. Putting the car in reverse she drove back toward her new home as Come Sail Away by Styz came on the radio.

 **A/N: New beginning. Tracy is in Tampa without her parents. Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lost. That was how Tracy James was feeling as she laid on the couch in the den wearing a pair of pink cotton shorts and a white midriff top since it was a hot day in Tampa. A couple hours earlier she watched her parents drive off from the home they shared for years.

They were on their way to Vegas while she was still stuck in Tampa. She had no idea on what to do next besides laying on the couch with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and watching the Notebook on dvd. She was broken out of her thoughts by one of the other women that lived with her.

"Oh The Notebook! I love this movie!" Zahra said plopping down on the couch before grabbing the ice cream and taking a spoon full herself!

"Okay excuse you!" Tracy said.

"What?" said Zahra.

"Well taking some of my ice cream without asking. I cant stop you from sitting down and watching a movie since this really isn't may home and it belongs to the Shield, though I just don't grab food from someone," said Tracy.

"Are you afraid of being here? Because if you are you have no reason to be. This is your home and you should feel just as safe and comfortable as you would having your own place or living with your parents. Though sorry about the Ice Cream thing. I am just that person. I know you are not used to that," said Zahra.

"I understand. You are the type that has limited boundaries and is fun loving and free and certainly one of the greatest types of friends someone could have because they are loyal and prepared to go above and beyond. Renee is somewhat the same way," said Tracy.

"Are you nervous about being here?" asked Zahra.

"No. While the guys are gone I feel at ease. It's like I'm living with a few women and I feel comfortable enough to wear things like I'm wearing and vedg out in front of the tv. Though with the guys I don't want to wear the wrong thing because one I do not want to get hit and two I do not want someone to sexually assault me," said Tracy.

"WHOA! Sorry! First of all no! Seth is with me and we love each other. Even though the relationship is new we love each other. Dean loves Renee, Jimmy loves Trinity, Josh is not the type to do something like that and besides Roman latched on to you and if you afraid of Roman there is no need to be. He would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either. Also they are not controlling in what you wear. Just be yourself," said Zahra.

"I guess you have heard about what my dad did and now I am feeling the affects of that still and with my mom and step dad leaving a couple days earlier than expected I am just feeling lost," said Tracy.

"It will be okay," said Zahra.

* * *

It was a double cross by the Wyatts. He couldn't believe it. The last thing that the Shield was counting on was a ogre of a man named Braun Strowman. Just as they were exchanging money for goods, he came out of nowhere and jumped Jimmy and Jey and then went after Seth and Dean.

Like always with his precise executions Roman hit him knocking him back with a punch and when Braun came after him again Roman took a knife throwing it and hitting him dead center in the heart while the others took out Bray, Eric, and Luke.

Getting into the care they drove off. Roman was feeling his rage take off along with having a major hard on. When he executes for some reason he gets a high off it that makes him hard as a rock. Add the rage everyone knew that he was loose cannon at the moment.

"Let me drive," Dean said in that I'm in charge tone.

"No I'm fucking driving!" Roman snarled.

"You are not in the right frame of mind to get us back to Tampa safely. Let Dean drive Uce," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy is right. Let Dean or one of us drive," said Jey.

"Jimmy you're driving. Sorry this is my mate's car and I only trust family to drive if its not her or I. Yes Dean you and Seth are considered family, but this time blood is thicker than water. Please understand," Roman growled.

"I get you. I'm going to the back and sleeping," said Dean. Roman just nodded getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side seat as Jimmy got in the driver's seat. He knew that his cousin was over the edge. What he needed was to finally sleep with the woman he latched on to. He was holding back due to the fact she was a virgin and scared, but it was tearing him up inside causing him to nearly go over the edge.

It was going to be a long ten hour drive back.

* * *

That entire day Tracy did something she hadn't done in weeks. Just stayed in and watched movies and vegged out in front of the television and even had an afternoon nap. She was so busy with her friends and school that she never had a day just to sit and do nothing. With all the changes that was exactly what she needed.

She was also thinking about what she was going to do. Was she going to finish school or was she just going to quit. She decided that she was going to just see if she could get a job as a receptionist at Punk's tattoo shop. Laid back, and a way to get out of the house as well as make money. Phil seemed like an okay guy and plus he was married.

Getting up off the couch she decided to go to the shop and see if she could get a job. Throwing a denim vest over her midriff top she buttoned it nearly all the way up just the bottom since she had a top on under it.

Grabbing the keys to the Escalade she walked out of the Shield compound and drove to the shop. It was right on the beach and was in a good touristy part of town so she decided to walk in.

"Can I help you?" asked a petite brunette. "My husband is out but Amy or Cory would be glad help you or if you just need a piercing I am trained to do that. I work as a vet but I help out here in addition," the woman said.

"I'm interested in the receptionist job," said Tracy.

"Really that's cool! I had no idea. April this is Tracy my new roommate. Things in her life changed and we are now living together," the woman said.

"Well Z we will just have to wait for Phil. Zahra is one of our new artists. She has talent," April said.

"Well seeing her art she has just makes me believe that she knows her stuff and I am not surprised," said Tracy.

"What is this? Get your asses back to work! Z no disrespect. I know your boyfriend and his crew run Tampa so I mean nothing when I say this," said Phil as he walked in.

"Phil this is Tracy. She is interested in the receptionist position," April said.

"I thought you were going to open your own business. April Tracy and I have class together," Phil explained to his wife.

"Well I decided I wanted something tame. Zahra knows my situation and lets just say my life has been turned upside down in addition to my parents moving all the way to Las Vegas," said Tracy.

"What about me?" everyone turned and saw The Roaddogg Jessie James standing there flanked by Billy Gunn and X Pac.

"Oh more like the piece of fucking shit that abused me in nearly every way possible. I hate you and I want nothing to do with you. You are fucking dead to me. Now get the hell out!" Tracy snapped.

"Now honey there is no reason for you to be like this. We are here in Tampa on business. We owe the Helmsely/McMahons so we are working for them. Though Punk's Tattoos and Piercings is a public place," Jessie taunted.

"Go away assholes. Just go," said Cory. He knew trouble when he saw it and he knew that those three were trouble.

"Okay by. Oh Z! Rick says hi," Jessie taunted.

"Oh that is just more proof that you are a hypocrite based on what your gang stands for since you and the Steiner brothers do it. Shit head. I wish Dave was my dad instead of you," Tracy said without thinking. She was just tired of it all and wanted to let her feelings out.

"Bitch!" Jessie said as he got kicked verbally below the belt. Both Phil and Cory stepped in daring him to make a move.

"This isn't over young lady and if it wasn't for your mother I never would have came after you in that way," Jessie said before storming out with Pac and Billy.

"You need to tell Roman and the Shield what happened today so they can do something about it and protect you," said Zahra.

"I am not telling Roman anything. He scares me. My dad doesn't. I know how to handle him when out in public and he is not stupid enough to show up at the Compound nor would he ever do something stupid in public," Tracy said.

"If you don't tell them I will," said Zahra.

 **A/N: Drama drama all around. Looks like Jessie is back in the picture. Looks like Roman is over the edge nearly and Tracy is scared. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

After her father and his friends walked out Tracy was mortified. Here she was trying to get herself a job so she could have some sort of independence and then he shows up making an ass out of himself and she drops f-bombs in front of a potential employer. Not professional at all.

"Mr. Brooks I apologize for that. That was very unprofessional of me. I came in looking to try for that receptionist position and get into an argument with my sperm donor and drop f-bombs in front of you," said Tracy as Cory busted out laughing. "What?" she asked confused.

"You think Punk will not consider you over a few f-bombs especially under the circumstances with your dad harassing you you're dead wrong. He looks the other way and he is known to throw a few out himself," Cory explained.

"I can vouch for that one," V said setting up her station.

"Okay lets forget about the little family drama you just had and lets get started," said Phil pulling out a chair and gesturing for Tracy to have a seat. Tracy sat down and Phil took a stool and went to sit on it in front of her so he could give her an informal interview because Phil was never formal. He was who he was in the long and short of it. "Okay now I have a few questions…," he started as he tried to sit down but the stool got away from him causing him to fall flat on his but on the floor.

" **Stupid, cock sucking, motherfucking, piece of shit stool!** " Phil yelled as everyone laughed at him.

"Think you left out a few expletives?" Cory joked.

"You okay babe?" asked April trying to help him up. Zahra had tears rolling down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"As you can see Tracy Phil is a fun guy to work for and this is a fun place to work at. Plus its right on the beach so rain or shine there is always something going on," said Zahra.

"Well now that you are all done laughing at me I can continue," Phil said. "Anyway what are your qualifications for being a receptionist?" he asked.

"Well I have been going to school for business but then circumstances in my life changed and I decided that I wanted to do something simple instead of run my own business. I didn't want to attract the wrong kind of people and with the person I am sort of seeing trouble just always seems to follow. Also I had no idea that my roommate worked here. I just met you in class and you seemed like a nice guy. Sooooo I just decided what the heck and applied for the receptionist job," said Tracy.

"Well I am also working on a comic book store attached to this building and if you want you could also be a cashier as well as an receptionist here. If you are interested," said Phil.

"Sure I can do that. I used to love comics! Batman and Spiderman were my favorites as well as Superman. They were my heroes," said Tracy.

"Well I never knew my roommate was a nerd," Zahra joked.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked April. "So Tracy what is your favorite SiFI shows?" she added.

"StargateSG1, Stargate Atlantis, and I love movies on SiFi. Swamp Shark, Swamp Volcano, any Volcano movie and I have the entire Juarassic series on dvd as well as the Terminator series," said Tracy.

"You and I are going to get along great! Maybe you could come over and we can have a movie night along with Phil and my bestie Celeste," said April.

"Maybe. It depends. Roman is very cautious about where Tracy spends her time when it comes to going over to someone's house. He trusts Nicole and lets her go over there but she just met you," said Zahra.

"For the love of fucking…," Tracy trailed off. She was getting sick of this shit already and was about ready to book a flight to Vegas. "Just back off alright. I am trying to get my life together after it changed within a blink of an eye. Sorry but I am a very social person," she added.

"You know you worked for me for over a year and you know what kind of person I am and you know April. I don't see any reason why Tracy cannot come over and befriend my wife since they have some things in common," Phil said.

"I'm going uptown! Nicole just sent me a text inviting me to come over. I need a drink so I'm going. Oh I am an adult and I want freedom. I am trying this whole latched thing but its hard and I am trying to get somewhat of a normal life," Tracy snapped before storming out.

"Wow! Okay when you see Tracy again tell her that she is hired and this is going to be her schedule and here is all of her paperwork to be filled out and brought back to me," said Phil.

"Thanks Punk," said Zahra.

* * *

Hours passed and the tension in Belinda Bautista's Navigator was thick. No one said anything and were just waiting for a volcano to erupt. No one knew what to say to make things better or ease the tension. No jokes were said and the radio was off. Though the group pressed on down the interstate going as fast as possible without getting pulled over.

* * *

Tracy was laying out by the pool and John and Nicole's sipping glass of wine. She told Nicole about the job and was just relaxing and texting Charlotte and asking her if she wanted to come over to Nicole's to hang out.

She invited Sasha also as well as Paige since she was dating Cory Graves. Nicole had no problem because John was working late and her sister was busy with her husband, Randy and Kelly were busy since she just started working for House of Maryse Modeling Agency owned by fellow model who was a beautiful French Canadian named Maryse Minzanin that was based in both Los Angeles and Tampa.

"So have you done the deed yet?" asked Nicole as she sat down beside her in her black string bikini.

"No. I'm not ready yet. I know its bound to happen sooner or later, but I want to do it right. I know with having to move in right away and sleep in the same bed was just moving really fast, but necessary since I was latched, I want to have dates and then after the third or fourth date then putting out," said Tracy.

"John and I had sex on the second date," Nicole said with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised," Tracy teased her older friend as Charlotte, Sasha, and Paige came in to join them.

"So this is where the party's at. I can see why. I cannot stay later than eight because Kevin and I are going to catch a movie, late dinner, and then some loven time!" said Sasha.

"Oh show him that you're the boss!" said Charlotte laughing.

"Okay Tracy could you tell me more about this whole latched thing. I don't get it. It sounds like this guys is a little obsessive to me. It's like he is obsessed with you," said Charlotte.

"Well if Dave wasn't a feral I would suspect the same thing, but my mom told me a lot about feral men since Dave is one. You see when a feral latches it is a scent thing. All you have to do is walk into a room and when it happens it's like **BAM**. We all have unique scents and ferals can pick up on the ones that are for them. It's weird I know and since I have been talking to mom and Dave I understand and I am okay with it but I want to take it slow. Though on a good note my mom told me that if a feral latches onto a virgin she will experience nothing but pleasure and zero to minimum pain when she loses her virginity," said Tracy.

"Well then jump on it then. He is a fine ass specimen. Don't repeat that to John girls," said Nicole.

"We won't and it will take more than just one date before I put out. He is a perfect man in every aspect accept for one thing. His way of life when it comes to making money. It scares the shit out of me. Though I know I am going to have to just get used to it and I eventually will. Though like everything it will take time. Just like I will have to learn to live with my parents all the way in Vegas while I'm in Tampa," said Tracy taking a sip of wine.

"You are certainly nursing that wine," said Nicole.

"I have to go home tonight and since I don't really like to drink and drive I am going easy and keeping myself under the legal limit," said Tracy.

"I'll drive tonight. I haven't had anything to drink so I was thinking Paige and I could come over to your place and we can drink and watch movies tonight and just crash there," said Charlotte.

"Hang on its not really my place. Other people live there, I'll send a text seeing if they mind," said Tracy.

"Okay," said Paige. Pulling out her phone she sent Roman a text.

 **Do you mind if Charlotte and Paige come over and watch movies and then spend the night since we are going to be drinking?-Tracy**

Tracy waited several minutes guessing Roman was talking it over with the others and thinking it over. She hoped he said yes because she wouldn't mind having a movie night. Hell Renee, Zahra, and Naomi could join also if they wanted. She liked them even though they could be a bit pushy at times when it came to getting adapted to their lifestyle. Though Renee understood her and out of all of the girls Renee was her favorite followed by Zahra.

 **That is fine for you to have a movie night with your friends and the rest of the girls in the house and they can stay the night as long as they do not go down to the basement. That's our work room/ home office. Another thing is I need you tonight. We got double crossed and I need you. Even if we go no further than third base. I need your comfort.-Roman.**

 **I understand, I think, thanks for allowing me to have my friends over. I had them over at mom and Dave's all the time-Tracy.**

"You guys can come over. I have question for you all. What is considered third base? I am very inexperienced and I have no idea what is what," said Tracy.

"First base is kissing, second base is making out and light petting, third base is heavy petting and giving one another oral, and then it's the whole shebang," said Charlotte.

"Boy this is an interesting conversation I just walked in on," a voice said.

"Dammit Zack! John is still working so what do you want?" asked Nicole.

"He invited me for dinner. Sorry I'm early but you know my broski doesn't mind," said Zack.

"On that note I need to get home and get ready to go out with Kevin," said Sasha.

"I agree. I know it's only five, but I really want to swing by my house and then Paige's house so we can get a few things for tonight," said Charlotte.

"Well since my girls are ready to go I'm heading out too. Here you go Charlotte here's the keys to Roman's Escalade. I drive Ric's Hummer so she is allowed to drive any care I drive," said Tracy.

"Girls don't leave me alone with him!" Nicole pleaded.

"Awww! Why not. You are my broskie's girl and what is wrong with hanging out with me?" Zack asked putting a arm around Nicole.

"We are gone!" Charlotte said taking the keys.

"Me too I have a date!" said Sasha pulling out her keys as the four of them ran out the door.

"Jorsey boy gives me the creeps. Not those kind of creeps but the kind that I just want to knock the hell out of him and don't want him around. He is a annoying little shit!" said Sasha.

"I got that too. Sheesh!" said Tracy as she raised the middle console that made a third seat upfront which had an additional seatbelt. Charlotte was driving, Tracy was in the middle and Paige on the passenger side.

"Lets role and get away from Jorsey boy!" said Paige as the three laughed and drove away from John and Nicole's.

 **A/N: Should Tracy tell Roman about her dad? She got the job! Making new friends and branching out. A little bit of sex talk and an explanation on latching! Movie night with Charlotte and Paige and whoever else! I wonder how far she will go after the movies are over? Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Paige, Tracy and Charlotte left John and Nicole's and Charlotte drove to her house first so she could get some things. Paige and Tracy went in with her.

"So where is Ric?" asked Tracy.

"Probably out styling and profiling! Though word on the street is that Evolution is reforming, all except Dave, and is working with McMahon. Though I don't get involved in all of it," said Charlotte.

"So he, in a way, works with the Shield?" asked Tracy.

"Yes. I know you do not like the lifestyle and you are probably shocked at what Dave did on the fly back then, but you should know that you will always be well taken care of and you wont have to worry about anyone messing with you," said Charlotte.

"I am just in shock at how you all are around people who live on the left side of the law slightly. Though its not stopping me from being friend with either of you. We don't do anything wrong and who gives a rats ass about drinking at eighteen?" said Paige.

"Okay there is rat's ass, horse's ass, what other asses are in the group! Okay sorry I'm being a smart ass. That wasn't meant to be a pun. Okay I know that we are driving I want you to try this moonshine. One shot. Trust me its tasty. I know you don't like to drink and drive. I am not having any now. I will take a little for later but the two of you try some and take a shot," said Charlotte pouring two shot glasses and handing them to Paige and Tracy.

"Well since I'm trying moonshine for the first time we should make a toast!" said Tracy.

"Okay two friendship and being there for one another no matter what," said Paige as Tracy's phone rang.

"Oh hold on," said Tracy as she looked at the number she didn't recognize. "Hello,"

"Tracy James?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Yes this is she," Tracy said.

"Hey this is Phil Brooks. Owner of Punk's Tattoos on the beach. I was calling to tell you that you have the job. Zahra has your schedule and paperwork that you need to fill out and bring back to me when you come to work on your first day," he said.

"Oh great I am so glad I got the job! Thank you thank you thank you and I am so sorry about the fact I flipped out when my sperm donor walked in and tried to start shit with me," said Tracy.

"Hey not your fault and I know that the muscle of the Shield latched onto you and that your mom and step dad had to move to Vegas. I don't care about all of that. You are the best for the job and that is why I hired you and the bullshit doesn't bother me. I deal with some kind of bullshit everyday so that's nothing to me," said Phil.

"Well thank you so much for giving the job. Most people wouldn't and others would be afraid not to because they are afraid of the Shield," said Tracy.

"Well I am not scared of the Shield and I am not like most people. I don't hire and fire over stupid shit like what is going on in their private lives. Also your father, you had no control over that as well as being latched. Don't do drugs, show up to work drunk, or not do your job. Otherwise we are totally cool. I know you drink and you do not control what Roman does and well its not your fault that you got latched. Its all the fucking stereotypes these days that makes qualified individuals not get the jobs and it pisses me off. You are qualified so you have the job," said Phil.

"Well thanks Phil! I am looking forward to working for you!" said Tracy.

"Well there is things you can control and things you cannot. I see that," said Phil.

"Well thank you for thinking of me despite me cussing out my father. I look forward to working with you," said Tracy as they ended the call.

"Well Paige lets have a shot! I got a job! I am going to be working with your boyfriend Cory, my roommate Zahra and their boss Phil Brooks aka Punk! I am the receptionist,!" said Tracy.

"Cool! Now you can keep an eye on his ass! Cheers!" said Paige as the two clinked their glasses together and downed their shots. Though Charlotte didn't really understand what was going on. For as long as she knew Tracy, Tracy wanted to own a bar or be a country singer. Now she was giving all of that up. Why because of fucking Roman?

"Are you sure that you do not want to try your hand at your dream business? Come on you are worth more than you are giving yourself credit for. Don't give up," said Charlotte.

"I am not giving up. Listen right now I am trying to work and save some money and since I found out I don't really need this class I'm dropping it. Second of all it's all in location and the right building. Right now nothing is sticking out and when I find something I'll jump on it!" said Tracy.

"I'm sorry I was just worried that since you got latched you were going to just not live up to your potential and just take whatever," said Charlotte.

The ladies then left and headed over to Cory and Paige's house. Tracy decided to bring up the rumor that she heard about her and Cory. After seeing the way he stood up when her dad tried shit in the tattoo shop she didn't really believe that he would be the type to shove his girlfriend into a wall. Though she wanted to find out because she was damn sick and tired of her friends getting beat on.

"Paige please do not get mad at me. I am only asking you this because I care about you. I heard something. Something I didn't like at all and I need to know if its true are not. Did Cory get pissed at you and shove you into a wall?" Tracy finally just blurted out.

"Yes. It was only one time and I hit him in the face first. It was a major fight that got totally out of control with both of us losing our shit. I do not remember what it was about, but we both lost our tempers on one another. Though I can tell you that Cory as never hit him. It was just a extremely bad fight that got way out of hand. We talked it over and are much better now," said Paige.

Charlotte the breaks extra hard since one she nearly missed the turn to Paige and Cory's and two she realized something. "Son of a fucking…..Sorry guys, but have you noticed that Sasha is changing lately. She never really wants to hang out with us much anymore and she is even considering dropping the class. Now Tracy you are totally different. You do not need it and you are not giving up either. Though Sasha is changing and I do not like it. It's like Kevin has some weird control over her," she said as she pulled into the driveway.

The three got out and were still talking about it. "I saw that. When she was like 'oh I have to be home by eight because we have a date' who the fuck gives a curfew or a certain time to be someone. You have a cellphone call or text!" Tracy said.

"See you and Roman are starting a healthy relationship. You call or text each other to say what is going on. Though Sasha is just so withdrawn. I think Kevin is bad for her," said Charlotte.

"What can we do? Sometimes we just have to step back and let whatever happens happen," said Paige.

"She could stay with me. Nothing would happen. Dammit! How could someone treat such a fun and sweet girl like shit!" Tracy ranted.

"Punk doesn't believe it. He has been in more fights over that shit!" said Paige as she grabbed enough for the night and the three went back to the car and headed over to the Shield compound.

 **A/N: Filler chappy! Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay things between Roman and Tracy are going to go a bit deeper in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Charlotte killed the engine and the three walked inside the large mansion. Tracy was about to direct everyone to the kitchen because she was going to fix everyone in the house dinner. Homemade New York style pizza!

As the three were in the kitchen seeing if they had all the ingredients before Charlotte drank anything just in case they had to make a trip to the store, Roman walked in looking broken.

"Hey are you alright? You said you got double crossed and you are looking terrible," said Tracy. She had a big heart, She couldn't help it and seeing Roman look so down nearly broke her heart.

"Can you spend a few minutes with me? Please. I really need you right now and ladies go ahead and drink. If we need anything either myself or Jey will drive you," said Roman. "I just need thirty minutes max before you have your girl time and let the other girls join you," he added.

"We were planning on it. I already said that if the women who live here wanted to join us its no problem. Though I am nervous about what you want right now," said Tracy.

"I won't hurt you. Just come upstairs to our room," said Roman taking her hand.

"Guys relax and I will be back," said Tracy as Roman led her upstairs.

"He better not hurt her," said Paige after they were out of earshot.

"Roman? No he isn't that type. I can tell. Now Kevin I wouldn't put it past him. Though maybe Sasha also just thinks she is too good for us since she is going to be rolling in the dough one day," said Charlotte.

"I can see that also. I just don't know," said Paige.

"Here have another shot of dad's moonshine," said Charlotte as she poured her friend a shot glass as they stood in the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs Roman just held Tracy not wanting to let her go. He needed her but he was holding back because he wasn't sure that she was ready to go all the way. Though he decided to test the waters and just go as far as she would let him. Something was better than nothing at all.

Leaning over he gently kissed her and Tracy kissed him back. Rolling onto his back Roman pulled Tracy on top of him and the two continued to make out. Removing her shorts and underpants she gasped in pure pleasure as Roman began to finger her. She never felt anything like this before and before she knew it she was on her back.

Roman removed her shirt and bra and began kissing her neck and then focusing on one breast and then the other before going down her body. Their hands were exploring one another as they continued kissing.

Tracy took control and got up shoving Roman on his back as she began to kiss down his body. When she got to his man hood she shoved down his pants and underwear. She was once again in awe of his size, but that didn't stop her from going down on him completely.

She wasn't sure how she did it but she managed to take him into her mouth entirely and not knowing how or what to do she just went in instinct. Tracy knew she was doing it right when he exploded into her mouth with her swallowing everything.

Roman couldn't believe it. No woman was ever able to take him in that way and make him feel the way Tracy James did. She might have been inexperienced, but it didn't feel like it. He fell for her more and gently flipped her over onto her back.

"My turn to make you feel good baby girl. No one has even been able to take me like that. Though this is as far as we are going to go this time. I do not want to rush you," said Roman as he began kissing down her body and when he got to her center her grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder and began licking her with soft yet long licks.

Once again Tracy felt nothing but pure pleasure and she withered and moaned and finally after only five minutes she explosively came in his mouth. Roman licked up everything and after they were done he held her close to his heart rubbing her back.

"I know this was all new to you, but thank you. Thank you for letting me show you love and you showing me love. I will always take care of you baby girl and you will always be safe in this house," said Roman

"I never knew so much could happen in twenty minutes! Sorry. Though you are the first man I trust since Nashville. Dave yes, but he is married to my mom and had been nothing but good to her," said Tracy.

"I will take care of you baby. I know your parents had to move far away. You are safe with me and in Tampa because myself and the Shield will protect you," said Roman kissing her as they just laid there holding onto one another.

"I trust you Roman. I feel completely safe with you," said Tracy as she leaned into him. The two just held one another.

 **A/N: Sorry short and another filler! So do you think Kevin is a prick or is Sasha being a snob? Enjoy! They made it to third base!**


	19. Chapter 19

After holding one another for a few minutes Tracy said, "I should get back downstairs. My friends are waiting for me and I promised to cook everyone dinner. Homemade New York Style Pizza! Pepperoni with extra cheese on a whole wheat crust," she said.

"Sounds good baby girl. Though lets take a quick shower and clean up first," said Roman. True it probably needed to be done, but he needed to hold her for a few minutes more after the day that he had. Roman craved the comfort in his mate and he would be the first to admit it.

Roman once again bathed Tracy and just held her up against him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Tracy wasn't concerned because she noticed that Dave was the exact same way with her mom. One of them told her once that if you work things out and compromise that it would be total bliss. She could see that they were exactly right.

Tracy was also feeling more and more comfortable in that house so she threw on a pair of pink and teal cotton shorts and a teal lounge bra that looked like a midriff top. She didn't give a rats ass and just walked downstairs.

It was her newest purchase from Victoria's Secret and with how it went with the shorts you couldn't tell it was a bra unless you knew the style. Though she didn't think she was going anywhere and if she needed something from the store she had a short sleeved hooded jacket that when with the shorts.

"It's about damn time girl! I Looked over the list and we don't have to get anything. Though if you want to get beer we can," said Charlotte.

"Oh Charlotte was texting the entire time. She has a man that she is keeping a secret," Paige teased.

"Oh due tell," said Tracy as she poured herself a glass of Merlot and began working on the pizza's as Zahra, Renee, and Naomi walked into the kitchen to join them. "Hey we are trying to find out who Charlotte's man is," she joked.

"Oh funny Tracy! Look I'm not saying anything because he is older," said Charlotte.

"I'm eighteen and Roman is thirty!" said Tracy.

"I'm twenty nine and he is forty five so he is a lot older than me. Though older men are more experienced," said Charlotte winking. "Okay he is out of town now and looking to move here. We met online of all places and he lives in Cincy. Okay we didn't meet online my father I guess does business with his family and that's how we met and well we talk okay. His name is Rosie and that's all the info I'm giving right now," she finished.

"Okay as in end the conversation! Now Paige! Please do not get mad at me, but I just worry about your relationship with Cory. You said you guys get way out of hand, well what crosses a line? The reason why I'm asking is because my parents had a very volatile relationship before they divorced and he, well showed me his true colors. He was abusive to her and she hit back and I always saw black and blue in addition to words, fuck you's, and just negativity," said Tracy.

"Okay we might be one of those couples that fight and on occasion they get slightly out of hand, but Cory has never raised his hand to me and that one time he shoved me I saw that regret and sadness in his eyes. He isn't that type of person we just lost our tempers and blew it out of proportion. Now we do the if we feel the urge to hit or shove we walk out and then come back and talk it over after we have calmed down," said Paige.

"I am so sorry that I worry but you are one of my closest friends. Brie and Nicole are moving to San Deigo, John's selling his shop, Nattie and TJ are busy and Randy and Kelly are moving to Cali because of House of Maryse. You and Charlotte are all that I have right now…no offense to you Z, Naomi, and Renee. With Sasha becoming a snob Charlotte and Paige are my girls. Well Tenny, but she has her own things going on," said Tracy.

"None taken. You are going through a lot and trying to figure out what's what. Oh I have the paperwork from Punk. He wants you to start the day after tomorrow and work a full shift open to close. I have that same one so I could ride with you in either your mom's Navigator or Roman's Escalade depending on which one is available," said Zahra.

"How do you get to work?" asked Tracy as she had three large round crusts that she just got together with her hands and even tossed the dough up in the air and was now putting the sauce on.

"Oh I have a Harley. Yep I'm a motorcycle chick driving instead of riding bitch but hey that's me! Rick said I would only be a bitch so I decided to prove the prick wrong," said Zahra.

"Well he sounds like a prick and so does his brother. I am glad I got with Jimmy and didn't have to go through all of that. Though at one point we had a set back. I was constantly worried about him cheating on me so I pulled away. Reality was my ex was a cheater and I would, in a way, punish him for no reason other than I was insecure due to that cheating shithead. Though we worked it out and we are stronger than ever and I love him," said Naomi.

"One of the biggest fights my parents had was mom thought that dad was cheating. I have no idea the outcome but he became violent on occasion. Though looking back I am sure that he probably was," said Tracy as she put pepperonis on the three large pizzas and then a lot of freshly shredded low fat mozzarella before looking at the large oven.

"Okay can some of you help me on this?" asked Tracy.

"Here its all in how you put it in. There is plenty of room to cook all of them at once and I am glad you are because I am hungry," the unknown man said as he came right into the kitchen.

"Babe I thought you were in Cincy still," said Charlotte.

"I wanted to see my little brother and what are you doing here? I never thought you would hang with the girls from the inside," said Rosie knowing all about the Shield and what they were capable off since his brother was apart of the group.

"Well I can answer that one. My step dad and Charlotte's dad are close and worked together before and that's how we know one another and the reason I'm here is because I was latched by Roman Reigns," Tracy confessed.

"Well I'll be dammed! Little brother finally done it," said Rosie holding his girlfriend to him.

"How about you get the hell out of the kitchen so we can finish dinner," Tracy said. The last thing she wanted was to meet Roman's family. Getting the pizza's in the over was no easy task but she did it. Charlotte went into the living room with her boyfriend and Paige stepped outside to text Cory while Zahra and Naomi went to see what Seth and Jimmy were up to. It only left Tracy and Renee.

"Are you okay?" asked the petite blond woman.

"I just wish my life could be a little bit normal. I'm losing friends, and my parents and it seems like some of my closets friends I don't even know anymore. I am just fearful of the future," Tracy confessed.

Renee took the younger woman by that arms and just held her in place looking at her. "Okay you will always have myself and Dean no matter what and Roman loves you. He loves you more than you would ever know and as far as the others forget them. If they want to move on and not be in your life you have other friends that want to be," said Renee.

 **A/N: Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Tracy sighed as she put the pizzas in the oven and set the timer. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet Roman's family it was just she was trying to figure out what was going on in her life. With some friends moving away, her parents moving to Vegas, and then add the fact she had to give up her dreams about moving back to her hometown! Nashville!

"Are you okay?" asked Paige putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew that she was feeling over the edge and wanted to calm her down.

"Truthfully I'm tempted to grab the keys to mom's car and just hit the interstate and never look back. I like Roman a lot, but I am afraid of him due to his way of life. I am feeling lost because not only did my parents leave due to Dave's job, but Nicole, and Brianna are moving and Kelly is movie due to her job! Why? Why is everyone leaving me!" Tracy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey it will be okay. Listen you still have my girl Charlotte and you have everyone in the house and you have Paige. Also I'm here!" said Rosie walking in and putting an arm around both his girl and Tracy.

"It's a lot that is happening all at once. Sweetheart please just relax and go with everything and realize you are going to be okay," said Charlotte! You have known me for years since my dad and Dave do dealings with one another and I will always have your back," she added.

"And I got your back also," said Paige.

"Me too. Listen I have to get to work. Dean I need a ride to work!" Renee called to her boyfriend. "Oh can I just drive your challenger?" she added.

"No one drives my car but me!" Dean exclaimed.

"We need beer too! Do you think you could drive Tracy and I to the store to get beer. Of course I'll have to be the one to go inside since Tracy isn't old enough.

"Okay lets go guys and you might want to put something over that," said Dean gesturing to what Tracy was wearing with her shorts.

"I have a jacket that I'm going to throw on," said Tracy. Roman walked into the room and noticed all the activity going on.

"Rosie what are you doing here? I thought you were in Cincy!" Roman exclaimed.

"Well I decided to come see you and now I come to find out my girl is hanging with girls in the inside and you finally found your mate!" said Rosie.

"Yea yea. Though Tracy is just something else. I wouldn't know what to do with out her and put it this way if she ever tried to leave me it wouldn't be pretty. I'll tear up the entire state of Florida. Though she is willing to give me a shot and I'm learning how to compromise and reach a happy medium. I just wish things wouldn't change so quickly for her. I feel bad about all of her friends leaving and her parents having to leave. Though she still had Paige, and Charlotte. Also Renee, Zahra, and Naomi," said Roman.

"Things will work out. Oh did you hear about your ex? She married a hotshot manager and is now living in Vegas," said Rosie.

"Good for her. It's been almost eight years since we split because she wasn't the one and couldn't handle me moving down here to team up with Dean, Seth, Jimmy, and Jey," said Roman.

"Things always work out in the long run," said Rosie.

Meanwhile Tracy and Paige followed Dean and Renee out to Dean's car and got in. Tracy and Paige got into the back while Renee was up front. Dean had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and as the leader of the Shield he was going to find out what the fuck was going on.

After he dropped Renee off at Electrify he drove to the nearest convenience store so Paige could get some beer.

"Get a twelve pack of Budlight Platinum for Charlotte, I drink Bud Ice Light and you get whatever you drink," said Tracy.

"Okay will do," said Paige as she took the twenty dollar bill Tracy gave her for her beer. Getting out of the passenger side seat and going into the store. Dean decided to strike then.

"Are you thinking about running? I can read people and it looks like you might up and run. It won't happen because I wont allow it. You belong to Roman and you better not ever try to leave him. You have no idea what he is capable of. I am not trying to scare you, but you really need to play ball with the Shield. There is more going on, on the outside than you or any of the others know. Only Roman, Seth, Jimmy, Jey, and I know. Please just chill and just live your life. Roman will take care of you and the rest of us will protect you no matter what," said Dean.

"What is going on? I mean some of my friends booked it, my parents left, and now I just am trying to figure out what I'm going to do now. I know I still have options I'm just not trying to find my way," said Tracy.

"Well just remember what I said," said Dean as Paige came out with the beer. Paige got into the car not knowing what went on and the three drove back to the Shield Compound.

* * *

The powerful manager in UFC was stopped by a large man as he was going to meet Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar, his Client's opponent and manager. "Hey we need to talk you son of a bitch," the seven foot two man said.

"Alright what?" the man asked in his raspy voice.

"Well the name is Paul Wright. What is your name? Also I am here on behalf of a friend. Jessie James," he said.

"Well if you want to know I'm John Laurinatis," the man said.

"Yea well if you want to have your secret kept I wouldn't book Bautista on the best of shows. I want you to tear down his career," said Paul.

"Why the fuck should I do that to my client?" John asked.

"Oh do you want your secret to get out. It could put you in a whole lot of danger. Your wife too. I mean what would happen if it becomes known that your seven year old daughter isn't yours. Your wife never told her ex that she was pregnant when she split and moved across the country. You found her, married her and passed her off as yours. Though I know the truth," Paul Wright said.

"You don't know anything you son of a bitch!" John snapped.

"Ruin Dave Bautista's career and I will ruin the lives of you, your wife, and the little girl that you claim as your daughter," Paul said before walking away. He wanted the man that took his friend's wife from him to suffer. They fell for one another long before she said I want a divorce and left Nashville. Jessie and Paul were half brothers and he was going to get his revenge for Jessie. Blackmail went a long way!

 **A/N: Secrets coming out! I guess it isn't all rainbows and butterflies in Belinda and Dave's history! I wonder what could put John's life in danger! Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Get ready for another wild ride! Two secrets come out in this! One what Show has on Dave's manager and two something about herself that Tracy already figured out years ago but never said anything to anyone about. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Paige, Dean, and Tracy got back to the Shield compound Tracy went inside to check on the pizza's before putting the beer in a large cooler and filled it up with ice. She was still stewing about what Dean had told her in the car. What did he know and what was going on behind the scenes?

Shaking her thoughts away she lugged the cooler into the game room and turned on the big screen and found a Real Housewives of New Jersey marathon.

"Oooh good choice! I love this show!" said Zahra.

"Me too," said Naomi.

"Same! Where do you want me to put the pizzas?" asked Paige.

"Girls night in!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Well there is a buffet table right there that we can just set them on. They will stay warm. Shit I forgot to slice them," said Tracy. "Where in the hell is the pizza cutter?" she added.

"Here you go," said Zahra as she walked back in from the kitchen as she handed it to her.

"Thanks," said Tracy as she began cutting.

"Do we have to watch this shit?" Dean groaned.

"How about you guys scram if you don't wanna watch. We are going to eat, drink, shoot pool, while we are watching this marathon. Get the fuck over it," Naomi said.

"And I think your ass just got told Ambrose!" said Zahra pushing Seth and the others out. "Boys," she muttered.

"Are annoying as fuck," Zahra put it.

"My man isn't. He'll sit and watch this with me and not say a thing about it. Though tonight is a girls night in," said Charlotte.

"Here lets take a selfie and put it on our Facebook!" said Paige pulling out her phone.

"Alright," said Charlotte as she and Tracy walked over. Paige was in the middle, Charlotte was on one side and Tracy was on the other.

"Say cheese!" said Paige.

"Cheese!" all three said as Paige took the selfie.

"So what are you going to put on it?" asked Charlotte!

"Girl's night at Tracy's with my best friends Charlotte Flair and Tracy James," said Paige as she tagged them both.

"It should be Bautista," Tracy muttered letting something that she had known for years slip. Her mom and Dave had no idea that she knew but she did because she kept it from them. Realizing her slip she faltered and hoped no one caught it. Unfortunately her best friend for years Charlotte caught it.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing," said Tracy as she took a shot of Jack. Charlotte knew that it was more than nothing when her best friend took a shot and began focusing on the pizza as she began to cut the other two.

Charlotte grabbed the pizza cut her from her and turned her around. "Cut the shit Tracy! I have known you for years and we have been through a lot since Dave and Dad roll together on occasion and I know when you are trying to bullshit me. Just stop it!" she exclaimed. "Sorry I snapped but I care about you a lot and the way things are looking there is a good chance we will be sisters via marriage certificates. Let me in honey," she finished.

Tracy walked away and everyone thought she was going to walk out of the room. Though instead she shut all the doors of the game room and then came and sat back down on the couch and popped open another beer before taking another shot of Jack from the liquor cabinet.

"Okay this does not leave this room what I'm about to tell you. You see Dave latched onto mom years ago and she gave into him. Then she got scared and booked it to Nashville where she met Jessie James. They had a one night stand and a few weeks later my mom discovered she was pregnant. She played it off for years that Jessie was the father and I was his. When I was twelve I figured it out since my mom would take secret phone calls and I even read her diary once. I figured for some reason my mom didn't want me to know so I never told anyone. I don't think Dave even knows the truth," said Tracy.

"Well ever since we met you always said your dad was good guy, but rough around the edges since he was in a motorcycle gang, club, whatever. I am just in shock," said Charlotte.

"Same here," said Paige. "All I heard was you wished you could move back to Nashville so you could chase your dreams and you could always live with your dad since he is awesome," said Paige.

Tracy wiped some tears from her eyes as she took a third shot of Jack. "I was frontin. Jessie is a monster. After my mom filed for divorce he sexually abused me and before that he was abusive mentally, emotionally, and verbally. I figured maybe I could have a clean break eventually but obviously my entire life got planned out and changed all around me. I hid a lot of my true self because I figured that my true self just wasn't good enough. I am damaged. Thanks to that son of a bitch Jessie I am damaged," she said.

"You are not damaged. You showed me more of your true self than you have anyone other than Paige and possibly even Renee and Zahra. Of course you showed your true self to your mom and Dave, but you showed me how strong of a person you are. You are also a true friend," said Charlotte.

"Oh another thing how would you deal with getting threatened?" asked Tracy.

"Okay who do I have to knock the living shit out of?" asked Paige.

"While you were in the store getting beer tonight Dean practically told me that if I tried to leave it wouldn't be pretty and I should just chill and live my life and let the Shield take care of me," said Tracy.

"He is rough around the edges. It wasn't really a threat and since he is the leader he just wanted to make sure that it was known that he is the head mother fucker in charge. He looks out for his brothers and looks out for the house and their way of life," said Zahra.

"Well for someone who isn't used to this lifestyle and my past it scared the shit out of me," said Tracy before she looked up and saw Roman standing in the room. She watched as he went over to the couch and sat down pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Roman how much have you heard?" she asked.

"I heard it all and I'm glad that I did. Listen I know things are rough now and it's confusing for you, but things will get better," said Roman. He was still feeling down about what happened at work that day but finding out what all his mate had been through and what she had been hiding just made him want to hold her and protect her from the world. Looking at what she was wearing proved that she was slowly becoming comfortable with living in the compound. Having her closest friends around was helping also.

"Girls only! Get your ass out Reigns!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Excuse you! You talking to me?" asked Roman.

"Dude leave them alone," said Dean walking in.

"Alright. Though I have one question for you. Who the fuck do you think you are threatening Tracy in the car? She told the girls and I overheard. No one threatens my woman. You fucking understand me!" Roman said in a dangerous tone.

"I was just making sure that the house and the Shield was protected. Also there is shit going on that only we know about and we have to take precautions," said Dean.

"She is fucking fragile Dean. Plus she doesn't know you enough to know that you were not really threatening her. What the fuck were you thinking. You! Ugh!" Roman lost his cool and speared Dean into the pool table. Dean fought back by punching him in the face and the fight was on.

"ROSIE!" Charlotte yelled.

"SETH!" Zahra yelled.

"JIMMY!" Naomi yelled. Tracy chose that time to throw her jacket on and zip it up. Grabbing the keys to her mom's Navigator she ran out the door and got into the car. She was leaving and never looking back. Vegas here she comes.

"Tracy stop you have been drinking! You are not driving anywhere tonight!" Paige said flinging open the driver's side door and grabbing the keys out of the ignition.

"Paige give me my fucking keys!" Tracy snapped. "I shouldn't be here. Look what I caused. A fucking fight. I mess up everything and I shouldn't even be around," she added.

"That is that fucking fuckwad Jessie talking. Things just got out of control. Dean and Roman are two hot heads and they lost it," said Paige.

Meanwhile in the house Rosie, Seth, and Jimmy were trying to keep the two hotheaded men apart. "Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Rosie said loudly.

"He speared me into the fucking pool table!" Dean said loudly.

"You nearly threatened my woman and made her scared to be here you fucking fuck!" Roman roared.

"ENOUGH!" Rosie yelled. "Both of you need to calm the fuck down and chill the hell out. Dean go to your room and Roman go to yours and cool down. We will talk about everything in the morning so you all just sleep on it," he added.

"Go to our rooms? What are we five?" Dean asked. Rosie gave him a hard look and the two walked off and went to their separate bedrooms.

"Interesting but I'm going to go check on Tracy," said Charlotte walking outside where she found Paige standing outside Belinda's car with Tracy in the driver's seat. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to Vegas," said Tracy.

"You are not going anywhere. Especially tonight. You have been drinking," said Charlotte. "Just calm down and come back inside," she added

"No I put a rift between Roman and Dean. If I wasn't around they never would have fought," said Tracy.

"No it was a hard day and they both just lost it. Rosie gave them both a what for and told them to go to their rooms like two little kids," said Charlotte. She was about to say something else when Tracy's phone dinged.

Looking at the text she was in shock. **Looks like both Dave's manager's wife and your mom have something I common. Love you little niece! P.W.! Also I wonder what the real father would say about John. My brother flipped a shit!**

 **A/N: And there it is! Hope you enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am going to complete this one and then I am done writing. I got another review for Broken Butterfly and as it turned out all my stories all the same and that I need to learn to write. Because of that I am totally done after this one. I haven't decided whether or not to put Broken Butterfly back up and finish it and also before all of this I had an idea in mind about a Wrestling/FF crossover. Due to that review I decided after this one I'm quitting and let me know if you want Broken Butterfly back up. Also I am totally blocked on Austin's niece so that is not coming back up. There might be another chapter for this one out tonight and if not tonight tomorrow sometime. Anyway thanks to all of my faithful readers for your support. Those negative reviewers just make me not want to continue writing. Anyway let me know what you all want!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay guys thank you for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tracy just stared at her phone. Sounds like Jessie's half brother figured it out and he was toying with her. That also met that whoever her father's manager was married to must have had a child from her past relationship and never said anything.

Showing the text to Paige and Charlotte she decided to give her opinion. "You know what it seems like Jessie is getting all of his minions to torture her because he was pissed off and bitter over the fact mom left him for dad," said Tracy.

"Wow that is something and I guess Paul is just trying something with you," said Paige.

"He better watch himself if I have anything to say about it. Besides Rosie will tear his ass apart. Come inside and lets continue the night. The guys sometimes fight and then they get over it and they are best friends again the next day," said Charlotte.

"Alright. I need another drink and I am curious about everyone's first times in being intimate," said Tracy.

"Oh boy drinks all around then. Oh how about a game of cutthroat," said Paige.

"I will beat both of you bitches," said Charlotte.

"Damn Flair, cocky much?" Paige put in as the three walked back into the game room and each got a beer.

"What happened?" asked Naomi.

"Tracy got scared and Paige made sure she didn't do something stupid, like try to drive to Vegas after she had been drinking. We both talked things out and she is fine now," said Charlotte.

"I imagine the fight scared you baby girl. I'm sorry. I know Rosie you told me to go to my room, but I had to make sure that Tracy is okay. I am sorry for scaring you. I lost my temper because Dean just doesn't know how to control his mouth and be more sensitive. Let me hold you a couple minutes sweetheart before you and the girls do whatever you are planning on doing next," said Roman.

"Actually we are about to have a very intimate female conversation and I am going to beat both Tracy and Paige's ass in a game of cutthroat," said Charlotte.

"Maybe you will beat us and maybe you won't Flair!" said Paige.

"OOOH last names I see. Okay Knight lets just see who is better in a few," said Charlotte.

"Well can I just sit in here a couple minutes? Please, I just want to hold Tracy in my arms," said Roman.

"No more than a couple minutes. We done told all of you guys that it's girls only down here in the game room," said Naomi.

"You are braver than I am telling him what's what in that tone based on his feral nature and his state of mind tonight after the Wyatts fucked them over today," said Zahra.

"He is my cousin by marriage so I can get away with it. Besides he would never hurt a woman or a child," said Naomi.

"It has nothing to do with that! I am just not very confrontational. You on the other hand Naomi are not afraid to speak your mind. My past holds me back," said Zahra.

"Well Seth isn't that son of a bitch Rick and my cousin would never hurt a woman no matter what. If anything if there was a woman that needed a message sent or to be taken out he would send his cousin Tamina. She is the assassin and muscle for females who needed to be taken care of while Roman takes care of the men. Though all of them take care of the men Tamina is the only one that deals with women," said Naomi.

"Could we get off the subject about business? This is making my friend very nervous because she isn't used to all of this," said Charlotte.

"I was about to say the same thing," said Paige.

"Are you okay baby girl?" asked Roman as he just held Tracy on his lap and stroked her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm getting used to it all. Don't worry," said Tracy. Roman relaxed at that and just held her to him. He loved and cared a lot about her and he would be dammed if he would ever let her go. Though hearing that she was getting used to everything was comforting. He was about to say something with Tamina, in all her glory, strolled in wearing a short leather miniskirt, a blue midriff leather tube top, black leather jacket, and black six inch ankle boots.

"Did I miss a party no one told me about?" Tamina asked.

"Actually my mate has a couple of her friends over and Naomi, and Zahra are joining. Renee is working and Eva, well lets just not go there. Jey is hurt and pissed off," said Roman.

"Sounds like the little skank needs a beat down and I will be glad to do it," said Tamina.

"Babe! I don't have the bail money for you," a muscular bald man said as he walked in.

"Oh I forgot! Ryan don't work," Roman said.

"Fuck off Reigns! I'm looking but it's hard to find a job as personal trainer or body builder. I cannot even get a job at a construction site or bank because of how I look," said Ryan.

"Don't lie, you are just lazy! Oooh the Housewives! I love these! Mind if I join?" Tamina asked.

"Sure, if you want. I'm Tracy," Roman's mate said holding her hand out. Tamina noticed the girl on her cousin's lap with a beer in her hand wearing one of those new lounge bras and a matching pair of shorts with a beer in one hand looking very young and inexperienced.

"I'm Tamina. Welcome to the family. Alright Matt, Ryan, Roman get the fuck out. Women only," she said.

"I said that a long time ago," said Naomi.

"Sometimes you have to be tough," said Tamina.

"Come up when you are done and have fun. I know you want to hang out with your friends so that is just fine. I feel safe that you are home and not driving. Also I know you are completely safe here," said Roman kissing her passionately.

"Okay out out out!" said Naomi shoving him out along with the others with the help of Tamina.

"Wow," said Zahra.

"Who hurt you in the past Z?" Asked Tamina.

"That obvious since we never met before tonight?" asked Zahra.

"Yes it is. I can read people. So who is it? Also it looks like you have been hurt also Tracy, but in a very different way. Though it holds you back from fully trusting my cousin," said Tamina.

"It was my ex. Rick Steiner. He is a member of the Outlaw Biker Gang, or is it DX, cannot remember the exact name but he runs with Tracy's ex stepfather. His brother Scott was just as bad with Dean's girlfriend Renee. It took a lot for me to trust Seth, but I am still afraid to be assertive at times for the fear of getting hit," Zahra confessed as Charlotte broke the balls on the pool table to start the game of cut throat.

"Son of a bitch! He better not ever be in my sight or I will not hesitate to take his ass out," said Tamina.

 **A/N: Well we meet the female assassin. Who do you think will win the game of cutthroat? Tracy, Charlotte, or Paige? Think that night will be the night? Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

It had been three weeks since that first night that Tracy and Roman hit third base and messed around. Since then they never went further than that and Tracy was getting more and more comfortable with them.

She hadn't talked to Jey or Dean since their rough beginnings. Paige and Charlotte were her two closest friends along with Renee, Zahra, and even Naomi. She no longer spoke to Sasha since she was stuck up and Emma had her own life.

Tracy became good friends with Punk, April, and Celeste. They hung out a lot and April and Tracy had a couple beer and pizza nights in the game room watching the big screen. Tracy never spent the night away from the compound. Anyone she had over stayed the night there or caught a cab.

The boys had their business stuff well hidden and in the basement. Otherwise it was just a large home that they lived in. Unlike her parent's home in Tampa there was no swimming pool.

Another thing was she hadn't heard from her parents in weeks. She figured that they were busy, but she had never gone this long without speaking to them. She watched the sports channel religiously just to be able to see them.

She did notice that his manager, Ace, was just screwing him over at every turn. She had no idea why and it brought her back to that phone call she had gotten out of the blue. Jessie's brother Paul hasn't contacted her since that night.

On a few occasions Tracy tried to call Belinda and Dave, but they haven't gotten back to her. Tracy was feeling more and more alone and she had no idea what to do about it. Her friends all had their lives and jobs and she didn't really have that.

She tried to flourish in the tattoo shop but it just wasn't making her happy. She had dreams that she totally gave up and she was regretting it. Sighing Tracy got into her mom's car and drove from the tattoo shop home.

She knew that it would be another night of fooling around and making out. Try as she might she just didn't love Roman or have feeling for him. That was holding her back from going all the way. She was in a funk and she had no idea how to get out of it.

Pulling into the drive of the large house she got out and went inside. No one was home. The boys had another run and she was home alone since others either had jobs or places to go. Tracy was tired of living such a lonely life.

She was broke out of her thoughts when Paige and Charlotte came in with grins on their faces.

"Tracy come with us! We are going for a drive!" said Paige.

"I'm really not up for it. I haven't spoke to my parents in almost a month and I'm feeling down and a little bit trapped," said Tracy.

"This will make it totally better! Lets go," said Charlotte.

"But," Tracy began.

"Get your ass in the car!" said Paige.

"Wow! Okay," said Tracy following her friends as they went outside and got into Ric's H2. She wondered why her best friend for the last few years was up to, but she knew that it was something good. When you know someone for so long you know things.

"So what's going on with you and Roman?" asked Paige.

"Well we sleep together and we fool around and kiss, but we haven't gone any further than we have that night. My V card is still intact. I don't know. With his feral thing he just is totally attached to me, but I have no feelings for him what so ever. I feel trapped and I have no fucking idea on what to do about it," said Tracy.

"Hey Roman is every woman's dream. He is kind, good looking, hardworking, and I bet is great in the sack!" said Paige.

"Ewww! He is practically my brother since I'm with Matt," said Charlotte.

"Ok just saying if you weren't claimed and I wasn't with Cory I would totally jump on that. He is like a walking sex symbol!" said Paige.

"I try! I try so hard but I just cannot. I miss my parents terribly and not being able to talk to them because they haven't returned my calls is just killing me. Also I have no idea what my role is anymore," said Tracy.

"Well here it is," said Charlotte pulling up in front of a small building that had a For Sale sign on it. Out front said Blue Moon Saloon on a large sign.

"What is this?" asked Tracy.

"Well this is your place. You now own it. I know you are asking how the hell could you get this without having the money for it since you just have a secretarial job, well lets just say that someone bought it for you. They should show up any minute now," said Charlotte as a white Suburban pulled in and a blond woman got out of the car.

"Mom!" Tracy exclaimed as she ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I have been trying to call both you and Dave and I also know that Dave is my father and not Jessie. I figured it out years ago. Anyway why haven't you been answering my calls?" she asked.

"Well we have had a lot going on in addition to finding you a place to flourish and have a life outside of being the girl of the drug lord of Tampa," said Belinda.

"I just want to come to Vegas. I know I have friends here including Charlotte and Paige, but I don't want to be in a loveless relationship/marriage. I don't love him. Try as I might I have no feelings for him," said Tracy.

"I was the same way with Jessie, but then things worked out how they were supposed to. One thing I learned over the years is that no matter what things will happen as they are supposed to. If you are meant to be with Roman you will end up falling madly deeply in love with him and if not, well he'll end up getting busted for his illegal activities and you will be free to date whoever. Though while you are trying to figure out where you belong in the game of love this place is yours and yours alone. An escape, something to give you purpose no matte what happens in life," said Belinda.

"Wow Belinda that's deep. You about made me cry," said Charlotte.

"Oh Char sorry about that, I didn't meant to. Also the same is for you with this Matt guy. Though between you and me I see it lasting. He is a great guy, oh and Paige if Cory puts his hands on you again dump his ass. You can do better and my daughter has a single roommate," said Belinda.

"How did you know about Cory?" asked Paige.

"Rick and Dave talk and he tells me and Charlotte tells Ric. They confide in one another," said Belinda.

"Okay mom I have another question for you, why haven't you been answering my calls these past few weeks?" asked Tracy.

"Well we have been having problems with Dave's manager Jonny Ace. He has been giving Dave shitting bookings and sabotaging his career. Well come to find out Jessie's brother found out some information on Ace's wife and was using it to blackmail him. Let's just say it's the same with Ace and his wife as it was with myself and Jessie. Though Dave dumped him and is now under Paul E Heyman and has teamed with Brock Lesnar," said Belinda.

"Wow drama in Vegas," said Tracy.

"Really. Though I know your potential and I wanted at least one of your dreams to come true so I helped you along. Your life got thrown upside down with no fault of your own so I decided to throw you a bone and help you out," said Belinda.

"I love you mom," said Tracy crying.

"Okay you two enough. Lets check the place out," said Charlotte as the four walked inside.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect! The bar! Perfect for dancing on and oh shit! When I first moved out of my parents' house I watched Bride Wars and got the idea of having a swing were you could swing out over the bar and look! Right there is a rope! And the pool tables are perfect! Wow there is nothing I would change and all I have to do is stock up and then get it going! Though I have to give interviews and hire the best! I am so excited!" said Tracy.

"Well I am so glad that you are excited! So what happened to John, Nicole, and all of them?" asked Belinda.

"They moved out of town. San Diego. Oh well at least is till have Charlotte and Page! Sasha and Emma grew apart," said Tracy.

"It happens. Life happens. Though just remember the quality friends will be around no matter what and the others weren't really friends to begin with," said Belinda.

"I'm here and have been here for years and I sure as hell ain't going anywhere!," said Charlotte.

"I love you Char. You have been here for everything," said Tracy.

"Well I hate to cut this short but I need to get the rental back to the airport so I can catch my flight back to Vegas. I love you and remember what I said about things working out in the end," said Belinda hugging her only daughter before walking out to her rental and driving away.

Tracy felt emptiness when she saw her mom's rental drive off. Once again she was reminded that her mom lived all the way across the country from her. Though she had Charlotte and Ric and that made her feel a little more secure.

"Well lets get you home so we can see about hiring and tomorrow when you get off of work we can come over and figure out what needs to be done and we also need to make a list on who all we need to hire and for what. Ryan would make a good bouncer because according to Matt he doesn't have a job yet," said Charlotte.

"I guess he figures having a bad ass chick for a girlfriend who makes good money because she is good at what she does he doesn't have to work. Lazy arse!" said Paige.

"It's between them so I'm not getting involved. I'm only suggesting to Tracy that he would be good for the job and that she should at least offer him the job," said Charlotte.

"Okay I get the point. I'm hungry. Lets go get some lunch. How does a seafood place on the beach sound?" asked Paige.

"Sounds good. Then how about we hit the mall! Girls day today! Oh Tracy it's official! You and I now live together. Matt moved in and he invited me to move in with him," said Charlotte.

"I'm happy you found someone. I thought you would never get rid of that asshole Chris Daniels," said Tracy.

"Ugh don't even get me started on his ass!" said Charlotte as they all got into Ric's H2. Besides Charlotte the only one allowed to drive Ric's car was Tracy and she wanted to drive! Charlotte was riding shot gun and Paige was in the back passenger seat. The three went to the beach to get some lunch before heading to the mall!

 **A/N: So what do you think about Tracy's mom buying her a bar so she could at the very least have her dream? It seems like she doesn't have any feelings for Roman at all. Do you think things are worse than everyone things behind closed doors with Paige and Cory? Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Tracy was enjoying herself with Paige and Charlotte at lunch. Even though she was feeling that emptiness with her mom leaving again she felt a lot better about everything going on in her life and was even thinking that maybe she could fall in love with Roman.

They had finished up and were waiting around for the check and the three had decided to go back to the bar and start ordering beer, liquor and any other supplies needed as well as look into starting the hiring process. Tracy figured the sooner she got started the sooner she could open and see her parents again.

"So are you excited about everything?" asked Paige.

"Very! I feel like a very new person. I'm feeling like my old self before everything got turned upside down! Ask Charlotte how I was before that fateful night we went clubbing and then after I found out my parents had to move," said Tracy.

"Oh you like yourself but you are also showing your true self. I think the combination with everything is helping you out. Though I have to ask, if you hadn't gotten latched by my boyfriend's big brother, would you have left with your parents or would you have stayed in Tampa?" asked Charlotte.

"Well I would have stayed with you and Ric or with John and Nicole. It would have been stupid to just switch schools if I was getting so for ahead because my plan was to go back to Nashville to pursue my dreams as a country singer/songwriter. Though now I feel independent since my mom helped me with my dream to own my own business. My dream bar! She bought it and I just need to whip it into the hottest hotspot in down," said Tracy.

"Well your best friend from many years and your best friend from school is gonna help!" said Charlotte as Paige's phone went off.

"Hey baby," said Paige. The volume of the phone was turned up so Charlotte and Tracy heard every word Cory said.

"So where are you and what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm at the little seafood place on the beach with Charlotte and Tracy. We are getting ready to head back to Tracy's bar. Her mom bought it for her and she is going to begin the process of getting it up in running with the ordering and the hiring. Since I don't have a job I wanna work with my best friend," said Paige.

" **Hell Naw**! You are not working at some bar. You can fucking forget that right now Paige Knight!" Cory said in a threatening tone. Charlotte and Tracy exchanged worried looks. The duo where closer than ever and it seemed like life was pushing them to be sisters and not just in the heart. By marriage eventually.

"What the hell Cory? Do you not trust me or something? I'll just be either a bar tender or a bar back. Nothing crazy or flashy. Besides it will help pay the bills and give me a chance to work with one of my best friends," said Paige.

" **Tell them to drive you home now Paige. I am not fucking around. Also you are never going to see them again ever since they are with fucking thugs**!" Cory said in a dangerous tone before hanging up the phone.

"What the fuck!"

"Seriously are you even going to listen to that? You can move in with us. We'll explain the situation and what was said and believe me it will not be a problem since we have an extra room between Tracy and I," said Charlotte.

"I have to go guys. I'm sorry and I can no longer be friends with you all. I mean he has a point Tracy is with a high up member of the Shield and you are dating a brother. He doesn't want me associated with a dangerous drug ring," said Paige.

"Have you ever been in danger with us? You have been nothing but safe. They do business else ware and no one knows about the business so you don't have to fear," said Tracy. She was feeling very unsafe now because Paige was tripping out due to Cory.

"I'm sorry but I got to go. I'll take a cab," said Paige as she walked out. Charlotte was in shock and Tracy felt herself pulling away from her best friend of many years.

"Hey I'll make sure Paige gets home safe. Sorry but I need some time alone after I drop her off," said Tracy walking out and catching up with her friend. "Listen I will ride with you and pay for the cab fare home. Also I decided that I am going to leave Tampa. You are so much fun and I wish that we could be friends, but I think with Cory and everything else I should just fly to Vegas. Besides who would come to a bar that the owner is with someone high up in a major drug cartel. It's best I cut my loses and get the hell out of dodge," said Tracy.

"I was afraid to tell Charlotte this but Cory hits me and makes me fee like shit. I have no idea what to do and no idea how to get away from it," Paige confessed.

"Don't go back to it! Also stop letting Jessie bring you down Tracy! I mean Paige Cory can go fuck himself and Tracy stop listening to what Jessie told you for years. Everyone in Tampa knows the rules when it comes to the Shield. Don't snitch and don't pick fights with them or screw them over in business and you will be alright. Unless they catch a man abusing a woman because then fist start flying because they hate that shit! You are not leaving Tampa Tracy. Now get in dad's car," Charlotte said.

"Cory is working so could you give me a ride to get my stuff? Then I will take you up on yall's offer and move in with you guys," said Paige.

"I know it's a hard decision but you made the best one. Trust me I have been there with my ex. If I never would have walked out I never would have found my Rosie/Matt. I have spent nights at the Bautista house crying with Tracy just holding me and telling me that he wasn't worth crying over and that I deserved better than being hit and abused all the time," said Charlotte.

"It's true Paige. Ric worked a lot and Charlotte stayed over. Bram knew better than to show up because Dave would have ripped him apart," said Tracy.

"I love you girls and I am sorry I nearly broke off our friendship. I feel stupid," said Paige.

"Don't. Oh Call Cory to see if he is at work or at home," said Charlotte.

"I got a better idea," said Tracy dialing a number.

"Hello,"

"Hey Punk it's Tracy. Listen could you just give me a simple yes or no answer to this. I will explain it later in a text," she said.

"Alright lay it on me," said Punk.

"Is Cory there or at home?" asked Tracy.

"Not here," said Phil. "Do you suspect….," Punk trailed off.

"I got a confirmed confession so tell Z we have a new roommate because of it. Looks like we will have to wait to get her things. We'll manage and take a shopping trip. Also text me when the coast is clear and he is there so we can get Paige's things," said Tracy.

"I got you. Man I want to rip that mother fucker's head off!" Punk ranted.

"Well you know where Z and I live so you know that if he shows up he has a death wish and he might not make it out alive," said Tracy.

"Oh I dare him to show up," Charlotte said aloud as Tracy ended the call and hung up.

"Punk is a cool guy who hates men who are violent to women. I told him the basics and he is on my side in this. I will still work part time for him even when the bar gets going because he is such a nice guy and cool boss," said Tracy as the three got into Ric's car and headed away from the Seafood place and instead headed toward the mall so Paige could get some clothing for a couple days until she was able to get the rest of her things.

 **A/N: Filler chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Also I'm going to be focusing on this story and one other story more. What would you rather see more of? Broken Butterfly or Can Love Prevail? Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26

Jessie James took a shot of Whisky and slammed it back. Looking over at his brother Paul along with the Steiner brothers he knew that his entire world was falling upside down. Paul tried to blackmail Jonny Ace in getting him to sabotage Dave Bautista's career by threatening to tell everyone who would listen that his daughter wasn't really his.

Her father was actually one of the most dangerous men in the entire USA. The muscle of the Shield Drug Cartel that worked with the McMahons. His buddy Triple H aka Paul Levesque would have had Jessie's back on this but since he married Vince's daughter he turned into a little bitch.

Shawn Michaels, Sean Xpack Waltman and his wife Chyna walked away from the DX gang. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall walked away and even his besty Billy Gunn walked away because they didn't believe in what Jessie really was. Though he had the Steiner brothers and his half brother. He would get the Bautistas if that was the last thing he would ever do. The hell with what the McMahons say. He would take the fall. Also he would love to loan Tracy out to the Steiners and his brother and let them have their way with her.

Picking up his cell Jessie decided to call Triple H. As the phone rang he was trying to figure out how to talk Hunter Paul Levesque into maybe dropping the Shield to help the former DX gang out.

"Hello," Hunter said into the phone.

"Hey Hunter it's Jessie. Listen could you please do me a big favor and drop the Shield. They are ruining my opportunity to take out my ex wife. I want my family back but thanks to the fact Bautista is under their protection and that I couldn't get his career destroyed I need you. Please Hunt," said Jessie.

"No. First of all Dave and I go way back when we were the Evolution of Florida and that was before we got McMahon on our side. Besides I made sure both Dave and Ric's daughters were protected and they are. They are totally set. Listen drop it. Belinda left you because are an abusive asshole. Deal with it and leave them the fuck alone. Oh I found out about your attempted blackmail. I was the one who called Heyman and he got on the ball and took on Dave in addition to his other client Brock Lesnar. This is my only warning. Leave them alone or we will take you out. That's why everyone in your crew left and moved on to bigger and better things. Goodby," said Hunter as he hung up the phone.

"FUCK!" Jessie yelled throwing the phone across the room in his one bedroom small Nashville house.

"Okay I'm guessing that didn't go well," said Paul.

"No it fucking didn't. Thanks okay. I will strike when no one will see it coming and I will get my revenge. Even if the Shield, H, and the McMahons kill me it will be all worth it," said Jessie storming out of the room.

* * *

Tracy, Paige, and Charlotte drove back to the bar and began organizing things. Charlotte walked over with a schedule and beer and liquor order along with a check addressed to her from Ric Flair.

"Here you go. Daddy insisted on paying for stocking up the first time and he said that you don't have to pay him back. In fact he won't take it. Also I got on the horn for distributors and they will be here tomorrow. Now you just have to figure out bouncers, and other staff. So who is bartending?" asked Charlotte.

"Wow! Tell your dad thanks and that I said kiss my ass I'm paying him back. Also I was thinking if you wanted to bartend you could, along with Paige and myself. Though we need one more bartender. Also I will call Ryan about being a bouncer. I need maybe one or two more bouncers, and a bar back that refills everything on busy nights," said Tracy.

"Okay first of all I will take the job and second of all dad won't take it so you are just going to have to get over it! Put a help wanted sign out and the job openings and then we can just wait a couple hours before we head home," said Charlotte as Tracy's phone rang.

Looking at the caller id she saw it was Roman. "Hey," she said.

"Hey baby girl. I have been thinking about you. Sorry I haven't got to spend much time with you lately and I feel bad about it. I have just been busy with this latest project. Anyway what's going on with you? Do you think we could go all the way tonight. I need you and I miss you," said Roman.

"Well mom and dad bought me a bar. I'm with Charlotte and Paige trying to get it going. I have distributors coming tomorrow and I am in the process of figuring out who to hire for what. And as far as the last question I am just not sure if I am ready for that. I'm scared," said Tracy.

"Babygirl you have nothing to be scared of. I would never hurt you. Just let me show you how much I love you," said Roman.

"Can we talk about this when I am not in the middle of work and you are not driving back with the boys from wherever you went today?" asked Tracy.

"That's fine. We'll talk when you get home. I love you baby girl," said Roman as they ended the call.

"So someone is afraid to give out the P!" Paige said with a knowing look.

"Shutup. I'm scared okay. Giving up the big V is a big step," said Tracy as Charlotte walked back in after hanging a hiring doing interviews sign on the door and the three were just waiting on some bites.

"Okay what's going on?" asked Charlotte.

"Roman wants the P and Tracy is scared to give it up since she hasn't lost the big V," said Paige.

"Seriously!" Tracy exclaimed. She was about to say something more when they heard a Harley pulling up and parking before the door opened and a slender blond woman walked in accompanied by a mammoth of a man who's arms were sleaved tattoos. "Hi I'm Tracy. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well the sign out front. Mark and I just moved here and we are looking for work. I'm Michelle and this is my husband Mark," the woman said.

"Hi I'm Tracy Bautista and these are practically my partners Charlotte Flair and Paige Knight. We do need a bouncer and another bartender," she told them.

"Well I can keep anyone and everyone in line if they fuck up. Besides with my wife being in here whether she is working or having fun her safety is my top priority," said Mark.

"Well do you have a cool head. Some guys will get pissed and be like you motherfucker or call your momma a whore or something? Would you be able to keep calm and only not be nice when it's absolutely necessary?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes," said Mark.

"And you Michelle do you have any experience bartending?" asked Charlotte.

"Well I was a bartender when I was in college and I went to bartending school and was a bartender at Billy Bob's Texas," said Michelle.

"So you guys moved from Texas here to Tampa?" asked Tracy.

"Yes that is correct," said Michelle.

"Here both of you put your names in this computer so I can do a background check. No offense but we have to be cautious now days with all the creeps out there," said Paige handing them a laptop.

"No problem we understand," said Michelle.

"Just hire them they are cool. Kevin, Scott, and I can vouch for them and Mark's half brother is looking for a job also," said the man with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Shawn, Becky, Kevin, Scott what are you all doing here? I thought you were still in DX," said Tracy.

"Oh Jessie is so full of shit on everything and he writes checks he cant cash and the way he really is just made us walk away. We now own a bike shop that fixes and sells bikes and does maintenance on most cars and trucks. Becky here keeps the place running and we just work," said Shawn.

"Okay Michelle you are hired and Mark if you and your brother want you can be our bouncers. I was thinking a acquaintance of mine Ryan also to be a bouncer, but you guys can also double as bar backs and I will hire one more person to be a bar back so everything is covered," said Tracy.

"I'm looking forward to working with you," said Michelle.

"Oh I will make this place fun. This has been my dream. I decided years ago that if I couldn't be a country singer songwriter I would own a bar and have it kind of like Coyote Ugly with an old western flair with some redneck country to it," said Tracy. "Oh it's good to see you guys again and I am glad that you got away from Jessie. He is nothing but bad news. He broke me down so bad with his abuse that I am still trying to get my self esteem back," she added.

"And if that motherfucker comes near her again he is as good as dead. I talk to my dad and he talks to me. He has connections and the Shield knows all about it. Tracy is the one who got latched by the muscle of the Shield and I'm dating his big brother. Crazy and fucked up but sometimes life rolls that way," said Charlotte.

"Damn are you not afraid to keep things to yourself?" asked Tracy looking at her best friend.

"Have I ever held back my feelings and my beliefs? I don't think so. WHOOOOO!" Charlotte said.

"Well okay then. Shit its getting late. Mark, Michelle be here tomorrow because the trucks are coming and tell Glen that if he wants the job to come also. Come on girls its getting late and Paige if Cory calls hand either myself or Charlotte the phone. You are done with that piece of shit!" said Tracy as she began locking up as the group just filtered out.

She was glad to see some old friends from Nashville and even happier that they left Jessie high and dry. It seemed like her entire life was slowly coming together after some rocky moments. Getting into the car she let Charlotte drive the three back to the Shield Compound.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoy. Looks like Jessie will not go away.**


	27. Chapter 27

When the three got home Matt and Roman were waiting for Charlotte and Tracy. Roman spoke first. "Hey get dressed we are taking you guys out to dinner and then to Dwayne's for a night of dancing afterwards. I know since I latched on to you we haven't really had much time to get to know one another so I figured why not a double date," said Roman.

"Awww that is so sweet you guys. Maybe that is what my besty needs to give up the P! Come on lets get dressed and knock their socks off," said Charlotte grabbing Tracy's hand and dragging her upstairs.

"Man how do you deal with her? Miss independent with a whole lot of energy. Though Tracy is becoming a little more independent since her parents gave her a little hand buying her that bar. I just am used to being in charge," said Roman.

"Little bro this is something she has always wanted and her parents knew that. She couldn't control what happened in her life so being the loving parents they are they just threw her a bone and gave her a little bit of help. Let her have that. If you treat her right she isn't going anywhere. Just keep up the dates and the talks. I don't mean middle of the night romps, but deep conversations. I know mom and dad hate the path you chose and I know that Dwayne looks the other way and you are different but besides that you are a good man," said Matt.

* * *

Meanwhile while the two were upstairs Charlotte picked out a silk blue green halter dress that fell just above her knees and was a little low cut and tied around her neck. Handing the dress to Tracy she looked at Charlotte in shock.

"I cannot wear this. I am too ugly," said Tracy.

"Stop that shit. You are not ugly. I fucking swear, if I ever see Jessie I will kill him. Stop putting yourself down. Roman loves you. Its deeper than just you being latched. I don't know what it is but he is changing and it's all because of you. He never does dates and he always has to rule relationships. According to Matt his ex wife left him because he wanted her to stay at home and she wanted to work and make her own money. Now she is married to some hot shot and doing well in her modeling career. Though he is letting you own a bar. Doesn't that say something?" Charlotte said.

"Wow I had no idea. Dammit why the fuck can I not get the shitty things Jessie said to me out of my mind. It's bad enough he was sexually abusive to me and he even got physical a few times but mentally, emotionally, and verbally he fucking me up," said Tracy as she changed and slipped on a pair of back six inch pumps as she began to redo her makeup and fix her hair.

Charlotte changed into a hot pink tube dress with hot pink and white wedges and she was just listening as her best friend let it out and ranted.

"Jessie is in the past and nobody will let that fucker near you again. Here let me help you with your hair and then you can do mine," said Charlotte with her large curling iron.

Tracy hugged Charlotte and the two fixed their hair and then went downstairs. Matt took Charlotte by the arm and passionately kissed her before walking out to Roman's Escalade. Roman looked at Tracy and his heart fluttered. She was looking hot and he felt his dick twinge in his pants. She turned him on in many ways.

"You look beautiful baby girl. You ready to go?" asked Roman kissing her and then offering her his arm. Tracy took it and they went out to his car. Opening up the passenger side door for her Roman kissed her and then went around to the driver's side.

"Okay how does that lobster place on the beach sound?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good," said Charlotte.

"I'm game," said Tracy.

"Well that's where we are heading then," said Roman as he put the car and drive and drove off into the Tampa night.

When the four made it to the restaurant they were seated and they all ordered. Tracy was the only one not drinking since she wasn't old enough but she was having fun. Tracy decided to ask questions and try to get to know the man she was going to spend her life with other than what he did for a living.

"So what is your favorite food?" asked Tracy.

"Sushi hands down. Though I love seafood and homemade cookies," said Roman

"Well my mom has some old recipes from her mother. I could make you some if you want. If I can make homemade pizza cookies I can do. I love seafood also and I don't like sushi. Sorry. Okay favorite football teams. Pro and college," said Tracy.

"Football sucks so I don't watch it," said Charlotte.

"Well Matt and I are bigtime San Francisco 49ers fans and college Georgia Tech for me and Matt I have no idea," said Roman.

"Auburn. War Damn Eagle!" said Matt.

"Okay I have two favorite pro teams. The Tennessee Titans since I was born there and the Dallas Cowboys! I love Texas!" said Tracy.

"Oh hell no! The cowgirls?" asked Matt. "Okay what college team?" he added.

"Well I must say Roll Tide Roll! Sorry house divided!" said Tracy with a laugh. "Though I am willing to add a third pro favorite and root for the 49ers as long as they are not playing the Titans or else it will be a war. Titans come before Dallas!" she added.

"So baby girl tell me something else about yourself that I do not know," said Roman taking Tracy's hand in his and kissing it. Tracy felt the electric surge through her.

"Well to be honest I have just wanted to be loved and accepted for who I am. I am lucky mom and dad accepted me for me. Jessie never did. Also I am the most loyal person you could meet whether it would be friendship or relationship. Though screw me over and that's it," said Tracy.

"Well one thing about little brother that you do not know is that he is always striving to improve and be the best. True story when he was younger," Matt began.

"Shutup Matt," Roman hissed. Charlotte just sat back and listened. She and Matt have had these conversations and gotten to know one another. Tracy and Roman have yet to have those conversations and knew they needed to if Tracy was going to have feelings for him.

"Anyway he wanted to be the fastest in everything. He would ask how fast he was and our sister would say okay get my book bag out of my car and I'll time you. Though we never did. Even know he wants to be the best and I am guessing that's why he is so good and accurate in what he does now," said Matt.

"Don't scare her away!" Roman hissed.

"If you haven't scared me away yet you haven't," said Tracy. She was glad to know more about him and she wanted to skip the dancing that night. She wanted to go all the way.

 **A/N: Well the date is nearly over! Should she go all the way or make him wait for it and go out dancing? Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay okay Matt shut up. Sorry about that I am trying not to be rude to my big brother because he might try to kick my ass. Try is the word because what I am," said Roman with a smirk. "Anyway do you mind if I ask you how you and Charlotte became such close friends. I know your dad's rolled together and still do in occasion, but I just wonder what else is there," said he added.

"Let's not talk about this. Please I haven't even told Matt what happened," Charlotte said in a scared voice.

"Now I want to know. Let it out," said Matt.

"Charlotte I love you and I am sorry. You know every single thing about me and Matt loves you and I can see how much he does. Like you always tell me to forget about what that fucker Jessie did to me. I am telling you forget fucking Stu! Roman, Matt Charlotte was older than me and we didn't really have a lot on common. Though one night when Ric was out of town I was staying the night at her house because I ran away from Nashville after Jessie tried to put my mom's head through a window," she paused.

She felt the bad memories resurfacing and felt the tears come to her eyes. Seeing this Roman wrapped his arm around her and started gently messaging her shoulders. Taking his hand and leaning into him for his strength she continued.

"Charlotte was dating this older guy named Stewart Beninnet. Though one night he wanted to go all the way and Charlotte didn't. I heard her scream and I ran down the hall with a baseball bat and ending hitting up in the face before he could rape her. After that we have been closer than close. I saved her and she brought me into her circle and we have been the best of friends ever since. She introduced me to Brianna and Nicole along with Kelly. I am sorry for just telling you this, but it's a hard subject with us," said Tracy.

"That fucker better watch himself if I ever see him," Matt growled.

"Oh watch out for Jack Swagger who was physically abusive to Charlotte also. I am glad she finally found you. Though you hit her and I will bash your brains in with a baseball bat!" Tracy said flat out.

"Tracy I would never hurt Charlotte or any female. None of the men in our family was raised that way and we were put into fear if one of us did fuck up in that way," said Matt.

"I looked out for Tracy in other ways. I had no idea how hard she had it in Nashville till pizza night with the girls and a few shots. If I would have known I would have had dad come get you and had you stay with us full time. Though she may not have been in a physically abusive relationship and nearly raped like I was, but the verbal and sexual abuse from the man she thought was her father really fucked her up. Also she has never had sex in her life so she is a virgin," said Charlotte.

"Does oral count?" asked Tracy.

"I'm sorry! I feel like shit. I'm the older one and I should be looking out and saving you from shit and not the other way around like our friendship has been," said Charlotte. Before either Roman or Matt could get a word in Tracy fired back.

"Wrong! We look out for one another and have one another's backs and save one if they need saving! Fuck the age. I love you Char! You are my best friend and you will always be my best friend. Don't feel bad about me saving you because I'm a lot younger. You are here now when I need you the most! Mom and dad had to move to Vegas, Brianna and Nicole had to leave, Paige is going through some shit, and I am getting into a relationship I do not get. Listen I am terrified about being latched and if it wasn't for you I would have tried to run by now!" Tracy confessed.

"Babygirl my feelings for you are more than just me latching on to you. I love you and I want you to be my wife one day. Let me take care of you and protect you. I know you have your own business that your parents got you and that's okay. I accept that you are trying to be independent and it's a damn turn on!" said Roman.

"Roman gets more and more sexual the more he has had to drink. Sorry. Though you can trust Charlotte with me," said Matt.

"Looks like I'm driving to the club. Keys please!" said Tracy holding her hand out.

"Tracy I am a little old school and I feel since I'm older I should be the protector in our friendship and saving your ass. Though you have saved mine those times. Though I had no idea about how much you have been frontin about you life until after a few drinks that night," said Charlotte.

"Ugh I told you it's no big deal. You are my best friend and I have you back no matter what. I am thankful that you are in Tampa. Otherwise I have no idea what I would do or how I would deal with it all," said Tracy as she leaned into Roman. She trusted him with her life at the moment, but if it wasn't for Charlotte she would have most likely been too afraid of him.

Roman was a very dangerous man and a feared man in Tampa. That would make anyone want to step back and possibly run. Though she felt entirely safe with him and trusted him completely. It helped having her dad talk to him and having Charlotte around.

"So we ready to go dancing?" asked Matt.

"Well lets pay the bill," said Tracy laying down her mom's Mastercard to pay for the meal. Roman grabbed it and put it in his pocket before putting his down.

"I got this so don't you even try it baby girl," said Roman.

"I, Mom could have gotten this one. I don't want you to have to think you have to pay for everything," said Tracy.

Roman ran his hands up an down her body before kissing her once again. " I got this and you don't have to worry about anything. Oh baby I love you and I need you tonight. Though lets go out and dance," he said.

Charlotte, Matt and Roman followed Tracy out to the car after dinner. Since Tracy wasn't old enough to drink in public she was the designated driver. Roman sat up front and Matt and Charlotte were in the back. Tracy drove them to Electrify. Walking in like they owned the place they went up to the bar.

Joe and Matt ordered two whisky neats and Charlotte ordered a Bacardi 151 and pineapple juice and Tracy ordered a none alcoholic cocktail since she was driving. Matt and Roman sat and talked with Dwayne while the women got up an danced.

The dance floor was popping and the two just danced to the groves. Both brothers saw how connected the two were in being best friends and Roman saw the gift that he had latched on to. He was going to be her first and only and he felt a lot of pressure to give it to her good. He never felt that way in his life but with Tracy it was an entirely new ball game!

 **A/N: Okay another teaser! Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

At midnight Roman was ready to go and he had to pull the women off the dance floor. Walking over to his brother who was still talking with Dwayne he said, "Well guys I'm ready to go. I have waited long enough and I'm ready to get home," he told them.

"Hey I'll drive Matt and Charlotte home. You and Tracy go ahead. Though I'm sure they could catch a ride with Renee also since Dean will be picking her up," said Dwayne.

"We'll get a ride home with Dean and Renee. Charlotte is still in party mode and I'm enjoying catching up with Dwayne," said Matt.

Meanwhile Tracy and Charlotte were back on the dance floor. Tracy hardly danced in a club but since it was Dwayne's club and Charlotte was there she was enjoying herself. A woman joined them and got in all the dancing also.

"Hey girls I'm Brandi Eden Runnels. My husband said to take a night off from my modeling career and cut loose. Since I'm new to Tampa I figured why not get out and meet people," she said.

"Well I'm Charlotte Flair and this is my best friend Tracy Bautista," Charlotte was about to say something else when Roman came back onto the dance floor and pulled the young woman in his arms.

"Ladies I'm ready to go. Matt said he wasn't ready to go and it looks like you are not either. Renee said she will drive you all home when she leaves. Tracy I have waited long enough and I need you baby girl. Lets go. I have sobered up but I won't be able to pass a breathalyzer so I need you to drive us home sweetheart," said Roman.

"It's okay Tracy. Just enjoy yourself. I know the first time is the scariest, but Roman really loves you," said Charlotte hugging her friend.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Brandi," said Tracy as Roman took her by the hand and led her out of the club. Walking her to his car he unlocked the driver's side door and helped Tracy in the car and shut the door and walked around to the other side.

Tracy unlocked the passenger side door and put the key in the ignition and fired up the engine. Roman got in and put on his seat belt and leaned over and kissed her passionately. The two began making out in the car and she felt herself getting very excited.

"We better go before I end up fucking you right here in the parking lot of the club in this car. Lets head home baby girl. I do not want your first time to be in the back of a car in front of a club," said Roman.

Nodding her head Tracy put the car in gear and headed for the Shield compound.

* * *

"Hey Jessie! Bro," Paul Write said walking in.

"What do you have for me. I am looking for a window were we can kidnap the entire Bautista clan. Belinda, Tracy, and Dave. I want to bring them to Nashville and eventually kill them all for fucking up my life. Sorry what news to you have for me?" Jessie James asked.

"Well we have a couple of agents after us. They want to take our operation here in Nashville and us down. Agents C. Runnels and G. Laurinaitis. They are after us and want to shut down our entire operation. They do not care about the McMahons or the Shield at the moment. It's all on us at the moment," said Paul.

"Let them fucking try and take us down! Though I'm sure I could let it be known that Agent Laurinaitis's daughter isn't her husband John's. Nope she was in a relationship before she met John and broke it off. It would be something for everyone to find out the dirty little secrete the agent and her husband Jonny Ace have had for years. Talk about ruining reputations. I tried to use it against Bautista but he dumped Jonny Ace for Paul Heyman," said Jessie.

"Sick bastard. So you are going to let it be known to trash the agent's and her husband's reputation. Oh and we all know that the shit will hit the fan when it gets out and better yet takes the heat off of us," said Paul.

"Exactly," said Jessie.

* * *

When Tracy and Roman got to the house they went inside and went upstairs to the master bedroom. "Okay I have something for you so just lay back and get ready. I wanted to do something special for my first time and for you. Can you wait five minutes?" asked Tracy.

"Hurry baby girl," Roman said kissing her again. Tracy walked into the bathroom and donned a white silk short nightgown and matching robe. She just left the robe because it wouldn't last long on her anyway. She also had a white thong on and white satin bra that shaped her breasts perfectly on underneath.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the bedroom. Roman was laying on the bed in just his silk black boxer briefs. His long black hair down and he had poured a couple glasses of bubbly and had soft music playing.

"Oh baby girl. You are so beautiful. Here. Cheers," Roman said handing her a glass. The two toasted and then leaned in and kissed one another. Settling the glasses down on the nightstand the two continued kissing.

Roman's hands began exploring Tracy's body and Tracy was feeling very much on fire like she did that first night she ever hit third base. She felt Roman pull her nightgown over her head. Roman gasped seeing her bra and thong set. Roman began kissing down her neck and then removed her bra. He kissed one breast for a few minutes and then the other for the equal amount of time.

Kissing and sliding his hands down her body he explored every inch much like he did the first time. Though this was special and he wanted to make her experience special. Tracy felt so on fired and she moaned and gasped at Roman's magic experienced hands and mouth.

Tracy felt him kiss her stomach and then felt his tongue on her belly button socking and licking. "OHHH Roman!" she moaned running her fingers through his long black hair.

She felt him take her thong off and felt his hands run up and down her legs before she felt his fingers on her most sensitive part and gasped as she felt one finger enter her than another. It wasn't long before she felt his tongue replace his fingers. She bulked and was gasping in pleasure.

He could really work her senses. She came quickly gasping for air. Then she took over kissing him passionately on the mouth and then began to lick and suck down his body. Like before she went on pure instinct and watched his facial expressions and continued what was favorable to him.

When she found her way to his very large member she once again took him in. His entire being and began to lick and suck and run her hands up and down his shaft. Feeling himself getting close he stopped her.

"Not this time baby girl. I want to cum inside of you and not your mouth," said Roman as he gently laid Tracy back on the bed and spread her legs gently and laid on top of her. "Relax baby girl. It will be okay. Do you trust me?" Roman asked.

"I trust you Roman," Tracy whimpered as she felt Roman's large manhood at her center. She relaxed as she felt him slowly slide into her. She felt no pain just pleasure. Then when he got to her barrier he stopped.

"Are you ready baby girl?" asked Roman softly kissing her on the mouth. "This might hurt. I know that the first time is always the hardest and then it will be all over," he said.

"I'm ready Roman and I trust you. Go ahead," said Tracy.

"Alright baby girl," said Roman as he drew his hips back and then snapped back into her breaking the barrier. It was better to do it fast and quick like ripping off a band aid. Though all Tracy felt was just a pinch and then she felt a wave of pleasure as he hit her spot dead center.

"Fuck keep going Roman! Just like that!," said Tracy as she urged him to go on. Roman slowly inched out of her and then went back in and once again at his deepest hit her dead center in her g spot. "Stop pussy footing around and just fuck me!" she demanded.

Roman was his own man and continued at a slow deep gentle pace. It didn't take long at all before Tracy came once again.

"Oh fuck Roman!" she moaned feeling waves of pleasure course through her body. Roman continued at a steady pace because he wasn't ready for it all to end so he prolonged his orgasm. I Tracy came again and then again before he finally sped up and was fucking her hard and fast. "Roman I'm cumming again!" she gasped.

"Oh fuck I'm so fucking close! Lets cum together," said Roman gasping as sweat was running down their bodies. The knew they would have to change the sheets before they went to bed but they were just to engrossed in the pleasure they were giving one another.

"ROMAN!" Tracy screamed as she came hard for the final time just before Roman shot his seed deep into her. Holding onto his mate, lover, and soon to be wife Roman gasped for air. This had been the best he had ever had.

He was totally sated and no one ever done that for him. Pulling Tracy into his strong arms he passionately kissed her. "I love you. So much and you gave me the greatest gift ever. I am never letting you go and I will always love and protect you and give you the life you deserve," Roman said as he held her.

"Roman I love you too," said Tracy laying her head on his shoulder as they just held one another for a few minutes.

"I know you are tired but our bed is soaked so we have to change the sheets so we are not could and wet throughout the night," said Roman.

"Alright," said Tracy getting up before noticing a bit of blood. "Oh fuck what is going on. I need to call my mom. It's only eleven her time and she should still be up," she said.

"No it's completely normal to bleed a bit your first time. Here baby girl," said Roman as he came back in from the bathroom with a washcloth and cleaned her up. "Hey why don't you take a hot bath in the tub while I change the sheets and then we can get some sleep. Also if you want to have a glass of wine go ahead. I love you," he added.

"Thanks Roman. This is all so new to me and it's hard not having mom or Charlotte around. I know they will be in late and mom's in Vegas, but still I'm just trying to get used to everything," said Tracy.

"I love you Tracy and that's all you really need to know about my feelings. Also you need to talk to Jey and Dean. You haven't cleared the air since Jey fucked up and you and Dean had your tiff in the car. We are a family and we all need to be on the same page," said Roman.

"Tomorrow and I would prefer if Charlotte was with me with Jey and Renee with Dean," said Tracy.

"Okay I understand," said Roman as he began to strip the bed and change the sheets. Tracy sat in the large tub and was totally relaxed. Taking a sip out of her bubbly she felt like a new person. She always figured her first time would have a lot of pain, but instead it was just a twinge when her barrier was broken and then nothing but pleasure. She was also feeling fatigue.

Finishing up she decided just to sleep naked after she dried off. Roman had decided the same thing as he was under the comforter. He switched the sheets from green to blue. Climbing in and seeing that he was ready to pass out Tracy laid her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist and just fell into a deep sleep. She was falling for him and falling hard.

* * *

Belinda got awoken by her cell ringing. Picking it up she decided to get a little bit rude. "Seriously who the fuck is this? It is nearly midnight and I am trying to get some sleep," she said.

"Sorry but it seems like the past is coming back to bite me on the ass. Listen I'm worried that my wife's latest assignment will end up turning our lives into a shit storm," the man said.

"FOR FUCK SAKE JUST GET IT OUT SO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Belinda exploded.

"My wife is in the FBI trying to take down your ex husband. Listen I'm sorry for trying to fuck up Dave's career, but I was blackmailed. Somehow Jessie's half brother Paul found out something that would fuck up my wife and I's reps and dumb ass me let it happen. Look I'm sorry but I'm a fucking idiot," said the man.

"Good night Jonny Ace I'm fucking trying to sleep. I have to meet Dave for his fight in LA tomorrow and I need fucking sleep! Deal with your own problems and leave me and Dave the fuck alone!" Belinda snapped before hanging up the phone.

"Yea I would but when this gets out I seriously doubt your daughter is ready to be a mother figure at eighteen," John said aloud looking at the phone. It seemed like Jessie's gang was hell bent on ruining people's lives!

 **A/N: Long chapter! It finally happened! Hope you enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

Paige was sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone to someone and this person was the last person she figured would be involved in something like this. She made sure no one was around and continued the conversation.

"B why do I have to do this? She is my best friend and I do not want to betray her in this way. Look if this is about getting away from Cory I'll just stick it out with the Shield," said Paige.

"Look no one knows that I'm involved with them. I know they are all dead, but I'm in charge now. I have sister Abigail on my side and nothing or no one is going to stop that. Since Wyatt, Harper, Stowman, and Rowen are all dead. That just leaves me. Also it's not just about letting Jessie get what he wants. It's about getting back at the muscle of the Shield. All I need you to know is let me know when Roman finally goes all the way with his mate. Then I get her to Nashville and let Jessie and the gang do whatever. He will be brought down to his knees and I will get revenge for the Wyatt family. Also you will be well protected and away from Cory for good," the man said.

"Okay fine I will let you know. That's it. I refuse to be more involved in this," said Paige.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to do one more thing. She trusts you. So when you let me know when they mated I will get with Jessie and then get back with you. Then you drive Tracy to a meeting place and boom Jessie gets her and you are free from Cory and the Shield gets brought to their knees," he said hanging up the phone.

Page felt horrible but she knew she would be safe with the remaining Wyatt member and away from Cory. Though it wasn't like her friends cared anyway. Sasha was so up Kevin's ass and then Charlotte was with Matt, and Emma with Stephen Sheamus Farrelly. She was all alone and was feeling very left out. B had a place for her.

Sitting down on the couch she turned on Real World Episode on MTV.

* * *

Tracy awoke in Roman's strong arms feeling like a new person. Last night had been amazing and she couldn't wait to talk to the girls about it on the way to work. She loved him and she had fallen hard.

Feeling him stirring she looked up at him and saw that he was awake with a smile on his face. Pulling her tighter against him he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"Morning baby girl," he said rubbing her back.

"Morning Roman. Last night was amazing," said Tracy.

"It was. You know I have a little problem. How about we go on a round before we have to go to work," Roman said rolling her over on her back with him leaning over her. She could feel his hard manhood at her entrance.

"Sounds good big boy. Take me," said Tracy. That was all Roman needed to hear as he passionately kissed her on the mouth and gently slid into her. "Oooh! You feel so good," she moaned.

"You too baby girl," he replied as his thrusts got deeper and faster. He could feel her getting close and so was he. "Cum with me baby girl. Lets cum together," he moaned.

"ROMAN!" Tracy screamed as they came together. Roman collapsed on her and just held her.

"I love you. So much," he whispered in her hair.

"I love you too." said Tracy. Looking at the clock she couldn't believe what time it was. It was ten and she needed to meet the distributors at eleven. "Fuck I need to get going!"

"Shower together?" asked Roman.

"Okay," said Tracy as the two got into the shower and had another quick round. After that Tracy through on a floral slinky tank dress that went to her knees and a pair of white wedges. Not wanted to mess with her hair she just put it up in a messy bun. The pair made their way downstairs to the kitchen and Roman went down to the basement and Tracy met up with Charlotte who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Long night Bautista?" she joked.

"Hahaha. Lets go I'm running behind," said Tracy grabbing the keys to her mom's car. "Where is Paige? If she is coming she needs to hurry. I have to be at the bar before eleven and it's twenty minutes till," said Tracy.

"I'm here! Sorry I was arguing with Cory. Asshole hasn't got the message yet," Paige lied. In reality she was crying due to the way her life was going and the deal she made with the Wyatts. She didn't want to do it but she had to get away from Cory.

"Well lets get going," said Tracy as the three headed out to the car. Tracy was driving, Charlotte riding shotgun, and Paige was in the back.

"So how was last night? I over slept because we didn't get back from the club until four in the morning. There was a fight last night and Dean ended up beating the hell out of some guy because he slapped Renee on the ass," said Charlotte.

"Oh last night was great. Charlotte you are right about sex. When you are with the right person it is fucking awesome. I thought I would be scared, but Roman just put me at ease. I lost count of how many times between last night and this morning I orgasmed. It was as Roman was made to fit inside of me just right because no matter what angle his D always hit dead center right in the g spot! He is so good in bed," Tracy gushed as she stopped at a redlight.

"Well I thought you got the D when you came down this morning. You had this just fucked glow to your face!" said Charlotte.

"Char!" Tracy exclaimed blushing a bit.

"What?" she asked as the three women laughed as they pulled into the bar. Getting out of the Navigator Tracy grabbed her keys and unlocked the bar. She was trying to figure out where to start with everything when Charlotte began turning on all the coolers.

Paige turned on the jukebox and Boogie Woogie Choo Choo train by the Tractors came on. Moving into the bath room under the pretense of seeing what all it needed when it came to cleaning she sent the man a text saying it happened last night. Then she walked back out as one of the first trucks showed up. It was the one for all the hard liquor.

* * *

She pulled her black SUV to a stop in front of the bar. She figured that maybe she could get some info on Jessie's gang from his ex stepdaughter. She told her partner that she would feel better questioning her alone with out him.

She never thought she would be working a case with her daughter's paternal grandfather. He knew about her not saying a word and he understood. Some things were better off left in the past and this was one of them.

Walking in she saw the two blonds sorting out the liquor and putting different things away and she saw a black haired woman texting on her phone. The jukebox played softly in the back ground for background noise.

"Excuse me. Could I speak to Tracy Bautista? I'm Agent Lauriniatus and I need some information on Jessie's gang. We believe he murdered Jeff and Karen Jarrett up in Nashville and he has been suspected of murdering several federal agents," she said.

"Okay. Sure! I will tell you what I know. Though I haven't talked to him since I left Nashville. He was abusive to me and my mom and he hates the fact that she is back with my biological father. As far as I am concerned I want nothing to do with him. I'm building a life here in Tampa and away from that shithead," said Tracy.

"Well thank you. Even just the little bit that you know might help in some way. Though I could talk to your mom also. I can get the number from Ace," she said.

"Okay well I hope you get him. He is nothing but a piece of shit and I wish he would burn for what he did," said Tracy as the agent left.

"Wow sounds like Jessie is in some hot shit!" said Charlotte.

"Well he was always stupid and now its coming back to bit him in the ass!" said Tracy.

* * *

Dean, Seth, and Roman were working out in the weight room downstairs. Dean received a text and cursed under his breath. Looking right at Roman he had a fire in his eyes.

"That was Charlotte. It seems as Jonny Ace's wife is snooping around the bar. Though word on the street she is after Jessie," said Dean.

"Jessie fucked with enough people and whoever takes him out good for them," said Roman.

"How the hell can you be so cool with your ex lurking around? I mean I am a nervous wreck," said Dean.

"Listen you know how I always say with my family we don't talk about work….., well dad is an agent and so is my ex. She did marry that hotshot, but she has her own job also. She won't flip on us either. The only way is if they flat out see something. You see with us unlike Jessie we are so good that we don't get caught," said Roman.

"Fuck Roman you have a big heart and it scares me that it's going to be our downfall. Though like you said you are so accurate and Seth is on the ball and I can sniff out shit! We cannot fucking lose," said Dean.

"Told you ya dumb shit!" Roman joked as he put his 500lb max on the bench press and began doing full out reps.

 **A/N: A lot going on in this chapter! So what do you think about the family unity, the backstabbing and the possible danger lurking? Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a week and nothing changed. Tracy was focused on getting the bar ready for opening night and Paige was never around. Charlotte was busy making wedding plans with Matt and Roman and the rest of the Shield was busy.

Tracy had yet to talk to Dean and Jey. She was constantly busy and so were they. She tried to get a hold of her parents several times once again but no answer. She figured they were busy as well. She had no idea what was up with that agent that came and talked to her that first day.

As if there wasn't any other drama in her life she happened to be the wife of her dad's ex manager. She never heard from any of her other friends either. Though she was getting closer and closer to Mark and Michelle since she was trying to get the bar into working order.

Since she hired Mark as one of the bouncers along with Ryan and Michelle was hired as a bartender he hung around all the time.

* * *

Dave Bautista was walking out to his hummer after a session at the gym. He was suddenly overcome and hit over the head. The woman looked over at the man who came up.

"Get him in the car Jeff so we can get him to Nashville. I'll get his wife," the woman continued.

"Thanks Karen," said Paul Wright.

"So what about their daughter in Tampa?" asked Jeff.

"We got someone on that. As soon as we get Dave and Belinda to Nashville my connections there will get her there. Then my brother will have his revenge," said Paul.

* * *

Belinda was walking out of a store when she was grabbed from behind and thrown into a car.

"Hit the gas Rick and get us the fuck out of here!" the man said.

* * *

Three days after that it was the final couple days before the grand opening. Tracy was working overtime to make sure her place was the best in Tampa. The way she saw it her parents helped her with her dream and in return she would give nothing but her absolute best.

Roman was very proud of her accomplishment and would tell her on a daily basis. Add the fact that they have mind blowing sex nearly every day. Though they had more and more dates. One day when Roman wasn't working he persuaded Tracy not to work that day and they ended up spending it at Busch Gardens.

Tracy got to know the man behind the powerhouse, behind the man who was precise with any weapon and kill. He was sensitive, caring, and downright loving. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Paige walked in. "Tracy could you give me a ride to the store. I need a few personal items," her friend said.

"Alright. Hey how have you been?" asked Tracy as they got into Roman's Escalade.

"Busy," said Paige. "Turn down here, okay make a left, then a right," she said as she led Tracy to the agreed meeting place. Stopping the car and getting out Tracy followed her friend inside. It was there she was grabbed from behind with a rag over her face and she feel into total blackness.

"Thank you Paige," the man said putting her in the back of a black Excursion. The person behind the wheel drove off with a grin on his face. As soon as he got back to Nashville he would confront his ex wife and Dave Bautista. Then he would eventually kill the entire family.

"Bryan what the fuck are you doing?" the man who thanked Paige heard.

"Brie?"

"Bryan?"

* * *

Tracy awoke several hours later bound to a chair in a dark room. She looked around and she saw her parents who were tied together on the couch.

"Mom, Dad," Tracy whimpered.

"Tracy what's going on?" asked Dave.

"If I knew that I would answer," said Tracy.

"Well the family is finally awake," said the man walking in with three people with him.

"What the fuck Jessie? Why can't you just let well enough lone. Tracy told me what you did to her you fucking shit," Belinda said before Jessie backhanded her.

"Shut your mouth woman and don't ever give me that tone again," Jessie snapped.

* * *

Roman was out of his mind worrying about Tracy. It had been two days since she was gone and had no idea what happened. He was ready to lose it before he saw a familiar black Expedition pull up.

"Son. Listen your mate, I guess that's the word for it, Tracy is in Nashville. Jessie and his crew got her," Sika Reigns told his son.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Roman roared.

"Okay son here is the deal. You help me and my associates bring down Jessie and his gang and we will help get Tracy back to you and stay out of your business. I know we are family and everything but with our two works colliding I can cut you that deal. Business wise I will stay out of yours, but I still am going to be in your life family wise. Can you deal? Can we work together on this one. I know your ex isn't really happy about it, but she'll just have to understand that we have a father son bond," said Sika.

"I get you pops and you have a deal. Now lets get those sons of bitches. My woman is coming home," Roman said as he shook hands with his father.

* * *

It seemed like the days were running into one another. Jessie,, Paul, Rick, and Scott never let up. They would constantly berate and beat her dad. Her mom was raped repeatedly by Scott and Rick and Jessie would always berate her and tell her that she was worthless. Though Tracy stood firm. Thinking of Roman back in Tampa trying to find her.

 **A/N: Kind of short. Filler! Enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 32

As the days went from one into the other Tracy was more worried about her parents than herself. Yes she was berated verbally but she knew who she was and she wasn't about to give Jessie the pleasure of breaking her because she was unbreakable. Roman had given her strength and she was grateful for it.

* * *

Dean, Seth, Jimmy, and Jey were in Belinda's Navigator following Roman, Galina, and Sika in Sika's Expedition. They had one goal and that was taking down Jessie and the gang and getting Tracy back home safe to Tampa and into Roman's arms.

Dean was driving since he was the lead foot of the bunch. Even though he wasn't really sure what to think of Tracy she was family and apart of the Shield and he hated Jessie and his gang for what they did to Renee. That was reason enough to take action. Pressing down harder on the accelerator he bumped the speed up to eighty five in a seventy mile in zone.

* * *

"Seriously Jessie are you fucking done? Let myself and my daughter and husband go. This is fucking ridiculous," Belinda snapped.

"Shut up Linda. Just shut the fuck up. You did this by cheating on me with your ex and then made me think that Tracy was mine. Lying bitch!" Jessie snapped slapping her in the face.

"Dave is a better man than you are anyway," Belinda fired back before earning another slap across the face.

"Dammit Jessie I will fucking kill you when I get loose," Dave growled as he was struggling with the binds. Jessie didn't even flinch as he pulled his gun and shot Dave in the heart killing him instantly.

"DADDY!" Tracy screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"NO! Why Jessie why? I love Dave. Why did you do this?" Belinda sobbed finally breaking. On the other hand Tracy wouldn't break. She would remain strong until she got her mom back to her house she lived in before moving to Vegas or back to the compound. Her mom needed her to be strong and since they were the only two left it was up to her to figure out a way out of this.

"Well he had it coming for ruining my life. And you I did it to watch you suffer Belinda. I loved you but you threw my love back in my face," Jessie said hitting Belinda once again.

"You're a fucking bastard Jessie James. I hope you rot in hell," said Tracy.

"Scott you can have your way with Tracy now. Show her what a real man is," said Jessie.

"Roman is a real man and no one will be better than him and you can fucking believe that!" said Tracy.

"Have fun with the bitch. Now Belinda are you ever going to love me again? I have missed the feeling of being inside of you," said Jessie as he undressed and began slamming into his ex wife. Not hard enough to warrant a hospital visit but hard enough to make a point.

Tracy felt herself near the breaking point as she was lifted and led upstairs.

* * *

"Stupid fucking fucks get the fuck out of my way!" Dean hissed as he saw the exit three miles away. They were almost there. Fifteen fucking minutes. Dean always had bad road rage anyway and this situation was bringing the worst out. Even Seth, Jimmy and Jey were worried and they hoped they all would get there on time. Dean was surprised to see Roman's father driving as fast as he was. Though these were different circumstances.

* * *

Scott decided he wanted to take his time before he finally had her. He started out by exploring every inch of her. Tracy was shaking in fear. She didn't know what this brute of a man was capable of, but she could only imagine based on what Renee had told her about him.

She blocked it all out and she was brought back at the feeling of his manhood at her entrance and just as he was about to penetrate her he was yanked off of her by and unknown man and was shot dead.

"LANA! Check on this woman," a brute of a man ordered before walking downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jessie yelled as he got off his ex wife, not caring at the moment he was hard as a rock and showing all the goods to the men in front of him.

"Well maybe Alberto should explain it to you Jessie. You and the Jaretts and the rest of you fucks think that you own Nashville. Well that is wrong," said the man with an Irish accent holding a pistol to him.

"You see we own Nashville and not you. You have done nothing but fuck up every single shipment of arms. We are the League of Nations arms dealers and Nashville is ours thanks to Lana and Rusev planting roots here," Alberto said as another gunshot went off.

"Karen you fucking idiot!" Jessie yelled as Karen took a shot at the pale man and missed.

"Good by," said the British man as he fired killing her. More shots rang out as the door was kicked in.

"Freeze all of you mothefuckers! Agent Laurinatis and Agent Reigns DEA!" the man yelled kicking in the door.

Meanwhile upstairs Tracy was trying to come to grips with what happened. She was nearly raped, but this unknown woman saved her from it and shot Scott. Who was she? As if reading her mind the woman spoke as she handed her a pair of underpants and a dress to slip on. It was a halter that went just below her knees and had built in cups. In every sense it covered everything needed.

"I'm Lana and I am apart of a group here in Nashville called the League of Nations. We run and deal arms and Jessie and his gang have been in our way for a while and we are sick of them. I know you didn't come willingly so that's why we helped. Also our men our old school and do not believe in raping women," the woman said.

Tracy felt herself break despite herself, but she sensed she could trust this woman enough to let the walls come down. "I just want to know if my mom is okay and I want to get her and take her back to our home in Tampa. I want to go home," she whimpered.

Downstairs it was crazy with people yelling and guns shooting. Roman got hit and went down. "ROMAN! MOTHER FUCKER!" Dean yelled firing at Jeff Jarrett and then he shot and killed Rick Steiner.

"Is he okay?" asked Jey.

"Ro, Ro, come on talk to me," said Jimmy. "It doesn't look good," he added.

"Jimmy, Jey, Dean. Listen take care of Tracy and Jey don't be afraid to fall for her when the time comes. I trust you more than anyone and I want you to tell her how much I love her," Roman whispered.

"No man don't fucking talk like that. Sika tell your son not to talk like that. We fucking need you," Dean said.

"Tell her I love her and please Jey you both deserve happiness and Tracy cannot be alone forever," Roman whispered as he took his last breath.

"No fuck! Dammit Roman!" Dean yelled as he was pulled away by Sika.

"Is he?" Belinda asked as she was being held by Seth. Belinda was able to throw on a pair of underwear and a zip up robe.

"Son of a bitch Jeff Jarrett fucking shot him. He didn't make it," Dean said as he openly cried.

"Okay listen I'm Wade and this is my leader Sheamus. We are the League of Nations and we have had problems with Jessie and his asshole crew for years. Look we are sorry and maybe when the dust settles we could form an alliance," he said.

"I'll check with Hunter and the McMahons and see what they say. Though now isn't the time to talk," Dean trailed off as Lana walked downstairs with Tracy.

"Mom!" Tracy yelled as she ran to her mother. The two embraced and just held onto one another.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I love you with all of my heart Tracy Bautista and I am sorry for everything. I should have just stayed with Dave and none of this would have ever happened. You never would have lost your father and the love of your life," Belinda said.

"What?" asked Tracy just finding out.

"I'm sorry but Roman was shot and he didn't make it. I am so sorry baby. So so so sorry," Belinda sobbed as Tracy sobbed with her clinging to her mom.

"Lets go home. I just want to go home to your house you and dad had together. It was never sold," said Tracy sobbing.

"Lets go home baby girl and rebuild. I am so sorry. It's all my fault. Everything is. Scott didn't rape you did he?" asked Belinda. The last thing that she wanted to here was that her daughter had been raped. She wanted her daughter to have nothing but kind loving sex she always had with Dave.

"No, this guy and Lana stopped it just before it happened. Scott was shot and killed," Tracy said sobbing. Belinda clung to her as they were escorted out of the house. The arms dealers left as did Sika and Galina after making final arrangements for Roman.

Seth and Dean helped Belinda into the front passenger side seat of her car and Jimmy and Jey helped Tracy in the seat behind her mom. Neither woman was in any shape to protest or do anything.

"Lets get the fuck out of here," Dean said as he got into the driver's seat and Jimmy sat way back in the third seat and Jey behind Dean. Belinda reached her hand back and her Tracy took and nothing more was done or said as Dean proceeded to get away from Jessie's estate and onto the interstate back to Tampa as fast as he could.

 **A/N: Wow wasn't expecting that huh! Don't worry this is far from over. So opinions in the future who Jey or someone else? Enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 33

The hours seemed to run together as all Tracy saw was miles and miles of interstate. Her mom was passed out in the front seat. What she had to endure was way worse that what had happened to her. Also she was feeling sadness and heartache. Not only did she lose her dad but she also lost the love of her life. She didn't know if she would be capable of loving another again.

She decided when they got back to Tampa she was going to move out and back in with her mom. She was moving home. If her mom didn't want that she would stay at John and Nicole's. Either way she was leaving the compound.

They had been driving for seven hours when Dean pulled off the interstate and into a convenience store shutting off the engine.

"We need gas and I gotta take a piss. Plus can someone else drive I'm fucking tired," Dean said.

"I'll put gas in the car and I'll drive. It' will get my mind off of everything. Mom do you have a credit card with you? I lost mine when I was abducted," said Tracy.

"Here," said Belinda handing her one out of her purse." It's the Tampa zip code," she said.

"Hey I can drive also," said Jey.

"No it's mom's car so I'm driving. Besides it will get my mind off of everything," said Tracy as she got out of the car and proceeded to swipe the card and began filling it up. Dean was just going to let them talk it out. He didn't care who drove. He just wanted to take a piss and then take a nap for the rest of the trip back to Tampa.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive?" asked Jey.

"I am," said Tracy as she topped off the tank and got into the driver's side seat. Her mom had fallen back asleep and she was just waiting on Dean to hurry his ass up. He came out a second later with a twelve pack of beer in his hand.

"Seriously you want to get an open container ticket?" asked Seth as he sat in the back texting his Zahara.

"Fuck you!" Dean snapped. Tracy just shook her head and got back on the interstate. She was playing the radio softly as she was deep in thought. Eventually everyone had fallen asleep and when she saw the sign that said Tampa 50 miles she felt better. She was almost home.

"Are you okay? I mean you have been just driving and not saying a word," said Belinda.

"Well you slept the entire trip. Sorry. I am fine. I just cannot wait to get home. I'm moving back in with you and that is my final answer," said Tracy. Belinda said nothing. Her daughter was hurting. She figured without Roman there was no reason for her to stay at the compound anymore.

What she didn't know was that she belonged there no matter what. She was apart of them now. Belinda just sighed. It was early in the game and everyone was running high on emotion. Leaning back in her seat she just watched her daughter drive her car down the interstate toward home.

* * *

It had been three months since that awful day. Tracy was still trying to get the bar up and running, but with that setback it had taken her longer. Belinda went back to work herself. She was a licensed OBGYN and went to word for a group in Tampa. She was happy being back at work.

Tracy moved back into her mom's house with her and she still hadn't moved out. She hasn't seen Paige since she had betrayed her. Though she talked with Brianna and Nicole and found out that Brianna was in the process of divorce and she was seeing a man named Zack Ryder who was a friend of John's. Yes he was a bit of a pain in the ass, but he grew on Brie.

Tracy had also been busy helping Charlotte plan her wedding since she was asked to be the maid of honor since for one they have been through it all together and two their dad's have been great friends. Even Paul Levesque and Stephanie have been invited.

After the shit had hit the fan Jey had several choice words for the McMahons and the Levesques. They understood and in returned okayed the merger with the League of Nations arm's cartel.

Belinda was worried about her daughter because it seemed she was keeping herself busy in order to avoid grieving. She cried a lot at her dad and Roman's funerals and since then she closed herself off and hasn't shed a tear since.

Belinda believe it or not moved on. She was seeing someone she had known for years. Long story short he caught his wife cheating and filed for divorce and she was grieving over Dave and he was there and well a relationship formed. She knew her daughter would be pissed off.

Though Tracy was doing the opposite of her mom. She wouldn't even look at another guy and her best friend in that way turned into a batter operated friend. Belinda wished her daughter would open up to the fact of moving on like she did. Tracy was stubborn though. Because everything was going so slow with the bar Tracy went back to working at Punk's tattoos.

Belinda was broken out of her thoughts when her daughter walked downstairs. She wore a pair of black blue jeans and a grey halter top and black boots. Another thing she noticed was her daughter was wearing dark colors. Black and grey and brown. She was no longer the vibrant teenager she once knew.

"Morning," said Belinda setting down a plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice in front of her.

"Morning mom," said Tracy as she began to dig in.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Belinda.

"Well I'm going to Punk's shop to work, then I'm going down to the bar to see if the permits have come in yet and if they have I'm going to get everyone over there and work on the grand opening and if not I'm free for a couple hours before I meet Charlotte for shopping for her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. So I got a full day. Anyway can I take your car or dad's Hummer? I prefer big cars you know," said Tracy.

"Well since the Hummer needs gas you take it since I have to get ready for work. Also if you have those couple hours I was wondering if you would meet me and a friend for lunch," said Belinda.

"Some things never change. You take the car with the full tank of gas and would always make dad and I put gas in the cars," Tracy felt sad talking about her dad and seeing how things were getting back the way they used to be without her father she felt a void in her heart. It hurt even more without Roman. She would never have sex again unless it's with a batter operated boyfriend.

Belinda saw her daughter's tears and saw her trying to cover it up. Belinda knew Tracy was thinking off Dave and Roman and it hurt her to see her so down and she felt even more guilty for moving on. Three months was a short amount of time but shit happens and love happens when you least expect it.

"Hey it's okay. I know you miss Dave and Roman. Anyway do you think you can meet us if the permits aren't in yet?" asked Belinda.

"Who is this friend?" asked Tracy. It was then it dawned on her. She couldn't have. It was way too soon and she felt it would be betrayal to her father. "ARE YOU DATING? THIS SOON AFTER LOSING DAD AND ROMAN!" she exploded.

"Listen I have known him for years and he caught his wife cheating and filed for divorce and of course he knew about me losing Dave so things just happened," said Belinda.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! HOW COULD YOU! FUCK IT I'M GOING TO WORK AND I WILL BE AT LUNCH IF I CAN AND THAT WAY I CAN TELL THIS GUY TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU BECAUSE YOU JUST LOST MY FATHER/ YOUR HUSBAND!" Tracy exploded before grabbing the keys to the Hummer and storming out the door. Belinda felt guilty. Her daughter was taking things harder than she was and she didn't have to go through the rape and the beatings. Belinda was just ready to move on and her heart was open to love again. Tracy's was closed and she didn't have to deal with everything she did. Though she was only eighteen/almost nineteen.

* * *

Tracy stormed into the tattoo shop and threw her purse down. "Sorry I'm almost late Phil I had to stop for gas and forgive me I'm in a bad mood today," she said.

"What's going on?" asked April as Zahara walked in with her lipstick smudged and her hot pink halter top a little bit wrinkled and her hair a mess. "Now Z I can see why you're late," she said as the tattoo artist flipped her off.

"Nothing. I don't wanna fucking talk about it," said Tracy as she sat down at the receptionist desk and taking a long drink from her bottle of water. No one said anything as the day went on business as usual.

 **A/N: Okay I thought I would do some of the trip back to Tampa. Dean is such a nut. Then I went three months in the future. I wonder who Belinda is seeing. Think it's too soon. Tracy hates it. Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Zahra was watching her friend as she was stapling papers together and throwing them in the proper piles. Even April and Phil noticed and were concerned. Tracy had so much rage in her she looked like she was going to explode. Seeing this Zahra took the stapler from her.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get some work done," Tracy growled.

"Well I think you need a break because it looks like you are about to break the stapler," said Zahra. "What has you in such a pissed off mood?" she asked.

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it," Tracy growled.

"Well obviously you need to because you are snapping at everyone and nearly breaking the damn stapler. Take the day off," said Phil.

"FINE!" Tracy snapped as she threw her work down before grabbing her purse and storming out the door. Zahra gave Phil a look and raced after her former roommate.

"TRACY! STOP!" she yelled.

"You know what Z I don't have time for this. I have to get to the bar and wait and see if the permits or in because if they are not I have to attend a lunch from hell," Tracy snapped.

"What's going on?" Zahra asked. She was the closest friend in the compound besides Renee and she wanted to know what was up.

"My mom found someone else. It's only been three months. Three fucking months since that horrible day when I lost my dad and the love of my life Roman and mom lost her husband. It's too soon. Too fucking soon for her to move on. I miss dad and Roman so much it fucking kills me and I feel like mom slapped me in the face when she told me she had been seeing someone for the past month. I feel like she betrayed dad! Fucking shit!" Tracy ranted.

"Hey hey hey. Just calm down. Listen if your mom's relationship makes you uncomfortable move back in with us. I miss having you as my roomie," said Zahra.

"I could never live there again to be honest. Without Roman there is no way," said Tracy.

"Have you ever heard the old saying that if someone had a good relationship they get into a new one right away after losing one via death because they want to have that wonderful feeling again?" asked Zahra.

"That is a true saying, but I'm almost nineteen and my mom is in her late thirties. Big difference in age. She is established career wise. I'm still working on getting my business off the ground and I'm waiting on the damn permits to come through. Damn redtape and paperwork!" Tracy ranted.

"I'm here for you. April and Phil are here for you and so is Celeste and everyone else back at home. You know maybe you have your pick me up out there somewhere but is just waiting for the right time," said Zahra.

"Unless it's battery operated I'm not interested," said Tracy as she got into the Hummer and drove off. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the bar and got out of the car slamming the door. Taking her keys she unlocked the door and went in and sat at the bar and waited to see if her permits would come on.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her cell rang. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was the number for the clerk in charge of the permits. Sighing she answered the phone and hoped there wasn't another stall. It seems like getting permits was like walking through fire and a shit load of red tape.

Dwayne himself said it was a headache to get Electrify up and running but in the end it was worth it.

"Hello,"

"Miss Bautista I am just calling to say that we are sorry but we are still working on the permits. I know you are more than qualified but some people behind the scenes are uncomfortable of your age. You are not of the legal drinking age yet," the woman said.

"Okay thank you," said Tracy hanging up the phone. Sighing in frustration she picked her phone back up and called her mom. "Where are we meeting for lunch. I got snowballed again and they are still walking everything through the red tape," she said.

"Oh that sucks. Why not meet us at this nice steakhouse about a mile from the house," said Belinda.

"All right I'll be there in a few," Tracy said hanging up the phone. She wasn't looking forward to this lunch but she promised her mom. Though afterwards she was going to meet the bridal party at the dress shop and look for bridesmaid dresses and wedding gowns.

When she arrived she saw a truck that she didn't recognize and it had Texas plates. She wondered who it could be and she thought about who all she knew from Texas. Walking in she was in shock. Michael Shawn Hickenbotton aka Shawn. So he was the one who had caught his wife cheating.

"Hey Tracy," said Belinda.

"SHAWN? YOU REPLACED DAD FOR SHAWN WITHN JUST THREE MONTHS!" Tracy exploded not caring if she was making a scene.

"Calm down sweetheart. Shawn is a really good guy and I like him a lot," said Belinda.

"You know what fuck this I'm out of here," said Tracy storming out and getting into her dad's Hummer and squealing off. She drove to the beach and parked and got out and sat in the sand.

She was flooded with a ton of memories about her dad and Roman. She loved them both for different reasons and they both meant the world to her and it killed her. She couldn't believe how fast her mom moved on and Tracy on the other hand didn't believe she would ever be able to love someone like she loved him.

She was broke out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Ric, she said to Charlotte's father.

"When Belinda called me and said you stormed out of the steakhouse I had a feeling you would come here because ever since you moved here the beach was always your go to place when you were feeling sad or angry. You have always come to this spot," he said.

"I'm that predictable huh Ric," Tracy said with a laugh.

"Yes you are. I know you miss your dad. Dave was a great man and Charlotte has told me so much about Roman and Matt and I am glad you girls found them. Though I think Roman would want you to be happy. He has a good heart. Both of them Reigns boys do," said Ric.

"I know. I'm trying to put on a brave face for today. Charlotte is my best friend and it's her day. I can be strong. I just needed a few to compose myself," said Tracy.

"Well can I say something? I know that you are upset about your mom moving on so soon but the reason is because she is older than you. She loved your dad and had such a great marriage to him that she wants that feeling again. It's like a piece of herself is missing without it. She hopes to get that back with Shawn. I no you don't understand, but when you get older you will. Yes you loved and loved hard and lost. It is possible that you will never find that again but if it does just let it happen," said Ric.

"I am not my mom and no one will ever be Roman. I will never move on," said Tracy as she broke down. Ric just hugged the young woman who was like a daughter to him. He was glad that herself and his baby were best friends. He knew that she had a long way to go before she got over everything.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just give it time. Though until then don't bother looking for life. Live your life, help Charlotte with her wedding, get your business up and running, and maybe you can meet new friends today who are Charlotte's friends and you guys go out one night a week. Though don't forget everyone else at the compound because they are most likely hurting just as much as you are. He was their muscle, their family. Everyone loved him in different ways," said Ric.

"Well living my life I can do. Accepting the fact mom is dating I cannot accept and as far as dating myself that will never happen again," said Tracy.

"One thing I have learned about love is that if it's going to happen it will. Nothing will stop it from sneaking up on you because that's how it was when I fell for my third wife Trish. It happens," said Ric.

"Well I have to meet your daughter. Thanks for the talk and I am glad that I can still look to you for advice. You are my second father," Tracy said to Ric.

"Well you are my second daughter so we are even," said Ric.

 **A/N: Well there is the guy! What do you think about Ric stepping up and being a father figure? Do you think he is right? Hope you enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35

Tracy was feeling somewhat better after talking with Ric. Though she had to ask herself whether or not her dad was her true love because once you find it it's hard to let go and move on.

Then again who knows. She figured that she would just live her life and let whatever happens happen. Now at the bridal place she walked in. She saw Charlotte with a pretty blond, a women with reddish orange hair and a woman with brown hair.

"Hey Tracy! Okay girls this is Tracy Bautista. She and I have been buddies from way back when. Our fathers rolled together and that's how we got started. Tracy this is Becky Lynch, Carmella, and Bayley. Though Sasha Banks used to be with us but she is so in with Kevin Owens she forgot about me so it's just us," said Charlotte.

"Hey guys," said Tracy as Bayley ran over and hugged her. Tracy just hugged her back. She could tell this woman was a hugger and wore her heart on her sleeve. I sounded like a possible good friend to her.

"Aww Bayley is a sweetheart. She is like this so just accept it. Okay we are waiting on one person and she is running late. Guys Tracy is my maid of honor and we are waiting on Renee. She and I have become close since I moved into the compound so I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids. I hope you don't mind," said Charlotte.

"I do not. You, Z, and Renee are the only ones who know everything about me. Well I gave a lot up that night I cooked pizza's," said Tracy.

"Well I am glad to be friends with all of you. Young it's about damn time you came here. What did you lose track of time in between the sheets with Dean?" Charlotte teased.

"Oh shut up! Hey Tracy. Are you doing okay with everything?" the short haired blond asked as she hugged her also.

"Just going day by day. That's all I can do," said Tracy.

"Well we are here for you. Also I miss you. I really wish you would move home, but I understand that you want to live with your mother to be there for her," said Renee.

"I'm never moving back to the compound. Without Roman there is no need for me to ever live there again so when I do move out I will get my own apartment or move in with my friends John and Nicole or even Brianna and Zack. Never again will I live there," said Tracy.

"Okay okay lets just start looking for dresses. I have a few ideas for mine and then we'll look at yours," said Charlotte. No one else said anything as Charlotte began to pick out a few dresses to try on.

They always say that the brides take for ever to find the one but Charlotte was the exception to the rule. Her fifth dress was the one. It was an a line backless dress with v neck front that showed just the barest hint of cleavage. It had a long train and when Charlotte came out she looked like a goddess.

"That is the one. Get it girl," said Carmella.

"I have to agree with that one," said Becky.

"Beautiful," said Renee.

"Princess Charlotte Flair," said Bayely.

"It's beautiful and that is the one for you," Tracy said wiping a tear. "Forgive me everyone anything can bring tears to my eyes now days," she added.

"Okay girls the colors are going to be teal. I will let you get whatever dress you want as long as it teal with some exceptions. No long sleeves. It's going to be a June wedding in Florida so it's going to be hot. Another thing is nothing too low cut. Otherwise there is a lot to choose from ladies," said Charlotte.

They all were looking at the color and they had so many dresses to choose from. Though the ladies were glad that Charlotte was giving them leeway due to the fact everyone had a different build, style, and budget.

Tracy caught sight of one that would have been perfect if she was with Roman still, or the bar was going. Since it wasn't either she decided to shy away from it. Picking out another that was in more her budget she went into the dressing room and tried it on. It didn't look right on her.

Sighing she found another one and tried it on and it was the same thing. She was broken out of her thoughts by Renee.

"Why not try the one you were looking at and then shoved away? What's wrong with that one?" Renee asked.

"It's over my budget. My mom could help but since I went off on her I cannot ask her. Besides she just started working again," said Tracy.

"Get it, I'll pay for it. Just try it on," said Charlotte. Handing over the dress in her size she pointed to the dressing room. "Lets see it. It's my day and if that's the dress for you you are getting it no matter what. I know you are hesitant about spending so much, but I'll pay for half. Don't argue with me I insist," she added.

"Damn Miss Flair soon to bee Reigns has spoken. Give it up girl once she sets her mind on something she doesn't give up," said Carmella.

"So we going out tonight?" asked Becky.

"I'm thinking lets get a dinner and then hit Electrify for some dancing and have a girls night out. Tracy your ass is going also. The entire bridal party throwing down tonight and don't even try to talk yourself out of this," said Charlotte.

"Sounds good. You know I talked to your dad. He found me at the beach and he gave me some good advice. I'm going to take to an extent. I am never getting into another relationship again, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop going out. I will go out, hang with my friends, and get my business going. I will never forget Roman. Ever, but I will not stop living my life," said Tracy.

"Sweetie love is a wonderful thing. Why give up on it? Sorry just being nosey," said Becky.

"Okay if you lost Stephen how would you take it? Would you date right away or would you never date again?" asked Tracy.

"Well I would be devastated and stay single for a while. A year or two, but I wouldn't rule out love again. You see love comes at you at any age and any time and you cannot stop it. You were hell bent on not giving Roman the time of day and yet he broke past your defenses. It will happen again. It doesn't matter if you are almost nineteen or in your sixties, or just lost a lover. It sneaks up on you," said Charlotte.

"What if you lost Matt? Would you be saying the same thing as me?" asked Tracy.

"I see your point, but the way I see it he would want me to be happy. Matt told me something that Roman said to Matt, Jey, and Dean that day. I was asked not to repeat it but I will say that all Roman wants is for you to be happy," said Charlotte.

"Wow this shit is getting deep," Bayely said as she came around and hugged Tracy. "You are a wonderful woman and deserve someone to love you and treat you right. Though don't rush it, run from it, or force it. Just let it happen. You are such a nice person and I can see why Charlotte put up with your ass for so many years. Actually its more like you putting up with Charlotte's ass," she joked.

"Funny!" Charlotte exclaimed as everyone laughed as they picked out and tried on shoes to go with their dresses.

"You guys are so fun and I'm enjoying myself spending time with you all. Ney Ney you were the first one who befriended me when I had to move out of my parents house, and then Char you have been by besty through it all. And the rest of you I am so glad I met you," said Tracy.

"Well how about we blow this popsicle stand and turn our dresses in to be altered and head over to Tracy's mom's house and get ready for dinner and dancing," said Charlotte. "Oh I love you my bestie," said Charlotte.

"Love you to Naturegirl!" said Tracy.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Several hours later the group pulled up into the parking lot of Electrify. Tracy was driving the Navigator, her mom said she could borrow it to take her friends out, Charlotte was riding shotgun, Renee was behind Charlotte, Carmella was behind Tracy, and Bayely and Becky were in the very back.

"Okay lets hope this is a drama free night unlike the last time I was here," said Tracy.

"What happened last time?" asked Carmella as she sent a text to her boyfriend Big Cass or Cass and Bayely sent one to Baron Corben her boyfriend.

"Well I thought Sasha was going to fight Roman and he totally scared the shit out of me that night," said Tracy as they walked to the front of the line. Once again just like last time they were able to get in. Walking up to the bar they all ordered drinks accept Tracy who ordered just a straight Diet Cherrie Coke.

After the ladies got their drinks they headed to the dance floor. Tracy trusted this club enough to dance with the girls and when the song Timber by Pitbull came on she just let herself move to the music. She felt someone decide to push himself flush against her backside.

"How about you back off mister!" Tracy snapped at the guy.

"Why baby! That ass has it going on," the man said.

"Finn! Back off bro or I will knock the hell out of you," Becky snapped.

"Is there a problem?" Jey Fatu said coming on the scene and blocking Tracy from Finn.

"My brother is a dumbass so sorry about that. He is harmless though," said Becky.

"Are you okay?" asked Jey.

"I'm fine. He just startled me," said Tracy.

"Alright. Listen you are a sweet girl and I am so sorry for that one night. I was a dick and it killed me that I left bruises on you," Jey said hugging her.

"It's in the past and I am over and I have forgotten about it," said Tracy.

"I still feel bad sweetheart," said Jey as he hugged her again and walked away.

"Wow this is just some night," said Charlotte. "Hey Becky tell your brother that if he wants to keep is testicles in tact and your head screwed on tight tell him to watch his hands because even though Tracy is now single there are a lot of people looking out for him," she snapped.

Tracy wasn't paying any attention. She saw two people that she wanted to confront and knock the shit out of ever since she was kidnapped and taken to Nashville. Storming over to the pool table she looked right at the couple.

"You know what I thought you were my friend but you are nothing but a backstabbing bitch. And you, no wonder Brianna filed for divorce because you are nothing but a money hungry asshole!" Tracy snapped.

"Tracy I'm sorry. Bryan said that he could get me away from Cory if I helped him. I'm sorry," Paige said.

"And I needed the money and since I'm the only one left in the family I had to do something," said Bryan.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHITS!" Tracy yelled swinging a pool stick and hitting Bryan over the head breaking it. Then she swung and hit Paige in the face knocking her down.

"AUSTIN FIGHT!" Dwayne yelled as Austin, Bossman, and Andrew Martin came and separated them.

"PAIGE AND BRYING FUCKED UP MY LIFE! I LOST MY DAD AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THEM. FUCKING ASSHOLES. I WILL FUCKING BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Tracy screamed.

"Calm it down!" Dwayne said walking over. "You two get the hell out and you are no longer allowed in here," he said.

"Get to stepping bitches. Sweetie its okay. Just calm down. Look I'll drive back home," said Carmella.

"What happened sweetie?" asked Charlotte running over with Becky, Renee, and Bayely.

"Paige and Bryan set me up for being kidnapped to Nashville," said Tracy.

"Alright you are staying at the compound tonight and don't even argue. You have the all of us and face it it's your home now despite what all is happening. Tracy was just on the verge of a mental breakdown. Renee grabbed the keys and lifted the middle seat and set Tracy up front between her and Charlotte. Since Renee didn't like to drink at clubs she drove.

"Well Bayely and Carmella can share Tracy's room with her and Becky you can get the guest room if that's alright," said Charlotte.

"Actually could you drop me at home. I no offense but I just don't like staying way from home," said Becky. "Though I'll ride with my brother," she said getting out of the car and rushing over to him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Carmella asked not being afraid to voice a concern or an opinion.

"She fears the Shield and that's why she is afraid to stay at the compound," said Charlotte.

"You know what I have nothing to fear from them because for one I have never nor would I ever do shit to them and two they do not abuse innocent women. I have no problem crashing there," said Carmella.

"Slumber party!" Bayely said.

"At least it's a California king in the room I stay in," said Tracy. Charlotte smiled seeing Tracy slowly coming out of her shell. Though she doubted that she would turn around in one night. This thing with Belinda and Shawn really threw her through a loop and was thankful that her dad talked to her.

 **A/N: I don't see Paige and Bryan living much longer. Hope you enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36

~Pensacola Florida~

"How are you feeling son?" the man asked.

"Like I was shot. How long must I stay here? I need to get home. I am sure that everyone is besides themselves," the other man said.

"I know that you hate the idea that you have to make it seem like you are dead but things are changing. Yes I know about The League of Nations partnering up with the Shield and all and Jessie's team is all either in jail or dead, but there are still some cracks out there. Word is there is a team reforming called Legacy and the last remaining Wyatt is going to be teaming with them. I know that's a small group but they do things in stealth. Sort of a get in, shoot, and get out. Until we get the drop on them you have to stay here," the man said.

"Dad this is stupid. My brother is out there, My cousins are out there and my love probably thinks I'm dead and is probably barely hanging on. Please tell me she is still at the compound. Please tell me she never moved out," he said.

"Sorry son she moved out and back into her mom's house. Though you must be strong. You will get back to her eventually. Just let us take out Legacy," the Agent told his son.

"It's bullshit," he growled.

"I know. Though what I can do is get word to Tampa and let the guys know that for her own safety she should move back into the compound," the Agent said.

"Do it. I cannot lose her. If Legacy is as bad as you say they are it would kill me if anything happened to her," the man said.

"I'll make the call," the Agent said. "Also I have been working behind the scenes and making the permits stall. I don't want the bar open till Legacy is taken out. They might be small but they are dangerous. The Leader has it out for the McMahons and anyone associated with them," he added.

~Tampa Florida~

"Damn what the hell did I drink last night?" Carmella groaned as she lay in bed with her new found friend Tracy.

"Shut the damn blinds. I'm not hung over since I didn't drink, but I'm dead tired. Shit I got to work today," Tracy groaned.

"Call in sick. We'll have a spa day," said Charlotte walking in and laying on the bed with them.

"Have you ever had the feeling that maybe you should talk things out with someone because you never know if you will ever get the chance again. I have been really hard on my mom lately. Its her life and she is an adult and if she wants to move on this soon its on her. I am different and I should tell her that I understand and maybe we could find some middle ground," said Tracy.

"Well I'm glad that you want to talk and work things out with your mom, but you are not going to lose her. I know you are afraid because you lost your dad, but you are not going to lose your mom," said Charlotte.

"I know but life is too short to be fighting. I just have this feeling that things are about to explode once again. I just don't know why," said Tracy.

"Awww you need a hug girly?" Bayley asked.

"You are such a sweetie. We need to find you a man," said Tracy.

"Who would look my way? I am not as attractive as you, Carmella, Renee, Becky, and Charlotte," said Bayley.

"Well Dwayne the owner of the club thinks your cute and so does Jey. I'm sure several others think so also," said Charlotte as they all laughed and took turns in the bathroom getting cleaned up, and dressed.

"Well call me crazy, but I haven't worked out in a while and since mom's isn't too far from here I think I will jog back. Char you can have the keys to the car and come meet me later," said Tracy.

"Why do you feel the need to work out all of a sudden?" asked Renee as she decided to join the group of friends. She always felt lonely since she was dating the leading and no one seemed to want to include her because they were intimidated by Dean Ambrose. Even Tamina, Naomi, and Zahra. Charlotte, and Tracy along with anyone who was friends with one of them looked at her as an individual and not the leader of the most ruthless gang in Tampa Florida.

"Well I think I'm getting fat and jogging clears my head and since I don't live far I will jog it home. Renee you and Charlotte have the keys to the Navigator. No offense but I only trust those two," said Tracy.

"I get ya. I only let my Cass drive my car. Though everyone in this room is now on that list," said Carmella.

"I feel bad that Becky is sooo scared to even be here. I just want to hug a few people. I feel totally safe here," said Bayley.

"Well to be quite honest the Shield is not someone you want to mess with. The Wyatts have gone down as well as many others. If the DEA hadn't stepped in Jessie's gang would have gotten worse than jail time. Jessie, and who knows who else is in jail. If it wasn't for Agent Reigns and Agent Laurinitus things would have gotten very ugly," said Charlotte.

"I'm scared now," said Carmella.

"You have nothing to fear. If you did you would have known by now," said Renee. Charlotte just nodded.

* * *

Wearing her running green and pink running shorts and a matching sports bra Tracy began jogging back to her house she shared with her mom. She was broken out of her zone when she saw a black Hummer following her. Taking out her headphones she stopped as the car stopped.

"Hey Tracy," the man said.

"Randy, I thought you had gone to Cali for Kelly's career in the House of Maryse," said Tracy.

"Kelly left me because she is still in love with the Hockey Player, Samantha is trying to take away my rights and brand me as and unfit father. My life is going to fucking shit," Randy ranted.

"Well at least they are all alive. I lost the love of my life and my father three months ago. Mom moved on but I'm still hurt," said Tracy.

"Well, fuck I'm sorry. I know I used to be good friend with your dad and Ric," Randy was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Can we fucking go man!" the man in the back seat complained.

"Yea I agree. Lets get a fucking move in," the other man riding shotgun put out.

"Sorry about that Tracy. Cody is the one up front mouthing off and Ted is in the back. You take care in whatever you do alright," said Randy.

"You do the same. No wonder you haven't been talking to John and Nicole," said Tracy.

"Busy, you know what I'm saying," Randy said before he drove off.

"That was just weird," Tracy said aloud before she proceeded to job her mom's house.

 **A/N: I know teaser. Enjoy! Oh and Tracy is going to talk to her mom!**


	37. Chapter 37

As Randy drove off Cody looked over at him and asked, " So who was the babe?" he asked.

"I'm sure you wife would have loved to hear that line. Anyway I have known her for years. Her father and I used to run together at one time and so did Ric and that's how her and his daughter became friends. She is beautiful though. I would love to have her as my girlfriend to be quite honest," said Randy.

"What's stopping you?" asked Ted.

"For one we have a bit of an age difference. She is eighteen and I'm thirty five. Second she is trying to get over a heartache and third with her mom it's complicated. Her mom is dating the one person that I hate the most best friend. Belinda is dating Shawn, Shawn is Hunter's best friend and he is the one that I'm going to take out. Then some of those pesky Shield fuckers are going down also," said Randy.

"Well use her to that advantage. Get her to fall for the lady thriller/killer. Show everyone what you are. A vicious viper. If she falls for you you have access to Shawn and Hunter and since her best friend is about to marry into the Shield them too," said Cody.

"Oh I love it. Lady thriller is coming out. Tracy Bautista was going to be a valuable use for in for business, and personal purposes," Randy said.

"Well lets start planning. Also I'm feeling a little trigger happy. I think I'll take my truck later," said Cody.

"I guess I'll drive," said Ted.

* * *

Tracy jogged up the steps of her parent's house. It was a small two bedroom two bath home on the beach. Though it was valued at a lot due to the location and the fact it had a decent size pool and hot tub in the back yard overlooking the gulf.

Taking out her key she unlocked the door and walked into the house. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Shawn and her mom at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Oh I had no idea that you would be here. I wanted to talk to my mom and try to find a happy medium," said Tracy.

"I'll be in the other room to give you guys privacy," said Shawn as he gave Belinda a kiss on the mouth before walking into the living room.

"Could you not do that in front of me? It makes me feel very uncomfortable," said Tracy.

"Okay I'll tone it down in front of you, but listen Shawn is a really good guy and he cares for me a lot. He wants you to give him a chance," said Belinda.

"Mom this is hard for me. I miss dad. Terribly, but I also know that he is never coming back and I know that since life is too short you cannot be alone forever. I will get used to it just give me time. Another thing with myself I still cannot let it go that Roman is gone. I don't feel it in my heart and there is apart of me hoping he is still out there. That is why I am holding out, but another part of me is saying that I am living on false hope. Three months is too soon to move on. Well for me to move on. Right now after talking with Ric I just want to go on with my life and not worry about romance. I want to get my business up and running, I want to go out and spend time with my friends. We are different. I get that now. Mom I love you and I don't want to fight about this anymore," said Tracy.

"I love you too honey. And please try to accept Shawn. He is a good man," said Belinda.

"Only if you keep it no touchy feely in front of me. That way I can look at is as he is your friend and without any affection I can slowly get used to him being in your life in that way," said Tracy.

"I can do that. Oh he is moving in," said Belinda.

"What! Why?! Tracy exclaimed.

"Well his apartment flooded and the entire building got condemned. I offered to let him stay at my house. Besides most of your stuff is still at the other place," said Belinda.

"So you are giving him my room since this is only a two bedroom?" asked Tracy.

"I know you wouldn't feel comfortable with Shawn moving into the master bedroom," said Belinda.

"I'll move into the master bedroom with you," Tracy exclaimed.

"Now that would be weird. Sweetheart just get out on your own. The compound is the one place I know that you will be safe and as far as John and Nicole you have to think about what Bri and Zack are going to do," said Belinda.

"As soon as my business gets up and going I'll get my own apartment," said Tracy. "Okay I'll take the couch for now," she said.

Belinda just sighed. It was a long way to go before they heeled from the past but since they talked it was a step forward.

* * *

Dean's cell rang and he rolled over in bed and grabbed it. He was hung over and he wondered what was going on. Ever since partnering up with the League of Nations things have gotten so simple that he could just let loose whenever he wanted. The Usos and Seth along with Matt picked up a lot of slack. Groaning he answered his phone.

"Hello," he yawned.

"Hung over Ambrose," the man on the other end said.

"Funny Agent Reigns. What's up? Finally coming after us because you grew a set or you are about to get fired," Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"Boy you watch that tone of yours. You know what I'm capable of doing. No the reason I'm calling is to give you a heads up on a few things. First of all that new bar that's trying to open I put a gag on it until another menace is taken care of. You see a small group that call themselves the Legacy is starting to stir a lot of shit up down there. The leader has some beef with Hunter and the McMahons and wants to cause a whole lot of shit down there. Also the reason I put a gag on is because the owner might be caught up in the middle of all of and the reason why I care so much is that one day she is going to be my daughter in law. I'm sure you can read between the lines on that one. Anyway I know she moved out but it's safer if she moves back in," said the Agent.

"I'm on it," said Dean. "FUCKING SHIT SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE!" he yelled as the threw on his jeans and grabbed the keys to his charger. Storming downstairs he saw his girlfriend talking with Charlotte and he calmed down seeing the Navigator still in the driveway. "Is Tracy taking a piss or a shit or something?" he asked the girls.

"She left. Jogged home. She isn't here," said Renee.

"Fuck! Listen I have to bring her back here. I don't want to get into it right now but I will explain it later. In the long and short of it it's safer for her if she moves back in," said Dean racing out the door.

"I should go with him. I have seen this look before," said Renee getting up and racing out the door behind her boyfriend.

* * *

Shawn, Belinda, and Tracy stood on the front porch of Belinda's house. They were walking toward the Hummer because Shawn was going to use it to give Tracy a ride back to her mom's car and it would give the two of them a chance to talk.

As all three of them were out in the open walking toward the car a black BMW SUV came flying down the street and a man with a ski mask on pulled out a ak47 and began firing.

"Tracy get down!" Shawn yelled shoving his girlfriend's daughter out of the way and he ended up taking a hit in the head and Belinda got one in the leg and then in the heart. The SUV drove away with a squeal of tires.

"MOM! FUCK!" Tracy screamed pulling out her cell phone. "I need the police and an ambulance to 143 Beach Lane now! A black SUV came by and did a drive by and my mom and her boyfriend were both shot. I have no idea if they are even alive but it doesn't look good. Please hurry," she said sobbing and ending the call.

She could immediately see that Shawn was gone. She went to her mom who was barely hanging on.

"Mom stay with me. I already lost dad and Roman and I cannot lose you too. I love you and you cannot leave me," Tracy sobbed holding onto her.

"I love you Tracy. I am sorry. So sorry. Your father is calling me home," Belinda whispered as another squeal of tires could be heard and a black charger squealed into the driveway and stopped abruptly.

"No don't say that mom. Don't you dare fucking say that!" Tracy yelled and sobbed as she felt strong arms pull her away as the police and the ambulance pulled up.

"Everyone get back! People get back. I'm Officer Bourne and this is officer Storm. Could someone please tell me what happened here?" as the paramedics worked on Belinda and it was apparent that Shawn was dead on arrival.

"I'll tell you what fucking happened!" Tracy began.

"Whoa calm down. There is no need to get hostel and use that kind of language toward the police," Renee said gently.

"Don't even Renee. Don't fucking even. What happened was my mom, her boyfriend, and I were walking out her Hummer. Shawn was going to give me a ride to wherever my car is because I crashed with a friend and jogged over here to get some extra exercise. A black SUV came by shooting right at us. Shawn shoved me out of the way and took a hit and mom took two hits. Mom! Please tell me she is okay. Please, please, please," Tracy said nearly breaking. Dean's strong arms remained around her holding her in place and keeping her from falling to the ground.

"I'm Torrie Wilson and I am sorry to say that Billy and I have done everything that we could but we couldn't save your mother. I'm sorry ma'am. So sorry," the paramedic said.

That was it. Any resolve that Tracy had broke completely and collapsed and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Dean holding her. Picking her up in his arms he proceeded to carry the sobbing young woman to his car.

"Is there anything else you need officer's. I believe Tracy's statement should be enough for now," Dean said. He hated cops but he new he had to keep his temper in check because if he went to jail he wouldn't be any help to anyone and that was the last thing Tracy needed at the moment.

"That will be enough. Though I need a phone number in case we have anymore questions," said Officer Storm.

"Here is Tracy's cell number. Though right now she isn't up to taking anymore statements. This is the third person that meant the world to her that she lost because three months ago she lost her fiance and her father," said Renee.

"Alright," said Office Storm.

Tracy was so out of it consumed with grief she barley noticed her being laid in the back seat of the charger nor did she notice the car being fired up, nor did she realize she was taken back to the compound. Once again Dean lifted her into his arms as he got her out of the car and carried her back to her old bedroom. Taking off her shoes he tucked her into the bed and just watches in sorrow as she was just so lost. Not crying, saying or doing anything.

It was like she had passed out from grief. Charlotte lay on one side of her and Renee on the other. They shared a look. Would she bounce back from this one? It was just too much for the young woman to take. Not saying a word both women just hugged their friend and fell asleep next to her.

 **A/N: It was a good thing she talked things out with her mom because she would have really had regrets if she didn't. Poor Tracy. Think she will bounce back from this one? Enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Marry Christmas and thank you all for your reviews! This chapter contains drug use. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Several hours later Tracy awoke. She felt different. She was no longer consumed in grief it was like she just wanted to let her current life go. Just walk out and never look back. Hell she could call Randy and then move in with him and hang with his crew. Something different.

There was one thing that has been bugging her and she finally looked at what it was. Ever since the late Roman Reigns and the Shield walked into her life her life has been nothing but a rollercoaster and she had lost soo much. Too much. She decided to forget the bar. It was like she was no longer herself.

Getting up off the bed she took just the thousand in cash that was hers and her id. Other than that she left her clothes and keys to the cars. Not seeing anyone around she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and right out the front door of the compound. She was never coming back.

Her heart was numb. She felt nothing. Catching a cab to Randy's known hangout she was dropped off. Walking to the beach front home she knocked on the door. Randy opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want out of my old life. I'm done with it all. Can I come in," said Tracy.

"Come in. We are just having a little get together. I'll introduce you properly to Cody and Ted and their wives Eden and Stacy," said Randy. Walking into the house Tracy noticed that the music was playing. She saw Cody and Ted snorting something white off of a mirror and saw a tall blond woman pop a pill with a shot of Vodka and a darker skinned woman with dark hair followed suite.

"Ted, Cody, this is Tracy. My friend that I have known for years. Tracy that's Ted, Cody, and their wives Eden and Stacy. Help yourself to anything," Randy said.

"What did you guys just pop?" asked Tracy.

"X, want some? It will dull whatever it is that you are feeling," said Eden.

"Sure and maybe I'll snort a line or two also. I would also like a Vodka Crandberry in a tumbler," said Tracy.

"Sweet! Join the party," said Ted.

"Are you sure?" asked Randy.

"Orton I need to forget everything. I'm done with it all," said Tracy as she snorted a line and then popped a pill. Stacy handed Tracy her drink and the three ladies began playing a game of cutthroat on the pool table.

"We're going driving later," said Randy.

"Sweet! Giving the new Chevy a test run?" asked Cody.

"Oh yea," said Randy lighting a joint.

* * *

Charlotte and Renee were worried when they work up and Tracy was gone. It was like she left everything. Renee immediately went to Dean and Charlotte went to Matt.

"Okay I'm calling in the dogs. This shit has gone on long enough," Dialing a number he had to remind himself to watch his language when the other end picked up but he was fucking mad about everything.

"What's up Ambrose?" asked Agent Reigns.

"What's up? It's time for your son to stop playing dead and come home. Tracy is missing. It's like she woke up and left. I don't think that would have ever happened if you hadn't thought about making your son hide out until he was heeled in order to protect him. Tracy is over the edge and I have no idea where she is and quite frankly I'm worried," said Dean.

"Alright Roman will be on the next flight out. Do you have any idea where she might go?" asked Sika.

"Well no. I called off of her friends and they haven't seen her. I called Ric and he hasn't seen her either and if so Charlotte would have gotten a call from her father. I called John and Nicole and nothing and I called the Tattoo shop and talked to her boss and Punk hasn't seen her either. I just don't know what to think," said Dean.

"Well think hard. We have got to figure out where she could be. Legacy doesn't play around and if they get her in their clutches who knows what could happen to her," said Sika.

"Fuck! I'm on it," said Dean hanging up the phone.

"Okay can anything think where Tracy would go? She is not thinking clearly since she is so consumed with grief. If anything happens to her I don't know if I could forgive myself. Since I'm the leader and was chosen to protect her I would have failed at my job," said Dean.

* * *

Randy, Tracy, Cody, Ted, Eden, and Stacy got into Randy's new blue four door Chevy Silverado. Turning on the radio he cranked up some Lill Whyte. Doubt Me Now came blaring through the speakers.

Riding the roads and passing the joints around everyone in the car was getting drunker and higher. Though Randy had such a tolerance he was able to keep in control and was watching his speed and everything that he did. Tracy was more and more out of it and Randy decided to take advantage.

Putting a hand on her thigh he began rubbing it up and down. Eden and Cody started making out and getting very R rated in the very back and Stacy and Cody were just PG13. Tracy sighed and moaned. She felt like she could climb over on Randy's lap and mount him.

She had never felt such sensations before. She had no idea how the night would end up.

 **A/N: Filler chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Things get a little out of control and after the main attempt I'm going to move forward a little bit. Enjoy and thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

Randy pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store to get a few things. One thing that Randy wasn't expecting is running into the one person he wanted to take out more than anything.

Hunter Helmseley aka Paul Levesque was gasing up his Hummer as Randy pulled in. Giving Cody and Ted a look and seeing that all three girls were out of it they were so high he decided that they wouldn't remember anything anyway. He hated to do something with them around, but he didn't know if he would have such a chance again.

The three members of Legacy got out of the truck with guns drawn. "Hey Levesque! How is it going asshole," said Ted.

"You best watch your step boys because we have allies and you don't want to fuck with the McMahons nor the Shield or the League of Nations," said Paul.

"Really, well the Shield isn't here and neither or the McMahons and your new crew is up in Nashville. This is Tampa Motherfucker," Randy fired back.

Randy was about to say more when a BMW pulled up and parked and a large man got out of the car. "How about you get the fuck out of town because you have no idea what my brother and his crew are capable of," he growled.

"Oh someone not knowing how to mind their own business. Ted the tank," Randy said gesturing to the gas tank of the BMW. It was far enough away that an explosion wouldn't come near them.

"Don't you fucking dare motherfucker. My fiance is in that car!" said the man.

"I don't give a fuck," Ted said and fired. Then it was a fire fight. Matt started shooting and he got a shot off of Randy but it was just in the shoulder and non life threatening. Randy fired back hitting him right in the heart and killing him instantly.

Shane and Vince had gotten out of Hunter's Hummer and started firing but Legacy fired right back. Paul hit the gas and ran off as they heard sirens.

"Cody you fucking drive. We need to get out of here. Drive us to St. Louis. We'll lay low for a while and then come back for the McMahons. Who know the brother of the Shield was such a good shot. Though I'm glad we blew up his fiance. Drive fucker," Randy said as the peeled out before the cops got there.

* * *

Roman had caught a cab to the compound and walked in like he owned the place. Dean, Seth, Jimmy, and Jey all stood out. Tamina was in the room with Ryan and they all looked worried and pissed off both. Hunter, Vince, and Shane were in the room also.

"Where is she!" Roman yelled.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere. Though that's going to have to wait right now. We need to get Legacy and take them motherfuckers out," said Dean.

"They made an attempt at us. Though I have some bad news for you. Your brother got taken out in the crossfire and so did his fiance," said Vince.

"Wait! Matt and Charlotte got taken out?" asked Roman as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Yes. One of them aimed at the gas tank on Matt's care causing it to blow up with Charlotte in it. I already called Ric and he should be here soon. I have never seen him so pissed and he is in a killing rage. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he finds them first," said Hunter.

"They wanted to take us McMahons. They don't really have a beef with the Shield. They just wanted dad, Hunter and I, because we fucked Randy over in the past. It is are fault they are after us," said Shane.

"No. I should have taken Randy under my wing more. He isn't a bad guy. He just has this monster inside of him that becomes dangerous when it reveals it's ugly head. Randy has mental problems and hanging around Cody and Ted do not help him one bit. He has IED and split personality disorder," said Paul.

"So he is a fucking loony. That's just fucking great and I thought Dean over hear was the crazy one," Roman snapped.

"What the hell is IED?" asked Ryan.

"Intermitted Explosive Disorder. It's a very violent disorder and his other personality is called The Viper. A cold calculated snake who cares for no one but himself. Combined the two makes Randy a very dangerous unstable man," said Hunter.

"So how do we take care of Legacy?" asked Dean. Though Roman had a different fear. It was a feeling he felt deep down in his gut. They already had her. Somehow they managed and he had to find some way to get her back. If he would have just taken her to Pensacola with him while he recovered she would be safe right now at his parents home while they were taking care of this scumbag.

~Two Years Later~

The twenty one year old got out of her old beat up Chevy after she parked it at the diner she worked at. In the past two years she lost all sight of herself. She was no longer the vibrant college student ready to take on the world and full of big dreams.

She was in a violent abusive relationship living in St. Louis and she was alone. Totally alone. She had no friends, no family nothing. Just existing and figuring out how to get through the day to day and basically just surviving.

She had no idea who she even was anymore and the last thing she remember from her old self was her mom and her mom's boyfriend getting gunned down in a drive by at their house. She didn't even remember what city that was since she moved so many times.

The Legacy broke apart and Randy was now a mechanic at a local Pep Boys. Randy lost himself also. It was like he wasn't the boy she knew years ago when they first met. What had the years done to them both?

She couldn't remember what it was like to be happy. All she knew now was misery. She did used to be a party girl and had even experimented with a few street drugs and of course drank. Now she had to worry about how herself and Randy was going to make each month's rent and pay their bills.

They never had sex. It was like they were in a relationship with each other having sex with themselves and not one another meaning he had his hand and she had her vibrator but in every other aspect they where in a relationship. Though he could lash out at the drop of a hat and she would be on the receiving end.

Though she refused to feel pain let alone feel at all. She turned numb after watching her mom die in front of her. She was broke out of her thoughts when her boss told her to get to work and that she had someone at one of her tables. Walking up to the young woman in a business suit she said.

"Hey my name is Tracy. How may I take your order?" she asked the woman.

"Tracy James! Is that your? Remember me Sasha? We had a class together in Business management?" the woman said getting up and hugging her.

"That was a lifetime ago and I'm not the same person. I see you are doing well for yourself," said Tracy.

"Oh yes! I am a bank manger here in St. Louis and I love it. I got married to a guy named Arian Neville and he owns gravity park. It's a trampoline park chain. Anyway how about pancakes and bacon," she said.

"Coming right up," said Tracy.

"Wait what happened to you? I thought you were going to open your own bar? Now you are a waitress," asked Sasha.

"Life got in the way. I am no longer the girl you knew. I've groan up and this is what life wanted me to do. Nice seeing you again," said Tracy walking away.

"Sasha was just in shock. She pulled out her phone and called her friend back in the Four Horsewoman days. Becky Lynch, now Becky Farelly.

"Hey girl. You wouldn't believe who I ran into in St. Louis. Remember Tracy James from my Business Management class? Well she is here working as a waitress. She is not the girl I used to know. It's like she has been road hard and put up wet and it looks like she is being abused. I can sense a violent relationship because it was that way with Kevin before I got smart," she said.

"Wow! I thought that she was gone for good. Listen do you think you could possibly get her a flight here from St. Louis. She belongs in Tampa. Yes she lost her family and best friend, but she had a home. Actually from what you told me it's the one place she could get her old self back," said Becky.

"I don't know if I should even get involved. I mean she seems set here," said Sasha.

"Bullshit. She is just shut down, shut off, and numb. She is just taking what is going on because she feels she deserves it. She doesn't. Listen she thought she lost the love her life almost three years ago, but it was false. His father and he made a mistake and now she is paying for it. Listen get her a flight or I could get in contact with my boss and have him send the jet," said Becky.

"Who is your boss and what the hell do you do now?" asked Sasha.

"I'm the administrative assistant for the owner of McMahon Gas. Stephanie's assistant. It's a Propane company that ranges from Connecticut to Tampa. I work at the Tampa branch," said Becky.

"Here you go. Do you need anything else?" asked Tracy with a small smile.

"Are you alright? Really you are not who you were back then," said Sasha.

"That's life. It changes you. Some people have big dreams and they achieve them and some people have big dreams but that doesn't work out. I wanted to be a singer or own my own business, but life wouldn't let it happen. Now I'm dating a mechanic at Pep Boys and working in the diner. Life does what life wants," said Tracy walking away.

"I'm calling the airlines. I think it's time for a reunion," said Sasha to Becky.

* * *

It had been two years. Roman had cried himself to sleep every single night. He was losing hope that she was even alive but he held on. All he wanted was for Tracy to come home to him. He messed up yes and now he just wanted her to come back so he would be able to make it up to her.

Whatever was going on he would make sure it never happened again. He also cried for his brother and Charlotte. He knew that there was a chance Tracy didn't even know about it. It would be just more heartache.

"Dude it's been two years. Don't you think it's time to move on?" asked Dean.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Ambrose! How the fuck could you say something like that!"

"Renee calm down. It's not good for the baby!" Dean said in a calm voice. Ever since Renee had gotten pregnant five months ago Dean became a different person, a calmer and more rational person unlike the hot head that went off like a shot he used to be.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoy! I wanted to move forward so we could start the long road of healing.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my supporters! Especially Calwitch and Nessaancalime6913. You two give me inspiration to keep on updating. Because of all of your support and since it's the holiday season still I'm posting another update in the same day! Enjoy and thank you very much!**

* * *

When Tracy came back with the check Sasha grabbed her by the wrist. "Sit down. We need to talk," she said in a tone that left no argument. The twenty one year old sat down and handed her the check for the meal.

"What Sasha? Seriously I don't know what you are looking for but I am not the girl you once knew. Another thing was my name. You always thought that Jessie was my father. He wasn't. Dave was so it's actually Bautista. Second of all you were the one who decided Kevin was more important and third a lot has happened to me since then. I lost so much that I don't even know who I am anymore," Tracy said.

"No but you are getting abused and I am not going to sit around and let it happen anymore. I made mistakes back then and I don't want to see it happening again. We were once decent friends back in the day and I want to do something for you. Let me buy you a plane ticket back to Tampa," said Sasha.

"My life is here in St. Louis. Listen I am with my high school crush. The guy I met when I was fourteen years old. Like myself he isn't the sweet guy I knew when I first met. It's like a monster has taken over him and I want to get the old him back. I think maybe if I stay with him he will come back," said Tracy.

"You cannot change people You think you could but you can't it never works," said Tracy.

"Well why are you trying to help me? To get me to return to the girl I used to be. Too much has happened and I am nothing but a broken shell. Yes Randy has changed but he has turned into some monster. Myself couldn't hurt someone even if I wanted to. I'm just a shell. No good to anyone accept for maybe Randy," said Tracy.

"Tracy. I am glad I decided to come to St. Louis with Stephanie and Vince. Anyway I have known Randy longer than you have and he is not the same Randy. He is a monster and if you stay with him he will end up physically killing you. One day he will snap and it will be an uncontrolled rage. I have tried everything and nothing worked. My gosh look at you, you are battered and broken and your head is still bleeding from a recent beating," said Paul as he pulled her long blond hair off to the side seeing a gash on her forehead that was still bleeding a little. He also saw bruises that were covered up with makeup and who knows what was under her clothing.

"He threw me across the room and my head hit the headboard. I never should have mutter asshole under my breath. He wants me to be the girl I used to be and stand up to him and then when I do he tells me to watch my step and then….I cannot win no matter what I do. Besides I am just a shell. I don't even know the girl I used to be nor if I could get her back," said Tracy feeling down. "I feel nothing but numbness so I cannot feel pain," she added.

"Come with Stephanie and I. We'll take you home with us and you can stat anew. Do you have anyone who you might want to get in touch with?" asked Paul.

"Well John, Nicole, Natalya, TJ, Brianna, Zack, my old job at the tattoo shop. Oh Becky and her boyfriend. Oh Charlotte. Ric Flair's daughter and my best friend," said Tracy. Stephanie and Paul shared a look. She had no idea what happened that night and Paul was there for it and saw the entire thing. He also saw that Tracy was high through the entire thing so she had no idea what was going on. He had no doubt in her mind that when she found out the truth she would blame herself for it even though it wasn't her fault.

"Come on we will get you to the jet. I we can buy you some clothes. Money is no option," said Stephanie.

"Okay," said Tracy weekly. The couple looked at one another and at Sasha. She was a broken woman who was empty inside. An empty shell. Maybe getting her back to Tampa with some of her friends would be what she needed. They weren't sure if she was ready to find out the truth about Charlotte and Roman being alive yet.

She threw her apron down and walked out with Paul and Stephanie and got into their rented limo and the three headed for the nearest mall to get clothing. Stephanie took her to Dillards and Victoria's Secrete to get pajamas, and bras and panties and at Dillards got jeans, long pants and slacks. She wasn't going to get short sleeved stuff yet due to the bruises and she got shoes and boots. Not much just enough to start out with and they got her a luggage set.

When they left the mall they went to Target so she could get tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, hair products and more personal items. When everything was packed up they went to the airport where the jet was waiting for them. Stephanie and Paul helped Tracy get on the plane. She was still just staring off into space.

She did however look better than she did in the diner. Gone was the long dress and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved v neck teal silk top and a pair of low heeled brown ankle boots. Her hair was down covering the bruises on her face and her blue eyes looked dead inside.

Stephanie just put a motherly arm around her and just held her as she was just beside herself. Tracy wasn't going to cry because she couldn't. She also wasn't sure about going back to Tampa either. But she couldn't stay in St. Louis. Randy was no longer the man she met at the age of fourteen. He was a monster. She missed her parents and she had no one left. Though at least Tampa was familiar and she had some friends. Laying her head back against the soft, plush leather seat she closed her eyes and dosed off as the plane taxied out of the hanger and proceeded down the runway to take off.

* * *

Roman sat outside the compound with a bottle of bourbon in his hand drinking straight out of the bottle. He was looking at the instagram and face book posts from the first night Tracy ever had her friends over at the compound. She was fun, and full of live and it was as if she and her friends belonged there.

He watched countless videos of her playing cutthroat with Charlotte or that backstabber Paige and there was even one of herself, Brianna, and Nicole in the kitchen drinking wine. He missed her terribly and wished he knew where she was at. Putting his head in his hands and just cried.

If he wasn't crying he was taking out all of his aggression out in the weight room working out and hitting the punching bag. Everyone was worried about him, but he paid them no mind. All he did was work and it seemed like he was looking for hits so he could get his mind off Tracy and not think. Dean backed off the business slightly to focus on Renee since she was nearly six months pregnant and Tamina and Ryan took up the slack.

Seth and Zahra split after she had a miscarriage and it was just too painful for them to stay together. They remained friends however and Seth was now dating Renee's friend and coworker Summer Rae. That was a shocker since she was terrified of the Shield but with Seth's cute ways he won the blond over.

Josh and Bayley had been dating for the past year and they were very happy together. It was the night of Charlotte and Matt's funerals that the two hooked up and Bayely had gotten pregnant and Jey wanted to do the right thing.

It didn't last very long, the pregnancy, but Bayley decided to stay with Jey. She found out that his and Jimmy's dad was like Sika in forms of careers but he was a highway man. The spunky young hugger was able to tone Jey's temper down ten fold and in addition Bayly wasn't afraid to put someone in their place if need be.

Things were normal but not. Roman had lost himself to his own stupidity and his grief over his lover. All that anyone could do is be there for him. Roman was broke out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit on his lap taking the bottle from him. Looking up he saw Dean's fiance Renee.

"Roman don't do this. Drinking yourself into a stupor won't get rid of the pain. It will just give you a hell of a hangover in the morning. Listen she is still out there and if you two are meant to be together she will find her way home to you. I know you blame yourself for listening to your father and hiding out in Pensacola while you were injured and all of this shit happening, but you had no way of knowing. Maybe no one was thinking clearly because if you were then your dad would have suggested that you both along with Belinda stay in Pensacola. Though what's is done and all we can deal is what is," Renee finished her speech as she was just stroking his hair and holding him. Roman wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her breasts and sobbed on her chest.

Dean walked out seeing this and knew that he had no reason to get pissed or jealous. Renee loved him and was his and she was comforting a friend that meant the world to both of them. Their relationship was very strong and getting stronger everyday. Dean walked over and hugged them both.

* * *

Several hours later Tracy was in the back yard of Becky and Stephen's house, which was ironically used to be the one she shared with her parents and then her mom when she came back from Nashville the last time. And she was also surprised that Natalya and TJ had bought the house next door.

Now Stephen was having a little get together with Big Cass and his wife Carmella, Baron Corban, Fin Baler and his girlfriend Emma Dashwood. Something small and not intimidating, but Tracy had no idea how to act.

"Hey want a beer?" asked Stephen.

"No. I am afraid to drink because I am afraid I'll use it to forget the past. I'm already a shell of myself and I don't need anything to mask things more than they already are," Tracy replied.

"What happened to you?" asked Carmella.

"Well I lost my mom right in front of me and before that I lost the love of my life and my father. Then I was hanging out with this guy I knew since I was fourteen. Got to partying an did some drugs and then it was like a switch flipped. After we left Tampa and his buddies ran out on him he turned into a monster," said Tracy as the gate opened. "RIC!" Tracy exclaimed.

She ran to the older man who has always been a second father to her. "Where is Matt and Charlotte? Are they coming?" Tracy asked. She felt some of herself returning. The hope of seeing her best friend and her now husband again was what she really needed.

Ric saw it. He saw right through and he hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Tracy this is hard for me to say, Charlotte died in an explosion. Matt's car was targeted and they decided to shoot the gas tank and the car exploded with her into it. Then Matt was shot dead after that," he said.

Tracy was hit with the memory of that night when she was as high as a kite and couldn't do anything. The shootout, one of Randy's men aiming at the gas tank, Matt pleading not to involve Charlotte and to leave her out of it.

Hitting the ground in grief she just let it out. "I am so sorry Ric. So so so sorry. It's all my fault. All my fault. If wasn't high I could have done something to try and save her. If I never would have left and went to Randy Charlotte might still be alive. I blame myself. Get me a flight back to St. Louis. I don't deserve to be here with any of you. Do not deserve your friendship. I deserve to be with that monster Randy and maybe he'll fucking kill me this time," Tracy sobbed.

"STOP STOP STOP NO!" Ric yelled grabbing her by the shoulders a little too tightly and aggravating her bruises that she had from Randy. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. Legacy did it. Legacy took my baby and her fiance from me. You where and still are consumed with grief and weren't thinking straight," he said crying and pulling the young woman into his chest. The two just held on to one another and sobbed.

"I'm fine now. Just go. I am nothing but a bad memory," said Tracy as she walked into the house slamming the door.

"Wow," said Carmella.

"I just wish I knew how to help her. She is our friend and she is not the girl she used to be. It's either a shell of who she was or a grief stricken woman who blames herself for everything," said Becky.

"Maybe Nat and TJ. Cats have a way of comforting grieving people. Animals have ways about themselves," said Big Cass.

"I want to tell her about, well you know who, but I'm afraid it will send her over the edge. I have no idea what to do. Vince McMahon's wife is a counselor, but I am afraid she isn't a biased party. I have no idea how to help our friend," said Becky.

"I wish I knew what to do also ," said Carmella.

"Tracy has been a second daughter to me for years. I don't even know what to do and as a father, sort of now, I am at a loss," said Ric. No one said a word and the party died down slightly but perked back up as Finn and Stephen began grilling.

* * *

Randy Orton came home and popped open a beer. Looking at his watch he felt himself get very angry. It was six. Tracy should have been home at five thirty. She knew how he hated her being late. Also they were able to manage to afford cell phones so she could have called or sent a text if traffic was bad. He grew up in St. Louis and knew how it could get at times. Also the fact that she refused to sleep with him was sending him over the edge.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU TRACY!" Randy screamed downing his entire beer before throwing it across the room, the bottle shattering in a million pieces.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this second update.**


	41. Chapter 41

Becky walked inside to check on Tracy to see how she was doing. She noticed that she was on their house phone since she had lost her cell phone a while back. She was talking in a monotone voice, but she was pleasant enough without giving away any emotion. It was all business like.

Hanging up the portable phone she turned and looked at her friend who was letting her stay at her home.

"That was my former boss. I'm going back to work at the tattoo shop so I can save up to get my own apartment. I don't want to get in you all's way. I know a two bedroom home isn't a lot of space for a newlywed couple," said Tracy.

"Don't be in a rush to move out. You have been through hell the past couple years and you can stay as long as you need to," said Becky.

"It would be best if I got back at least some of my life. I will never been the girl you knew again. She is dead. I can only be the docile shell," said Tracy as she walked out of the room and upstairs to the guest room.

Becky sighed and leaned her head up against the wall not seeing Stephen come in. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her forehead. "We'll get her back. Somehow, someway we will get her back lass. Love ya," he said.

"I really hope so and I love you too," said Becky as they walked back outside. Baron had the music turned up and the backdoor from next door opened up and the man walked out and yelled.

"Wanna turn the damn volume down people?"

"TJ go eat a dick!" Baron yelled.

"Okay that will be enough out of you. TJ sorry man our friend here has had way too much to drink and I think I will drive his ass home. Carmella are you coming with me or staying because I will be back either way," Big Cass said.

"Go on honey," Carmella said kissing him as Stephen turned down the volume. The big guy grabbed his drunk friend and led him off.

"Sorry about that TJ," said Stephen.

"That's okay. I'm just tired tonight," he said before walking back inside his house.

Tracy ended up staying in her room the entire night and only ate when Becky brought her food. After that she just laid there staring at the ceiling. Several hours later the house was dark and looking at the clock she saw that it was the middle of the night.

Everyone was asleep and Tracy decided to use that time to use the hot tub. Her ribs and other bruises on her back and sides were killing her and hot water always helped. Stripping off her clothes she felt sick at how bad she looked. She felt ashamed and ugly. Finding a one piece floral swimsuit with a skirt she slipped it on and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and walked downstairs pausing at the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Walking outside she tested the water temperature of the hot tub. It was a hundred in seven. Hotter than most but it was just what she needed. Stepping inside the steaming tub she groaned at the fact it helped her screaming ribs and back.

As much as she didn't want it to happen she started to cry a bit. She let herself into a relationship that she swore she would never get into. Her vulnerability and the fact that she had known Randy since she was fourteen and that he was her first crush it was all he needed to take total advantage.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and a light came on. Becky walked outside in a pair of shorts and a matching cami. Walking over to the tub she sat down in a chair near it.

"I heard a noise and came out to investigate," said Becky as she felt movement by her arm. Moving it she saw a large green tree frog and she let out a scream when it jumped on her chest and then onto a nearby tree. "AH shit!"

Seeing her friend get scared over a harmless, yet large, tree frog opened up a flood gate and some emotion and she busted out laughing. "Its just a frog!"

"A huge frog that scared the shit out of me," said Becky. It was then she saw all the bruises. Dark dark and large all over. "Oh Tracy. What the fuck? You will never have to worry about anyone doing that shit to you again. Sweetheart," she said.

"I'm fine. Just drop it and don't make a big deal about it," Tracy snapped before getting out of the tub and walking back inside. Sighing she looked up at the moon and then looked over as she felt something else and sure enough the damn frog jumped back on the chair.

"You worried about her too?" Becky asked the frog and then it hit her how dumb she was being. Talking to fucking frog. She needed to get some sleep.

* * *

 _He felt her kiss his neck and kiss up and down his body before taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he was getting closure and closer to cumming. Grabbing her he jerked her up and under him as he quickly slid into her._

" _Fuck baby girl. You are the only one I need. My gosh you are so wonderful," he groaned._

" _Harder Roman, harder," she groaned. Roman increased his thrusts until both came together in pure ecstasy. "ROMAN!"_

" _I love you Tracy Reigns,"_

" _I love you too Roman," she whispered back and clung to him as the two fell asleep in each other's arms._

"TRACY!" Roman jerked sat up in bed gasping. His body covered in sweat from his hair to his boxer shorts he had on. He walked into the bathroom and saw the sweat pouring down his bare chest. Sitting on the toilet he put his head in his hands and cried. It was a dream. Just a fucking dream. He wished it was real. He wished that he knew where Tracy was at and he wished that she would be home with him.

* * *

 _Tracy sat down at the table at the restaurant her parents took her when they first were going to move to Vegas. Though this time it was with her best friend Charlotte, her husband Matt, and her fiance Roman._

" _You know this is great. Really great," Matt said._

" _It is. This is what it could have been if you never would have left that night," said Charlotte._

" _Yea if you never would have left, ran off with Randy, and gotten high as a kite. You could have at the very least tried to save her, but no you were too high. You are not worth anything," Matt said._

" _My brother is right. You are more trouble than you are worth and it is your fault Charlotte died. You are worthless," Roman said._

" _Roman I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you and agree its may fault, all my fault that I lost my best friend," Tracy sobbed._

" _It's because you are selfish. I regret ever latching on to you," Roman said before walking out of the restaurant._

" _I told you. You belong to me because you are worthless and no one would ever want you but me," Randy Orton said with his sinister grin on his face before raising his fist and aiming it for her face._

Tracy sat up in bed gasping and crying a bit. She nearly screamed but was able to contain it. Looking at the clock she saw she had just enough time to get up and shower and get dressed before she went to work. After a quick shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tie dye tshirt and a pair of converses. Taking great care to make sure her face, and neck was well concealed she put on her makeup and then left her hair down to cover any bruises she might have missed.

Walking downstairs she saw Becky and Stephen in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning," Stephen said pleasantly.

"Morning. Do you think one of you could give me a ride to the shop or is there a chance that one of the cars is still here?" asked Tracy.

"The Hummer and the Navigator are at the compound but the Mercedes convertible is in the garage. I know you like big cars and trucks so Stephen could she borrow your truck?" Becky said speaking of her blue Chevy Avalanche.

"I used to be that girl but not anymore. I'll drive what I can get as long as it gets me from point A to point B and is an automatic transmission. I cannot drive a stick shift," said Tracy.

"Belinda convertible is a stick so if Stephen doesn't mind you can drive his car," said Becky.

"Go ahead lass I don't mind," said Stephen tossing her the keys.

"Thanks guys. I might see about trading it in to see what I can get for it so I'm not borrowing your cars all the time," said Tracy.

"Its okay and Stephen loves your moms car. It makes him seems cool by driving it," said Becky.

"Tell the world. I don't want my masculinity to be in jeopardy and if it gets out that would be the rumor," said Stephen.

"Your secret is safe with me," said Tracy smiling slightly. Not a big smile, but more of a business like smile. Though it was a start of something.

"Have a good day and I know the shop if I need anything," said Becky.

"K," said Tracy as she left.

"She is somewhat of herself. She shows signs but never lasting for very long. She laughed at me because a tree frog scared me last night," said Becky.

"Oh I saw that on the surveillance cameras. Tapes come in handy. Also I saw you talking to the frog," Stephen teased his wife.

"Shut up Stephen," Becky snapped as Stephen busted out laughing. "Asshole"!

 **A/N: Night Terrors, Humor, and scary tree frogs! Hope you enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42

Roman was on the phone focusing on making the Shield Legit and legal. Behind the scenes rats smoking the criminals out. The League of Nations were apart of those rats. Also behind the scenes they were partnered with the McMahon/Levesque Empire that owned many different business and corporations from Greenwhich to Miami and as far west as California.

No one knew about what went on behind the scenes and they thought it would be best if everyone thought they were a dangerous group of thugs. Only family knew the truth. As much as Roman loved how things were going and how rich they were getting doing things the legal way and helping out his father with his work he felt empty inside.

It was the emptiness of not having his mate by his side. It killed him more and more not knowing where she was and what she was doing. He heard through the grapevine that a member of the McMahon crew found her but other than that no leads.

Was she with them in one of their other outposts? Miami, Stamford, Galveston, New York, Los Angeles? Where? Was she okay? Did she even know that he was alive? Surly not because if she did he had a feeling that she would come to him, unless she blamed him for making her believe he was dead.

He felt the tears come once again. Fucking pathetic. The powerhouse of Tampa crying like a little girl.

"Roman man maybe you should get in touch with some of your contacts and see if you can find something. A lead or something. This is eating you up inside and I hate you feeling this way," said Dean.

"Do you mean that or are you just tired of me putting my head on your fiance's boobs?" Roman cracked a joke trying to lighten the mood.

"You know that I know it's nothing like that. Renee has a good heart and she misses Tracy also. Besides Summer and Charlotte Tracy was the only one she really got close with. I think she might be intimidated by Naomi and the other women in the group," said Dean.

"Well you are right. Get me the phone so I can make some calls and see if I can find something," said Roman.

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot at the beach front tattoo shop Tracy got out of the car and shut and locked the door and walked in.

"Tracy! I missed you! We all have," April said coming over and hugging her.

"Welcome back," said Velvet.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," said Phil hugging her also. "Oh I want to introduce you to the new artists. Zahra moved on and I fired Cory a while back. First of all the redhead is Amy Dumas and the man with long blond hair is Scotty Vortexz. His two friends hang around a lot. Sami Callahan and Drake Younger hang out a lot. Scotty and Amy are dating," said Phil.

"Tell my business Punk," Scotty complained. "So who is this?" he asked.

"This is my receptionist Tracy Bautista. She was away for a couple of years after she lost her mom in a drive by shooting and then I have no idea what all happened then," said Phil.

"Well I have been through a lot. I am no longer myself. I have lost so much that I am incapable of being the girl I used to be. It started out the day I lost my dad and the love of my life. Three months came and went and I tried to move on but it was hard. Then I find out mom is sleeping with another guy, well dating another guy, and well I was pissy at work. Remember that day Phil?" Tracy asked. She was about to continue when a woman walked in.

"Hey I would like to get a tattoo of angel wings on my shoulder with a heart in the middle and the following date," the woman proceeded to name the date of her miscarriage. "That was the day I lost my little girl. I was four months along. Jey and were devastated, but we ended up staying together," she added.

"Bayley?" Tracy asked in shock.

"Tracy? Oh honey. I am so glad that you are back I am so happy to see you," she said hugging her and then she took stock at some of the things underneath the makeup and long sleeves and hair. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was just getting into the story. Anyway who is Jey? It's not Jey Jey, is it?" asked Tracy.

"Yes it is," said Bayley.

"Don't say anything about me being in town. I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore. I want to live a quiet life. I am staying with Stephen and Becky in my old house for now until I can get my own place and no one will know my address accept my employer for obvious reasons," said Tracy.

"I am not sure if I can. This is my very first relationship and Jey was my first and well I am not sure if I can keep something like this from him," said Bayley.

"It's not like he has anything to do with me nor ask. Just don't say anything unless he asks outright and it's doubtful he will," said Tracy.

"Oh okay," said Bayley. This was hard because of what she knew that Tracy didn't. Listen Jey and I hooked up after Charlotte and Matt's funerals," Bayley saw the hurt and Tracy's facet that went away in an instant but she knew that Tracy knew about Charlotte and she was holding it all in. She decided to continue. "That night resulted in me getting pregnant so we decided to get together for the baby. I got to know the man and ended up becoming more assertive and he became less of an loose cannon so to speak. At four months I lost the baby due to complications. I turned out that I have to take a special prenatal vitamin due to an unknown condition. Not animeia more like my body needs more than usual nutriants than most pregnant females including more rest. Not bed rest but doing as little as possible. I worked as a teacher since I love kids and even that was too much. Anyway afterwards we decided to stay together and he has been my rock and I have been his. Today I decided to get a tattoo as a symbol of the daughter I lost," she ended.

"B I am going to cry. Stop it," said Violet.

"Me too," said April.

"Same and I'm the tough one," said Amy.

"I am sorry and I don't have it in me to cry. I'm numb," said Tracy as she focused on the paperwork Phil gave her along with a laptop.

"Now that your old friend spilled you need to finish up the story. Finish," April said.

"Well anyway I was both working here and trying to get my bar going and helping Charlotte plan her wedding. I ended up going dress shopping were I met Bayley, Carmella and Becky and afterwards we decided to go out dancing that night. We ended up crashing at the compound and I decided the next day to talk things out with my mom. I chose to jog to my mom's house and leave the car. I came across the man I have known since I was fourteen and who was also my first crush. We talked and I continued to my mom's. We talked things out and came to a happy medium with the entire Shawn situation. Afterwards he was going to drive me back to my car and doing that it would give us a chance to talk alone. A chance for me to get to know him a little. As we were walking to the car a black SUV came flying down the street opening fire. Shawn was a one hit kill shot and mom got shot twice. She was barely hanging on as I was dialing 9-1-1. They didn't get there in time and both my mom and Shawn died in front of me," Tracy said.

She paused trying to stem the emotions. She didn't want to feel anything because if she did she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop again and she would totally fall apart and falling apart wouldn't get her life back on track. It wouldn't get her own place.

"I had no idea how I got back to the compound or anything. All I knew was a woke up several hours later with Renee and Charlotte laying on either side of me in my room, well Roman's room, I got up and just walked out. I felt so numb and so broken that didn't care anymore. I took some of my money and just left. I caught a cab and ended up going to Randy's. I met his friends and their girls and I ended up drinking and getting high as a kite on Coke and X. I didn't care. I just wanted to forget. That night was blur, but I know that if I wasn't high I could have saved Charlotte because she was blown up in her car because one of Randy's former friends shot the fucking gas tank. After that we ran. Legacy lasted for so long before Ted, Cody, and their wives left Randy and I."

"After that we traveled to Texas, Tennessee, Kentucky and then finally ended up in St. Louis. During the time Randy was becoming more like a stranger and less like the guy I met when I was fourteen. He turned into a monster. IED and add the fact he had gone off the rocker. He totally changed. Our relationship was complicated. We were together, but we never did anything but kiss. I had a vibrator and he had his hand and that was how it was. He also became verbally and physically abusive. I couldn't do anything right. On one hand he wanted me to be the girl I was but when I stood up for myself I got hit. I got hit no matter what I did. I am so bruised and banged up that I don't have it in me to pursue another relationship with a man. The combination of losing my entire family and the only man I ever truly loved in that way and Randy's abuse turned me into an empty shell. That's all that I am. I want you to respect the fact and not tell anyone in the Shield organization that I'm even in Tampa. Just leave me be to try to have some small sense of a life," said Tracy.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Phil exploded. One thing he hated was men abusing women. He even got on twitter and gave Chris Brown a few choice words years ago because of that shit. Everyone else was just in shock.

"Okay before we all get too riled up I have news. It appears that an unknown brother of Belinda took over the bar that would have been Tracy's," said April.

"Maybe you and I could go check it out and shoot a game of pool or something. I just want to know who it is and what became of my dream. I will not tell this person who I am because everyone who I have loved and let love me has been taken from me. I will not do that again," said Tracy.

Bayley once again hugged her and then said," Is there a chance that you and I could continue our friendship?" she asked.

"If you can be true to your relationship and not tell anyone in the Shield I'm here then yes," said Tracy. "Listen I need to catch up on this," she said flatly. Everyone saw it. She was empty and struggling to regain the control she had lost the past few years and in addition refused pain.

Bayley left with a heavy heart and at the end of the day Tracy got into Stephen's car and drove to his/her mom's home. Getting out of the car she walked in and handed the keys to Stephen.

"Thanks for the car. I'm tired so I'm going up to my room," said Tracy to Stephen and Becky before she walked upstairs.

Becky looked at her husband. "Dammit I am getting sick of this. Yes it has only been a day, but I hate the fact that motherfucking bastard Randy did that to her. I want to do something. I know there is one thing, but what if it sends her over the edge?" she ranted.

"Well we can take her over to TJ and Natalya's. Cats and other animals can sense, grief and other things. They will just crawl on her lap, purr and just be sweet and maybe they will jerk her out of the funk she is in," said Stephen.

"Its not just a funk. She is trying to, get over an abusive relationship, losing her parents and the love of her life, and add to the fact she blames herself for Charlotte. It's a lot to deal with and sooner or later she is going to break and crack and we need to figure out how to deal with it and how is going to help her pick up the broken pieces," Becky said.

"Well there is only one person who can pick up the broken pieces, but you think it's too much so," Stephen said.

"I am not going to argue with you right now," said Becky.

"Yea you would rather talk to a tree frog," Stephen cut in getting sick and tired of his wife shutting down his ideas and dismissing everything he had to say.

"FUCK YOU!" Becky yelled storming out of the living room and into the kitchen so she could make dinner. Stephen sighed and poured himself a tumbler of Jamison Irish Whisky.

 **A/N: And now marriage problems in the Farelly home and it seems like the Shield is more of a legit organization that known before. And rich! Enjoy!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

Bayley sat in the driveway of the compound. She was in tears. The shit that Tracy went through the past couple years was all she could take. Tracy was such a sweet person who did't deserve it. Hell no one deserved what Jessie's gang and Legacy put them all through.

Roman needed to know that his girl with in Tampa and Tracy needed to know the love of her life was alive. Why was it just so damn hard and complicated? Getting out of the car she walked in and shut the door softely locking it behind her. Going into the kitchen she opened up the fridge and pulled out the ingrediants to make herself a tall Long Island Iced Tea.

Bayley never drank as a rule but after the morning she had she needed a strong one. Some lady pissed her off at the bank and she nearly went off and had even gone as far as calling her a fucking bitch under her breath. Trish and Lillian were in shock because she had never cursed let alone dropping F-Bombs.

Bayley just felt drained and was on the verge of crying. She was broken out of her thoughts when Jey walked in. Seeing that his girl was looking off he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"This was just a hard morning for me. i got the tattoo that i told you i was going to get and then come to find out one of the women that used to work there was back and she had been put through hell the past couple years," said Bayley being completley honest.

"What are you not telling me?" Jey asked. He could sniff out deception or if someone was holding something back or not telling him something.

"Tracy is back. She is in town. Jey let me tell you she has been abused so bad it's not even funny. She isn't the same woman she was years ago. Randy used her to gain control of her. She was broken enough over losing her parents and then thinking that the love of her life was gone. She had met Randy when she was fourteen and she was holding on to the fact that she met him all those years ago. She tried to believe he was same boy/man she knew, but he wasn't. He is a monster," said Bayley.

Jey wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. One thing that he loved about Bayley is that she kept nothing from him and was honest about everything and anything even though some things would cause arguments. He would rather have a disagreement with an honest girlfriend who loved him inconditionally then have a girlfriend who would lie and cheat. That was how it was with Eva and he was still a little sore about that one even if it was years ago.

"Thank you for telling me sweetheart. I love you and I need to let Roman know. Though before I do you know where she works, but where is she staying?" asked Jey.

"She living with Stephen and Becky in her parent's old house until she gets her own place. I have no idea what she is planning on doing long term but the state she was in and her appearance. She is just broken Jey. Very broken. That son of a bitch Randy really did a number on her," said Bayley cussing once again.

* * *

Tracy drove over to the bar that was once hers. It had been a long day at work and she wanted to check it out and see who was in charge of it and what the new owner did to it. Pulling up in the parkinglot she got out and walked in after cutting the car off.

It seemed to be a layed back country bar that reminded her of Nashville. Walking in she saw an older man behind the bar with a woman with blue hair. It appeared that she was wearing a wig. Walking up to the bar she sat down on one of the stools.

"Nice place you guys have here. Could I get a glass of Chardonnay?" Tracy asked.

"Sure. I'm Jerry the new owner an this my wife Kitty," the man said.

"Wow she is alot younger than you are. Sorry. I am not trying to judge I'm just trying to get my life back in order after a hard couple of years. Where are you guys from? I heard you were not from Tampa," said Tracy.

"Well we are from Memphis, the land of Elvis the king," said Jerry.

"Well I grew up about three to four ours away from you then. I'm from Nashville. Though funny thing my mom is from Memphis," said Tracy.

"Wow small world. Jerry Lawler. Who is your mom? I might know her," said Jerry.

"Belinda is her name. She was married to Dave Bautista. My father. Though Jessie Jame's gang killed him along with the of my life in Nashville," said Tracy as she took a sip from her wine.

"So that was what happened to my sister? Oh my gosh. Listen Belinda was my little sister and that makes you my niece," said Jerry. Tracy fainted and would have hit the gorund if Mark hadn't intervened and caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Bayley thought it would be best if she went with Jey to Roman's room when he told him about Tracy. She wanted to give her own imput about the state her friend is in. She had no doubt that Roman would flip a shit and go off half cocked and scare her more than she was right now.

"Roman there is something Bayley and I need to tell you. We found Tracy, well Bayely did. When she went to get the tattoo for the rememberance of our daughter she saw that Tracy was back and working at Punk's once again," said Jey.

"And before you go all 'I am gong to get her back' I saw what kind of state Tracy was in. She was put through hell and she was abused so bad that she is broken. Her spirit is totally broken and she has so many bruises. She didn't show anyone, but once when she bent over to get something her shirt came up and you could see ugly blue, green, yellow, and nearly black spots on her. She doesn't feel she can ever love again. She told us her story and she was used by that prick Orton," said Bayley.

"You know me Bayley and you know that I would never hurt her. I just want her back. I need her back. I never should have let my father take me back to Pensacola without her and her family. She should have went to Pensacola with me. Ugh I'm an idiot. Just where is she living? Do you know? Tell me," Roman said desperatly.

"Her mom's old house with Becky and Stephen," said Roman as he got up and grabbed the keys to the H2 and stormed out.

"He is going over to Becky and Stephen's. I saw that look in his eye. I hope he doesn't scare her because she is very fragile," said Bayley.

"Roman will take care of her. I know you consider Tracy a close friend, but let me tell you you have nothing to worry about with Roman," said Jey taking his girl into his arms.

"I love you Jey Fatu," said Bayley.

"I love you too Bayley soon to be Fatu," said Jey kissing her before holding out a large diamond engagement ring. "Say I'm right," said Jey.

"You're right baby," said Bayley kissing him.

 **A/N: Roman knows and Bayley and Jey are engaged, plus Tracy found her long lost uncle! Happy New Year everyone!**


	44. Chapter 44

Tracy woke up and saw she was laying on an unfimillair couch. She looked over and then like a freightrain her memories came back to her. Finding out she had a distant reletive that was indeed her mom's older brother had bought the bar that her mom bought her.

Looking at the older man with a look of concern on his face she decided to speak. "I'm sorry Jerry I didn't mean to faint. I was just in shock. I thought I had no more family after losing my parents, love of my life, and best friend and sister," said Tracy.

"Well I'm right here and so is Aunt Kitty. She might be alot younger than me, but she keeps me happy and we do well together. You must have been put through the ringer. My gosh are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know if I will ever be okay again. I am totally broken on the outside in. He, Randy, really did a number on me. I wanted to reach him. I wanted to get him to see the monster he was turing into and he knew my feelings and used all of that against me and well...you know the whole story," said Tracy.

Jerry just hugged his niece and Tracy hugged her mom's big brother back and let the tears fall. She didn't care who walked in at that moment. She was letting out years of things she held inside for fear of getting hit.

Kitty handed Tracy another glass of wine that in which she drank. Finally Tracy looked at the only family she had left and said, "Well it's time for me to start anew and it starts now. Though I'm giving up on love and relationships. After what Randy did I can't do it again. I was never intimate with Randy though. It was more of an physical, mental, and emotional abuse he put on me, physical mostly," she said.

"Son of a bitch!" was heard from across the room as a pool ball got knocked off the table accidentally.

"Damn Paige can you not keep your balls on the table. No wait they stay in your wife Kimberly," said a balding guy in a baseball cap that was turned around back words as the two guys with him snickered and the woman who was with them slapped him upside the head.

"Bubba Ray!" she hissed.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not your fault you married an enbread motherfucker," Paige shot back.

"Okay both of you knock it the hell off. Fulkenburge, Dudley knock it off," Jerry shouted. "Mark it they get out of hand you know what to do," he added.

"Do you have a lot of fights in here?" asked Tracy taking a drink of her wine.

"Well just verbal and shit talking. Back and forth shit. Though when it does get physical it doesn't get too out of hand. It's like a family in here and when fights break out it's like siblings fightin," said Jerry.

"Mark, Jerry, and Ryan just make sure it doesn't go too far and keep an eye out on things so they do not get out of control," said Kitty.

Tracy just nodded. She felt at home in this bar. This was her place to get away from it all and it helped that it was her uncle's place, well it could be both of theirs if she wanted, but she wasn't sure she was ready for all of that. For now she would just stick to the tattoo shop and come here as her place to escape it all.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Ryan walked over and said to Jerry, "Hey could I advance on pay? I know I don't really need it with my family and everything, but this is something I need to pay for myself. I'm almost paid up, but I just need thsi one advance," he said as he took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it showing Jerry and Kitty.

"Is that?" Kitty began looking.

"I'm going to ask Tamina to marry me. I know she used to think of me as a nonworking lowlife, but I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Oh and Tracy I know your connection with her family, but I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to get involved. All I care about is the love of my life and if that piece of shit Randy comes near here I'll fucking kill him and make it look like an accident," Ryan swore the last part.

"I think we all need to calm down and Ryan congratualations. I'll give you an advance this one time because it's for a special reason," said Jerry taking some cash out of the safe and handing it over.

"I am happy for you Ryan. I hope you have the life Mark and Michelle have with their blissful happy marriage," said Tracy hugging the large man. Hell she trusted him because at one time when the bar was hers she picked him.

"Thanks Tracy. So where you staying now. I see you found your uncle and aunt and never went back to the compound...sorry I'm being nosey," said Ryan.

"Okay don't tell anyone at the compound this, but I'm living in my parent's house with Stephen and Becky until I can afford an apartment," said Tracy.

* * *

Stephen and Becky were sitting at the kitchen table at their home eating dinner. Becky was wondering where Tracy was in her state of mind, but Stephen wasn't worried. He figured that maybe she was just talking with the crew at the shop.

"I am going to call Tracy babe, I'm worried," said Becky.

"Beck I believe she is fine. I know you are feeling protective because of everything that she went through with Randy, but she needs to get on her feet again and maybe getting aqquainted with Tampa again will help," said Stephen.

"No Stephen Roman is the only one who can help. Not only can he give her comfort, he can give her protection and the will and a way to love again. He can heal her broken heart, mind, and spirit," Becky argued. Stephen was about to say something but the sound of the garage door opening brought them out of their conversation.

Stephen looked at the camera and instead of his Avalanche it was a white H2. "Babe who the hell that drives an white H2 has a remote to open the garage door?" he asked.

"Well Dave," Becky said and then it dawned on her. "Oh shit it's Roman. He knows!"

 **A/N: And I will leave you at that! Enjoy! Question does anyone know how to report a technical problem to the site? I haven't been getting my reviews on my email or on the site. I have tried other stories and they say they have so many reviews, but when I go to read them it says no reviews for this story? I want to report the problem to the site and have no idea how to! Thank you and enjoy!**


	45. Chapter 45

Becky had just recieved the text from Tracy telling them what was going on and where she was at. It seemed that Belinda had an older brother who had taken over the bar that would have been Tracy's and she was there getting to know him and his wife.

Now she had to figure out what to do about Roman. He was alive and in their home and what Becky saw Roman still loved and wanted her. Walking back into the man room Becky said to both men, "I just got a text from Tracy since she is driving Stephen's car right now. It seems that her mom has and older brother. He took over the bar and she is there hanging out and getting to know him and his wife. She is starved for family and that fucker Orton really did a number on her. If it wasn't for Sasha and Paul and Stephanie Levesque I have no idea what would have happened to her. Oh Phil gave her job back at the tattoo shop," said Becky.

"I have to see her. I need to see her. Stephen, you and Becky come with me so you and pick up your car and also come for moral support. I Bayley told me that Tracy was back in town because she was at the shop today," said Roman.

"Oh Bayley is one of my best friends and the sweetest woman you could ever meet. She wouldn't lie to her boyfriend nor keep things from you guys even though it was hard for her," said Becky.

"Well lets go. I need to see her dammit!" Roman growled.

* * *

Nibbling on a party tray which had ham, chedder cheese, colby jack cheese, and mozzeralla cheese along with pepperoni, salaomi and ritz crackers. It was large and big enough for several people to nibble off of it.

Tracy had no idea why she bought another glass of wine since she had to drive home eventually, but since she was snacking she figured that she would be fine. Something was in the air. She could't explain it, but she felt it.

"DAMN!" was yelled as a solid was knocked off the table.

"Well Ron looks like you just scratched," said a man with rainbow colored hair.

"You know what Jeff how about you just shut the fuck up," Ron fired back.

"Okay okay guys chill out," Kitty yelled. She was about to say something more when the atmosphere in the room changed. The door opened and three individuals walked in. Tracy dropped her drink and stared in shock. The love of her life had walked in with her roommates.

"Roman?" asked Tracy as Kitty gave her the strongest drink she could make. A tumbler of five shots of Bacardi 151 and Orange Pineapple juice with ice. Sitting the tall glass down in front of her Kitty stood and watched ready to step in if need be. No one was going to take advantage of her husband's niece.

Walking over Roman cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her. I'm here babygirl and I'm sorry for what happened. My dad insisted that I stay in Pensacola to recover after I was shot. I'm sorry. I should have brought you with me," he said kissing her again while stroking her face.

Shoving him away all of her hurt and anger came out as she took a long drink out of her glass. "Do you even know what all I have fucking been through? I am no longer the eighteen year old that you knew. I am twenty one and have been through a whole heep of shit!" Tracy snapped.

"Tell me what happened Tracy! Please! I want to make it all up to you. Just give me the chance," said Roman holding her as he pleaded and he refused to let her go.

"Dude how about you back off a bit," a bleach blond guy with short hair said taking a swig of his beer.

"Now Bob come on," a blond woman said.

"Molly I wasn't talking to you!" Bob shot back.

"Stay out of it," another guy with bleach blond hair said.

"Crash I fucking swear he steps out of line I will take him outside and give him an Alabama style beat down!" Bob fired back.

"Hey thats my niece so I got this. Bob but out," said Jerry.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't want to talk to him so he should just fuck off," said Bob.

"My husband has this. Quit running your mouth and stay out of things," Kitty said getting involved.

Roman was trying to hold his temper in check. The little shit Bob was just asking for it. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down he got himself under control. "Tracy babygirl what happened?" he asked hugging her to him.

Taking another long drink out of her glass Tracy looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you really want to know what happened? Well first of all I lost my dad in that shootout in Nashville and I thought I lost you! I was devastated and totally alone. My mom moved on just after a couple of months, but I couldn't. I was back in forth between the compound and mom's home. Then the shit really got real and hit the fan," she said taking another long drink and crying a bit. Roman tried to comfort her, but she shoved him away.

I was going to give Shawn a shot to see if he really cared about my mom. He was going to drive me to the compound so I could pick up mom's Navigator. There was a driveway. Some luxery SUV, I cannot remember if it was a Lexus or a BMW, drove by and someone in a skie mask rolled down the window and started firing. Shawn and mom were hit. Shawn died instantly and mom hung on for a bit. She pleaded with me to find someone to love and then she died in my arms. It was the hardest day of my life. I screamed at the paramedics to do what they could to save her, but they couldn't," said Tracy.

She was not sure how much more she could take at this point. Years of emotion was pouring out. Tracy knew deep down she needed to get it all out if she was to move on. Problem was Tracy wasn't sure if she was capable of moving on. She guessed moving back into her hold house and getting her old job back was a start, but she just wasn't sure about the love part.

"Oh babygirl," Roman said as he proceeded to stroke her back. It killed him hearing all of this and he was now more convinced than ever that he should have just taken her to Pensacola with him.

"Also I have done some questionable things due to the fact I wasn't in my right mind and grieving. I went to the boy I have known since I was fourteen for comfort. Problem was he wasn't that boy anymore and had turned into a monster. I didn't know until it was too late. His crew killed Matt and Charlotte. I was high on drugs othewise I would have, or at the very least, could have tried to save them. Afterwards we ended up in St. Louis and other places. We were never intimate, but I was the punching bag. I was called worthless and I was physically, emotionally, verbally, and mentally abused by him. If it wasn't for Sasha, Paul, and Stephanie I would have ended up killing myself. I'm broken Roman. I don't have it in me to love anymore," said Tracy.

"You can love babygirl. You can. Just come home to me. Come back to the compound. Bayley helped me find you because she saw you at the shop and I got the text about you being here. Please," said Roman.

"I don't even know you anymore. You made me think that you were dead. I don't think I can forgive that. Even if I did I told you that I cannot love," said Tracy.

"Bullshit!. I love you. So much and I'm so so so so so sorry. Everything you went through with that asshole was my fault. I love you and I know deep down inside you love me too," said Roman.

"Last call!" Jerry yelled.

"Come home with me," said Roman pleading with her.

"I'm going with Stephen and Becky," said Tracy.

"They already left. Please babygirl," Roman said.

 **A/N: Wow Roman knows Tracy's story and the two reunited. Think she should go home with him or back to Becky and Stephen's? Though she doesn't know about what side of the law he really is on either. Hope you enjoy!**


	46. Chapter 46

Before a very inebriated Tracy could answer Roman's question a woman walked into the bar.

"She can stay with me tonight. Becky called me and informed me of her state of mind. I know she isn't ready to share a bed with you yet, as a compromise since Josh and I have a super king bed she can share my room. She will be back at the compound, but not pressured to share a bed with you," said Bayley.

"What? Bayley, you know me and you know how much I love Tracy and would never hurt her. I need her," said Roman.

"Shut up and listen for once. She is fragile right now. Her outlook on life and love is bleak and she is a shell of her former self. Back off a bit and let her overcome everything she has been through. She needs tenderness, love, friends she can trust, and time. It destroyed her not being in the right frame of mind to safe Charlotte and Matt and finding out the boy she knew since she was very young wasn't what she thought he was, and the fact he because abusive to her and pretty much broke her...it just took alot out of her and she is trying to salvalge somewhat of a life," said Bayley.

"You care alot about my niece don't you?" Jerry asked Bayley.

"I considered her a friend when I first met her years ago when she was with Charlotte trying on dresses for her wedding. I'm that type of person who is friendly and makes friends quickly. Though I have been used alot because I'm loyal. Tracy on the other hand along with Becky and Charlotte are real. So are her new friends at the tattoo shop April and Celeste," said Bayley.

"I get what you are trying to do, but I need to talk to her so we can work things outs. I love her more than anything in the world," Roman pleaded.

"If you love Tracy like you say you do, give her time to overcome everything and just be there for her. That's all you can do. Also it's doubtful that she knows what side of the fence you are actually on. She things you make deals with your father and uncles, but in reality you work with them," said Bayley.

Roman sighed. Bayley was right. He hated the fact that Tracy didn't trust him enough, but she was broken. Roman hated the state Randy put her in. He wanted to beat him into a shell of himself for what he did to Tracy.

Meanwhile Tracy hugged Jerry and Kitty and allowed Roman to carry her to the Hummer. Roman handed Bayley the keys and he sat up front with Tracy in his lap and half in the middle seat as Bayley got into the driver's seat and started the car and drove them to the compound.

Tracy was just out of it. She drank too much just to numb the pain and she barely noticed what was going on. When she got to her friend's room she was handed a pair of teal silk shorts and a matching cami to sleep in.

"Here sweetie use my bathroom and change. This will be more comfortable for you to sleep in than your clothes," said Bayley.

Looking that the revealing sleepwear Tracy was feeling self conscious due to all of the leftover bruises from Randy and she didn't want anyone, let alone Roman and his family, to see her that way. Even at her old house she was sitting in the darkness in the hottub so Becky wouldn't see much.

"Do you have anything that has long sleeves and long pants?" asked Tracy.

Bayley knew why Tracy was asking. She was ashamed about herself.

"Hey no one will judge you. Think of them as battlescars and reminders that you made it through and got your ass out of there with help. You are back home and you have your job back and you have friends that care alot about you and will help you get through it all. I know that you want your own place and whatever you have with Roman is up in the air right now, but I have something I'm going to show you tomorrow. It's a surprise. Now why don't you change and we can get some sleep. You had another hard day and you need rest," said Bayley.

Nodding Tracy took the pajamas and went into the ensuite bathroom and changed. Walking back into the bedroom she saw that Bayley was in the middle of the super king bed and Tracy crawled in next to her on the other side of her.

"Sleep well sweetie. You need it. I am here," said Bayley rubbing her arm before giving her a hug before turning around and laying her head in Jey's chest. Getting comfortable she rolled onto her side and laid her head on the soft pillows. She had to ask Bayley if she knew where they got this mattress she would look there when she got her own place.

It didn't take long at all for her eyes to close and Tracy to drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tracy awoke the next day to her alarm. This was the first time in a long time she didn't have any nightmares. She guessed it was due to the fact she was near one of her best friends and slept on a comfortable bed along with everything she drank the night before.

Looking over she smiled as she saw how cute Jey and Bayley were curled up with one another. That was true love. They had found one another. Tracy wasn't sure if she could love again. She saw a bag filled with clothing and other items by the bedside table and a note from Bayley.

 **Hey woke up in the middle of the night and went into your old room and grabbed a few things that you left. Don't run off till I get up because I have something I want to show you. Just relax sweetiepie and call in saying you will be late. Punk will understand!-Bayley**

Tracy had to smile. Taking her phone she snapped a picture of herself and Bayley asleep. Then she posted it on Facebook with a caption tagging Bayley! **When your life is in ruins you find out who your friends are. Thank you Becky Farrelly, and Bayley! Also I need to find out where Bayley got this maitress so I can get one for myself! #Comfy#Bestsleepinnights!**

After posting that on Facebook she grabbed a pair of hot pink yoga pant capries that had front pockets and a loose silk tank top with pink, green, and teal floral arrangements on it and grabbed a strapless bra and a pair of underpants out of the bag and went into Bayley's bathroom to take a quick shower.

She was slightly hungover since she hadn't drank in a while she took a hot shower and washed her hair. When she got out she dried off and got dressed putting on deoderant and prceeded to comb out the tangles in her hair. When she finished she chose to leave it down and let it dry naturally.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw that Jey was gone and Bayley was awake playing with her phone.

"So I see you tagged Becky and I on Facebook. I'm glad to see you coming around," said Bayley.

"It's a work in progress. I still feel worthless and betrayed. I mean I thought I knew that boy. I have known him since I was fourteen. Then he and his gang killed my mother and my best friend who was like a sister to me and most likely would have been my sister via marriage. I coulnd't have done anything to save my mom, but I could have done something to save Charlotte. Though I was high as a kite on coke and ex and pot. I was so stupid and I blame myself," said Tracy.

"No it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what Randy really was like and you were not in your right mind and had tried drugs to numb the pain not knowing everything that was about to go down," said Bayley hugging Tracy as she broke down again. "Shhh it's okay. Just let it out. You were holding it all in and it was tearing you up from the inside out. Just let it out. I got you," she added as Tracy just let everything out.

Roman poked his head in while Tracy was sobbing her heart out, but Bayley just waved him away. She didn't need Roman right now. Tracy needed to heal herself and part of her suprise was to benifit Tracy's healing process.

After fifteen minutes Tracy felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She took an extra step wearing a tanktop and capries that showed bruises on her arms and shoulders and even that far up on her chest, but like Bayley pointed out battle scars signaling a war that she had won thanks to Sasha, Paul, and Stephanie.

"Thank you Bayley. I feel alot better now," said Tracy.

"I'm glad. Lets go downstairs and get something to eat and then I will show you want I want to show you," said Bayley.

"Okay," said Tracy slipping on a pair of flipflops. She had no problem rooming with Bayley, but she didn't want to interfere in her relationship! Last night was an exception, but she doubted her boyfriend wanted this long term. Men do have needs and couples do need to be together. Her parents taught her that one. Her dad couldn't keep his hands off her mom.

Walking downstairs they made themselves a bowel of cereal they sat at the counter. Bayley was still in her red silk pajama shorts and matching tank top. Naomi and Summer walked in.

"Hey you back?" asked Naomi.

"No I just stayed the night with Bayley," said Tracy.

"Oh. Well Roman misses you," said Summer.

"And she is far from ready to even go there so just back off a bit," said Bayley.

"Wow you are more assertive than I remember," said Tracy.

"Jey! I melted his temper and he made me more assertive. Perfect balance," said Bayley.

"Damn right girl! Morning you two. Hey I hope you don't mind me driving your late mom's convertable," said Becky as she just walked in like she owned the place.

"Sheesh fucking knock. Just be glad the guys left otherwise they would be raising hell," said Summer.

"No don't get your panties in a twist blondie. I have my own key to this place so suck on that!" Becky fired at her.

"Okay would you just chill. Man I swear it must be PMS season," said Bayley. Anyway I have something that I'm going to show Tracy after breakfast. If you guys wanna come and check it out you are welcome!" said Bayley.

After breakfast Bayley walked outside in her pajamas not caring who saw her. Leading Tracy to the side and by the garage she climbed up a few stairs that went above the garage. Pulling out a key she opened the door and led her inside.

"Most places want a year to a six month lease and since you are not sure how long you are going to be wherever I thought that I would offer you this apartment. It has everything. The only thing is it needs to be furnished so you can provide your own bed, couch, tv, ect. The bathroom has a garden tub and a regular shower. The kitchen has stove, refrigerater, freezer with ice maker, oven, and dishwasher. Wifi and cable is available. Basically you will have your own space, but you will be near friends. Your parent's old place is just a block away. Phil and April live three houses day and of course you know where I live. Also you dont' have to pay rent or anything. Just focus on healing," said Becky.

"Wow!" said Tracy.

 **A/N: So should Tracy take the unfurnished apartment Bayley offered her or should she find something else since all of her friends are near by? Enjoy!**


	47. Chapter 47

Tracy felt her heart swell at Bayley's heartfult gesture. She knew she wasn't ready to go into a full on relationship with Roman and she was struggling to overcome the past and just wanted to get her life back together again so she offered her an apartment over the garage so she would be close to her and to the others, but have her own space.

"I'll take it. Though we need to go furnature shopping. I have plenty of money in the bank that my parents left me. Now where did you get that bed of yours? That is the most comfortable mattress I have ever slept on," said Tracy.

"Come Becky and I will help you shop. You don't mind if Renee and Summer come also do you? Neither really have anyone to hang out with except their men and Renee cant do much because she is pregnant and Summer doens't really have any friends exept for Renee," said Bayley.

Becky smiled. It was just like Bayley's generous nature to bring outsiders into the fold if they were left out. She was lucky to have such a sweet friend and that was exactly the kind of friend Tracy needed. Yes she was friends with April and Kaitlyn from the tattoo shop, but after losing her parents and Charlotte she needed those that would be there for her for thick and then.

The twin sisters would be there if they knew what was going on and of course everyone at the compound. Though Bayley thought that for now Renee, Summer, Becky, and herself would be surfice. April and Kaitlyn could have fun with her at work and eventually when she was healed enough. But then she needed all of her friends more than ever.

Bayley decided just to be there for her and let things come about naturally. It was the best thing she could do and she also knew that she would be spending alot of time at Jerry and Kitty's place. They had built their apartment over the bar so they had steps from the outside. It was small like a studio, but since they would be spending most of their time downstairs it did what they needed it to do.

Anyway since finding out about her mom's older brother and his wife she would be spending alot of time with the only family she had left. Breaking out of her thoughts she saw that Renee was ready along with Summer.

"Renee you are riding shotgun since you are nearly six months pregnant. I'll drive and Bayley tell me were to go. I'm buying both my bed and couch where you got your mattress," said Tracy as the group got into her Dave's white H2.

"I'll tell you where to go. Oh Renee if you are feeling anything wrong at all let us know because if anything happened to you Dean would murder me," said Bayley.

"Well he threatened me once so I have no doubt in my mind that he is capable of murder if something happens to the mother of his unborn child. On a happier subject are you having a boy or girl?" asked Tracy as she drove.

"A little girl," Renee said smiling.

"Awww. I am so happy for you. You were the first who tried to mediate my stubbern self into my new lifestyle. Then everything happened," said Tracy as some spare tears started to fall. "Ugh fuck! Sorry I thought I cried it all out this morning with Bayley," she added.

"Pull over and move to the middle besides Renee," said Bayley as Tracy pulled the car into a convenience store parking the car before she moved over. Bayley immediatly got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Hey sweetie you have been through some traumatic experiences and sure you are going to break down. This morning was just opening the dam that you had locked up tightly. Don't worry about breaking down. If you need to, do it. Also I will keep Roman away from you until you are ready," said Bayley as they pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded to the furneture store.

"Okay I'm stepping intot his now. Bayley Roman loves Tracy. You saw him break down. It's killing him to be away from her and not to be able to hold her when she breaks. He told Dean this morning when you waved him off when all he wanted to do was join you guys and hold you both and you waved him off he felt defeated," said Renee.

"Roman is Ferel. He believes that he can fix it all. Well guess what he cannot. There are more things than just Tracy thinking that he died and the true nature of the Shield as to his family. Not right now. Tracy is trying to get over the fact she thought she lost the one person that had her heart along with her parents and the betryal of the boy she met at fourteen. Tracy needs time to rebuild her life before she can try to have a relationship with anyone," Bayley said as she drove.

"Guys don't fight and I'm right here. Also what about Roman and his family? What am I not being told?" asked Tracy feeling the anger rise up. She had no idea where it was coming from but knew it was necessary.

"You should hear it from Roman," said Renee.

"No fuck that! I want to know the truth. Lay it on me. The best way to heal is to get it all at once and let it all the fuck out," said Tracy.

"Okay the truth is Roman is legit in Tampa. He is on his family's side and that means his father and his Uncle's Afa and Solofa Jr. He does deals with the League of Nations and the McMahons are, well just, Roman walks a fine line between legal and illegal in order to build his reputation of being the most feared man in Tampa. There I said it. It's all out in the open. Though he does love and regrets not taking you to Pensacola with him," sai. d Bayley.

"And since he didn't the shit hit the fan. Look all I want is space from him. I want to have some time to myself. Work, hang out with you guys, reach out to the twins, and get to know Uncle Jerry and Aunt Kitty. It might take a while but Randy really fucked me up. Just let me get myself back together. I have a vibrater to take care of other things," said Tracy.

"I understand Tracy and I am going to let you in on a secret no one else knows. If you feel the need to need someone right away and are feeling trapped if you would follow the pole in the bedroom it leads into mine. All you have to do is shoot a text saying I need to use the pole and I will be there for you and we can talk and if you want you can just crash with us," said Bayley.

"Thank you so much," said Tracy swiping tears from her eyes as they pulled up to the funature store. Walking in it didn't take very long since Bayley pointed out the mattress that Bayley had. Tracy chose a Queen size instead of a King and Becky had to comment.

"Why a Queen size? We have all Kings in our house," Becky said.

"Well I don't need such a big bed since it will just be me sleeping there. What do you think of this couch?" Tracy asked showing a wrap around couch that would go perfect in the apartment and plus it was totally comfortable.

"Oh get it that looks comfy. Now we have to head to Best Buy to get a couple of TV's," said Becky.

Buying both the couch and the bed the group of women gave the address for the movers and then went to Best Buy to buy tv's and dvd players. That itself was a quick trip and Tracy bought a seventy inch for the living room and a fifty inch for the bedroom. Plus tv stands. After she got the bedroom and living room. Afterwards they decided to head to the gym to work out.

Summer had been so quiet throughout the entire time and had no idea what to do or say about the broken woman. She had no idea how to comfort someone. She had been in bad relationship after bad relationship before Seth.

Then it hit her that she wasn't close with the end crowd. Leaving while the group was getting the apartment together Summer decided that she would just go take a nap. Meanwhile Tracy was putting what clothing she had in the closet and Becky and Bayley and herself just chatted. Renee got some water for the kitchen and joined them giving decoration advince.

Becky got the bright idea of hitting the booze. Since Renee coudln't drink she just observed and hung out. By the time the movers showed up Becky, Bayley, and Tracy were feeling pretty damn good. They where sober enough to tell the movers what to do with the couch and the bed.

Tracy felt the day along with the alcohol get to her and she just passed right out on the bed. Bayley and Becky crashed with her and Renee went back to the compound. Tracy needed the ones she trusted and Becky and Bayley are them.

 **A/N: She took the apartment and found out the truth about Roman. Poor Summer is feeling left out. Enjoy!**


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Tracy got up and went into the shower. After she finished she threw on a pair of white jean shorts and a flowy green tanktop. Seeing the bruises on her legs left over from Randy and then the ones on her arms and what she could see on her chest she looked in the mirror and looked around her small apartment that Bayley offered to her.

She was determined to overcome it all. It would be hard but this was the first step. Getting her own place and working again. Plus she would have the support of her friends Bayley, Renee, Becky, Kaitlyn, April, Natayla, the twins, and even Carmella and Summer.

Tracy also realized she still had family. Her aunt and uncle. She was feeling like a new person already. Not the same person she was when she was in college or even the same person that moved out of her parents house after they moved to Vegas, but she was a slight step above the woman Sasha found at the diner in St. Louis.

Seeing Becky and Bayley still asleep on her bed she left them a note along with a set of keys.

 **B &B I left you both key to my apartment and here are the keys to my late mother's Navigator. I'm driving dad's Hummer so I have something to drive. You are welcome to use it. I went to work and I have my cell phone on me. When I get home I have to hit a Walmart to get some groceries and a toaster oven. See you later girls and I love you both! Tracy**

Leaving the note she locked the door as she walked out and then walked down the stairs and out to the Hummer. She was about to get into the car and drive off when she saw a small yorkie under the car.

"Hey buddy you need to come out of there. I have to get to work and I don't want to run you over," said Tracy.

" **Kevin**! **Kevin where are you**? **Here boy** ," Tracy heard yelling as she saw Seth walk out of the door of the compound.

"Hey there is a little yorkie under my dad's car, you think that might be Kevin?" asked Tracy.

"Oh shit let me look," Seth said running over to the car and looking under where Tracy was talking about. "Kevin come on boy. Get out from under the lady's car," he said.

"Seth?" Summer said walking out of the front door of the compound and then walking over to where the two were by the Hummer.

"Damn Kevin got out and now I can't get him," Seth complained.

"Let me try," said Summer as she walked over in her purple short cotton shorts and purple and pink midriff tank. Leaning downs she held her hand out. "Kevy let's get a treat. Come on boy," she said as the yorkie barked and ran to her making it able for Seth to pick up the little dog and carry him inside.

"You didn't have to bribe him," said Seth, but his tone had humor in it and his eyes twinkled as he walked inside.

"Seth is such a sweetheart. I never would have thought I could ever trust another man again after the kind of relationships I've been in before him. My job and my friendship with Renee who I met at work were my saving grace," said Summer.

"If you want maybe you and I could go out and have a few drinks and talk, we can go to Jerry and Kitty's," said Tracy. She decided that since Bayley thought she was a good person she would reach out to the blond and be a friend to her since she had no real friends except Bayley, because she is like that with everyone, and Renee.

"I would like that," said Summer.

"Well I got to head to work. I missed a day yesterday and Phil might be wondering where I'm at," said Tracy as she got into the Hummer and drove off toward the beach where the shop was.

"What did she say to you?" Roman asked as he got out of his Escalade.

"Ummm she just helped Seth and I get Kevin since he snuck out and chose to hide under her car and then she asked if I wanted to go out for a few drinks one night. That was it," said Summer feeling nervous. She knew he was feral and with her past relationships it made her nervous. Seth was Beta male and that in itself made it easier for her. The only thing he even was alpha about was his work, but when it came to her he was totally beta.

"Dude Roman you are making her nervous. Back off a bit," said Dean coming out on the porch. Renee had saw how nervous her friend was and she was ready to walk out and say her peace, but since she was six months pregnant, Dean being the typical overprotective alpha male, went and did it himself.

"I just wanted to know! This shit fucking kills me Dean. I just want to talk to her and try to start over and rebuild our relationship. She acts like I'm not even here though and I'm sorry I made Summer nervous. I might not be like you in certian ways, but I am no danger to women or children," Roman said trying to make a point

"I get that Roman, I fucking get that. Problem is you are not thinking straight. Not only did you leave her believe you where dead, you had also lied about what you really did in Tampa. You lied about how you are the most feared and powerful man in Tampa and you got there by working with your dad and uncles and the McMahons. Myself is either your equal or head mothefucker in charge because I have a level head. Jey, Jimmy, Seth, and Tamina do what we tell them to do and play their part," said Dean.

"Anyway back on track Tracy has been through hell. Not only did Paige betray her, but the one person she trusted with everything betrayed her also. Imagin knowing someone since you were fourteen and they decided to betray you in the worse way possible. His gang and himself murdered her mom and then her best friend since she was fourteen and her fiance. The emotional scars are way more painful than the physical bruising she recieved at the hands of him," said Dean

"If I ever see Orton I will fucking kill him. I dare my dad to fucking stop me. I dare Uncle Solofa to fucking stop me. I fucking dare you to fucking stop me. He is dead where he stands," Roman growled.

"Now you see, you are reacting with emotion. It will be your downfall in getting Tracy back. What she needs is time so please. Let her come to you and until then work on yourself. You feel guilt of leaving her and going to Pensacola when you were shot. Work through that and let Tracy work through her issues," said Dean.

Roman shoved Dean away, "Don't even fucking tell me how to love. You know nothing about relationships you crazy bastard," he said before storming inside the compound and slamming the door.

"Stubborn ass mother fucker," Dean said aloud.

* * *

Tracy pulled up to the front of the shop and parked. Walking in she waved at everyone and sat down on the couch until someone came in. The three new artists Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas were engaged in a conversation with Velvet and themselves.

"You know what I don't get is why? Why did he have to die in season one. It's bullshit," said Amy.

"Oh I know you like the eye candy! Though one thing about season four I hated Joefry. He was a prick, but the midget did not poison him. He and his wife are innocent," said Matt.

"Or, when the midget's wife was accused of sleeping with her aunts fiance. Not. He kissed her and not the other way and then he proceeded to shove his own fiance to her death. Bastard," Velvet put in.

"Are we still talking about the same thing? It's a tv show for crying out loud. Hey Tracy welcome back. Bayley called me and said you were taking the day off yesterday to move into your own apartment. Congratualations," said Phil.

"Thanks. I'm trying to move on and get my life back together after Randy. It's just hard sometimes," said Tracy.

"That son of a bitch left all those marks on you! Fucking prick! I will kick his ass and choke him out," Phil ranted.

"The emotional toal is way worse than the physical. Though I am thankful you gave me my job back and I'm grateful for Becky for being there. The apartment I have is over the garage of the place I lived when dad and mom moved to Vegas due to his job," said Tracy. "Anyway what are we talking about?" she asked.

"What? You have never heard of the midevile fantasy show Game of Thrones?" asked Velvet.

"Nope. Though I have had a trying few years and haven't had a chance to watch much tv," said Tracy.

"We are gonna have to have a marathon session then. I have all seasons that are out on dvd," said April.

"Well we could do it at my place one night. Phil I'll buy you Diet Pespi because you don't drink and I will have snacks and other drinks," said Tracy.

"Sounds good. How about a week from tomorrow. That's Friday," said April.

"It's a plan then," said Tracy as someone walked into the shop.

"Who do I have to talk to to get my tattoo of my ex wife's name covered up?" asked Brock Lesnar walking in.

"Velvet is the best at coverups. So does Jeff," said Phil.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Chapter 49 edited a bit. Hopefully I fixed all the issues. I'm still trying to get used to this new laptop. Enjoy!**

After an enjoyable day being back at work Tracy drove home. She was in a good mood and was feeling much better than she had been feeling in days. Pulling into the driveway she got out of the Hummer and walked up the stairs and then unlocked the apartment above the garage and went inside.

Deciding to take a little nap before she went and Summer met up to go to her uncle Jerry and Aunt Kitty's place, Tracy through on a pair of grey cotton shorts and a hot pink lounge bra. Laying on her queen sized bed she groaned at the comfort.

Tracy was glad she asked Bayley yesterday where the hell she had gotten it. Pulling the soft comforter over her she fell into a peaceful slumber. An hour later she awoke due to feeling someone sitting on her bed. Waking up she looked over and saw Bayley laying on her bed watching television.

"Well hello! How did you get in? I locked the deadbolt so even if you had a key you couldn't get in unless I unlocked it," said Tracy.

"I used the pole and climbed up. Good exercise," said Bayley with a laugh.

"Well okay. You are the only one who will be able to do that. Speaking of exercise sex is also great excercise!" said Tracy.

"Who told you that?" asked Bayley.

"Nicole. She told me not long after I lost my v card that sex was a great calorie burner. I even asked my mom about it when Nicole told me and she said that it was true. A very enjoyable way to work out and get your excercise," said Tracy.

"Okay if I am getting too personal let me know. I am just curious what was your first time like. Everyone said that it hurts the first time and my first time didn't hurt," said Bayley.

"Mine didn't either. It was pleasure. Pure pleasure. I cannot explain it. There was a twinge when the barrier got broken through, but that was it and it was barely noticed," said Tracy.

"Well it was stage of grief and alot of alcohol for me. I barely knew what was going on and then the next thing I knew I was on a mattress. Then I felt myself being entered. I felt no pain and I thought maybe I was drunk. I couldn't remember much else. Then the next day I awoke in bed with Jey. I turned out that the night of Matt and Charlotte's funeral I drank too much and well Jey and I turned to one another for comfort. He was such a gentleman the next day and I told him that last night was just a one night stand brought on by alcohol, a funeral, and grief. We parted ways. Then a few weeks later I wasn't feeling good so I went to the doctor. After a few tests it was discovered that I was eight weeks pregnant. I told Jey and he just held me as I broke down and he said that he would be there for his child. We decided to try a relationship and when I was twenty weeks I moved in with him. At twenty two and a half weeks I lost our daughter due to complications," said Bayley as she started to cry.

"Oh Bay I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that. The kind and loving woman you are deserves many children," said Tracy hugging her friend. She was there for her helping her through everything so due to the fact she was such a compassionate person and that Bayley was opening up to her more she just held her and opened right back up.

"No one knows this. I blame myself for it all. I was four weeks pregnant when I got taken to Nashville. Then I lost my dad and thought I lost Roman. I held on for weeks and wore clothing that hid the fact I was pregnant. Then the day of the driveby came along and boom I lost my mom. Due to the fact of getting high and drinking and then adding the stress of Randy's abuse I lost my daughter at twenty three weeks. I couldn't fucking save my best friend and I couldn't save my own daughter. I'm fucking worthless," said Tracy breaking down.

"You are not worthless. You made mistakes. It happens. Shit happens. I was nothing but careful when I was pregnant and it still happened. No one understands why accept for maybe it wasn't the time for either of us then and maybe we will have a second go a round. Jey and I are going to start trying for another one," said Bayley. Bayley and Tracy just hugged one another and cried for their daughters they lost. It was yet another bond that brought them closer to one another.

"I'm getting drunk tonight. I'm going out with Summer because she needs to talk and I thought my uncle's place was the safest place for us," said Tracy.

"Well Electrify is good also. It's a fun club," said Bayley.

"Well the reason why I like Uncle Jerry's is for one it would have been mine and he is using most of my ideas while coming up with his. And two it's not like most places. Electrify is just a club were you get all dressed to the nines, drink fifteen dollar drinks and ten dollar beers, and dance to the same ole rap, hiphop, and party music. My Uncle's place you can come as you are. There is a veriaty of music and its not like most places," said Tracy.

"I see that. I must say I'm glad you are reaching out to her. She has been through her own hell in the past and is just bouncing back from it. The difference is she has no family and her only friends are Renee and myself," said Bayley.

"Well I will extend the Olive Branch and offer my friendship. You can never have too man friends as far as I am concerned," said Tracy.

"Well I'm going to spend time with Jey. He wants to take me out to dinner and then after that we are going to start trying again," said Bayley.

"Well have fun sweetie," said Tracy hugging her knowing Bayley was a hugger.

* * *

An hour later Tracy walked out of the apartment wearing a pair of dark blue low rise denim caprie pants and a hot pink leather halter that tied around her neck and was a v neck that was midriff and had tassles running down to just above her jeans.

Walking to the front door of the compound she knocked on the door. Summer came out wearing a brown and green halter dress with a pair of brown stelittos. Tracy was surprised when Renee came out wearing a pair of maternity jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a teal colored spaghettie strapped maternity top.

"I know you are surprised to see me but someone needs to be the designated driver. Also Summer is my best friend and I need a night out. Dean is driving me up the wall," said Renee.

"Hold up, why are you going out? Are you even allowed to do that in your condition. What about second hand smoke? You are six months pregnant and you shouldn't be in a bar. And can you even drive?" asked Dean running out to stop them just after Tracy handed Renee the keys to Belinda's car.

"Alright. First off Ambrose you wanna back off a bit. Second of all Florida banned all smoking inside public places, third of all many places have come up with non alcoholic cocktails for pregnant women who chose to get out those few more times before the baby comes, and finally you are allowed to drive up until you go into labor as long as you are comfortable enough to. Tracy's mom has a roomie car so it will be no problem. And I have Summer and Tracy watching my back. Do you have any other concerns," Renee asked putting her hands on her hips giving him a look daring him to argue those points she just made.

"Damn he just got told," Summer said with a laugh as she climbed into the back passenger side seat laughing.

"Yep he did," said Tracy climbing into the passenger seat.

"Dean is just speechless. Oh man this is just too funny. I never would have thought it would be okay to argue with with someone. I was always the punching bag or the sex slave and was taught to be obiediant. Marcus was the worst. Then there was Ken, and then Ray. I just couldn't catch a break. Marcus was the final one. He really put me through hell," said Summer as Renee got into the driver's seat

"So Dean give you a hard time?" asked Tracy.

"Naw I shut him up with logic," said Renee as the three laughed as they headed to Jerry and Kitty's.

* * *

Roman was once again hitting the bottle. He had no idea how he was going to get Tracy back. He needed to get out of Tampa for awhile. Being this close to her and not being able to talk to her or try to get her back was just killing him.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number.

"Hello,"

"Mom. I, I'm in love and she is so out of reach. Tracy is my life and she is so traumatized that she just won't even look my way. We where so happy once and then that whole ordeal in Nashville and she thought I was dead because dad made me come to Pensacola," said Roman crying.

"First of all son put the bottle down, get some sleep, and then tomorrow you come back for a bit. It will give you time to heal and give her some space so that she can heal. No offense, but it will be better this way for you both to have some distance with your farel nature," Patricia Reigns told him.

"Mommy," Roman said crying.

"Go to sleep son and come see us in the morning," said Patricia.

"Okay Mommy," said a very drunk Roman as he hung up the phone and put the lid on the bottle and ended up passing out in his king sized bed.

* * *

At one in the morning Renee pulled the car back into the driveway where the garage was. Summer was feeling no pain, and Tracy was pretty buzzed but able to make it up to her apartment. Tracy got out of the car and helped a very drunk Summer to the compound.

Seth came out and lifted his girlfriend into his arms and carried her inside. "Thanks for giving my girl a chance. Everyone thinks she is a miss know it all and stuck up, but she really is a sweet misunderstood person. Only Bayley and Renee could see that and I am glad you can now also," said Seth.

"You are welcome and like I told Bayley today you can never have too many friends," said Tracy.

"Goodnight and thank you for letting me come. I needed to get out," said Renee hugging Tracy.

"Hey no problem. I'm glad you had fun. You deserved it," said Tracy. After the door shut she walked over to the garage and walked up the steps to her apartment. Unlocked the door she went in and shut it and locked it back and then locked the deadbolt. Anyone who wanted to come in had no way, except for the pole.

Stripping out of her clothes and kicking off her shoes she decided to sleep in the nude since she had her own place. Crawling into the soft bed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning she heard the sound of her mom's car starting. Walking out she saw Roman throw a back into the back seat. Quickly walking down the stairs she walked over and confronted him.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Tracy.

"I need to get away. I love you, but you won't give me the time of day so I'm going to my parents for a while," said Roman.

"And why in the hell are you taking my car?" asked Tracy.

"It's your mom's car," Roman fired back.

"It's mine now. The Hummer and the Navigator are mine and I did not give you permission to drive either. Get your ass out of my car right now before I have you reported for Grand Theft Auto," Tracy threatened.

"You can't do shit," Roman scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" asked Tracy pulling out her cell phone.

"Dude enough. Roman take your own car," said Dean.

"Fine. I just wanted to feel close to Tracy in some way and I thought driving one of her parent's cars would do it, but she won't let me," Roman said grabbing his bag out of the back before tossing her keys to her as he stormed over to his Escalade getting in and squealing off.

"You just have to make things more difficult than they have to be, don't you?" Dean fired at her.

"Oh cut the shit. I'm sure you would have said the same thing if he was taking your car without permission. Am I right?" asked Tracy.

"Well it's different with me," said Dean.

"How the hell is it different?" asked Tracy.

"It just is. Look he fucking loves you and you are so stuck up your ass in the past that you cannot see the future right in fucking front of you," Dean snapped.

Tracy felt her temper start to rise. " **Listen Ambrose let me tell you something**. **Ever since Roman laid eyes on me he has ruined my fucking life**. **Since I met him I was kidnapped and taken to Nasvhille** , **I lost my dad** , **mom died in a driveby** , **and finally my one best friend I've had since I was fourteen was killed along with her husband the my other friend I had since I was fourteen turned into a monster**. **Don't you all get it that you and Roman ruined my fucking life**!" she completely exploded and let everything out as she started to walk away.

"Naw fuck that," Dean snapped grabbing her by the arm gently, but firmly in order to keep her in place. "Stop fucking Roman for everything. All he has ever done to you is love you. The only thing he is guilty of is making you think that he was dead. Even if you hadn't met Roman, Nashville would have still happened, Randy would have still lost it, and most likely your mom would have died. You know what? I bet if you hadn't ever met Roman you wouldn't even be alive today. You would be dead with your parents. **Roman fucking saved your life in Nasvhille**!" he screamed the last part.

" **Fuck you**!" Tracy screamed hitting Dean in the face as hard as she could.

"If it makes you feel better hit me again. You need to get it all out so you can heal," said Dean.

" **You mother fucking piece of shit**! **You think you know it all but you don't**! **I miss my parents with everything in me and I miss Charlotte**. **Why, fucking why**? **I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you and the rest of the Shield**. **You all should have stayed out of my fucking life**!" Tracy screamed and cried as she just broke and started punching, hitting and kicking as well as screaming, yelling and crying. When Tracy had no more strength left Dean picked up the crying young woman and carried her into the compound.

"Why did I lose everything. I just don't understand it. And the one other person I have trusted since I was fourteen broke me more than everything else did," ending that sentence Tracy just sobbed.

"What happened?" asked Naomi as Bayley, Summer, and Renee walked in to the living room.

"A breakdown that needed to happen. Sometimes you have to totally break a few times before you can heal completely. Its the start of the healing process. Roman went to his parents for perental therapy and Tracy had another break through. Where should I lay her down? Our room Renee, Summer and Seth's, or Bayley and Jey's?" asked Dean.

"Mine would be the best," said Bayley as she saw her friend had cried herself to sleep. She had thrown on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank when she thought one of her cars was about to be stolen and ran downstairs bare footed.

Jey came on scene and took Tracy from Dean and carried her upstairs to Bayley and his room and laid her down on the large bed pulling the sheets and blankets over her. Tracy was totally out. It was like the entire morning took everything out of her.

Bayley laid down next to her friend and Summer and Renee climbed into the bed also. Becky came over and joined them. Since it was such a large bed all of the women could comfortably sleep and be there for their broken friend.

 **A/N: Well the explosion happened, but it wasn't with Roman. Do you think Dean was the better one to take the brunt of the shit that had built and built? It was pretty smart for Roman to head to his parents for a bit to heel himself. Hope you enjoy!**


	50. Chapter 50

It had been a month and a half since Tracy's breakdown and Roman heading to his parent's house. Tracy chose to forget about her breakdown and instead she mostly was either working or spending time with her friends.

If she wasn't at her apartment she was either at work, Phil and April's, or Becky and Stephen's. She has had several tv nights in watching either Game of Thrones, Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis marathons at either Phil and April's house or her apartment.

It was fun being able to hang out with people who enjoyed some of the same shows she did. She was totally hooked on Game of Thrones. She was so sad about the end of Season 4. The entire idea of locking Dany's children up just didn't suit well with him. Amy just said that they would have to wait for season 5 to come out on dvd.

Bayley was always at her house when Tracy was hosting dvd night as well as Summer. When Tracy went to Phil and April's Summer went also because she had gotten hooked and it was a way for her to make some new friends. Summer was somewhat fragile as was Tracy.

Bayley was falling harder and harder for Jey and loved him with everything in her. One night at Tracy's apartment after everyone had left. Bayley told Tracy that if he popped the question she would tell him yes without any hesitation. Tracy was happy for her friend.

Though Tracy was happy herself. The bruises had healed and she was feeling more and more confident. She either drove the Hummer or the Navigator depending on her mood. She felt completely safe in her apartment and she had a job she enjoyed as well as great friends.

Renee spent more and more time with Dean since he was extremely over protective with her being almost eight months pregnant. She sometimes came to DVD night at Tracy's apartment, but would always leave early due to pregnancy making her tired.

Tracy hadn't heard from Randy at all since she left him. She had this fear within her that he was going to eventually come for her. She wasn't the woman she was when she left St. Louis. She was strong and nearly back to her old self. Laying on her couch on front of the televison with her group of friends she was broken out of her thoughts by Renee voicing her opinion.

"Oh shit! You know what, Carter and O'Niell should be together! Fuck rank, rules, and regulations! As long as it doens't interfere with the team they should be able to be together," she ranted as she laid her head in Tracy's lap. Tracy laughed and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"Thank you Nay Nay! See Phil I fucking told you!" April said.

"And I thought you were going to curb your language! Hey when we have kids you need to watch it," said Phil laughing at his wife.

"Oh go fuck a cactus," April snapped as they continued to watch the SG1 episode Divide and Conquor. "This is why they think they ar Zatarchs because they cannot tell the whole truth," she added.

"Go fuck a cactus, that would hurt," said Bayley.

"Oh I told Jeff that few times after he pissed me off," said Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Trish Stratus.

"It's just a reaction. Sometimes women just get highly pissed or annoyed and just let loose," said Matt Hardy.

"Yep you would know," said Amy Dumas Matt's girlfriend.

"THEY ARE NOT ZATARCS!" April yelled at the television taking a sip of wine as Phil just snickered taking a sip of his Diet Pepsie. "THEY LOVE ONE ANOTHER BUT CANNOT SHOW IT OR ACT ON IT! DAMMIT, SHIT FUCK!"

"PMS much April?" Matt joked.

"Fuck off Hardy. So where are Jamie and James?" asked April.

"Jamie is down with a 103 temp and is not feeling good. Otherwise the cops would be called because she yells at the televsion as much as you do, even though we have seen this a hundred times" said Phil.

"Man that sucks. I hope she gets to feeling better," said Tracy as she stretched out with Renee laying her head in her lap, Summer on the other side laying her head on her shoulder, and Bayley sitting on the floor and leaning up against her legs. It was like the three woman latched on to her.

Though it didn't matter because two were vulnerable and Bayley was just Bayley. Affectionate and touchy feelt. In a way it made Tracy stronger being the friend who could be the comfort for others who were feeling week and not themselves.

"TRACY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I KNEW THAT WHEN I FOUND YOU I WOULD KILL YOU WHEN YOU LEFT ME. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Randy Orton screamed while banging on the door.

"April call the cops," Phil told his wife.

"I'll take care of this son of a bitch. He took alot from me and I am taking ti back," said Tracy as she walked over to the door. She was wearing a pair of short cotton shorts and a blue tank top. She was not letting him take anymore from her than he already has in the past. Flinging open the door she got right up in his face.

"How about you get the fuck out of here and leave my apartment," Tracy said not backing down. She was done being pushed around and being a victum. Just done. She was taking back her life.

 **"** Well since you have your friends you are not so small, but if you were with just me you would be singing an entirely different tune. I love you and I hope that you would give me a second chance. You have known me since you were fourteen. Yes I fucked up alot, but I want the chance to make it up to you and make things right," said Randy.

"Oh make things right! Like when you had your gang do a drive by to kil my mom? When you killed Charlotte and Matt? Then you used me as a fucking punching bag. There is no making us right and giving you another chance. It's fucking over," said Tracy.

"Bitch!" Randy snapped slapping Tracy across the face cause her to fall down the stairs to the pavement below.

" **Your mother fucker, I'm gonna fuck you up!** " Phill yelled. Bayley ran into the bedroom sliding down the pole so she could get Jey to get invovled. She was terrified for her friend and Summer and Renee just stayed on the couch clinging to one another. Renee didn't want to get in the middle due to her condition and Summer was just scared.

Meanwhile downstairs, Phil, Jeff, and Matt were downstairs fighting Randy. Randy was holding his own pretty good with three on one. The light came on and Dean, Jey, jimmy, and Seth got involved and Randy was in the ground in a bloody mess as the cops showed up.

" **I am taking my woman back to St. Louis so fuck you all!** " Randy yelled at the cops.

"Officer he has totally gone off the rocker," pointing upstairs to the apartment Tracy added, "He showed up at may apartment raising hell. Ask anyone. We were just watching Stargate SG1 and having a few driinks and he just banged while yelling and running his mouth," Tracy pointed out.

"FUCK YOU TRACY YOU ARE MINE!" Randy screamed.

"It's over and yes I will press charges," said Tracy. Randy fought and cuseed, but nothing did anything because he was forced in the back of a cop car.

"Hey," said Jey.

"Man I am sorry for alll of that. Go on upstairs and get your women. It's not my fault Randy is a fucker crazy prick," said Tracy.

"Well for me it's late. Renee needs her rest. Hey it's not your fault he came by. It's his," said Dean.

"Tell Bayley to just slide down the pole naked and its all good between us," said Jey.

"Speaking of, tell Summer I need her. As soon as possible," said Seth.

"I'll let everyone know," said Tracy.

"Are you okay?" asked Phil seeing her cheek.

"It will be fine," said Tracy. Phil just followed her back upstairs as well as the other guys. They decided it was time to call it a night. Tracy was feeling better with Randy in jail for a long long long time. Renee had fallen asleep and Summer had left. Bayley was cleaning up.

Tracy pulled out her phone and sent Dean a text, _Renee is totally crashed out on my bed. Let her sleep! I don't take up much room and I can crash on the couch. Your girl is safe at my apartment_ ," She posted in her phone and sent it to Dean.

" _I feel safe enough for Renee to crash with you. Take care of her,_ " Dean.

Feeling tired Tracy through on shorts and a tank top and threw covers over Summer and she make sure Bayley made it down the pole safely. Locking the door and the dead bolt Tracy crawled into bed and made sure Renee was comfortable before going to sleep.

 **A/N: And the prick Randy showed up and got what was coming to him! Enjoy!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Okay lets hear about Roman and yes Randy does know some people. He makes one phone call, but it's not only one to get him out of jail. That's all I'm saying! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roman sat on the beach in front of his parent's Pensacola Beach house looking out over the gulf of Mexico. It had been a month and a half of hell. No matter how hard he tried he could't get Tracy out of his mind. He had cried himself to sleep every night on his mom's shoulder and was even sleeping with his parents in their California king bed like he was a little kid.

His father was getting fed up. A month and a half without being with his wife was starting to take a toll on his marriage. Add the fact that it had been months since he had talked to his two youngest daughters since they left and moved down to Tampa.

He suspected that they met up with the wrong people and flipped professional and was opposite to him. Roman on the other hand walked the fine line with his crew and stepped over occasionally as long as it benefited his dad, himself, and the McMahons. The trio worked in sync becoming the best organization between the south and the east coast.

Roman also had heard about Orton attempting to get Tracy back and had nearly lost it when he was told Randy hit her knocking her down the steps at her apartment. Patricia had never heard her youngest child let out so many four letter words in her presence before and she and Sika had to restrain him from getting in his car and driving down to Tampa and killing the guy and ending up in jail.

Roman loved her and had no idea how to get her back. Finding out that she had been attacked once again by Randy just nearly sent him over the edge. It was certainly a whisky night with him, as always, crying on his mom's shoulder.

There was a family reunion coming up in a couple of weeks and it was unknown who all would show up. The family seemed to be split in two with the two youngest daughters doing who knows what. The oldest had met someone down in Tampa and the worse thing she did was run off to Vegas with him and got married. She was also a road woman like her Uncle Solofa. She lived for the Highway.

Patricia looked out the window and was totally hurt seeing the state her youngest was in. She decided that maybe his sister could talk to him. She was coming that day to see them and she would be back for the runion.

"Something needs to be done about all of this. Summer and Vanessa are doing who the fuck knows what, our youngest child is sleeping in our bed and I'm getting frustrated. Our family is on the verge of collasping and I have no fucking idea on how to fix it all. Maybe I should tell Roman about my partner," Sika said.

"You know that would really send him over the edge. What are you going to say? 'Oh hey guess what son there is something I have know for years about my DEA partner Agent Laurinatis. John isn't the father of her daughter, you are.' Seriously that is really going to go over well. Roman is a broken man and this might kill him," Patricia argued as a Corvette with lights on the top and Florida State Trooper decal painted on the sides pulled up and parked and a slim woman got out.

"Since when did you switch from a Sedan to a sports car?" Sika asked his oldest daughter.

"Well it makes me feel younger driving a sports car. Only thing is it about kills me on gas, but it's quick if I need to catch up to someone in a hurry," said Vanessa.

"Why not get a truck for work like Uncle Solofa did?" asked Sika.

"Well he thinks he is a redneck so he had to get himself a work truck. I on the other hand love sports cars so thats why I picked one. How is baby brother doing?" asked Vanessa changing the subject.

"Well he sleeps with us like he is five years old again and he does nothing but sit out on the beach looking out at the gulf. I don't know what to do anymore," said Sika.

"Where in Tampa does the little bitch live?" asked Vanessa.

"Nessa! You don't know what happened so there is no need for name calling," Patracia scolded.

"Tell me," Vanessa demanded.

"Well alot of it is my fault. After he got shot in Nashville instead of either letting him go back to Tampa or bringing Tracy with us to Pensacola I made them all think that he was dead for his own protection. Then her mom got killed in a shootout and she turned to the one person she had known since she was fourteen for comfort and he totally fucked her over and betrayed her. His gang killed her best friend Charlotte and her fiance Matt along with her mom. Then she ended up in St. Louis a broken woman. Paul and Stephanie Levesque as well as one of Tracy's old friends Sasha Banks brought her back to Tampa. She is slowly recovering from the entire ordeal. She has her own apartment and works for Punk's tattoo's on the beach," said Sika.

"Wow! I am just stunned," said Vanessa as her phone rang. "Hello, hey Brock I'm at my parent's, can I call you back?"

* * *

Steve Blackman and Chris Beniot were in the gym lifting weights. They hooked up with some dangerous women didn't care that they were dangerous in their own right. Being allies with Legacy earned them some major points. It had been awhile since they heard from Randy, Cody, or Ted.

Steve's wife did her sister a favor in helping fake Chris's death and murdering his wife and young son up in Atlanta. Now Chris was now going by Chris Rivers. Chris and Rytza Rivers. Rytza was the only female loan shark in the Tampa area and since she couldn't muscle anyoune it was either pay up or get shot in the head.

Chris was an explosive expert and he would bomb anything for the right price. Steve was a skilled fighter and he could kill a man or woman in a hundred different ways just by using pencile. His wife Summer used seduction and when her mark was destracted enough she moved in for the kill. She was a professional theif, a hustler, and a money lunderal. Breaking out of his thoughts the phone rang.

"Blakman," Steve said.

"Hey It's Randy Orton. Listen I cannot talk long. I'm in a bit of a bine. I got locked up and I need you two to get me out. Another thing is I need your wife's acting skills," said the man on the other end.

"I'm listening," Steve said.

"Okay I want yoru wife to befriend my woman. Get her comfortable enough and one day I will be out of jail and she is going to bring her to me and not know what's going on until the last minute and then boom! I will take her one last time and ding dong the bitch...well you know," said Randy.

"You know you are dumbass saying all that over the phone. But affirmative," Steve said hanging up the phone.

"Hey babe! Orton called. We have a job to do after we bail his ass out of jail. Though this job will have to take a few weeks to a month or so to be sucessful!" Steve called out.

 **A/N: Randy won't give up and he does have freinds in low places! And now we see the state Roman is in! Enjoy!**


	52. Chapter 52

Two weeks later Tracy was getting ready for work when Bayley shimmied up the pole and just walked right in. Grabbing a suitcase out of the closet she threw it on the bed and opened it.

"Well hello! Do you need to borrow that?" asked Tracy with a laugh. She loved this girl. She was so sweet, fun, and full of life.

"Nope you need it for a few days. I'm taking a road trip and your coming with because I need your mom's car," said Bayley.

"I don't understand. This is last minute and I have to work," said Tracy.

"Well first of all I'm engaged! Jey proposed to me this morning. Second of all I don't have any family and his is having some big reunion. So I'm going to meet the inlaws and you are coming so you can drive us upstate," said Bayley.

"Now this sounds like a family thing. Besides you can always just borrow the car or take one of theirs," said Tracy.

"Jey has a little two seater and Jimmy and Naomi just have a mustang so that's not much room. Also I would feel very uncomfortable about driving your car and third you are like my only family so I need you to come for support. Please! I talked to Phil and he is giving you time off to come with me. Please come. I need you," said Bayley.

Knowing she couldn't say no when her best friend gave her that puppy eyed dog look she relented.

"Fine! But if you know who shows up I'm gone. I am not ready to face him. In fact I'm very pissed off at him and hurt by him still. He betrayed me by making me think he didn't survive Nashville. He might as well had slept with another woman," said Tracy.

"You love him still. Thats why you are pissed and that is why it still hurts so much. Though you two need to talk and the sooner the better. You two need to decide to either be done for good or get back together and try things out again. He loves you and this hurts him just as much as it's hurting you," said Bayley.

"Ugh enough! I said I was driving you upstate and I will. I don't want my problems to cloud you meeting your future family. Whenever he gets back to Tampa then I'll invite him to my apartment and we'll hash it out once and for all. It make get loud, the neighbors may even decide to call the cops, but once and for all it's going to get resolved and that will be after he gets back to Tampa and I get back from our little road trip," said Tracy.

"Stubborn bitch," Bayley poked.

"Dumb ho!" Tracy fired back without missing a beat.

"Damn ya'll," Jimmy said as he decided to climb up the pole as well as Jey.

"Okay Bayley is the only one that can do that. What if I would have been half dressed or something?" Tracy put in.

"I would be looking at a smoking hot body," said Jimmy.

"Oh you are going to be in trouble with Naomi when I tell her what you just said," said Bayley.

"No I'll take care of it," said Tracy and without missing a beat she clocked him upside as hard as she could.

"OWWWW!"

"Serves you right!" Jey said laughing.

"Okay get out of here so I can get ready," said Tracy shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tracy closed her suitcase. She was wearing a pair of black flowered shorts with a green halter top with green wedges on her feet. Grabbing her bag and keys she walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her and walking down the stairs.

When she got to her car she hit the button that automatically opened the back gate. She was about to throw her bag in the back when Jimmy took it from her and tossed it in the back as well as Naomi and his bags.

"Thanks. I could have got that you know," said Tracy.

"A man always helps a lady with her bags," said Jimmy.

"Ahhh trying to score some points after fucking up?" asked Jey as he walked out holding Bayley's hand and both of their bags in the other hand.

"How did my husband fuck up?" asked Naomi.

"Oh his mouth got him in trouble so he got what was coming to him," said Bayley trying to keep his wife from killing him for such an inappropriate comment.

"Okay we ready?" asked Tracy getting into the driver's seat of her mom's car.

"Shot gun!" Bayley said.

"Hey no fair," Jey complained.

"Oh get over it. You and Jimmy get the middle seat," said Bayley.

"Well I love having the entire third seat to myself. I'm sleeping on this six to seven hour trip. Goodnight," said Naomi.

"Lets get this show in the road," said Tracy putting the car in gear and pulling out of the driveway. Several minutes later she merged on the interstate. That was when Bayley plugged in her Ipad into the USBP Port and tuned it to Try by Pink.

Tracy and Bayley started singing with the music as they were driving down the interstate. The boys just groaned and began to play games on their phones and Naomi was sound asleep in the back.

* * *

Roman was once again sitting on the beach. Things had changed slightly after his oldest sister ripped him a new one about his behavior. He was disgusted with himself. An thirty three year old man sleeping in his parents bed with them. Fucking pethedic.

One thing that hadn't changed was his heart was still aching. He needed Tracy. He needed her back. His primal instincts were totally going out of control. He doubted he could control himself when he saw her again.

Funny thing was his oldest sister and his parents could keep him in line to a point. If by some miracle or twist of fate that they saw one another again in their presence he wouldn't just carry her upstairs and take her whether she wanted it or not and he would try his best not to be all possessive and Mine and what not. One thing he could't control is whatever words would come out of his mouth.

If it's fucking this or fucking that he wouldn't control it. She was going to know what she did to him and he was sure she would tell him what he did to her with no filter. Growling he took a long swig of Vodka and felt something on his older hand.

Looking down he saw a baby sea turtle. He thought that it was so cute and he saw momma then. Helping baby to the gulf to join momma he suddenly got the urge to get in the water and swim with them. He was half way out when a manatee swam up to him.

The feeling he got was unreal. It was like he was one with nature and back home. The water was warm and the sun was comforting. It was eighty three degrees. He felt bad about what he put his parents through these past few weeks and he knew that he needed and wanted Tracy back with him more than ever. Even though Orton was in jail for attempting to break in to her apartment and then assualting her he had a feeling that he had friends in low places and Blackman was at the top of the list. Rumor around Tampa had it that he had married the only female loan shark in the area. He never got a name, but the reputation was pay up or get whacked.

"Leati Roman!"

"Uncle Solofa," said Roman getting out of the water and running up to his uncle and giving him a hug.

"Hey you bunch of jabronies," said Dwayne.

"Who are you calling a jabronie asshole?" Roman fired back. "I never thought that you would show up," he said.

"Well it's a family reunion. Oh Jey is is coming along with Jimmy and Naomi. They should be here sometime today. Jey popped the question to the girl he had been dating and he wanted everyone to meet her," Solofa said.

"I cannot wait to meet her. Sounds really special after what Eva did," said Dwayne.

"Do not even bring the bitch up," said Solofa.

"Lets go inside and get a drink," said Roman as he lead his cousin and uncle inside his parents house.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	53. Chapter 53

A few hours later Tracy pulled up in the driveway of a decent sized beach house.

"Well dad's here, there is his work truck," Jimmy said pointing out a four door Ford F150 with a Florida State Trooper decal and lights on the top. "And Dwayne is here too! Cool I wouldn't mind kicking that jabronie's ass in pool. He is always at he club so it's good to see him again," he added.

"Who's Corvette?" asked Tracy pointing.

"Awe shit. It's going down. That's Vanessa's car. Roman's oldest sister. She doesn't take any shit off of anyone and is not afraid to put someone in their place if need be," said Jey.

"Great and I'm the one who broke baby brother's heart. Well he fucking broke my heart also so we are even. Look I'll drop you all off and then head to a hotel," said Tracy unlocking the doors not bothering to turn off the engine and opening up the back.

"Oh no you are coming in with us," said Bayley.

"The hell I am," said Tracy as a large man walked out.

"Boys it's good to see you all again. Jey who is this wonderful woman you have been going on and on about?" he asked.

"Well dad," Jey said pulling Bayley out of the car and wrapping his arms around her. "Bayley this is my pops Solofa Fatu Jr. He is a state trooper and he thinks he is a redneck cause he uses a truck for work," he joked.

"Oh shut up. I'm just a country boy. Bayley nice to meet you. I can see why my son brags. Jimmy, Naomi it's good to see you again," said Solofa.

While the family was unloading the car and catching up Tracy saw an opportunity to drive off. She was about to put the car in gear when her door flew open and she stared right into the eyes of Roman Reigns.

"Trying to run are we? I don't think so babygirl. Get out," he said in an even tone with a growl behind it.

"You really wanna do this right now at a family renuion? I told you that I wanted some space and I would talk to you when you got back to Tampa," said Tracy.

"We don't have to talk now, but you are not leaving. Now get out of the car," said Roman in a hard tone.

"I think we all need to chill. Roman stop going all caveman on her and Tracy stop trying to run from my baby brother. Just cut all the shit already," Vanessa said walking out.

"Well move her things into my childhood bedroom. I'm glad it now has a king sized bed," said Roman.

"I am not staying with you. I'll stay in a seperate room otherwise I'm getting a hotel," said Tracy.

"You are staying with my brother and that's final. Also I need to have a word with you so I can tell you a few facts," said Vanessa.

"Oh yea like what?" asked Tracy.

"And the fur is about to fly," Jey muttered to Jimmy.

"Vanessa come on," Roman said.

"Oh no this needs to get out and I do not care who hears everythign that is said because it's the truth. Your problem is your mom always made the wrong decisions and picked the wrong people to hang out with and that was how you ended up in Nashville. You say it's my brother's fault that it all happened, but if it wasn't for him I doubt you would have even made it out of Nashville," said Vanessa.

"You don't know a damn thing about me because you have never met me before today. So shut the fuck up and stop talking about shit that you know NOTHING about!" Tracy fired back.

"I don't know anything about you or your family? Oh I know the entire story and most of all I know that you destroyed my brother. Because of you for the longest time he slept with mom and dad. What do you think about that? A thirty three year old man sleeping with his parents. Also Roman is sorry for not taking you to Pensacola with him and he regrets it every single day. You just act on impulse without thinking and that's how Charlotte got killed and that's how you ended up being a punching bag in St. Louis. Your parents never taught you about healthy relationships and friendships," said Vanessa.

"Vanessa! Enough! Stop it!" Patrica yelled walking out. She knew it was all coming to a head and it wouldn't be good. This wasn't the time.

"Oh so because my parents pick the wrong people to hang out with my dad picks a manager that eveyone thinks that his daughter is his, but in reality its from a previous relationship his Federal agent wife had?" Tracy fired back. "So my family is always backwards and they pick the most fucked up people to hang out with? Well I'm a fucked up person. Find someone better," she snapped as she went to get back into the car.

Roman grabbed her by the arms and shoved her up against the car. "No one is better than you. Dammit I need you!" he growled.

"Get your fucking hands off me right fucking now!" Tracy snapped.

"See all the shit you just stirred up Vanessa? You just do not know how to keep your damn mouth shut!" Jimmy said.

"You know what Fatu fuck off. I am protecting my baby brother and this bitch fucked him up!" Vanessa fried back.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch skank?" Tracy fired back.

"Skank? I'm fixing to beat your fucking...," Vanessa was drug away by her father.

"Enough. We are not doing this now. This ends right now," said Sika.

"Oh my gosh," Roman moaned hitting the ground and putting his hands in his hair realizing something the never knew about. With tears in his eyes he went into the house slamming the door.

"It's best if I left," said Tracy as she went to get into the car.

"You are not leaving. Come inside. This has gone on long enough. Families fight all the time. Just come in and have a drink and cool off," said Patricia seeing how Tracy herself was in the verge of breaking once again.

Leading her in the house Bayley followed the two women. Sitting down on the couch Tracy put her head in her hands. She just didn't know what to think anymore. Bayley wrapped her arms around her and just hugged her. This was going to be a long couple of days.

 **A/N: And it begins! Enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: The family reunion is going to be long with on and off drama so I'm cutting it up in multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy all the crazyness!**

Tamina, Ryan, and Brock pulled up in Brock's red four door dodge ram. "Thanks for the ride Brock. Dumbass here had to wreck my car after his truck ended up in the shop," Tamina said.

"Man it wasn't my fault that dumbass had to pull out in front of me. I'm not a dumbass babe," said Ryan as Brock snickered.

"Oh fuck off Lesnar," Ryan fired back.

"Eat a dick Reeves," Brock fired back.

"Would you two just shut it. Wow looks like Vanessa, Dwayne, Solofa, and the twins are here. I wonder what drama went down and Brock good luck. Your inlaws know about Vegas and they are not too happy," said Tamina as Ryan snickered.

The three got out of the truck and walked up the steps. Tamina rang the doorbell and Patricia answered it.

"Hey come on. The others are either in the living room or out on the beach. You must be Brock," she said as she stopped at the only person that she had never met before. Ryan once again sniggered.

"Fuck off Reeves," Brock growled.

"Now come on. We have already had one blowout and we do not need another one," Patricia complained.

"What happened?" asked Brock.

"Hey babe," Vanessa said hugging her husband and giving him a passionate kiss. "Oh what happened was that this bitch is so about to get her ass kicked. She is hell bent on blaming my little brother for everything that had happened, but it was equally her fault also," she vented.

"I'm considering a swear jar," Patrica mutter walking into the kitchen. Meanwhile Tracy was leaning against the railing of the back porch looking out over the gulf as the waves just crashed in. She wanted to just go back to Tampa and crawl into her queen sized bed and sleep. She wanted to be back at the tattoo shop with her friends. She wanted her parents to be alive and well in her life.

Taking a long sip of her wine she continued to stare out on the water. She didn't want to fight anymore with Roman and his family during the reunion. That was why she wanted to leave, but no one would let her. She sighed.

She loved him still. Try as she might she had been unable to lose those feelings. She wiped another set of tears from her eyes and took another long drink from her glass.

"You know that's not gonna help. It will just mask everything and make things worse," a woman said from behind her. Looking over she saw that it was her old friend Brianna.

"Brie! What are you doing here?" asked Tracy.

"Well Zack and I split up and well Dwayne has been my rock and things just happened. Now back to you. I know what is going on with you and I heard about what happened with Randy recentally," said Brianna.

"Well he is in jail now. I guess you were told he came to my apartment. I told him to leave and he hit me in the face knocking me down the stairs and then my boss and a couple of our friends proceeded to beat the shit out of him before the cops came and threw his ass in jail," said Tracy.

"Yes I knew the entire story. John is on a elite task force of crime stoppers. He wanted me to give you a message and a warning. Watch out for Summer Blackman and Mrytza Rivers. One uses seduction to get what she wants and here is the kicker. Remember the doubler murder in suicide in Atlanta a couple years back? Well come to find out she is actually Myrtza Beniot. It seemed like Summer had helped make it look like Chris offed his wife and son and then killed himself. He murdered his wife and son and then Summer helped him fake his death and he changed his name and moved to Tampa. Blackman is a hitman and his wife is the only female loanshark in the Tampa area. Anyway my point is Randy got in touch with Benioit and Blackman to help him out by having the wives try to get close to you so Randy and Co will be able to take you out," said Brianna.

"Wait a damn minute here! Are you telling me that Randy is paying a group of thugs to get Tracy in a vulnerable place so Randy can get to her? Fuck that shit! She is the love of my life and those thugs are not getting anywhere near her!" Roman growled.

"Reigns you just need to calm the hell down. John and Zack are on it and Trooper Lesnar is investigating as well," said Brianna.

"Is this shit ever going to end? Fuck! I just want my life back and I don't think that is too much to ask. I have family. It's not much family, my mom's brother and his wife, but it's the only family I have. I hope they don't go into their bar and start shit," Tracy ranted draining her glass and then refilling it.

"They won't get you because I will not allow it. I am going to protect you no matter what and so will my crew. I love you. I always have and I always will," said Roman wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You just don't...Ugh! Roman you have to understand this. I am trying to get some independence and it's hard. Everything is just hard. I'm barely hanging on and it's a work in progress. I have a job and my own place, but it's hard when you try to hold the net out ready to catch me every time I stumble," said Tracy.

"That's what I'm supposed to do babygirl. That's my job," said Roman. Not being able to hold back anymore he put his mouth on her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She had changed into a white sundress over a red bikini. Lifting her up to sit on the railing he pulled her swimsuit bottoms aside and unzipped his shorts freeing his cock and slowly slid into her.

And like every time in the past she felt blinded with pleasure. She just held onto him losing all site of herself as he continued to grind on her and move in and out of her at a slow steady pace. Her dress was blocking what was going on and anyone who looked over would just think they were only making out. His father on the other hand saw right through him.

"LEATI ROMAN REIGNS! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Feeling embarrassed and dumb and realizing yet another reason why she couldn't just take him back she ran off the porch and threw her dress on the chair in the sand and ran into the gulf of Mexico to cool her self off in more ways than one.

Everytime. It was everytime. She loved him so much that she would just get lost in him. Her heart was saying give him another shot, but her head was saying that she needed to get herself together first. But how long was too long. Roman was sleeping with his parents. She was still crying herself to sleep thinking about him and dreaming about him at night. She would put on a brave face in front of her friends and at work, but it was a total front since she was struggling with how much she missed him.

Laying on her back floating she dunked her face in the cool water. She could hear Roman's father chewing him out up on the porch. Talk about embarassing. She bumped something in the gulf and she looked over and saw that she was surrounded by about ten toaster size sea turtles swimming all around her. She thought they were the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. She felt at peace for the first time in a while. Though she knew that this drama with her, Roman, and Vanessa was far from over and there might be another emplosion before the reunion was over.

 **A/N: Drama drama drama! Enjoy!**


	55. Chapter 55

Getting out of the Gulf Tracy grabbed a towel and dried herself off and walked up to the outside bar that the Reign's had for the reunion and made herself a Vodka Cranberry. Sitting down with her large tumbler filled with liquid and ice she sat down on the lounge chair and decided to catch some rays.

"Hey girl, you feeling better?" Brianna asked sitting down on the other lounge chair with a glass of wine in her hand. "John and Nicole are coming also. They should be here any time. Looks like it's gonna be a party. Listen why can't you just give in and let Roman love you. You still love him. That much is obvious. Why else would you go full blown making out on the patio?" asked Brianna.

"It went over making out, but my dress covered it all. Roman's dad was the only one who saw through it all," said Tracy.

"EWWW! You are more and more like my sister every day," said Brianna with a laugh.

"What about me?" asked Nicole as she came and sat down in her red bikini. Brianna was wearing a purple one.

"And you two are even both wearing red," Brianna went on.

"What did I miss?" asked Nicole.

"Well Tracy and Roman got too frisky on the porch and his dad caught them. They actually boinked in front of everyone, but they were covered up, and his dad figured it out. The reason I'm saying this is because she still loves him, but won't give him another shot," said Brianna.

"Well sometimes these things take time. Believe me. Though I see what you two are saying. I have came into her apartment in the middle of the night via the pole that goes down into my room. She constantly cries herself to sleep at night," said Bayley joining the conversation.

"I miss my parents okay. I cry for them and I'm still in pain over something that happened about three to four months after mom died in the drive by. Only Bayley knows about it," said Tracy crying again and getting up and making herself another drink before sitting back down. "And yes I still love Roman. I cannot stop, but I don't think he loves me the way I love him," she added.

"Okay that's bullshit. Anyone with two eyes can see how much he loves you," said Bayley.

"If he did he would have tried harder to find me after I left with Randy. Shit he has contacts in law inforcement and he could have used them. After six months Randy told me that he doesn't love me like I love him because if he did I would have been found by now," said Tracy getting up and walking away.

"I call bullshit on that one! You are just a manipulate bitch who is just toying with my baby brother's feelings. He loves you. Stupid ass because he can do better than you!" Vanessa said getting in the middle of it.

"Well let him find someone better than me and I am not toying with anyone so how about you just fuck off!" Tracy snapped.

Vanessa walked over and gave Tracy a hard shove. "Let me tell you something right now bitch. You do not belong here so I suggest you get out of here. My brother can do better than you because obviously you don't love him," she said.

"You are wrong. I do love him. He just doesn't love me the way I love him. Shove me again and I will knock you on your ass!" Tracy snapped not realizing she was drawing a crowd.

"Vanessa knock it off. You are being rediculous," said Brock.

"Stay out of it Brock," Vanessa told her husband.

"Really you are making an ass out of yourself," said Jimmy.

"Fatu I wasn't talking to you," said Vanessa.

"Alright enough Vanessa," said Patricia.

"Mom this bitch doesn't love Roman," said Vanessa.

"Vanessa enough," said Sika.

"No this is a bunch of crap. She is a self centerend poor me bitch who...," Vanessa was cut off by Tracy punching her in the face. She had never hit anyone in her life.

"What the fuck Tracy!" Roman exclaimed walking over.

"Oh the bitch had it coming," said Tracy.

"That's quite enough both of you. Vanessa I love Tracy and you might think I deserve better, but there is no one better than her," said Roman.

"No Roman you don't love me as much as you say you do. If you did you never would have made me think you were dead and you would have done everything you could to find me when I was with Randy," said Tracy.

"You don't think I didn't do anything to try to find you?" asked Roman getting angry.

"I don't know. Did you?" Tracy said in an accusional tone.

"Of course I did! What the fuck!" Roman ran his hand through his long hair in frustration before he grippled Tracy's shoulders gently but firmly. "I did try to find you. I did everything that I could. I exhausted every source I had with myself, my crew, my dad, Solofa, Dwayne, everyone. Please understand. I cannot live without you. You have heard how I have been these past few weeks. Let me back in. Let me love you the way you need and deserve. Babygirl please give me another chance," said Roman as he broke wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head into her bare stomach crying.

Shoving Roman away as hard as she could Tracy walked back to the bar and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and looked at the broken man. She felt like shit, but she had to be strong. She had to make a point.

"Dammit Roman I need to get on my feet again on my own. Fuck, ugh! Listen there is something I'm trying to work through that only one person knows. The only one who can come into my room whenever she wants. I need to get my shit together on my own," said Tracy.

Roman walked over to her and grabbed her again not caring that his entire family was listening to the entire thing. It was time that this was going to get hashed out once and for all. "No I am not going to let you walk away from me. Tell me right now. Lets get it all out," he said.

"Dammit Roman I fucking hate you because you ruined my life, but I fucking love you with everything in me also!" Tracy yelled hitting him. Roman didn't even flinch. He just took it. He knew that Tracy needed to let it all out or it would eat her from the inside out. It was already doing enough damage as it was.

Tracy tried to break free, but Roman was much stronger than she was and just held her. "Why did my parents have to die? I miss them so much and it just kills me. Also I was pregnant at the time my mom died. I didn't know. I was twenty two weeks along when I miscarried my little girl. It was because of the abuse at the hands of Randy along with all the stress I was under. You are the only one that I have ever been with. I have never been with Randy or anyone else. Though he had that control. He said that if you loved me that you would have found me sooner. It was after the miscarriage I shut down. When Sasha found me in a diner in St. Louis I was as shell of my former self. I am so damaged it's not even funny. I'm trying to rebuild. I have my own place and a job, but like you have been told I cry myself to sleep every night. I want to get through this on my own," she said.

"Also sometimes I think that if I never would have met you this would have never happened," Tracy added and then broke completely.

"Take her to your room and let her rest. It sounds like she was holding all of this in for the longest time," said Patricia. Roman nodded and lifted Tracy bridal style in his strong arms and carried her off the beach and into the house.

"Wow! I never knew," said Nicole.

"She needs her friends and what family she has more than ever," said Brianna.

"It breaks my heart that Tracy is going through this. I was the only person she told about the miscarriage because I miscarried myself," said Bayley.

"Babe I think you need to apologize," said Brock fixing himself a Crown Royal on the rocks.

 **A/N: And the drama came to a head with everything coming out. Girl fight girl fight lol! Enjoy!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Some of you might hate me for this chapter, but all I'm going to say is that there is a major twist coming up! Strap in and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Roman carried Tracy upstairs and undressed her, redressed her in a clean pair of underpants, shorts and a tanktop before drawing back the covers and sliding her into his bed. He saw the woman sound asleep totally spent on exhaustion. She let alot out that day and it took a tole on her.

Laying down beside her Roman wrapped his arms around her and just held her. "I'm sorry for everything you went through and I am never letting you go again. Even if I have to use all my resources and allies to keep you with me," he said kissing her before he fell asleep also.

Patricia sighed seeing her son sleeping witht he woman that he had became totally obsessed with. Things were not going to end well given what she knew so far. Why the hell didn't her husband and three youngest take the same path her two oldest children did.

Walking out of the bedroom she decided that the couple needed their sleep and she would leave leftovers in the refrigerator if they woke up hungry. Patrica realized that Tracy letting out Jonny Ace's secret wouldn't help matters either. It was all going to become a major shitstorm that might cause her already fractored family come undone.

* * *

After a huge dinner everyone was full and most went to bed. Jey and Bayley had decided that since everyone was already up in Pensacola they would have a beach wedding the day after tomorrow, well the next day now given it was now midnight.

John Cena, Nicole Colace, Solofa Fatu, Jey and Jimmy Fatu, Naomi, Dwayne, Brianna, Bayley, Lillian Garcia Fatu, and Vanessa and Brock Lesnar were all sitting on the beach having one last nightcap. That was what it appeared anyway. In reality it was a meeting.

"So everyone asleep?" asked Solofa.

"Yep. Patrica and Sika went to bed and Roman and Tracy crashed hours ago," said Jimmy.

"What's going on?" asked Bayley. It hit them all then that Bayley had no idea what all was going on.

"Bayley come here," said Jey pulling his fiance over to him to sit on his lap so give her comfort with all the bombshells that were about to be dropped. Now this is strictly between this group in front of you. Tracy cannot know. It will crush her already fragile existance and put her in danger," he added.

"Isn't she already in danger with Orton and his marry band of thugs after her?" asked Bayley.

"Okay this is how it is. That entire family is nothing but a bunch of criminals. Seth, Dean, Roman. Another thing is the wife of Jonny Ace, her partner is dirty. It was him that paid off the group in Nashville to take Tracy. Roman is so damn messed up that he will do anything to keep her. Even putting her through the the ringer so he could build her back up so she would stay with him," said Vanessa.

"What?" Bayley asked in shock. Jey just held her.

"Another thing he had paid the Legacy to do the driveby that killed Shawn and Belinda. He just wasn't expecting her to run off with Randy, but when she did he paid him to become an abusive bastard," said Vanessa.

"What nobody knows is Shawn and Belinda survived. They are in protective custody until we can get them all. Sika thinks's he's pretty damn crafty, but he doens't know how to play the game like I do. He might think I'm just a highway man running up in down the roads, but I have got more brains than that airhead does," Solofa put in.

"I'm pissed as hell about Matt and Charlotte. They figured out what happened and went after Randy and got killed for it. Charlotte really loved Tracy like a sister and when both found out what little brother was up to they went off half cocked and ended up getting killed over it," said Vanessa.

"What would make someone just go totally darkside? I really thought Roman was a decent guy?" asked Bayley.

"Drugs. Pure and simple. They have him so messed up he can barely think stright," said Solofa.

"The night Tracy first came into my club and he latched. It was like it became obsessive love and with all of these chemicole embalances with one being a farel and two add drugs into the mix. It makes a very dangerous and irrational combination. He had her, but he thought that she would leave him. That paranoia from doing drugs came into the mix and I guess that's when Nashville came into play," said Dwayne.

"If Tracy isn't safe in her apartment anymore she can come live with John and I or even you and my sister," said Nicole.

"It would arise suspicion if she all of a sudden moved. It's best if we pretend we don't know anything untill we can nail them all," said Solofa.

"What about Summer and Renee? They are caught in the middle also with Dean and Seth," said Bayley.

"They are on their own until we can get Dean and Seth. I know this is hard for you Bayley since you like those two, but as of right now Tracy is our number one concern. We just don't know what Roman will do next. Shit having sex right in front of everyone was certainly something that no one expected and that came way out of left field," said Solofa.

"Also I heard this through the grapefine, it's something I didn't really want to know considering it's my brother's sex life, anyway I was told that for Tracy it was pleasure for her every time. That rare pure pleasure. That in itself is a pull to stay even though it's a potential dangerous situation. Women, when sex is good, sometimes have trouble leaving because it's that power men have over them. I have seen it time and time again in my years of a trooper," said Vanessa.

"Tracy is just being betrayed all the way around. Besides us I have no idea who is really on her side and who is playing games. Is she safe at work? Is her boss legit? As well as the people she works with? Also what about her mom's brother that all of a sudden showed up from Tennessee?" Bayley asked crying a bit. Jey was rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Who Punk? Mr. Straight Edge. Naw he just wants to run a square joint and stay out of shit. The worse thing anyone their does is drink. Believe me I have hung around there enough to know," said Brock.

"Yea work and Tracy's friends from work are okay. A bit nerdy since they like comics and SIFI, but other than that they are okay," said Solofa.

"Well lets figure out how we are going to nail eveyone. This is hard. My mom's heart is broken since our family is shatterd. Matt and I chose to do things on the up and up while Roman, Summer, and Mryrtza followed dad's footsteps and chose the opposite side of the law," said Vanessa.

"When we get back to Tampa it's fucking on. Until then lets concentrate on Jey and Bayley's wedding tomorrow," said John.

"I will help anyway I can. I might make a trip to Tampa myself. Florida is mine and these roads are mine and Tampa is in Florida," said Solofa.

"I'll run the club and keep my ears open," said Dwayne.

"I will let you know about any unusual propertys sold, but my speciality is the high priced realestate. Million and mulitmillion homes," said Nicole. "Lets call it a night. Nicole and I are taking Naomi, Bayley, and the rest of the girls dress shopping for the wedding. So Bayley who is going to be your made of honor?" asked Nicole.

"Well Tracy. She is my best friend and I know her best out of everyone. No offense Naomi," said Bayley.

"None taken. So I'm guessing Jimmy is your best man?" asked Naomi.

"Yep," said Jey as the party broke up and everyone went up to the house and to their respectful bedrooms.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	57. Chapter 57

Seth Rollins pulled his Land Rover into the parking lot of an office meeting where he was having a business meeting at. He had been giving this a lot of thought and there was just so much that had happened the past couple of years and he was sick and tired of it all.

Getting out of the car he walked inside and he was greated by a business man with two married couples in the meeting room.

"Mr. Rollins," the older one said.

"Yes. Listen I have been giving this alot of thought and I want to partner up with you guys. I just cannot be in my current arragement anymore. Two much has happened the past couple years and it's sickening," Seth said.

"Yea I know all about it. What I saw in St. Louis a few months ago was just unreal. Also add the fact that the Shield knew about, and paid Legacy to do their dirty work for them. Dean and Roman paid Randy to take out my husband, but he failed. He paid him to take out my husband's best friend and his girlfriend. He failed due to the fact they were wearing vests and had fake blood pouces to make it look like it. They are in hiding until it's safe to come out. Are you really going to sell them out and join us seeing what they are capable of. I mean anyone who would put someone they supposally love through all of that is a sick mother fucker," said the woman.

"Stephanie," the older man hissed.

"Shut up dad you know I'm right on this one," Stephanie fired back.

"Listen I know the risks in the game and it might seem to some I'm selling out, but in reality I'm buying in. I'm buying in for a better future for my girlfriend and my unborn child. I just found out that Summer is pregnant and I want something better for them. I'm with you guys now," said Seth.

"Lets have a toast to our new business partnership," said Vince as he, Paul, Stephanie, Shane, and Marissa held up their glasses of wine and toasted to seal the deal.

* * *

Tracy groaned as she rolled over the next morning. She felt strong arms around her and wondered where she was at when she remembered that she was at Roman's parent's house in Pensacola.

She looked behind her and saw Roman sound alseep with his large strong arms wrapped around her. Unwrapping his arms she got up and walked out of the room to find a bathroom. Finding one she went inside and took a five minute shower, dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie do you want some coffee?" Patricia asked.

"No thank you. I'm just going to see if Nicole or anyone is us," said Tracy.

"They are all out back," Patricia told her. Nodding Tracy walked outside and witnessed John Cena showing off by doing a handstand on the railing. His way of warming up for the day.

"Well this is interesting," Tracy commented.

"Tracy!" Bayley squealed hugging her tighter than usual still not quite over everything she found out the night before as well as terrified for her friend. Tracy thought nothing of it because Bayley was like that. A hugger.

"Morning. You feeling hungover or anything?" asked Nicole.

"No. It was like I just let years and months of frustration and grief out and then past out from exhaustion and alcohol and just slept. I have no idea how I got undressed and changed. I just woke up in Roman's bed with him holding me," said Tracy.

"So are you going to give him another shot?" asked Nicole.

"No. Too much has happened and two much time has past. Yes I love him with everything in me, but sometimes it's not enough. What with having his parents fight over me and his sister Vanessa hating me and thinking he deserves better. Plus he just smothers me. Yes the sex is great every single time, but that's not everything," said Tracy.

"Well we support you and you can stay with us as long as you need to," said Bayley.

"And if you want a change of pace John and I have no problem with you staying at our house. Speaking of John has this major project coming up when we get back to Tampa. Because of that he is going to be gone alot and be gone many overnights. I have this fear and anxioty of being alone, especially at night. I was wondering if you could stay with me while John is working. I would hate to bug Brie all the time since she is in a new relationship," said Nicole.

"Sure I'll stay with you. Though during the day I do have a job. I won't be there to shop all the time," said Tracy.

"Oh today we are going dress shopping. Tomorrow Jey and I are getting married right here on the beach. I would like you to be my maid of honor, Naomi my bridesmade as well as Brianna and Nicole," said Bayley.

"You know I would love to be your maid of honor," said Tracy with a smile.

"Well lets eat something and head out," said Bayley putting an arm around Tracy as the two walked inside.

"John has some big project coming up?' Brianna asked.

"The best lie is the truth Brie with everything going on. Both things are true without saying the bad shit that we talked about last night. Big project and anxioty of being alone at night. Both truths, but in order to keep Tracy safe I'm not telling what lies beneath the surface," said Nicole.

"Clever and brilliant sis," said Brianna.

"I know right," said Nicole.

"Cocky bitch," said Brianna.

"Tree hugging ho!" Nicole fired back.

"Sheesh do you two need a ref?' Brock asked laughing. It was going to be a trying few weeks, but both sets a twins and their signifiant others along with Brock and his wife were going to do everything to right the wrongs and make the Shield and Legacy pay for what all they have done.

 **A/N: Filler chapter! Enjoy! Oh the one idea I got from Total Divas last night!**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: I'm gonna focus on getting this one finished before I post more on Bounty Love on the Bayou. I'll still post, but I'll update this one more often. Also I'm working on a Triple H/OC/Roman Reigns story. Monday Night Raw gave me the idea for it, but I'm going to hold off a bit till I post the first chapter. It should be up either Saturday or Sunday and then again it won't be updated as frequently as this one. Also thank you for all of your reviews. Another thing I'm going to skip over the wedding and go directly toward the trip home so things can really get going. One hint we are going to see Roman's response in Tracy's decision of not taking him back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tracy walked into Roman's bedroom and began packing her things. She was going to stay in one of the spare rooms until they left the day after tomorrow to head back home to Tampa. As much as she thought Pensacola was beautiful she missed Tampa.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Roman walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Moving my things into one of the other spare rooms," said Tracy.

"Why? Now come on babygirl I thought we had something special. Please don't do this. Give me another chance. I love you," said Roman.

"I love you too. So much I cannot even think sometimes, but with everything that has gone down over the years and add the fact you didn't even try hard enough to find me when I was taken by Randy and add the fact that you faked your death when I thought you died in Nashville, well I'm too hurt to take you back. What if something else happens and you pull the same ole shit again. I can't do it. I'm not the innocent nieve eighteen year old anymore. I grew up," said Tracy as she started to walk out of the room.

Roman grabbed her by the arm stopping her from leaving the room. He was struggling to control his temper and he was in major withrdrawl and if he didn't get a fix soon he was going to do something he would regret. He didn't regret what happened over the years. Only problem everything was backfiring. He wasn't expecting another reletive to move down from Tennessee and he wasn't expecting Vanessa to lie and tell her that she wasn't good enough for him. Stupid bitch was really about to get it along with her ex UFC/MNA fighter husband.

"Listen here you are mine and I am never letting you go. The sooner you get it through your thick skull the better. No one can make me feel the way I do. No one can bring you the pleasure that I can. I need you," said Roman before kissed her into a frenzy pushing her down on the bed.

He removed their shorts and underpants and he slid into her claiming her once again. Tracy groaned in intense pleasure. How was she supposed to leave this. It was just like yesterday when she was trying to make a point and he fucked her into submission.

"Tracy lets go dress shopping! Naomi knows her way around so she is driving your mom's car if that's alright," Bayley called knocking on the door.

"FIVE FUCKING MINUTES FOR FUCKS SAKE! FUCK!" Roman yelled in irritation scaring Bayley enough for her to run off to Jey for comfort. Roman continued to pound into Tracy getting more and more turned on hearing her moans of pleasure.

Ten minutes later Roman collasped on Tracy totally spent after finally cumming. Tracy was drenched in sweat after recieving four orgasms in this one session. Grabbing her bags after throwing on a robe she went into one of the spare rooms and took a quick shower and got dressed once again before going out to meet the bridal party for dress shopping.

Getting into the passenger seat of her mom's car she broke, "Guys what the fuck is wrong with me? I say it's over and then Roman fucks me into submission," Tracy told them.

"Sounds like to me is is acting like a little kid not thinking and he figures that sex can fix everything, but in reality it can't. Don't worry day after tomorrow we're going home. Though Jey and I are flying to Cancune from the Pensacola International Airport tomorrow night so it's just you Jimmy, and Noami," said Bayley.

Meanwhile Roman grabbed his baggie out of his suitcase and got a couple lines of coke ready to snort and he pulled out some pills that made him more agressive. Throwing back three pills he downed them with a swollow of Whisky and then he proceeded to snort three lines of coke before putting everything away. Grabbing his cell phone he called the Blackman home.

"The fuck you want?"

"You know what Steve I'm not in the fucking mood. Now listen, whatever Randy told you and your wife to do, don't do it. I'll take care of it. If Randy steps on my toes without my permission I'm gonna take his fucking ass out. You get me?" Roman roared into the phone.

"I'll let Summer know. You cuss me again and you will meet my numbchucks," Steve said before hanging up the phone. Roman had no idea that Vanessa and John Cena heard everything and had both phones tapped.

"What a fucking dipshit. That will totally hold up in a court of law. Soon we will have enough to take down the entire organization. I'm sorry it's your family," said John Cena.

"They made their decisions in life and I made mine. Nothing personal. Though it's heart breaking," said Vanessa. Patrica also heard it all and was heartbroken. Her suspicions were comfirmed. Her family was broken and divided. Going into the kitchen she poured herself a large glass of Merlote and sat down at the table and begun to drown her sorrows in it.

* * *

There was no more business talk the rest of the trip. Roman left Tracy alone since he was so high and angry and he figured that she needed time to think and rethink her decision not to be with him anymore. No one could move her like her could. No one.

The next day was a fun affair. The wedding of Bayley and Jey Fatu was beautiful. Tracy cried and ended up drinking entirely too much and ended up, once again, in Roman's bed. The next morning when Solofa and Vanessa were getting ready to head back to work and everyone else was ready to drive back to Tampa, Roman was stopped by his father and was asked to do a few things in Pensacola for him and leave a few days later.

As much as Roman wanted to go back with Tracy and try to convince her to come back to him he had to do what his father said. He also meant every word he said to Steve Blackman about Randy. He might have hired him in the first place to break her down in order for Tracy to trust Roman, but he just didn't know when to quit.

* * *

Tracy felt totally at ease as she drove down the interstate. She missed home, work, and her aunt and uncle. She missed the bar and wanted to just sit back and have a few and if she needed to her uncle and aunt had a spare room if she drank too much. Tamina and Ryan decided to ride with them while Jimmy decided to ride with Brock in his truck to keep him company.

Tracy stopped for gas half way there and got out giving Tamina, Ryan, and Naomi a couple minutes to talk.

"You go back to work tonight, right Ryan?" asked Tamina.

"Yep I do. I miss it. I like the people there and Jerry and Stacy are nice people to work for and Mark and Michelle are a nice couple," said Ryan.

"Well you know about the darkside of this family with Sika, Summer, Roman, and Mrytza, right?" asked Tamina.

"Yea and that is some fucked up shit. How could Roman do something like that to someone he loves?" asked Ryan.

"He is sick in the head and brainwashed by his dad. He wants Roman to take over and go full on into the drug trade and he wants an heir to the throne eventually. Roman has always been a little bit of a wimp so he has been taking drugs that help the chemicals in his brain make him more assertive and he snorts and shoots up to numb the pain. He is so off balance he doens't know who he is and Summer and Mrytza don't help with the path they chose and the things that they have done. I'm not on that side. I might not be perfect and I have bent a few times, but I have never crossed that line and as far as I am concerned I'm with Jimmy, Jey, Dwayne, and Cena on this one. The McMahon's want to take them down more than ever since Legacy tried to take out Paul and Paul's best friends and his girlfriend," said Tamina.

"I'm on your side babe and I'll do what I can to help," said Ryan as Tracy got back in the car.

"Anyone have to go to the bathroom before we go?" asked Tracy. Everyone ran inside because they were so ingrossed in their conversation about what was going on that they all forgot that they had to pee. "Must have been some conversation," Tracy said aloud as her phone beeped.

 **Hey take care. Your hardship is nearly over. All the questions you have in the back of your mind will be answered soon. Just stay true to your heart- B.H.**

"B.H.? Who the hell is that and what the hell does that mean?" Tracy said aloud as everyone got into the car.

"Hey stop at that McDonald's drive thru. Ryan can drive since he is a pro at eating and driving," said Tamina.

"Alright," said Tracy deciding she was going to keep the text to herself. She had a feeling that everyone was hiding something for her and she had noticed the change in Roman. It was like he was getting more and more irrational and what he has been doing sexually to was was borderline rape. All she wanted was to get back to Tampa.

 **A/N: Tracy has a secret of her own. I wonde what B.H. stands for. Things are building up and I hope you enjoy!**


	59. Chapter 59

Roman was sitting in his parent's living room and he decided to give a call to a hitman. Sid Vicious. He hated doing this. He was closer that close with this guy when he was young, but he was getting in the middle of things and he had to be taken care of.

"Hello,"

"Hey man. Listen have a job for you. I'll pay top dollar. Do you mind taking a trip to Mexico for me to tie up some lose ends?" Roman asked not realizing that his phone was bugged.

"Sure I can do that. How do you want me to do it?" Sid asked.

"Well take out this guy and his wife and make it look like an accident. I'm sure you can find many ways in Mexico to make it look convincing," said Roman.

"Damn right I can. Forward me the info and I'll get right on it. Half upfront and the other half when the job's done," said Sid.

"No problem," said Roman hanging up.

"Well did you make the call son?" asked Sika.

"I did dad? Though what about you know who? The cop?" asked Roman.

"Afa and I will take care of the cops. Don't you worry about that," said Sika. "Now you just have to get that woman to fall in line. Though it seems like she is being stubbern without any outside interference. I would hate to see the last of her family members be murdered and their bar burned to the ground," he added.

"No problem," said Roman popping a pill with some Vodka.

* * *

Tracy stood in the large bathroom in the guest bedroom at John in Nicole's getting ready for work. She had practically moved out of the apartment and in with the couple. She didn't really want to stay at the compound anymore without Bayley and Jey there. Jimmy and Nicole were never home and Summer was staying with family in Chicago since her boyfriend was doing some sort of project and Dean and Renee were focused on Renee's baby.

Tracy had on a pair of white lowrise denim shorts and a turquoise, brown, and green halter top with a turquoise neckless and matching earrings along with tan color wedges. Grabbing the keys to John's Viper and walked out grabbing her purse and walked down the stairs and out into the driveway. Nicole had already left for work because she had a major client who was looking for a beach house. Eve Torres is her name and she was a GYNO who had her own practise in Tampa.

The reason why she was borrowing one of John's many vehicals was because both the Navigator and the Hummer where in the shop. Just as they made it into the city limits of Tampa coming back from Pensacola some drunk didn't stop in time and ended up rearending them and the transmission in the Hummer went out.

Even though Tracy had more than enough money to buy a new car or truck she wanted to hold on to her parent's vehicals for sentimental purposes. The only thing of them that she had left.

Driving through the Tampa streets she was happy to be going back to work. Her job was what kept her sane and independent. Well she was wealthy enough in her own right to be independent, but her job gave her purpose. Turining onto the beach road she drove along the coast watching the people surf and lay out on the beach and swim in the gulf. Pulling into the parking lot of the tattoo shop she killed the powerful V-10 engine and got out locking and setting the alarm and walked inside.

"So how was the vacation and meeting Bayley's family?" Phil asked.

"Well it was awkward and because of that I decided that I'm not taking Roman back. It's over. His sister hates me and his dad blames me for him losing it and sleepiing in his parents bed for a couple of months like a five year old," said Tracy sitting down at her desk.

"Damn that's some fucked up shit," said Jamie.

"Preach on. Also I moved away from that entire situation and I'm much happier there," said Tracy.

"So movie night? How about some wine, snacks, and a Final Destination fest," said April.

"Oh shit. And you will hold me all the time during the night because you will be scared about Death stalking you," said Phil.

"Well sometimes I feel it's the case for me in real life," said Tracy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. It's just weird," said Tracy as a tall guy with short blond hair walked in. He looked to be in his thirties and he had the all American look.

"Hey I was wondering if I could get a touch up on my arm?" he asked.

"Alright Jamie is good at touchups and so is Phil. Can I have your name please?" asked Tracy.

"You don't know me? I'm wounded. I'm sure you would reconigze me," the man said as Jeff laughed.

"Oh don't tell me that you have never heard of a musician named Mongoose McQueen?" Jeff said.

"No Hardy I haven't. I don't listen to metal and this sounds like a metal name," said Tracy.

"Well Mongoose McQueen is my stage name. Call me Chris," he said.

"Alright Chris. Both Jamie and Phil are available for your touchup," said Tracy.

"Well how about Phil so I can still talk to you. Don't get offended, but are you single? Seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Charmer," April snorted with a laugh knowing this guy was totally harmless. Him and Phil had sort of a love hate relationship. Insulting one another one minute and confiding in one another the next.

"No and no. Why?" asked Tracy being totally on guard with everything that had happened to her in the past.

"Well I think you are attractive and you seem like a sweet person and I want to take you out on a date and see where it goes from there," said Chris.

"I don't know," said Tracy.

"He is a really good guy. He hasn't been out in a year ever since his highschool sweetheart Jessica left him and then add insult to injury her children weren't his,' said April.

"What a bitch! Though that happened in my past also. My mom was married to this guy from Nashville, but it turned out my dad was someone else. The guy she left him for. Fucked up. So I have never been around stable relationships nor have I had a stable family life. I'm not the one for you. Sorry," said Tracy.

"Oh for the love of...Look forget Randy and forget whatever the fuck that other guy's name is. You are still young so take a chance. Third time is a charm," said Phil.

"My husband is right. Chris is one of the good ones. Just take a chance," said April.

"Alright, but I'm doing it that safe way. My aunt and uncle own a bar here in town. Why don't we mee there and have a few drinks and shoot a little pool and talk. Does this Friday sound good?" asked Tracy.

"That's great since I have a show Saturday in Miami. Why don't you come and bring some of your girlfriends. All of you can travel with me on my bus," said Chris.

"I'll have to see what they have planned," said Tracy with a smile. Chris was smiling also. Finally at age thirty four he may have found someone he could have a future with who was real.

While Chris was getting his touch up he carried on a conversation with Tracy and everyone else in the shop. When he left he handed Tracy his number and kissed her hand and walked out.

"Awww that was so sweet. He is a nice guy. I know you are afraid with past relationships, but I'm telling you Chris is a good guy," said April.

* * *

John, Zack, Vanessa, and Solofa were going over what evidence that they already had. There was some more but still not quite enough. They had to bide there time some more so they could get those bastards.

John was glad Tracy moved in with him and Nicole. For one she was safe and for two Nicole wouldn't be alone with her anxioty. Sighing her took another swig of coffee and just waited for something concrete enough to take them all down at once.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! Also I know Chris is in his forties but for this story I'm making him in his thirties. He does look it!**


	60. Chapter 60

Jey and Bayely Fatu were about to get on a tour boat when they were stopped by a couple of people. Jey could have sworn he reconigzed the woman but he wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Listen you guys you have a hit on you. It appears that a certain person is sick of your meddling in his affairs. We are going to fake your death and send you both in protective custody like we did with Agent Hickenbottom along with her husband. Boyfriend when her death was faked," said the man.

"That's Agent Bret Heart and I'm Agent Belinda Hickenbottom. Now we have to make this quick so we can get you to safety," the blond woman said. Neither of the newlyweds knew what to say. They knew who was behind this and Jey was pissed and about to blow a gasket at the fact that his own family was doing this to them. They were closer than close growing up. Roman, Jimmy, and Jey were the three stooges growing up In Pensacola. Now he was just deranged.

* * *

The man watched as the tour bus blew. Several people jumped out and were able to escape with minor to major, but none life threatening injuries. Though Jey and Bayley Fatu didn't. From what the man saw they were burnt to a crisp. Pulling out his cell phone the man dialed a number.

"Hey it's Vicious. It's done and as far as I can tell it worked and no one is the wiser," he said before hanging up the phone and made the treck to the nearest bar because he could use a few.

* * *

"So how was work today?" asked Nicole. Tracy, Brianna, Nicole, Natalya, Foxy, and Alberto Del Rio's new girlfriend Rosa were all sitting in the hot tub at John and Nicole's drinking wine.

"Well you wouldn't believe this one. I know all of are big fans of Heavy Metal. Though do you all know a muscian named Mongoose McQueen?" asked Tracy taking a sip of her wine.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fozzy is the most popular metal band of all times! Are you telling me he came into the shop!" Foxy yelled.

"My ears! And yes. Not only did he come in but he asked me out and then he invited me to come to his Miami concert this Saturday night and invited myself and a few of my girlfriends to travel on his tour bus with him," said Tracy.

"Oh my gosh I hope you said yes. His name is Chris Irvine and that man is fucking fine!" said Foxy.

"And he is nice and so down to earth," said Rosa.

"He has talent and is the best selling heavy metal band out there. More records and albums fly off the shelves," said Natalya.

"Well anyway based on what happened with my past I invited him to Kitty and Jerry's so we could just have a laid back night in a place I feel safe at and have a few drinks and I said I might go to Miami. It just depends. So are any of you intersted?" Tracy asked.

"YES!" everyone answered at once.

"Wow sounds like this is going to be a party. Though if the date goes good we are going but it now we are not!" said Tracy.

* * *

Tracy was awoken at two in the morning by her cell phone ringing. Rolling over the picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," she croaked, her voice horse with sleep.

"Oh my gosh Tracy you need to come get me right now and take me back to Nicole and John's. I want my friends. I need my friends. Oh my gosh. There was an accident in Mexico. The tourist bus that Jey and Bayley were on on one of the tours exploded. They didn't make it out," Naomi said just a squaling.

"WHAT!" Tracy yelled sitting straight up in her king sized bed in John and Nicole's guest room.

"What happened? What's going on?" asked Nicole running in after hearing the shout. Tracy said nothing and was just holding on to her phone for deal life sobbing as Naomi was on the other end screaming for someone to come get her. Rosa, Foxy, and Brianna came in since Natalya had gone home so she could fix T.J. dinner and to feed the cats.

Tracy just sobbed. She just kept on losing people left and right and she had no idea what to think.

"John you need to get home now and bring Dwayne. I don't know what's going on, but Tracy got a phone call from Naomi just now and all hell is breaking lose. Noami is screaming for someone to pick her up and bring her back here and Tracy is just beside herself and can barely talk.

All the other woman had no idea what to think and were just confused on what to do.

 **A/N: Kind of short, but alot was going on! Enjoy!**


	61. Chapter 61

It was a long night at John and Nicole with no one getting any sleep. Dwayne dropped Brianna off and then went to pick up Naomi and Jimmy. Everyone was just sad about finding out about the 'freak accident' on the tour bus.

Why? Why did they have to die when everyone else just got hurt. Poor Tracy had just lost it and John had to lock the liquor and the guns. Jimmy wanted to kill someboday and everyone else was just asking themselves what the fuck had happened? What had gone wrong. It was alot. Just alot of b.s. going on.

Tracy herself was doing some soul searching and was thinking long and hard about what she should do now. It seemed that everyone around her was dying off in some sort of way. Coincidence or not?

Then add to the fault that both her head and heart were screaming at her. Two different things. Throughout the years she had always followed her head. One acception was Randy since she knew him since she was fourteen.

"Fuck it! I'm not going to deny what the heart wants anymore. Life is too damn short for this!" Tracy said aloud.

"What's that?" asked Nicole. She was pretty sure what she meant but she just wanted to make sure.

"I have decided I need a change. A new start, a second chance. My heart has been pleading for a second chance. Last night when I found out what had happened I did some research and had been doing some thinking. I'm about to me a aunt. I have an older sister who is three years older than me. One of my dad's many affairs. Well since it happened when mom and dad weren't together and she was single it wouldn't count as one. Anyway the woman was a Canadian dancer named Misty Young," said Tracy.

"So what are you saying?" asked Cena.

"Well my sister's fiance and two friends of his have been working on starting a construction company upstate that specilazes in commercial properties. I need this guys. Please understand. My sister is eight an a half month's pregnant and she could use my help," said Tracy.

"So you are just going to forget about my brother and Bayley and just run since things are fucking getting tough?" Jimmy asked in a hard tone.

"Jimmy come on. Lets not do this now," said Naomi.

"No fuck that. Dammit Tracy your problem is that you run every time things get hard and then they don't turn out as planned. Does Orton ring a bell?" Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is an entirly different situation!" Tracy argued.

"Oh your right it is. Because this time instead of gettting high on drugs you are just running off with your sister not knowing what's around that corner. You don't know what that business really is nor what could helping if you leave the protection of Tampa!" Jimmy yelled.

"IF I WAS SO FUCKING SAFE IN TAMPA, THAN HOW THE HELL DID MY MOM'S EX KIDNAP ME, HER, AND MY DAD? SERIOUSLY!" Tracy exploded.

"Whoa whoa," Dwayne said trying to calm the two hot heads down.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO DAMN TRUSTING. THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Jimmy exploded back hitting the glass coffee table in the pool area so hard it shattered!

"Lets all take a time out!" John Cena said loudly.

"AND YOU PROBABLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT BAYLEY ANYWAY AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE SO INSISTENT ON LEAVING!" Jimmy threw out.

"FUCK YOU FATU! DON'T **EVEN** TRY TO SAY THAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT BAYLEY. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND SINCE CHARLOTTE! ALSO GUESS WHAT RENEE IS MY HALF SISTER AND I AM MOVING WITH HER AND HER FIANCE. RENEE WAS THE FIRST ONE THERE FOR ME WHEN MY LIFE FIRST STARTED TO SPIN OUT OF CONTROL! IF I FUCKING WANT TO LEAVE TOWN WITH MY SISTER AND FUTURE BROTHER IN LAW THAN I FUCKING WILL! ANOTHER THING I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING MY HEART. I LOVE ROMAN AND I'M GIVING HIM ONE MORE CHANCE!" Tracy screamed at the hot headed Samoan.

"Everyone stop it!" Dwayne yelled as Tracy began stalkin upstairs.

"Hey sis we leaving today?...Good well come pick me up. I'm at Cena and Nicole's. I'll be ready," Tracy ended the call as she went up to the guest room and grabbed her suitcases out of the walk in closet and started throwing things in them.

"YOU ARE NOT FUCKING LEAVING THIS HOUSE. LET ALONE WITH THEM!" Jimmy hollored grabbed one of her suitcases and flung it off the bed and onto the floor.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Tracy screamed back slamming it shut.

'We're out front sis'-Renee

Grabbing her bags she shoved her way past Jimmy and walked down the stairs and out the front door toward the Ford Excursion that was parked out front. On the back of the truck on a trailer was Dean's Challenger.

"NO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" Jimmy yelled.

"I would suggest that you would back up before things really get ugly," Dean said getting out of the driver's side seat with Seth getting out of the driver's side seat of a Land Rover with Summer Rae in the passenger seat.

"Listen to him man. Unless you want to get curbstomped into oblivian you best watch it. Let the lady go with her sister," Seth said calmly.

"You are making a mistake," Naomi whispered crying.

"I don't believe it is this time," said Tracy getting in the back seat hugging her sister. Everyone just stood in shock as the two SUV's drove off.

"Well this is a lot of fucked up," said Brock.

"Well what they dont' know is there is a mole in the mist and all the money goes to the McMahon/Levesques, that is if the company is legit and not a mafia coverup. " Cena commented.

* * *

Roman sat outside with his parents by the pool. His mom was disappointed in him, but his dad got her to see things their way. He had been in touch with his sisters Summer and Myrtza and they were doing well for themselves in Tampa. Though he was glad that Dean and Seth were moving up to Pensacola to help his dad and Uncle Afa. The Construction business would be the perfect front.

Also so many ways to kill a rat if need be. Roman was broken out of his thoughts by his cell phone.

"Reigns,"

"Hey it's Blackman. I got news. You know that woman that you are obesessed with? Well come to find out she discovered that she has an older sister from one of her dad's former bed partners. Word around Tampa is that she is leaving Tampa with her sister and moving wherever she is moving to. I dont' have a city, but all I know is that she is leaving Tampa. I'll see if I can find out more," said Steve.

"So what's the chick's name that Bautista was with? Who is this chick?" asked Roman.

"Misty Young. A Canadian dancer," said Steve.

"That should give me something to work with in order to find my beloved. Thanks Steve," Roman said hanging up the phone.

"Son you are a dumbass at times. Misty Young. Renee Young's mother. She is moving here. You might have a shot of getting her back without doing anything too rash. Though you do need to keep her in check and she will have rules," said Sika.

 **A/N: And an explosive chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also I am not feeling Bounty Love.**


	62. Chapter 62

It had been three months since Tracy left Tampa with her sister and her fiance. She and Roman got back to where they once were and they were fairly happy. The only thing was the sex was different.

It was no longer that pleasurable, mind blowing tow curling experience it used to be. It just felt blah. Sometimes when she wasn't wet enough it hurt becuase of Roman's size. He had been under alot of pressure with his dad and work and would often come home in either a pissed off mood or just in the mood to just lock the doors, turn off the lights and take Tracy up to the bedroom and for couple relations.

It seemed like anything and everything would spark and arguement between the two and on a couple occasions it had even gotten physical. Roman would say something over the line and Tracy would get pissed and slap him accross the face and Roman would shove her into a wall and she would grab her keys and storm out and head over to her sisters.

Speaking of Dean and Renee had a beautiful little girl who was just over a month old. She was so good. Barely even cried unless she was wet or hungry. Would smile all the time and coo often toward mommy, daddy, and aunti Tracy. Tracy had fallen in love with her little niece and was over as much as she could be.

She worked nights at a beachside bar as a bartender. It was fun, but she missed her Uncle's place. It had verity and was unique. This one was just another Magaritaville themed beach bar. She missed her friends too. Yes she had her sister, but she had no friends in Pensacola.

She tried becoming friends with Roman's other two sisters Summer and Myrtza when they moved, but they had their own lives, jobs, and their husbands Steve and Chris.

Then her thought went back to the musician she had met at Phil's shop. Chris Irvine/Mongoose Mcqueen. It was wrong. She met him one time, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was too late now and besides he was young and in his thirties and she was sure that he had women throwing themselves at him. Sighing to herself she hopped in the shower and got herself ready for work.

* * *

Things and Tampa just went on. Dwayne, Cena, and Agents Lesnar and Laurinitus were getting closer and closer to taking the perps down. Though it seemed that what they had wasn't quite enough. They just had to keep on trying. Meanwhile Brianna and Nicole missed Tracy terribly along with everyone at the shop.

Jimmy had become withdrawn and hostal. He would spend most of his time at the bars drinking his grief away. Naomi wasn't sure how to help her husband. She had done everything and even Solofa tried to intervene. It killed him that he couldn't tell his son the truth to end all the suffering, he now knew how Tracy felt, but it was just too close to being able to take them all down for Solofa to make any mistakes.

* * *

Chris wondered into the shop once again. He was trying to figure out what had happened. Why did he get stood up at that bar? Why didn't the owner's niece show up? He had no idea what he did wrong or how to fix it. Sighing to himself he just sat on his bus and threw back a shot of whiskey. He had a show that night so he decided to leave it at the one.

He spoke to her girlfriends and they said that she felt like Tampa wasn't home anymore and now that she found out she had an older sister she would rather go with her and her fiance and give her ex one more shot.

Why? They didn't even have a chance for Tracy to give Chris a shot. He totally pushed down the rest that was there. A deep dark secret that he held inside and had total control over. Though this was totally testing it. He was a feral and he had latched. It was everything he had in him to control himself from jumping into his Lexus SUV and hauling ass upstate to wherever she had moved to and bring her back. Or take the tour bus and his band and go up and start something with the man that she was with and have his fellow Fozzy members as backup when the fight broke out. He didn't though and it was tearing him up on the inside.

Forgetting what he told himself he let out a roar and threw back another shot.

* * *

Hey Roman get in here. We need to talk," Sika told his youngest.

"What's up Pops?" Roman asked.

"Well these books for one. Can you not do anything fucking right? You are undercharging and we are losing money because of it," Sika snapped.

"I think I'm being fair and I'm charging slightly above the asking price," Roman argued.

"Well I say you should go higher. Quit worrying about the woman at home and focusing on expanding our empire," Sika snapped.

"You don't think I don't bust my ass every day to make us momey?" Roman argued back before he found himself on his ass.

"Raise your voice at me again boy and it will be your last. Now you better get your shit together or else. I'm tired of babying you. It's time for you to grow up and be a man," said Sika before he got into his BMW and drove off.

"FUCK!" Roman shouted angrilly before he got into his car and drove home. Walking in he saw that Tracy had just gotten off of work.

"Hey how was your day honey?" Tracy asked.

"Fine," Roman snapped.

"It didn't sound like it was fine. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tracy.

"It's just my father giving me shit. Something you wouldn't understand because you don't have one," Roman snarled. 'SMACK' Tracy reared back and Roman right across the face as hard as she could. That was a low blow and she was pissed.

"Fuck you. I am just trying to be the supportive girlfriend, but you are being a dick. You had no right to even go there..." 'Smack' Tracy fell into the couch holding her face where he had struck back.

"Don't you ever hit or raise your voice to me again," Roman snarled. Tracy said nothing. Just grabbed the keys and stormed out getting into her father's Hummer.

'Screeeeecccchhhhh' was what was heard a second later as the Hummer pealed out of the driveway hauling ass down the road at a high rate of speed. Roman knew Tracy was going to her sister's he decided to calld Dean and see if he wanted to meet up for a few drinks.

* * *

Dean and Renee sat in the living room with their baby girl. Dean had been doing a lot of thinking and he decided to voice his opinions to Renee.

"Hey do you know what I found out and I cannot believe I'm even thinking of doing the same thing, but I have you and Darcy to thinking about," said Dean.

"What's that?" asked Renee.

"Well Seth sold out to the Shield. He partnered up with McMahon and Levesque. More money and a totally legal, legit lifestyle. The way he put it to me was that he didn't sell out. He bought in. He bought a future for Summer and their uborn child. What would you say if I sell out too for us. We would have to relocate back to Tampa, but I think in the long run it would be for the best. I don't even know my best friend/brother anymore. This place and his dad changed him," said Dean.

"Whatever you think is best. I will support you like I always have," said Renee as Dean's phone rang at about the same time the doorbell ring. "Oh here we go again. Another one," she commented as she went to the door seeing her sister with a handprint on her face and a pissed off look.

"Don't, I hit him first because he pissed me off," Tracy said.

Meawhile in the kitchen.

"What now man. Who did what this time?" Dean asked popping open a beer.

"Dad is saying I'm doing a shitty job and then I got pissed and took it out on Tracy when I got home when she was just trying to be supportive. I made a comment about her not getting it because she doesn't have a dad. She hit me and I hit back and she got in her dad's car and left. Simple as that," said Roman. "Hey do you want to meet me for a drink?" he asked.

"Yea I'm on my way. Usual spot? Also you need to do something. Your dad is clearly making your life hell and tearing your relationship to pieces. You either have to branch out on your own and do things your way or you are just going to have to let Tracy go. I'm getting sick and fucking tired of seeing bruises on my fiance's little sister's face and arms. This shit has to stop some way because I'm close to taking you outside and stabbing you to death with a fucking fork," said Dean.

"I can't give up Tracy and I cannot go against my dad. He has too many friends. Just come have a couple drinks with me. Please," said Roman.

"Fine, but I cannot stay long and Tracy is spending the night here tonight," said Dean.

"Fine,"

"Fine" Dean hung up the phone. "I'm going on. I'll be back in an hour or so," he said as he walked out the front door of the condo.

 **A/N: Well here is an update on how everyone is doing. Dean found out and Seth Selling out and is thinking of doing the same thing. Looks like everyone is just not doing good at all. Hope you enjoy! This story is winding down and getting close to the end.**


	63. Chapter 63

Dean pulled up to the usual bar. Roman was already sitting at a corner table nursing a whiskey and Dean noticed the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Roman felt like hell for what he did. He wasn't one to hit a woman let alone the woman he was in a relationship with. He was stressed and on so many drugs that he didn't even know himself anymore.

"Roman I need you to think about a few things. This working with your father isn't healthy. You toyed with a woman who you supposedly loved and allowed her to not only think you were dead, but you also allowed her to be beaten by Randy fucking Orton. It took her awhile to bounce back from that one. You fucking even allowed your own brother Matt to die. Sheesh what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Dean as he poured himself shot. Renee would come get him and either her sister would drive her car or his car with him in it home.

"I want to make my father proud. Don't you fucking get it?' Roman growled.

"Well your father is a sick on of a bitch that is going down and you have a choice. Either you step away and join your Shield brothers and branch out on your own and be the loving man I think you are, or forever be your daddy's bitch," Dean said flat out.

"It's not just dad. I have to think of Summer and Myrtza. My sisters. Vanessa has it together and drives a cool ass car and is married to a UFC or retired UFC fighter. I have to look out for the other two because Vanessa looks out for herself," said Roman.

"Roman for crying out fucking loud. Just listen to me. Years ago you got me to trust you and now I want you to trust me. Join Seth and I and walk the fuck away and branch out on your own. This deal will set us for life. We will be so rich that we won't have to worry anymore," said Dean.

"If you wanna walk fine. I'm sticking with family," said Roman.

"Well than Tracy is leaving with her sister and I then," said Dean.

"The fuck she is!" Roman yelled.

* * *

Two weeks later things had changed. Dean and Renee stuck with Roman and his family just so Tracy would have the protection of her sister and soon to be brother in law. One thing that Tracy learned was that she would only get hit if she hit first. So instead of hitting first when a line was crossed during an argument she would just storm out and either go to work or her sisters.

Roman had been getting worse and worse and his attitude was getting unbearable. Sika and Afa were running Roman into the ground with demands and expectations and Roman was ready to crack under pressure.

"Roman!" Sika boomed.

"Yes Pops," Roman answered.

"Family meeting. I have all the aces in the holes. I know the perfect meeting spot where we will not be disturbed. Bring everyone. Dean, Renee, Seth, Danielle, Renee's daughter, and Tracy. I'll get everyonen else and we are going to settle this once and for all," said Sika.

"Where are we having it at?" asked Roman.

"The Big Island of Hawaii. McCarther's Landing," said Sika. Roman just looked at his father and knew things were going to be bad. McCarther's Landing was the one place no one wanted to go if they were having a meeting. Sight seeing was one thing.

* * *

John Cena and Agent Lesnar walked into the office with John holding a fire. "Solofa we got him. We got them all. Sika is arranging a sit down so to speak. A meeting. We just need to have agents on standby ready to arrest. Though you won't like where the meeting place is at," Cena told him as Agents Hickenbotton and Agent Hart were sitting there.

"Where?" asked Belinda Hickenbotton.

"McCarther's Landing," said Cena.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck!"

"Wait a second!"

"I'm lost," said Agent Hart.

"McCarther's Landing is on the Big Island of Hawaii. It is a river of lava ten feet across and three feet deep flowing the speed of class five rapids and going off a cliff into the Pacific Ocean," said Solofa.

"So that means...," Shawn began.

"Some people are going to end up tossed intot he river and an all out war is going to break out. Though problem is we need confessions or it is all for nothing. I hate to say it, but they will be causualties. On what side and how many we dont' know. We need to move out because it will be taking place tomorrow," said Solofa.

 **A/N: Wow it almost over. One hint Tracy will survive and that's all I'm telling. Also after everything is over should I continue this one to add Tracy getting her life back together or should I write a whole new story about it? Enjoy!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Warning: Strong Language, extreme violence, and death in this chapter.**

Afa and Sika were at McCarther's Landing with Agent Laurinitus, Summer Rae, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Renee Young, the Blackmans, Randy Orton, the Rivers, Tracy Bautista, and Roman Reigns.

"Alright Ambrose, Rollins it has come to my attention that you are considering selling out to the McMahon/Levesques. Is that correct?" asked Sika.

"It's not selling out. I'm buying in. I'm buying my family a future," said Seth.

"I see. Well we call it betrayal. We will get into it in a minute. Orton you went way over the line so you must be dealt with. Also. Galina Galina Galina. You know I thought you and I were partners. I kept it from Roman that you passed off his daughter as John's. How do you repay me? By telling my eldest daughter every freaking thing. Also my cousin Solofa. That's none of your fucking business. Steve!" Sika said.

"Yea what sir?" Steve Blackman asked.

"Toss her in the river. It's doubtful she'll survive that fall off the cliff. It's a high drop into the ocean," said Sika.

"You fall into three feet of rushing lava your dead anyway," Chris commented.

"I don't need your comments Rivers," Sika said as Steve picked up the woman and threw her in the river.

"You are a sick mother fucker!" Dean yelled.

"Yea well I'm just covering all the bases becaue certain family members of mine have been stabbing me in the back. Afa you lying piece of shit! You have been working with the higer ups also. You bastard!" Sika yelled at his brother punching him in the face causing him to fall backwards. "Roman get rid of this piece of shit," he ordered.

"Dad come on. Don't make me do this," Roman said. He couldn't do this. Not at all. It was his uncle for crying out loud.

"Fuck you bro!" Afa yelled back before he rushed his brother. Blackman stepped him and thwacked him with his numchucks causing him to stumble, fall hit his head on a rock before rolling into the river.

"And now lets say good by to Tracy's niece!" said Sika before grabbing the baby right out of Renee's arms and throwing the infant into the river.

"FREEZE!" Sika Anao'i, Randy Orton, Summer Blackman, Steve Blackman, Chris Rivers, and Myrtza Rivers you are all under arrest!" Bret Hart yelled.

"Fuck you! Chris, Steve shoot them!" Sika yelled as the guns went off.

"See what you did Tracy? You ruined this family!" Summer screeched pointing her gun at Tracy and aiming.

"The hell you are!" Renee yelled pushing Tracy out of the way as Dean pushed both sisters aside and got hit in the chest before stumbling back and falling into the river. "DEAN!" she screamed.

"Fucking hell dad haven't you done enough!" Roman yelled.

"Oh so my baby boy if finally growing some balls. It took long enough. I guess all those drugs are finally working. Though you are nothing but a mama's boy and she is did. I pushed her in the river before you even got here!" Sika confessed.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Roman roared before hitting Sika with a vicious spear sending both of them into the rushing river. It was then the agents began arresting the remaining members of the Anoa'i crime syndicate. Tracy was in deep shock and Seth was just holding his pregnant girlfriend tightly in his arms as she cried on his shoulder and Tracy and Renee clung to one another. Renee just lost her fiance and daughter and she was just beside herself. Tracy was just traumatized about everything.

* * *

Tracy was sitting in the police station filling out a statement about what she had witnessed at McCarther's Landing. Renee was filling one out also as was Summer and Seth. The Rivers, Blackmans, and Randy Orton were behind bars for life. Tracy was safe. Everything was over.

Though she had no idea on what to do. She lost her best friend and her mom and her dad. She was just so broken and had no idea if she could be fixed. She knew her sister felt the same way after losing her fiance and daughter.

Tracy was broke out of her thoughts when the door of the police station opened and four people who she thought were dead walked in. Bayley and Jey Fatu, Shawn, and her mom.

"Tracy baby," Belinda said running over to her and hugging her only daughter.

"Mommy," said Tracy sobbing as Shawn hugged both of them.

"Shh shh it's okay. Like Bayley and Jey our death was faked so we could get the Anoa'i Syndicate. I'm so sorry. If I had known everything that you would have been put through I would have never allowed it to happen," Belinda said hugging her daughter.

Bayley and Jey were soothing Renee as she was just in tears. "It's over. It's all over. We got them and we can move on with our lives," said Belinda.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tracy hugging her mom.

"Well Shawn and I are moving to Texas. Now don't you even try saying that your coming with us. You can come visit whenever you want, but you have a life in Tampa. My brother and sister in lawn and your sister are there and your sister needs you now more than ever. You have a job there," said Belinda.

"Stay in Tampa with me then. Please mom," said Tracy.

"I will for awhile until things get a little more settled," said Belinda hugging her daughter and opening up her other arm to hug the older daughter of Dave Bautista the love of her life.

* * *

Several hours later they were all on a plane heading to Tampa. Renee slept through the entire flight and Tracy just stared out the window. She thought she lost her mom and Bayley but they were right there. Though she lost Roman. Roman. She loved him. He was her first everything.

Though she realized she never knew who he really was. In the end he was the good man deep down she always thought he was. It was just that one snap for him to do it. His father killed his mother and he snapped and took him out with a spear, but took himself out along with him.

Dean his best friend who had scared the hell out of her in the begining was the one who saved her and her sister in the end and ended up getting shot in the chest for his troubles. Tracy has lost so much and gained so much. She had no idea where she belonged at this point.

Laying her head on her mom's shoulder she fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: End it here or continue with the recovery? Enjoy!**


	65. Chapter 65

Why did Mrs. Blackman blame Tracy for messing up her family...well she knew she fucked up big time so she just had to blame someone. Meanwhile back in Tampa Belinda called and got her car and Dave's care shipped back.

Belinda wanted her car back so she just gave Tracy the Hummer. Poor Tracy didn't give a shit what she drove at that point. Shawn and Belinda stayed at Belinda's brother's since he had spare room and Tracy was once again at John and Nicole's.

It was the only place that Tracy felt completly safe and she was close with Nicole. Yes there was the compound but, that was in the past. She never wanted to go back there again. She was really thinking about leaving Tampa and never looking back.

Tracy couldn't leave her sister though. She was having it worse that she was. Tracy gained some of her family back and as it turned out her new found best friend and husband didn't die on their honeymoon.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey come to my brother's. We are having a get together to just relax. Shawn and Paul and Stephanie will be there and who knows who all will show up at the bar. Jerry thought about having it closed, but decided just to have business as usual only thing is that its a family afair so to speak," said Belinda.

"I'll throw something in and I'll be there in a few. Also I'm bringing a change of clothes so if I drink to much I'll just crash on Uncle Jerry and Aunt Kittly's comfortable couch in their apartment," said Tracy.

"Okay. Also I see that you have the bare mininum in clothing since going to St. Louis and wherever else over the years. What happened to all of your clothes?" asked Belinda.

"Got lost in the many moves. Though I'm eventually going to go on a shopping spree to buy new ones because I don't want to have anything that reminds me of the past," said Tracy.

Ending the call she went upstairs and just threw on a pair of jeans and a green t shirt and her sketchers. Grabbing the keys to the Hummer she left a note so John and Nicole wouldn't worry and then jumped into the car and drove off.

* * *

Crying was all she could do. Dean had saved her life and then was killed right in front of her. Also what a sick and cruel way to be to an innocent infant. That tore Renee's heart in pieces.

Pouring herself another glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks she sat outside on the picnic table and just cried and drank. She lost her mom years ago and then she lost her father three years ago. Only she didn't know he was her father until just before they moved to Pensacola and it was after he was killed in Nashville.

"Think you need to slow down on that?" Summer Rae asked her as she came out of the house.

"No I need to drink this entire fucking bottle. I should be with my family. It should have been me," Renee sobbed.

"Bullshit" Renee looked up in shock and thought she was hullucinating due to the alcohol she had consumed.

~McCarther's Landing a couple days ago~

 _Oh so that motherfucker is going to kill my fiance also. I don't fucking think so, Dean said to himself as she shoved his fiance and her sister before getting hit in his vest he was wearing just as a precaution. As the fake blood spattered and he nearly went into the river he saw the robe hanging from the hellacopter above him and noticing no one was paying any attention he grabbed onto it and made it seem like he went in, but in reality he climbed up to safety._

~Tampa Present Time~

"Dean, you're alive! How in the hell?" Renee trailed off as she ran to him.

"Well for one I was wearing a vest with a fake blood pouch in it and two Agent Hickenbotton is a damn good pilot. She knew what she was doing and got me out of there safely and all I had to do was climb the rope and hang on," said Dean.

"Oh Dean. I thought I lost you too like we lost our daughter. I love you so much Dean Ambrose," said Renee sobbing into Dean's chest.

"I love you too and you never have to worry about losing me. I'll get out of things somehow and some way. That's how it's always been and thats what happened the other day when everyone thought I was a goner," said Dean hugging his fiance.

* * *

Getting out of the Hummer Tracy walked into the uncle's bar and went right up to the bar. "Hey can I get a Budlight. I'm in a beer mood tonight," she said.

"Hell yea," a bald guy at the pool table said as he held up his can of Budwiser. "Okay you son of a bitch eight ball in the corner pocket," he said as he took a shot and missed. "Fuck!"

"Nice one Austin, but at least you didn't scratch," the man with a cowboy hat on his head commented.

"Kiss my ass Jim!"

"Austin, J.R., Do I have to come over there?" Jerry asked.

"Nah we are just having an insult game," said Jim. "He's just pissed because I'm about ot beat him. Eight ball said pocket! Booya that's the game. Rack em up Austin," he said.

Jerry just shook his head. Sometimes the people were so full of themselves and would want to have dick measuring contests when alcohol got into their systems. Just like Ron Farooge Simmons and John Bradshaw Layfield along with Bubba Bully Ray and Devon Dudly in their poker games.

"How are you doing Tracy?" Jerry asked his niece.

"I don't know. Hell I don't even know who I am or where I even belong anymore. My life has been like a roller coaster for the past few years and it all came to a head the other day. My niece was killed and my sister's fiance was killed. My first everything went out in a blaze of glory, but I didn't even know who he really was. I did love him, but was it real love or just first time love?" Tracy said to her uncle as Shawn and Belinda walked in along with Paul and Stephanie and Sasha and Arien Neville her newest boytoy.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" asked Sasha.

"Well I guess you mounted the corporat ladder since you are with Paul and Stephanie," said Tracy.

"Yep we partnered up. Oh this is my fiance Neville, Neville dear this is my old friend from college Tracy Bautista," said Sasha. "So do you have anyone that you are seeing?" she asked.

"Hell no! I'm done with relationships. Never again! I'm staying single," said Tracy.

"Now not every guy is like those two," said Sasha.

"Nope not after the hell I was put through. Never fucking again," said Tracy. Sasha didn't say anything. She knew some of what went down over the years and she was the one who had found her in St. Louis totally not herself and a broken woman.

This time she was in bad shape but not nearly as bad as before. This time it was more of an emotional toll. Belinda walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her.

"Hey thing will get better. Just give it time," said Belinda.

"Mom I thought I lost you. That was what made me go to Randy. I knew him since I was fourteen and plus I was messed up," said Tracy.

"And I am so sorry. I should have found some way to get in touch with you to let you know that I was okay and that I had to make it look like I was dead to crack a case. I am sorry about Nashville and Jessie's gang and I am sorry about what my involvement in this case has done to you," said Belinda.

"Not just me. My sister lost her fiance and daughter. i was beaten nearly every day for three fucking years. Then I moved to Pensacola after coming back from Tampa and then I found out all different sides of this man that I had fallen in love with. I don't know who I am anymore mom. I don't know where I belong. You insist I belong in Tampa, but I just want to leave with you for Texas," said Tracy.

"Dean didnt' die. It was made to look that way. I was in a cloaked helicopter. I know something right out of the Stargate programs on television but there you have it. There was a rope hanging down that Dean grabbed and we went away. He was wearing a vest with a fake blood pouch hidden inside it to make it look like he was shot in the chest. He is now with Renee and I'm sure they are making up for lost time," said Belinda.

"Do we have to talk about sex?" asked Shawn.

"Damn what's wrong with talking sex in a bar you fucking prude?" Austin asked.

"Because Steve I go to church and I don't drink or cuss anymore and I never talk about sex because that's private and personal," said Shawn.

"Fucking prude," Steve said.

"Idiot," Shawn fired back.

"Would you guys just quit?" asked Belinda slightly annoyed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Man I don't envy you. Why do you think I work so much?" Paul asked.

"I love you too Paul," said Shawn as he gave his best friend a bro hug.

"Well Renee has a reason to stay in Tampa. I don't," said Tracy.

"Becky will be crushed if you leave and so will Bayley. Also what about your job and all your friends at work?" asked Sasha.

"I can get a new job and make new friends," said Tracy.

"What if Shawn and I stay? Paul offered Shawn a position since he is retiring from the DEA. I'm still on the fence about retiring since I have alot of money saved up and I have no idea what I'm going to do," said Belinda.

"I'll only stay if you do," said Tracy.

 **A/N: I didn't have the heart to kill Dean off! Hope you enjoy!**


	66. Chapter 66

While everyone was talking Tracy walked over to the jukebox and put two dollars in. She wanted to listen to music and drink. The first song she picked was Willie Nelsons City of New Orleans. Then Willie's Always on my Mind, Leanne Rymes Otherside of Angels, and finally Acers by Suzzy Boggess.

"Is she okay?" asked Brook Hogan-Dudley.

"She looks so sad," said Jackie Gayda

"From what I heard is that she has been through hell and is trying to get her life back together," said Jacky Moore as she gave Ron another beer.

"Wow Torrie. I am just so unsure on how to comfort her," said Stacy.

"Leave my daughter alone. I'm not trying to be rude or a bitch, but she has been through alot. Right now all she cares about is getting her life together and making sure her sister is okay. That' it!" Belinda cut in.

"Ugh fuck I fucking scratched!" Steve complained.

"Calm down honey," said Rena.

"Never thought I would see this," said Bradshaw as his girlfriend, who was also Steve's ex wife, Debra went to get up off the bar stool and fell since she had quite a few to drink.

"Man down!" Rena said with a laugh as she stumbled herself and nearly fell.

"What's this a fucking drunk fest?" asked Bradshaw.

"And it's still early in the evening. I wonder how the night is gonna go?" Kitty commented.

"Who knows. Hey Kat, said a woman walking in with a blond man.

"Hey Terri, Dustin. How's it going?" asked Jerry.

"Well my little brother is in jail. It's his own fault though for getting caught up in the wrong crowd," said Dustin.

"Yea we were there on that one," said Belinda.

"I know I shouldn't but I apoligize for my brother. How are you and your family doing?" asked Dustin.

"Well Tracy is just barely hanging out. She has been put through hell these last few years and part of it was my fault and most of it was Roman's. Now she is just spending most of her time either here or at mine and Shawn's hotel room. She hates the fact we are moving to Texas and she wants to come. That's why we are staying for a couple of weeks and hopefully her sister can talk her into staying. Tracy moved with her sister so she could be there for her and maybe she'll stay for her also," said Belinda.

"Man that's tough. Though I think she'll bounce back. Just give her time," said Terri.

"Thanks that's really all we can do. Jerry is concerned about his only niece and was there for her before things exploded for the final time. She spent more nights on that couch after having too much to drink," said Kitty.

Kitty was about to say something else when Rena got up and stumbled and this time went down.

"Ugh fuck!"

"Man down!" Debra joked.

"Seriously we don't need you guys getting all pissed at one another. Just chill," said Jerry.

"The pool tables free?" asked Torrie Kidman as she walked in with hr husband Billy along with Paige and Kimberly Faulkenberg.

"Yep there is one open," said Kitty pointing.

"Well honey it's time for Shawn and I to head out. It's getting late for us old folks," said Belinda.

"Speak for yourself. You guys just want to go back to the hotel and fuck!" Austin said.

"Seriously Jerry cut him off before I superkick him across the room," Shawn complained.

"Steve your mouth is getting out of control. Shut it down. Sorry Shawn you have a good night and I'll keep an eye on Tracy," said Jerry.

"Thanks for looking after your niece bro. Also maybe she should go home tonight instead of staying. You can call John and Nicole and one of them could come get her or she could stay at her sister's. Just I'm not sure if I like her sleeping on an uncomfortable couch," said Belinda as she looked over at her daughter just sitting by the jukebox all depressed with a bottle of Chardonnay. "And cut her off after that bottle," she added.

"Will do sis. You have a good night," said Jerry. "Hey Mark you keeping an eye on the two women. One used to be married to Steve and the other is currently dating him. With alcohol involved it's a potential to turn into a chick fight," said Jerry as Shawn and Belinda walked out.

"So who are you calling to come get Tracy? She is not driving and one of us should go take her keys," said Kitty.

"She needs family right now so I'm going to call her sister and future brother in law," said Jerry.

"You don't have to because they just walked in along with two other guys and two women," said Kitty.

"How is it going. Renee wanted to get out and since Summer Rae is pregnant it's just us. Oh these are two of my friends Scotty and Sami and their wives Emma and Kelly Blank-Calihan. Yes the one that was with Orton. Anyway Jey and Bayley and Jimmy and Naomi are having couple time and Summer is just too tired to get out. It's just us six," said Dean.

"Three Coronas, a Sex on the Beach, a Long Island Iced Tea, and what do you want Kelly?" Renee asked.

"Well since everyone is getting the hard stuff I'll have a Bacardi 151 and Orange Pinapple Juice, tall, on the rocks, and make it half and half!" said Kelly.

"Okay we need two drivers tonight," said Dean. "I'll be one," he added.

"Since I'm babysitting my wife I'll be the other. I'll keep it to where I'll be able to pass a breathaliser," said Sami as Renee paid for all six drinks and then went over to her sister who was just miserable.

"Hey," said Renee.

"Why are you here? I mean you still have Dean and yes you lost your baby, but you can have another. I don't know who I am or even where I belong. Mom and Shawn are moving to Texas and it seems like everyone I know has someone and I'm just on the outside and I'm too fucked up to even try another relationship," Tracy ranted as she took a swig from a bottle of Josie Chervo.

"I get how you feel. Believe me. I'm not sure what my role is either. All I know is that I love Dean with everything in me and you, Emma, Bayley, Kelly, and Summer are my best friends and you are my sister. Yes we lost our dad and I lost my mom years ago but you and I have one another," said Renee taking a long drink of her Iced Tea.

"So let me guess I'm coming back to the compound with you guys. I am not staying in the room I shared with Roman. No fucking way. I'll stay here and crash on Jerry's couch or I'll call John and have either him or Nikki pick me up since I have been staying there," said Tracy taking another drink from the bottle and then chasing it with her wine.

"Scotty and Emma have that room. Don't worry. You can either crash in the garage apartment that you used to stay in or the room beside Dean and I. It's a king sized bed with it's own bathroom and Bayley and Jey are on the other side," said Renee.

"Can I have that one. I want to be close to family right now. That's what I don't like about mom and Shawn moving to Texas," Tracy confessed.

"I'm here and so is Dean and Jerry and Kitty," said Renee.

"I am so sorry about what I said about your daughter. I wasn't thining and it was rude and hurtful what I said and totally out of line," said Tracy.

"You said it out of grief and alcohole. I understand. i love you little sis," said Renee.

"I love you too big sis," said Tracy.

"Okay it's time for us to go. Can you hand me the keys to the Hummer?" asked Renee.

"You had two iced teas so you cannot drive and I certainly can't," said Tracy.

"Dean can drive the Hummer and Sami can drive his truck," said Renee.

"Your fiance scares me. It's like I don't know when he is going to snap and he is always just in your face and in a mood. Yes he saved my life and yours, but he still scares me," said Tracy.

"Get to know him. He isn't scary at all," said Renee as she noticed that Tracy was getting all droopy eyed and tired. "Okay lets call it a night. My sister is ready to hit the sack," she said.

"What if some of us want to party?" asked Scotty.

"Arlright Sami you wreck my truck and I'll kick your ass. It's brand fucking new. I got it after...well don't wreck it," said Dean handing his friend the keys while taking the keys to the Hummer from Renee.

"Jerry if these assholes give you any problems Mark and Ryan have my full permission to kick their asses and you can ban them from here," said Dean.

"That's unnecessary Ambrose. Just take care of your fiance and her sister," said Jerry.

"I'm on it and will do," said Dean as he lifted Tracy in his arms. She was barely in it and just was ready to fall asleep. Renee followed and unlocked the door and all three sat up front with Dean driving. He also knew that Tracy had a bag in the back just in case she couldn't drive back to John and Nikki's.

When they got back to the compound Dean picked up Tracy and carried her upstairs to her new room next to his and Renee's and Renee woke her sister so she could change into something more comfortable.

"Hey wake up you are here at our place. I figured you might want to change," said Renee.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm not working because I have a feeling I'll have a hell of a hangover in the morning," said Tracy as she pulled a soft pair of blue shorts and threw on a lounge bra and crawled into bed sleeping in just that. Renee knew that her sister wore very little to bed because for one she read sleeping naked was good and for two she didn't want to be constricted.

Tracy would never sleep naked because felt too exposed so she covered up what needed to be coverd and crashed. Though when she had sex with Roman she slept naked because in her eyes he would protect her since she was exposed.

"I love you little sis and believe me Dean and I will take care of you and make sure no one fucks with you again," Renee said aloud before kissing her sister's cheek and walking next door.

Dean was already in just his silk boxer shorts. "So how is she doing?" he asked.

"Passed out, but she changed so it's all good. Goodnight Dean I love you," said Renee.

"I love you too baby. So much," said Dean pulling Renee to him as she crawled into bed totally naked.

 **A/N: So do you think Tracy's family is being intrusive or just wanting her to be whole again? She is scared of Dean. That is a shocker. Hope you enjoy!**


	67. Chapter 67

_"You are fucking worthless you slut!" she screamed as she was hit again and again with the wip on her bare back while the man continued to insult her and call her names. A second later she was thrown up against the wall._

 _"Who do you belong to Renee? Fucking tell me who!" the man yelled._

 _"You Scott," Renee sobbed. "I belong to you!"_

 _"Good now you just lay down and take it while I fuck you raw," Scott growled._

 _"What's the use. She is worthless anyway," another man said._

 _"Who the fuck are you?" asked Scott._

 _"Oh just call me the man that killed her child. Fucking pethedic. She cannot even keep a infant safe. She was stupid to show up to my meeting fucking stupid. I don't see the point of fucking her Raw. Just kill her and be rid of her," the man said._

 _"Not a bad idea but first let me have my fun," said Scott as he began to move in and out at a vicious pace until she started bleeding out. The Scott pulled out the gun and aimed it for her heart. "Goodby bitch!" he said as he raised the gun and took aim._

"NO DON'T! I'M SORRY I'M SOOO SORRY!" Renee screamed as she sat up in bed gasping and crying.

"Babe,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE SCOTT! I'M DOING EVERYTHING YOU WANT ME TO!" Renee screamed.

"I'm Dean. Not Scott. Calm down. That part of your life is over. Sweetheart please," said Dean as the door flew open and Tracy walked in wearing what she went to bed in and climbed in the large bed on the other side of her sister.

"Renee it's your sister Tracy. Scott is gone. Gone. He is no longer apart of your life. It was just a bad nightmare," said Tracy stroking Renee's back. Dean had put one of his long t shirts over his fiance so she was no longer naked.

"Tracy," Renee said sobbing as she laid her head on her little sister's shoulder and cried as sunlight started to seep in through the curtians. Renee clung to her little sister. Dean tried to hug them both, but Tracy flinced at his touch.

The two sisters eventually fell back asleep holding one another as Dean decided to get up and head downstairs. Seth and Summer were drinking coffee along with Jimmy and Naomi.

"So how is Renee doing? We heard her scream," Seth asked.

"She had a bad nightmare about Scott and woke up screaming. I tried to comfort her, but she was just too out of it and upset and her sister came in and was able to calm her down. I tried to comfort both of them, but Tracy flinched away from me. She is afriad of me for some reason. So the newlyweds enjoying one another?" asked Dean.

"That's putting it mildly," Naomi snorted.

"Hey remember when we were like that?" asked Jimmy.

"Too much information guys," Seth complained as she finished his cup of coffee. "Well off to work. I'll tell Paul you are running late this morning," he added.

"Dude it's Saturday," Dean commented.

"Told you!" Summer said with a smirk.

"Told you!" Seth mocked kissing Summer on the nose. Summer felt totally at ease with Seth and comfortable enough to be herself with him.

"Arge I would be upstairs, but Tracy is in my bed comforting Renee. Could you change the subject?" Dean complained.

"What's going on Uce?" Jey asked as he came downstairs with Bayley.

"Oh Dean is in a mood, as usual," Seth joked.

"Fuck you," Dean fired back.

"Nah that's Renee's job!" Seth cut back.

Meanwhile back upstairs the sister awoke. Renee looked over at Tracy and hugged her. "Thank you for being there for me. I know Dean was, but this dream was so real and it took me back to what Scott used to do and along with that Sika was in the dream. Sika and Scott said that I was too worthless to be able to protect my child. Man it hit me so bad. I feel/felt like a failure and then once again Scott raped me like he used to do and then in the end he was going to finish me off. I woke up screaming and felt like I was back in that place again," Renee confessed to her sister.

"No it wasn't your fault what happened. You did everything you could for your daughter. It was that sick fuck Sika that did it all. Scott was worthless piece of shit also. Dean loves you and would always protect you and never hurt you. I can see that. I might be afraid of him, but thats for me, though I know he would never hurt you," said Tracy.

"So do you know if you are going to stay in Tampa or take off to Texas?" asked Renee.

"Well I have given it alot of thought. For years and years my mom has lied to me and then she did it again. I thought she died, but she faked it and in my state of grief I ran off with Orton and ended up having a miscarriage due to alot of stress. I know this might sound mean and cruel, but I no longer want anything to do with my mom nor Shawn. I know he is Paul's best friend so I will give him a shot at being my stepdad. Other than that I don't want to have anything to do with my mom. I'm done with people lying to me. You and Dean have always been straight with me. Bayley and Jey and Jimmy and Naomi have always been straight and honest with me. Everyone at work has been honest with me and so has my mom's brother and his wife. I have never really talked to Seth and Summer has always been honest with me, my late best friend Charlotte and Matt never lied to me or kept anything from me. It was all my mom. For fucking years. Then Roman did it. So have Solofa JR. Cena, Dwayne, Brock, his wife, and Roman's parents. All of them lied to me. As for Nicole and Brianna they knew about Orton's friends or maybe it was Sika's friends, but anyway they were after me. I'll give the twins a shot, but as far as Cena and Dwayne they have to earn my trust back. Brock also. Tamina and Ryan I'll be civil since Ryan works for my Uncle and I don't know Tamina all that well. Any friendship will be built from scratch. Though as far as my mom goes I'm cutting her out of my life. This is a new start for me," said Tracy as she unloaded. "I'm staying with my sister and my Uncle. The only family that I trust," she added.

"I'm glad you are staying. I love you little sis!," said Renee.

"I love you too big sis," said Tracy. "Maybe we should head downstairs," she added.

"Oh yea. We have been talking about selling this place and finding another one here in Tampa," said Renee.

"I wouldnt mind. I want to erase everything Roman. I don't even want to think of him, but dammit he keeps getting into my head," said Tracy.

"He was your first everything and you have things unfinished. No wonder. Though he is dead. He died deciding who he really was. I want you to find out who you are also," said Renee.

"Well I enjoy my job and I know how I stand toward my friends. I could just start out being a single working woman who hangs out at her Uncle's bar alot and then see were my life goes. No relationships though. I'm done," said Tracy.

"ARE YOU GUYS AWAKE YET! IT'S TIME FOR A MEETING! WE ARE SELLING THIS PLACE!" Dean yelled out.

"Loudmouth asshole!" Tracy muttered under her breath. Renee just laughed and yelled back.

"FIVE MINUTES DEAN! CHILL!"

 **A/N: Nightmares and heart to hearts between sisters! Think Tracy is making the right choice staying in Tampa and only trusting her sister and Uncle and Aunt since they are the only family that never lied to her or decieved her? Enjoy!**


	68. Chapter 68

Five minutes later the two sisters came downstairs wearing their pajamas. No one cared because that was how everyone else was dressed. Summer handed Renee a cup of coffee and Tracy an iced coffee with French Vanella creamer in it in a tall glass with a straw.

"Okay we have to decide what we want when it come to housing. For instance how many of us are living together and is anyone wanting to live on their own?" Dean asked as he sat a couple of laptops on the table since the place was equipped with WiFi.

"I'm staying with my sister for now. Hell four months to a year. That's the ballpark," said Tracy feeling nervous about talking to Dean.

"Well Summer and I are going to stay with you if that's alright," said Seth to Dean.

"Us also. Sorry we are just used to living with your annoying ass," said Jimmy.

"Fuck you!" Dean fired back as everyone laughed at him.

"Well I decided that I wanted to get my own place with Bayley. No offense to any of you I just want a bit of space," said Jey.

"Alright you two here is one computer. Everyone else gather around. Now seven people in one house we need an eight bedroom eight bath. What else?" Dean asked.

"Beach front right on the gulf! I have always wanted a beach house," said Renee.

"WiFI capability," said Seth.

"Well why not a pool that can be converted to an indoor or outdoor pool depending on weather. Also heated along with a patio with a grill and hot tub," said Summer.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Though I have something else to add. I want an ensuite master bathroom with garden tubs and rainforest showers in each. Also walk in closets and bedrooms large enough for large king sized beds," said Naomi.

"Large living room and state of the art gym," said Jimmy.

"Well I think we have it all Let me see what I can find for us. Tracy do you have anything to add?" asked Dean.

"I'm not picky. You saw where I lived before I moved in with Nicole after I got back from Pensacola the first time. That studio. I don't need much," said Tracy.

"Don't be afraid to speak up," said Renee.

"I'm fine," said Tracy.

"Okay we found a place. Lets make an appointment to check it out," said Dean.

"No fucking way! It's next door to Natalya's and TJ's and on the otherside is one that we found," said Jey.

"Looks like fate is moving us in the right direction. Shower and get dressed everyone," said Dean.

"Hey we are all individuals. You don't need to act like the head fucker in charge anymore. We are all friends and roommates. The Shield is dead. Besides you and I know work with Levesques/McMahons," said Seth.

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to being in charge. Forgive me everyone," said Dean.

"Old habits die hard. Believe me I know. I'm still scared of you with the way you were with me when we first met," Tracy said honestly.

"We should give you two a minute to talk. Obviously you two need to since you will be family," said Naomi as she grabbed Jimmy and headed upstairs and Summer did the same with Seth along with Bayley to Jey.

"You two do need to talk. It's okay sis I would never leave you alone with him if i knew he was a danger to you and he is not," said Renee hugging Tracy and then kissing Dean before going upstairs.

"Listen I am so sorry for scaring you in the past. I just wish I knew what would make you feel more comfortable around me. It hurt me when you flinched away and I only wanted to comfort you and my fiance," said Dean.

"When I first moved into this place you threatened me. You gave Charlotte and I a ride to the store so Charlotte could get some beer and you threatened me. Then you and Roman fought. I had no idea what to think and then when I was living in the apartment you had to get right up in my business and we just had a major fight on the lawn," said Tracy.

"When you shut down I carried you into Jey and Bayley's room because I knew you reached a breaking point and needed them. Fuck! I am just so sorry. I thought Roman was my brother and I thought he was for real. Then come to find out he was nothing but a monster. I let him know the real me and he betrayed me. I told him all of my secrets. I am so sorry for everything that had happened to you," said Dean breaking" down. He never cried in front of anyone with an acception to Roman, Renee, Sami, and Scotty. Tracy knew he let his guard down and was totally honest she she decided to do the same thing and tell him what she found out about her mom from Jerry. Uncle Jerry. Goof, clown, class act, and her mom's older brother.

Tracy took Dean's hand. She could see in his eyes how bad Roman had hurt him also and how much he loved and cared for her sister. Plus he had never lied to her and had always been straigth up honest with her. It was her turn to do the same and let him know a few things.

"Jerry told me that when mom first found out she was pregnant with me she didn't want me. She was afraid that I would hold her back in her career. Though instead she took down the New Age Outlaws by using me to do it. Then she hated the fact that she slept with someone who was somewhat shady in organized Crime. Evolution. She knew that I would run to Randy and just let it happen. Every case she cracked she used me to do it. Because of that I lost my daughter and I lost her I am. Why do you think I said that you, Renee, Seth, Nicole, Brianna, and the people at the Tattoo shop have never lied to me or decieved me. Oh I forgot Summer and Bayley. Anyway others I will let back in my life. They just have to earn my trust. Though after everything mom did to me she is dead to me," Tracy confessed.

"I'm so sorry. Can I hug you. I already love you like a little sister," said Dean.

"Go ahead," said Tracy as Dean hugged her and the two cried together.

 **A/N: Talks and looking at new places to live. I guess you were shocked at what you kow about Belinda! Enjoy!**


	69. Chapter 69

She was sitting on the beach doing a lot of reflecting. Hell reflecting about the last twenty four years of her life. She wanted to get ahead in her career. Dave wanted her to settle down and let him take care of her. She wanted to be the best so she pushed him away time and time again.

Then she began her only steady affair. Yes she had flings with the guys she was after, but that was it. Flings. Though Brett made her feel something Dave didn't. Then she got pregnant with Tracy. Try as she must she did her best to keep her out of it all. Though she was a tool in taking down the Outlaws.

Then she was in the right place at the right time when she got with her first love. She knew who some members of that family were, but she just let her daughter get invovled with him in the hopes of taking them down. It happened in a way. She didn't expect to began an affair with her daughter's only boyfriend's father. That was some fucked up shit.

She had also pulled the same thing she did with Renee's fiance. She saved her lover, target, man, she was trying to take down and the man that tried to kill her daughter from falling in the river at McCarther's Landing.

Now she was waiting on them for a final meeting. At this point the guilt had her so sick and down that she was just going to let them decide how they were going to throw down this time around.

"I wasn't sure you were actually gonna show up," her second lover said.

"I'm here aren't I? You know I never knew that you killed your own wife," said Belinda.

"Don't even fucking bring that shit up. This piece of shit murdered my mom,"

"Oh cut the crap. You are no better with what you put my daughter through," said Belinda.

"Because your stupid ass allowed it to happen. You could have saved her from it all but you just wanted to get ahead in your career. Face it you are nothing but a selfish bitch. I wonder if Brett knows about all of this," her lover said.

"You know about Brett?" asked Belinda.

"I know about Brett and your many flings. I'm not the only one. Though it's quite a shame all of this has my son so out of it. He doesn't even know his own name," said Sika.

"Well how are we going to do this. I could either one turn both of you in, two I we could both walk away and go our seperate ways, or three you could just shoot me and put me out of my misery because I'm sure my brother told my daughter everything about me. She probably hates me now and wants nothing to do with me. My marraige is over. Shawn is filing for divorce. Here is my gun. I'll leave it up to you two," said Belinda.

"How about this. All three of you are under arrest. Belinda you are a smart agent and I cannot believe you went about your career this way before offering to let a perp walk. Not going to happen. Sika, Roman you two are looking at life without parol and you are looking at twenty years. I actually loved you, but I see where it got to," Agent Brett Hart said holding up his gun as he was flanked by John Cena, and Dwayne Johnson aka Hobbs.

"And call me Agent Hobbs. It's my call sign. Looks like you are all going to be in jail for a while. Load them in the Hummer boys," the man said.

* * *

It was three weeks after Tracy had the heart to heart with her future brother in law. She had no idea that her mom was being arrested at the moment she was in her new room at her new place unpacking. She never wanted to see her again. Have fucking fun in Texas.

"Hey we are having a barbeque with some of our friends. We invited the twins, Natalya, and Becky and Stephen. Though I heard they might be moving. Not sure yet," Renee called up.

"Okay let me change. What is everyone wearing?" asked Tracy.

"Just throw on a sundress with a swimsuit underneath. I have no idea who else might show up," Renee said walking in wearing a teal sundress with a teal and black animal print bikini on underneath.

"Okay," said Tracy as she threw on a red string bikini with boy short bottoms and a triangle top that tied around her neck and back and she threw on a red and white polka dotted spaghetti strapped dress that went just above her knees. She put on a pair of red flip flops and walked downstairs.

The house was still in the process of getting moved in. The funiture had been ordered and Tracy decided to buy a king sized bed this time. Something new. Everyone was still debating on the living room funiture. The gym was set up though and the pool and patio area was rocken and all set up.

"Took you long enough," Dean quipped handing her a Corona.

"I was unpacking everything, well more like taking the tags off of everything since I bought all new stuff. I just have to buy sheets and blankets for my bed and towels for my bathroom. I'm heading to Bed Bath and Beyond when I get off of work tomorrow," said Tracy. She had gone back to the tattoo shop because she enjoyed working there.

She liked Punk and April along with everyone else. She liked all the action on the beach. She was just happy and content. The only thing was she didn't know what to do if Punk's friend Chris came back in since things never really started because she moved up state spur of the moment to be with her sister.

Walking out to the patio area there was various people standing around the pool and at the tables and a couple in the hot tub. Stephen and Becky, Natalya and TJ, Big Cass and Carmella, Baron Corban, Finn Balor and Sasha Banks, Nicole and John, Brianna and Dwayne, Jey and Bayley, and finally everyone who lived in their new place.

"Okay Renee will be bringing out the steaks, burgers, and hot dogs in a minute. I'm manning the grill," Dean called as he walked out drinking a Corona.

"Do you even know how to work a grill, let alone cook on one?" Tracy quipped getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Damn UCE she just told your ass!" Jimmy said.

"Yea and my fiance's sister is about to get her ass tossed in the pool!" Dean said.

"Oh shit!" Tracy said as she took off running. Jumping on Baron's shoulders she said, "Please protect me from my crazy future brother in law. Don't let him toss me in the pool," she begged.

Tracy was happy being single and she was just having fun at the moment and Baron just happened to be the closest one at the moment. It could have been Jimmy, Jey, Stephen, Finn, anyone.

"Put my woman down right now! And you are not going to touch her!"

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you think you are doing on my property ordering myself and my guest around?" Dean growled.

"My name is Chris. Mongoose McQueen is my stage name. I'm the lead singer of Fozzy. Also like I said this is my woman that Baron has on his shoulders and I'm telling him to put her down right fucking now unless he wants his head kicked in," the man said.

"Hold up. I think you need to back it up and explain why the hell you are saying that Tracy is your woman? She isn't a piece of property and I'm getting sick and tired of men thinking that they fucking own my sister!" Renee put in folding her arms over her chest giving him a hard look.

"None of you understand. It's complicated," Chris said.

"Then un fucking complicate it then," Jey said.

"Yea," said Jimmy.

"Or leave," Dean finished. Chris decided that it wasn't the time or the place and seeing that the over protective future brother in law was looking out after his woman he slunk off.

"Now that was fucking weird," Carmella said aloud.

"What we miss?" asked Brett Hart as he and Shawn showed up.

"Uncle Brett!" Natalya said running to her uncle and hugging him.

"Just a whole lotta bat shit crazy," said Jimmy.

"Damn. Anyway the reason that I am here is to tell Tracy that her mom has been arrested. It turns out that she has been doing things illegal for years. Another thing is Sika and Roman are alive, but they are locked way for life without the possibility of parol," said Brett.

If it wasn't for Baron Tracy would have hit the concrete since she passed out from the shock.

 **A/N: Well here you go. Hope you enjoy this one!**


	70. Chapter 70

When Tracy opened her eyes she saw that her head was in her sister's lap and Renee was stroking her hair. Dean was sitting beside Renee and Brett was crouched down beside Tracy.

"Was I dreaming? About mom, Sika, and Roman? Are they really alive?" asked Tracy.

"Yea. As fucked up as it is they are still alive. I'm tempting to go down to the jail and tell my so called best friend how I feel about him betraying me. I fucking trusted him and he fucked me over! Though it's not worth wasting my breath," said Dean.

"Well I want to go down to the jail and confront both my mom and Roman. How two people that I once loved with everything in me betrayed me and screwed me around. They completly turned my life upside down and it's a struggle trying to get the old me back again. I feel I cannot move on until I confront them both and ask them why," said Tracy.

"I want to ask Sika why the fuck he killed our child and confront him also," said Renee.

"Okay talk to Brett and Shawn and set up a time," said Dean. The two sisters looked at one another and gave their answer at the same time.

"NOW!"

"What?"

"You heard us. I want to get this over with so I can move on," said Tracy.

"And I cannot wait any longer to tell that infant murdering piece of shit exactly how I feel," said Renee.

"Well I cannot drive since I have had both beer and whiskey and the two of you, even though you have only had one beer and Renee has had three, are too emotional to get behind the wheel," said Dean.

"I'll drive them," said Baron.

"Give me one reason I should trust you with my fiance and future sister," Dean said.

"He is a good guy and I can vouch for him," said Stephen.

"Dean I have always respected you and well...just let me take the girls to the police station," said Baron. After Chris freaking out he wasn't going to tell the truth just yet. He liked Tracy. Generally liked her, but unlike Chris and Roman he wasn't going to just go all in all at once and unlike Randy he wasn't going to take advantage of her vulnerable state. Oh know he was going to take it slow by just being her friend and getting to know her while telling her about him and hopefully getting her to know him and like him.

"Alright I'm trusting you on this one," said Dean. He could sense why and he wouldn't step in unless he had to. Dean was very good at reading people, but he messed up once with Roman and his family and that cost him his daughter.

"Here Baron drive dad's car because I don't have one and Dean is funny about letting people drive his truck or charger. That's why the two of us just share because he trusts me," said Renee handing the keys of Dave's Hummer to him.

"Ummm did you ask my permission before you went ahead and allowed him to drive dad's car. That's technically my car sis," said Tracy.

"Lets go, I want to get this over with. You can sit in the middle," said Renee.

"Oh gee thanks," said Tracy rolling her eyes. Baron just laughed. He wasn't going to take anything personally because of everything these two sisters have been through. The four walked out to the car and Brett made a call to the police station because he knew that this was a confrontation that needed to be done.

It was the only way Tracy and Renee would be able to move on with their lives. Even though Shawn was in the middle of divorce he decided to stay in Tampa and work with Brett and Dwayne. He considered Tracy a daughter to him and he wasn't about to walk away now.

* * *

When the two sisters got to the prison they were ready for a riot. They were shown to where all of them were being held and Tracy decided to let lose first.

"Okay Mom I want to know a few things. First of all I cannot believe you have used me for all of these years. I loved you at one time and I still do because you are my mother. I cannot stand you either. Though I have a couple of questions. Well many. First why did you use me for all of those years and how many men have you slept with? Is Dave really my father? If you knew what and who Roman really was why did you allow me to get with him while you were sleeping with his father? You also faked your death allowing me to get with Randy who I have know since I was fourteen. He was a good guy till he went over the edge. I'm guessing it was Sika who started it. Was it you asshole?" Tracy directed the last line at the older man in the room.

"I never thought that you would get hurt and I never thought Randy would ever abuse you," said Belinda.

"Randy and I never slept together. I was just a punching bag to him and because of that I lost my daughter, who was also Roman's daughter, when I was twenty one twenty two weeks pregnant. Fuck mom!" Tracy cried out in anguish. Roman looked guilty and said knowing that he had lost another daughter. Alicia was being raised by Jonny Ace and because of him and Belinda he had lost another.

"I'm sorry Tracy. I'm so so sorry. I slept with alot of men and the reason that I know that you are Daves is because I always used protection with everyone else but Dave, or and Brett, but that's just impossible. He had a vesactemy. I am sorry I used you. I juste wanted to get ahead in my career and I am so so so sorry for faking my death. I love you Tracy," said Belinda.

"Go to hell. Now I want to know about Roman is he really a feral like Dave?" asked Trcy.

"I'm not. I have been taking drugs for so long so I can be whatever my dad wants me to be. I thought that if I pretended I could get you. Then my head was so messed up do to drugs I didn't know what I was doing. I did fall in love with you Tracy," said Roman.

Tracy felt her anger rise and she turned to the guard. "Would I get arrested if I slapped the shit out of him?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. That would be considered assault," the guard answered.

"Roman I hate you. I loved you with everything in me. You were my first and only. Because of you I'm so fucked up it's doubtful I'll ever date again. My sex life will be consisted of battery operated toys. All because of you! And mom how could you do this to me? Your only daughter. You fucking make me sick! I want nothing to do with you and I am damn sure glad I found Uncle Jerry and Aunt Kitty because those are the only family that has never lied to me. I'm glad I found Renee because she and Dean have never lied to me and have always been straight with me, even if I didn't want to fucking hear it. All three of you can go drop fucking dead for all I care," said Tracy before she stormed out of the room leaving Renee.

"Now that Tracy said her peace it's my turn. Sika why did you kill my daughter! She was everything to Dean and I. YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Renee exploded. "All of you can just go to hell. I don't want to here from you because you killed my child and killed your own wife. Fuck all of you!" she added before walking out.

She saw Tracy leaning against the wall crying. Renee wrapped her arms around her younger sister and cried with her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you guys ready to head back?" Baron asked putting an arm around both women.

"Take us home I need Dean," said Renee.

"I need several strong drinks. Take me to Uncle Jerry's and Aunt Kitty's," said Tracy.

"No don't go down that route. Drinking won't solve anything. Come home and we can just have a quiet family movie night. Drinks included if you want them," said Renee.

"Okay," said Tracy feeling drained as her older sister helped her to their dad's Hummer with Baron once again driving.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the driveway and got out helping Tracy and Renee out. Dean walked out followed by Seth and Summer along with Jimmy and Naomi.

"Baron go home we got them," Dean called out as he led his fiance and her sister into the house. "Oh thanks for taking care of my fiance and sister," he added.

"No problem man," said Baron as he got onto his bike and drove off into the night.

 **A/N: The confrontation finally happened! Hope you enjoy!**


	71. Chapter 71

It had been a week and a half since Tracy's confrontation with her mom and her ex and her life was getting better. She loved her job and even though she didn't need to work since her dad left her everything to be split between his two daughters which was fifty million each.

Tracy just wanted to do something to get her hout of the house. She wanted to do something just for herself. She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey Tracy it's Bret. Listen I hate to give you more bad news, but Roman is out. He made a deal and told on his father and ranted on everyone and that got his time erased. He has to go to rehab and therapy as part of his release and he is not allowed to come within fifty feet of you via the order of protection. If he does he back in jail again," he said.

"Son of a bitch," Tracy muttered hanging up the phone and grabbing the keys to the Hummer, but she realized they were not there and she saw a note from her sister.

 **Hey sis I borrowed dad's hummer so I could get a few things for the house. Dean said you can take his Challenger if you want. He took his truck to work today. Love you, Renee.**

Sighing to herself she grabbed the keys to the Challenger and was about to walk out the door when she realized that she had spilt some iced coffee on her white shorts.

"Are you serious?" Tracy said aloud. She was considering calling in that day the way things were going so far. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom she accidentally overheard a conversation that she didn't need to.

"Jonathan I need to tell you something,"

"Full real name. That doesn't sound good Trin," Jonathan said using a nickname to his wife's real name to hopefully lesson the tension both of them were feeling.

"Jonathan listen to me. I have a confession. I have kept it for many years and I'm thinking now is a good time to just get it out so we can start over. I love Roman. I always have. Though he was with that agent and then he became obsessed with that Tracy girl. Now that he is out of jail I want to tell him how I feel about him," Naomi said.

"What about us Trin? Me and you. We are married. I married you, I fell in love with you. Dammit!" He got up and hit the wall in their bedroom.

"You were my second choice. I know it sounds bad. i tried to love you. I really did, but I love him!"

"GET OUT! PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT! I LOVED YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! I'M GOING TO JOSH AND BAYELY'S AND I WANT YOU AND YOUR SHIT GONE WHEN I GET BACK," Jimmy said storming out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door with a slam.

Tracy hid in her bedroom while she changed into another pair of white shorts and then grabbed the keys to the charger off her bed and hurried down the stairs and out the door. How could Naomi choose a criminal who was a flat out lier and user over such a great guy she had in Jimmy, Jonathan, whatever.

It wasn't any of her business, but why was she so pissed about it? Why did she want to just beat her ass if she saw her again. Tracy just fired up the muscle car and drove toward the tattoo shop.

When she pulled up she got out of the car slamming the door and walked inside locking the doors with the clicker on the keys before she threw them in her purse before putting it behind her desk.

"Crazy morning?" Amy asked.

"Well my sister took dad's car without her telling me, she just left a note telling me to take Dean's car, then I was about to walk out the door when I realized I spilt fucking iced coffee on my shorts so I had to run upstairs to my room and change. Ugh I hate fucking Mondays!" Tracy ranted leaving the part about the argument and possible divorce she over heard. It wasn't anyone's business.

"Typical Monday! Well my damn car wouldn't start so I had to take Jame's truck and I burnt myself with the damn curling iron," Jamie said.

"Well I was out of fucking ink and nothing was ready for the first customer. Chris came in bitching about Jessica because she isn't letting him see the kids and Miss Tracy here won't give him the time of day, but the word around Tampa is she was riding around with Baron on his bike," Punk put in.

"Phil," April hissed at her husband.

"Baron and I are friends Phil. Nothing more. Friends. I cannot date another person since Roman fucked me up so bad. I have no love left in my heart. Seriously tell Chris that he has no chance with me and by the way I never knew riding on the back of a motorcycle was so damn relaxing and fun!" Tracy said putting Phil in his place.

"Chris is a really good guy...," Punk was cut off by his wife throwing a book at him and hitting him in the head. "FUCK!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEPH PUNK? She just said that she wasn't interested. Leave her alone she has been through enough already!" April yelled.

"Someone's not getting any tonight," Jeff Hardy quipped.

"Go smoke another joint you fucking stoner!" Punk fired back.

"Enough! That was unecessary. Both of you!" April fired back.

"I'm taking the day off. Sorry and if you cannot understand my feelings then I quit. You decide if you can stay out of my love life or lack there off or not. If you can't than I'll find another job," Tracy said as she grabbed her purse and pulled out the car keys and stormed out.

Getting into the Challenger she started the engine and took off for Jerry and Kitty's. She wasn't the same person she once was. At twenty one nearly twenty two she had grown up alot since she was eighteen and she was tired of people telling her what to do. That was why she went off on her own boss and walked out.

It was a totally different situtation that night she and her mom finally had it out and she wanted to go to her Uncle's but her sister said no just come home and relax. Totally different. Her sister knew when to step in and when to back the fuck off. No one else outside of her house seemed to. Bayley got it though and she knew along with the twins Nikki and Brie along with everyone who lived with her, Becky and Stephen, Natalya and TJ, Uncle Jerry and Aunty Kitty, and even Baron. Though she would alway just see him as a friend and nothing more.

"Hey sweetie how is it going?" asked Jerry as Tracy walked in. Jerry handed her a glass of iced sweet tea with lemon in it since it was very early in the day along with a hamburger and fries.

Sitting at the bar at their place she began to let loose. "Well first of all I found out that my best friend's sister in law, soon to be ex now, is in love with Roman Fucking Reigns! Punk still wants me with Chris, but I am not interested and then he accused me of being with Baron. He is my friend and nothing more! Renee decided to take dad's car so I'm stuck with Dean's Challenger!. For crying out loud sis you take the charger! That way if some dick rearends you he won't blame you unlike me!" said Tracy.

"Man why not have a shot and losen up!"

"Seriously Scott Hall it's very early in the day and if I had a shock and then got in a wreck with my soon to be brother in law's car he would kill me. No! You need to slow your ass down also or do I need to call Ivory Morettie to get your ass in line," Tracy fired back.

"Man your no fun," Scott complained.

"Never said I was!" said Tracy. "Dammit dammit dammit! WHY?!"

"What's going on?" asked Kitty.

"Can I talk to you upstairs. Please! said Tracy.

 **A/N: More drama! What does Tracy want to talk to her aunt about? She is being more and more assertive! Enjoy! Also yet another betrayal!**


	72. Chapter 72

Kitty and Tracy went up to her and Jerry's apartment and the two women sat on the couch facing one another.

"So what's up?" asked Kitty.

"I have a confession to make. I know that I said that I am incapable of love, but when I heart that voice that sounded broken hearted on the other side of my bedroom wall my heart went out. I started having these weird feelings that I never felt before. On one hand I wanted to walk in and beat a bitches ass and on the other I just wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss the pain away. I have feelings for Jimmy. There I said it," said Tracy.

"Wow. Okay I think the reason that you are feeling this way is one you feel a connection since you both have been decieved by people you loved. Also with Roman it wasn't really falling in love. I cannot explain it, but you just don't know how you feel. Another thing is you know that Jimmy is safe. If you do end up falling in love again you need to think with out heart and not with your brain. Though it's easy to fall for the wrong person. It's confusing. My advice to you is give it time. You are still healing and Jimmy has to get a divorce and then get over his pain before he can put himself out there again," said Kitty.

"What about two people hurting and building one another back up again and being happily ever after? It's possible right?" asked Tracy.

"Well yea anythings possible, but I don't want you to rush into anything becuase I will be dammed if my niece gets hurt again," said Kitty.

"Speaking off I might quit my job," said Tracy.

"Why? I thought you liked working at the tattoo shop," said Kitty.

"Phil is hell bent on me getting with Chris. He is a rockstar and I barely know him and add the fact that he is just not my type. He is also farel. I have nothing against farels because my dad was one and they could be the best guys you could ever have. Chris just rubs me the wrong way," said Tracy.

"What about Baron?" asked Kitty.

"Who?" asked Tracy.

"Word around town is that you have being riding on the back of his bike. Is something developing?" asked Kitty.

"No. We are friends. He is like a brother and I could never see him like that," said Tracy without hesitation. "Phil said the same thing. Punk ass," she ranted.

"From what I have seen both Baron and Jimmy are really great guys. Though I don't know Baron, but what I have seen of Jimmy he is ten fold. Just like Dean is for Renee. Though don't rush anything. Get to know them both and let things happen naturally and don't force or rush anything," said Kitty.

"Thanks Aunt Kitty," said Tracy hugging her. "Though please don't tell anyone what we talked about. You are neutral on all of this," she added.

"Hey sometimes you need a neutral party. I may not be your mom and I may be alot younger than your Uncle Jerry, but I am here for you always," Kitty told her as the two women went downstairs.

Kitty began getting dirty glasses and getting the sink behind the counter ready and Tracy sat back down at the counter and began to eat her burger and fries.

"So when you finish eating I got twenty bucks I'll kick your ass in pool," said Scott taking a swig of his Jack on the rocks.

"Yea okay we'll see," said Tracy with a smirk.

* * *

Renee was tired when she finished her day as a bank teller. Even though she was no longer a bartender she missed it. Though this job was more stable. Just as Dean decided on a stable job with more money Renee decided to become more stable herself.

Even though she wasn't making what she made bartending before Electrify closed she felt different. Better. She was making herself useful and Dean was such a good guy that he supported her.

One of the things she first noticed was how quiet the house was. Jimmy should be in the living room gaming or upstairs in his room making love to his wife. Though the house was quiet. Tracy wasn't even home and usually she was. Something had happened after her and Dean left that morning.

Where the hell was Danielle/Summer. Renee was surprised to find out that her friend's name was really Summer Danielle Rae. Now because of Summer Blackman the Tampa loan shark who was now in jail she decided to go by Danielle or Dany. She was broken out of that thought when Danielle walked in.

"Sorry sorry sorry I was at the gym and lost track of time. I realized that I never knew how much I loved swimming and the doctor says it's good for the baby. Anyway why is it so quiet. Isn't Jimmy usually gaming and where is Naomi?" she asked.

"Don't know and usually by this time Tracy is home. Today she isn't. It's doubtful she has a boyfriend since she said she could no longer love again," said Renee feeling a bit worried for her sister.

* * *

After Tracy had lunch and left her aunt and uncle's she drove over to Bayley's. They were not home but Jimmy was. Something just snapped and Jimmy grabbed the younger woman kissing her passionatly.

Tracy felt on fire as she kissed him back remembering the conversation she had with her aunt, but she couldn't help herself. The two ended up in the guest room as they ripped off one another's clothes.

Jimmy knew that Tracy heard it all because the walls were not that thick and he heard her cuss in her bedroom while him and Naomi were going at it. He knew that Tracy knew all about heartache since she was going through it with Roman and he with Trinity/Naomi.

"Is this okay?" Jimmy/Jonathan asked.

"I'm on the pill it's okay," Tracy gasped as Jimmy gently slid into her. Groaning in pleasure the moved together in raw passion. She came so many times as the hours past away that she lost track and Jimmy was trying to get out his agression. He felt bad because it felt he was using he fragile young woman, but she was willing and she needed him just as much.

* * *

Tracy came home around seven that evening and Dean was the first person to say something. "You know I tried calling you all afternoon, Renee tried calling you all afternoon. No answer. Where the fuck where you at?" he asked.

"Well I might be quitting my job because Punk is hell bent on me giving Chris a shot. I don't need to be pressured. I'll work with my aunt and uncle. I don't even need to work. Then I spent time with them and I went over to Bayley's but they were not home so I went to the beach and just relaxed watching the waves roll in," said Tracy lying about the last part.

How would her soon to be brother inlaw react if she told him she spent the afternoon, in his words, fucking her soon to be divorced roommate. Dean had become very over protective of her since he found out she was Renee's sister.

Dean stared at his soon to be sister in law as he popped open another beer. He smelled bullshit.

"Na uh try again sis," Dean said.

"I spent the afternoon getting my rocks off and that's all you need to know Ambrose!" said Tracy.

"Who is the bastard I have to stab to death with a fork?" Dean asked.

"Renee!" Tracy pleaded.

"Dean leave her alone. Women have needs just like we do. So what she found a fuck buddy. It's a step in the right direction of getting her life together.

"HE IS MORE THAN JUST A FUCK BUDDY! I LOVE HIM!" Tracy exploded without thinking.

Jumping out of his chair Dean was on read alert. "Who is he?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not telling you Dean because you will just end up kicking his ass and he won't want to have anything to do with me," said Tracy as she stormed upstairs.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I'll get it out of her and just remember my sister is a grown adult," said Renee.

"I don't want her hurt and men are assholes," said Dean. Renee smiled and kissed her fiance passionatly before walking upstairs to talk to her sister. Walking into the bedroom with a knock she laid down on her sister's bed. "Okay tell me. Please," said Renee.

"Okay. Just please promise me not to tell Dean," said Tracy.

"I cannot promise that. Who is he?" Renee asked.

"His name is Jonathan. Long story short his wife lied to him for years and it turns out she had always been in love with someone else. His cousin to be exact. She finally confessed and he kicked her out. I'm hurting from the past and we just hooked up. He is sweet and considerate and fucking better in bed than Roman ever was," said Tracy.

"Tracy don't get in the middle of a marraige and become the other woman. They may work it out. Just step away. I don't know him or the situation, but please just step away. You do not want to be the other woman because it's the worse thing you could ever be known as," said Renee.

"Okay. I love you sis. Please tell Dean not to get involved," said Tracy.

"Walk away now and he won't be invovled. I know all about broken feelings. Give one another time and don't pursue anything untill he is divorced. Sex just makes things more complicated," said Renee as she hugged her sister and walked out of her bedroom.

 **A/N: Well wild chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	73. Chapter 73

Dean jumped right on his fiance when she came back downstairs. "So who was it? Who do I have to kill?" he asked.

"I got a name and the situation, but what we talked about was in confidence. Sorry. Though if I need to tell you I will. Can you just accept that?" asked Renee.

"Well when the L bomb gets thrown around I have a right to be concerned based on your sister's history with Roman," said Dean.

"It's okay. Just trust me," said Renee. She knew how her fiance got at times. Sighing Dean kissed her and opened up another beer.

Meanwhile Tracy was thinking about what her sister and aunt told her. They were right. She didn't need to go down the road of being the other woman. She decided just to back off and let him handle his business.

She was broken out of his thoughts when her cell rang. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was Baron.

"Hello,"

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come camping with me and some of my friends. You probably know them as the League of Nations? Well anyway it's going to be Becky and Stephen, Wade and Layla, Alberto and Melina, Rusev and Lana, Carmella and Big Cass, Drake Waltz and Sasha Banks and two of Drake's friends and their wives. I think their names are Sami and Scotty. Anyway we are going to this river that you can canoe and tube on. It's a big party place and some of us are riding our motorcycles. Oh Bayley and her husband," said Baron.

"Sure that sounds like fun. I need a vacation. Though we are going as freinds only," said Tracy.

"I understand," said Baron feeling a bit down. "Anyway day after tomorrow we are going. So let your boss know," he added.

"I might quit because he is making me feel uncomfortable with trying to get me to give Chris a chance. April told him to back off and so did a couple of others, but he just didn't listen. if he doens't knock it off I'm going to see if Uncle Jerry will let me bartend," said Tracy.

"I can respect that. Anyone who doesn't respect your feelings and pushes you into something that you don't want to do, that has nothing to do with your job, isn't someone you should be working for," said Baron.

"Thanks. Well call me and we'll plan more for the trip," said Tracy.

"Will do," said Baron as he hung up.

* * *

"So you are going to the river? You know something, you three can get a little wild and you don't always get along with new people," said Dean as he was on the phone with his old friend Drake.

"Well my wife wants to go. Becky, herself, and Bayley are like best friends and Charlotte Flair was in that group. Now since Becky is married her husband's crew has to go and then of course Bayley and her husband and well Baron is friends with all of them and since he likes Tracy and Tracy and Bayley are best friends...well its a big group setting," said Drake.

"And I know how you Scotty, and Sami get after a few drinks. You do not get along with anyone else besides myself and our ladies and I don't want my future sister in law in the middle of a brawl. I want you to look after her. Renee and I would go just so I can keep your asses in line, but I have a deadline and Renee is starting working Real Estate with Nicole Colace so we can't make it and I don't know much about the League accept that they work with the McMahons and it's scary letting her go off by herself when she is in a vulnerable state. Yes Bayley and you guys will be there, but when you start drinking all control goes out the fucking window," said Dean.

"We're not that bad," said Drake.

"Ha bullshit! Ugh just watch it over river trip and fucking get along," Dean hung up with that last sentence.

"What's going on?" asked Renee.

"I'm concerned about my friends ending up in jail and Tracy getting caught in the middle of a brawl," said Dean.

"I'm sure Tracy will be fine. She has Becky, Bayley, and Sasha. Let her have fun with her friends. She needs this time," said Renee. Dean just sighed. No one knew the fave three like he did.

* * *

She knocked on the door of a small house on the outskurts of Tampa. The door opened and Naomi looked into the soft grey eyes of the man she had always loved.

"Noami?" he asked.

"Roman I love you. I always have and it has never been Jimmy. It has always been you," she said.

"I have felt the same way, but dad wanted someone better than you and then Jimmy snapped you up. Though I no longer have to do what my dad tells me. I'md doing things my way now," said Roman.

"So what are you doing now that you are out of jail?" asked Naomi.

"I got a job at Austin's Construction as a construction worker. Not my first choice, but it's a clean job and a way to start over," said Roman. "Can I get you something to drink. I'm not allowed to have alcohole due to my parole, but I have water and gaterade," said Roman.

"Water's fine," said Naomi. "I told Jimmy and he kicked me out. I'm going to file for divorce," she told him.

"Good then we can be together. Though why don't you come give ole Romie some TLC," he said patting the couch. Walking over Naomi straddled him and the two began making out and it wasn't long before clothes were removed and the two began making love.

* * *

Jimmy was feeling numb. Though he also was half in love with Tracy, but he loved Naomi also. He also felt like the biggest asshole for taking advantage of her vulnerable state. He told Jey and Bayley about it and Bayley nearly hit him with a shoe if Jey hadn't intervened.

Jey told him to go home, but Jimmy wanted to take a vacation so Jey told him just to stay at their house and house sit while him and Bayley went to some river with Bayley's friends.

Jimmy was glad to house sit so he could just have some time to work through it all. Though two things were set in stone. One him and Naomi were going to get a divorce and two he was falling and falling hard for Tracy Bautista. As much as Naomi ripped his heart out he was feeling something for another woman.

Wrong or right that was how it was. Time was what everyone needed. With his brother going on vacation and his soon to be ex moving out they needed to just take a breather. Two much too fast. Laying on the couch he turned on ESPN and began to watch football. Jey joined him while Bayley was fixing dinner and the two brothers shared a beer together and the one was there for the other.

The twin bond was stronger than ever and Jey knew that Jimmy needed him. More so Jonathan Fatu needed Joshua Fatu.

"TOUCH DOWN NINERS!" Jimmy yelled standing up.

"AWESOME!" Jey yelled as the two toasted their beers and gave one another hi fives. It was like they were teenagers once again at home watching their favorite team kick ass. Though this time they had beer since they were old enough.

* * *

Several weeks have passed since then and Tracy ended up quitting the tattoo shop and forgetting about both Baron and the one night stand she had with Jonathan and decided never to speak of it again. Jonathan ended up moving to Miami and getting a job as a PI and found a woman named Ivory who was a lovely older woman that stole his heart.

Tracy now worked for her mom's brother bartending. She was still single and not planning on ever getting into another relationship. She was happy with the way her life was going. She had moved out of her sister's house and got a small apartment that was her own.

She enjoyed living alone and she basically kept to herself after moving out. She would talk to Nicole and Brianna on occasion, but once again the they grew apart since Nicole had John and Brianna had Dwayne. Tracy didn't care though. It was like she had been hurt so much in the past that she just didn't give a damn anymore and would rather just be alone.

Chris ended up getting back together with his ex wife and forgetting about Tracy, which she was happy about. Renee and Dean decided just to have a courthouse wedding with Tracy and Sami as witnesses. Afterwards they had a party at the house before Dean and Renee caught a plane to Key West for a two week honeymoon.

It was a long hard road that led them to where they were now. Naomi/Trinity and Roman were very happy together despite his cut in pay from going from a mobster to a construction worker. Neither cared though. They have been through hell and finally the chapter has closed.

Belinda was still in jail as was Sika. Tracy still never wanted to speak to her mom again and she was dead set on it. She couldn't believe everything that had brought her to this point. Randy and the rest of Legacy was locked up as was his friends in low places. For the first time in years Tracy was free to do as she liked and what she wanted when she wanted.

Tracy had no idea what the future held for her but she was excited about it because nothing and nobody was holding her back. Tracy was ready to embrace life the fullest.

 **A/N: This story has been dragging an dragging so I thought I would just end it like this. Also Roman is alive because he survived the same way Dean did and he had been brainwashed by his father. I hope you enjoyed this and I thank you all for all the support.**


	74. Authors Note

**Notes: I have a major writers block in a way. I deleted my two other stories because I wasn't feeling them at all. I have ideas and I have wrote a couple down, but I deleted them before I could even post them because I didn't think anyone would be interested. I have thought about doing a sequel to Two Different Worlds. I haven't decided yet. And I have thought about revamping and rewriting Miami Fire because of how off base it seems. I'm just trying to figure out what my next story will be. I'm am open to ideas. Thanks all my lovely readers!**


End file.
